Anderson Potter
by 27quill
Summary: AU Non magic. Harry grows up with Blaine as a pseudo brother and his family in America after the death of his parents. Dalton, Kurt and everything in between is changed. Follow their battles with trying to fit in and finding a place to belong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE

**Tragedy strikes and worlds collide.**

James Alexander Potter sighed as his wife changed their son and set him down for the night. They were supposed to be leaving him in the very capable hands of his Godfather's for the night for the first time since he was born. But Lily Rein Evans Potter was having severe separation issues. James tried not to laugh as she bent over the crib and fluffed pillows and blankets fussily. He smiled slightly when she started to sing that lullaby softly in the sweet lilting voice. Their little boy was spoilt rotten and his mother loved him more than the stars and the moon. But if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't get to the gala and James had missed so many of them he was in danger of getting kicked off his own companies board.

"Lils come on Sirius and Remus will look after him. He'll be fine we have to go like half an hour ago" he sighed knowing he'd have to pry her away with a crowbar.

Remus was leaning against the changing unit with a soft fond smile. Sirius was standing behind them with his semi attached video camera. The man hadn't put it down since Lilly first announced she was pregnant. If he wasn't filming the 'important bits' he was snapping pictures and causing general mayhem in the Potter household.

"James look at him...do I have to go?" Lily flashed him her wide green eyes that never failed to melt him where he stood.

He frowned this time though. That had happened the past three times they'd been supposed to go out. Sirius had filmed each and every time he caved and gave in. He was doubtless storing it all as future blackmail. That or to embarrass Harry when he was older and tried to date. He could just imagine the poor girl or boy stepping into the house and being guided to a movie screen full of his overly smothering mother and his wimpy dad always caving in to her desires to spoil her little Prince.

"No Lily, this is important. We have to go" he sighed and moved to pry her fingers gently from the crib bars.

"Come on Lils. It's one night. He'll be here when we get back. Hell the little tyke will likely sleep through the whole thing. He won't even know we've been gone" he coaxed gently.

It took another half an hour and numerous rushes back to kiss Harry's brow before he finally got her into the car. He swore to God if he managed to get halfway through the party without her dragging him home he'd be grateful.

James almost burst out laughing when mid way through his conversation with a stuck up arrogant investor for potter Industries lily barged up to them.

"We have to go home. I miss my baby and if I stay here much longer I'll go on a murderous rampage" she declared not even giving Ralph Fletchly a second look.

James sighed and checked his watch. He'd been here nearly an hour. He'd talked to the major heads of the board for Potter industries and schmoozed two other investors like the perfect poster boy. He mentally apologised to his late parents for letting down the family name again. Then he smiled gamely at his beautiful wife and nodded.

"Come on then. I bet the little bugger misses his mum too" he grinned

She practically squealed and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Perfect!" she beamed and then ran off to fetch her purse and shawl.

"Mr Potter you can't leave so early" Amaryllis Leighton his personal secretary when he was actually in work as the head of the family business was looking slightly alarmed.

"Relax, if I don't let her go home she will cause a very bad scene" he sighed "We can manage with me leaving early, can you really cope with a red head explosion of hormonal maternal temper?" he asked innocently

Lily arrived wrapped up and ready to go. She was quite literally quaking with eagerness.

HPGLEE

Sirius grinned as soon as Lily and James left the house.

"Yes! Finally the mother has left the building. I can corrupt my baby godson in peace" he beamed bouncing forwards as zooming his film in on the tiny baby sleeping so peacefully in the beautiful antique crib.

"Sirius" Remus murmured warningly. "Don't go waking him up Lily will quite literally kill you"

Sirius paid him no mind and swung the very startled baby up into his arms leaving the camcorder on the side. Harry let out an indignant baby squeal and then started screaming his little lungs out.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted frantically as he swung the baby around and started dancing with him.

"Put him down Sirius you're scaring him" Remus hissed

Harry was now red faced and breathing hard as he cried his heart out.

"He's fine" Sirius shrugged.

Remus closed his eyes and tried not to get angry. He'd told James over and over that Sirius was too young and irresponsible to look after a baby. He loved Sirius but really what was James thinking?

He pried the now whimpering baby from Sirius and shushed him softly. He fell back slowly into Lilly's rocking chair and slowly started to hum Lilly's lullaby. Harry calmed slightly and stared up at him with those wide curious green eyes so like his mother. Remus smiled back at him and stroked his fine baby curls.

"Hey there little man" he cooed.

Harry gave a baby sigh and shudder worn out from his hysterics.

"You can't do this Siri" he sighed watching as Harry drooped asleep exhausted from his crying and fright.

"I-I didn't mean-" Sirius looked shocked and a little scared.

Remus just frowned at him and shook his head lips pursed.

"Just go warm a bottle of milk Siri"

They didn't get much further than that before there was a ring of the phone. Harry started awake and let out a cry or protest. Remus shushed him gently and walked out to see who could possibly be calling them. He thought perhaps Lilly for a moment. Then Sirius answered and in five seonds their world fell apart.

"What do you mean car accident?" he demanded in a high pitched tone of panic.

"Which hospital?" he demanded sharply

Remus clutched Harry to him like a lifeline as he felt his knees go weak.

"Yes we'll be there"

GLEEHP

At five thirty on the morning of November the first Harry James Rein Potter was declared an Orphan. Remus clutched the tiny bundle of blankets to his chest and tried to breath. Sirius freaked out and went nuts. He screamed he cried and ranted and demanded to know where the drunk driver who had murdered his best friends was.

At noon a week later they were all huddled in a very high end office at the top of a high rise in the centre of London. Remus and Sirius were at one side with baby Harry between them in a pram. There were a few business associates of the Potter family and long time family friends. People they'd known since boarding school. There were also a few people they didn't know. The meeting was solemn and hardly anybody spoke as everyone arrived and settled in at the glass and steel table.

"We are here for the reading of the joint Potter-Evans Will" the smartly dressed solicitor began softly.

Remus clasped Sirius' hand to control him when he twitched like he was about to move. His tantrum had been front page news for a week. All the bad behaviour because of his grief had hit the news in some form or other. You couldn't be a member of high society connected to the infamous potter family legacy and get away with that sort of thing without anyone noticing. Sirius had shamed his own family name so many times he was surprised one of his relations hadn't openly disowned him yet.

Remus tried to reel him in but it was hard when you had to look after a very confused toddler who wanted his mummy. Listening to Harry's broken 'ma-mamamamamamamamdaadddddaaaaa' all week had nearly killed him.

The funeral had been horrible. The media frenzy was a disgraceful. Harry was smack in the middle of it as the new Potter heir. He was the richest little boy in Europe at only one and a half. Everyone wanted to know just where Harry was going to grow up now.

Remus had very quickly put down Dumbledore a prominent member on the Potter board of members when he suggested Petunia Harry's aunt. He had also refused to let Harry get temporarily placed there until this was over. Dumbledore might look like a kindly old politician who worked for Potter industries as an advisor but Remus knew the man was a scheming shark. He'd kill to have power over Potter industries.

He was knocked back into the present by half the people in the room leaving.

"That concludes the business assets of the Will. This next section is entirely personal" the solicitor sighed.

Remus twitched slightly and looked around the table. There weren't many people left. Lily's awful sister and obese husband were up the other end of the table. A young couple who were holding hands sat half way down with a small delicate looking girl perched on the man's knee. Then there was them and just slightly further up on the opposite side were two of the board members of Potter Ind. Obviously there to make arrangements for the heir of their business when they knew what was happening to him.

GLEEHP

Remus stared at the empty travel cot he'd put in his and Sirius' apartment for Harry's visits blankly. Sirius had gone to hit a bar. He had ranted, raged and then stormed out of the Will reading like a petulant child. Remus just felt hollow. He'd thought James was being naive to make Sirius Harry's guardian should anything happen to them. He barely qualified as a baby sitter. But this he did not expect. Rose Amelia Evans-Anderson and her husband Joseph Lucas Anderson would have custody of Harry. Rose was Lilly's step sister from an affair her father had with a Filipino woman on his honeymoon. Her father had been a drunk asshat and had dumped Rose on his wife without so much as a by your leave. But Lilly loved her half sister with everything in her. She had talked constantly at Hogwarts about her slightly older sister who went to an American girls academy. That was as far as Grace Evans could toss the unwanted bastard child of her husband. But when she met Joseph and got married Lilly had flown to America just to be bridesmaid and meet his family for the first time. Lily was the only person in Rose's paternal family who accepted her and talked to her. Remus hadn't even met her before. He'd heard when she got pregnant just two years before Lilly and had a little girl. He'd heard she had a son too about the same time as Lily. But they'd never spoken much of Rose. Mostly because Lily tried not to make her mother angry or upset by 'fraternising' with the enemy. Poor Rose had never been accepted by Mrs Evans and her drunken husband hadn't cared less when the poor Filipino waitress had dumped her starving child in his arms and asked him to give her a better life.

But now Remus had met the woman and he couldn't deny harry would grow up loved and cherished by the sister who had never had that love in Lily's own home. Petunia hadn't even looked at Harry the entire meeting. But Rose had brought her three year old daughter Amelia over and cooed at him sweetly. She had called him a sweet darling and fussed over him in that same way they had watched Lily so many times. Remus felt like his heart would break right then. Joseph had put a steady warm hand on his shoulder and looked at him with steady hazel eyes.

"We will look after him. You can visit as much as you wish and be involved in his life. We're not taking him away from you" he'd said so steady and calm.

Remus had broken down fully for the first time all week and sobbed as they took that precious little baby away from him. Sirius had been so caught up in his childish drama he hadn't even said good bye to his Godson. Remus felt like slapping him right then.

AN

Hi guys so finally over major writers block and I've graduated Uni! so I'm back and I wanted to try to write something without just deleting it unseen for the forst time in a while. Hope you like. Gonna take it slow and see what happens hopefully it will be ok. Ideas and suggestions are always gratefully recieved. Actually I beg you to help me. My block has been killing me and this is the first one in ages I've felt is up to my standard of viewable. Hope it is and I haven't just gone mad with creative stifling :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2 :D couldn't help myself. I've tweaked it a bit and decided to just put it up today as well. I have upto chapter 5 done but I'm not sticking them all up in one go cause I want to go over them and make sure it all flows and edit bits. I added in a bit of Sirius Remus to this because I didn't want Sirius to come off totally horrible. He's just immature honestly. ENJOY!**

Chapter TWO

**Growing up Anderson**

Blaine laughed madly as he raced through the hallways of the family manor. Harry ran after him yelling for him to stop and shouting childish threats of retribution. He skidded in his socks over the shiny wooden flooring and almost went to his knees going round the corner to the huge kitchen.

He smacked right into his dad's legs with a startled yelp and sent business papers flying. As white confetti rained down on their heads Harry skidded to a startled stop right before he added himself to the collision.

"Uh...hi dad" he squeaked innocently using the brilliant green eyes he'd inherited from his mother to do a puppy proud.

"Boys" Joseph sighed looking at two curly raven heads in amusement. "Let's be glad I wasn't carrying coffee eh?" he asked mildly and both of them giggled.

"Joe, did you remember Amelia has a recital tonight so-" Rose walked in putting in a earring and stared at the mess.

"You were running in the house again hmm?" she asked sternly

Both boys pouted up at her looking so like twins it was eerie.

"Can you clean this up dear, I have a meeting with the designer for my Riva range" she sighed rolling her eyes fondly exasperated at her wild boys.

"Mum!" Amelia came skipping round the corner and promptly laughed at all the paper scattered everywhere like a white out in their navy marble and steel kitchen.

"Come on dear you'll be late for school" Rose sighed with a snort "let the men clean their mess up" she added with a warning glance over her shoulder.

Harry and Blaine shared a look and then smiled brightly up at their dad.

"Are you taking us to school daddy?" Blaine asked innocently.

Joe blinked and checked his watch then cursed and fled for his office and his briefcase.

"Come on boys we'll be so late!" he yelled flying back to the kitchen where a neatly stacked set of papers waited.

He smiled gratefully at them. He knew they wouldn't be in any sort of order but his boys always cleaned up their mess. They were good boys really. That was why it was impossible to stay mad at them. It had nothing to do with their huge puppy dog eyes or cherubic smiles at all.

GLEEHP

Blaine jumped up and down excitedly in the cab seat. They were going to visit Remus and Sirius for the first time. Usually Harry's Godfather's came to see them for a few weeks during summer. But this time they had nagged their parents into submission and they were going to Britain.

"This is so awesome! Oooh look Big Ben!" Amelia squealed pointing and smearing the window with her sticky fingers.

Harry grinned. He hadn't been back to his home country for five years. he didn't even have a British accent! Was he even technically British? He had a duel passport citizenship. But this was the first time he'd been in the country since he could walk on his own.

Sirius and Remus met them at the London eye from their hotel and took them on a trip around the attractions. Rose and Joe just watched them with amused smiles as they ran the two men ragged. Sirius put Harry on his shoulders and ran around the park with him. Blaine ran with a kite and Amelia took loads of pictures for her albums.

Sirius was definitely more suited to Harry at this age that was for sure. He was the fun Uncle who never ran out of energy for playing with them. But he was also quite happy to hand them back to the Anderson parents when they got tired or whiny. When Blaine got lost in Madame Tussaudes Remus calmly put out an announcement over the speakers. Sirius ran through the exhibit shouting his name like a lunatic. When Harry was sick after Sirius was a little too rambunctious after lunch Rose cleaned him up and coddled him. Sirius stood off to the side sheepishly.

When it got late and all three kids started to droop they persuaded Sirius that they had all weekend to visit more places. Rose and Joe took them back to their hotel and put them to bed with a good night fairy tale and plenty of cuddles.

When they were due to go back home to Ohio at the end of the week, Sirius gave Harry a DVD he had compiled of all the special moments he had taped from his first years of life. Remus handed over his mother's shawl and his first ever teddy. They were great Uncles to come visit and they would always be the people he associated with his first parents. As he got older they were also the people he emailed or long distance called when he needed to talk and couldn't take it to his parents. But he had a new life with the Andersons. One that was away from the political backstabbing and high society expectations of being the Potter Heir. That Sirius had agreed almost sadly was what was best for him. He had even in a fit of sudden maturity admitted he wouldn't be capable of raising Harry. He was happy to be the fun uncle. He'd given Rose and Joe his blessing and tearfully waved them off at the airport with a promise to write and visit loads. Remus had just smiled sadly and told Harry his parents would be proud of him. He'd given all three of them little tourist souvenirs and told them perhaps they could visit London again some time.

GLEEHP

At twelve Harry was top of his grade class and a very happy hyper little boy. Blaine was the only one even able to understand his fast talking excited brother half the time. They wore similar shirts and jeans and were always together. Most people thought they were twins and shared a brain. There were a lot of differences though. Harry was surgically attached to his guitar in private and his books in public and liked to write songs and dance about in the privacy of their home. Blaine liked to play violin and piano and rock out to top forties hits and was part of the theatre group. Harry was shy and liked to keep to himself and his text books. Blaine liked to be the centre of attention and sing at the top of his lungs. Harry could recite a whole play after reading it through once. Blaine used his scripts as a prop for weeks until he learned his parts. Harry had a photographic memory and loved learning new things. Blaine loved swimming and ice skating and enjoyed doing active things. They meshed well because they loved each other and were willing to do everything each other wanted just to keep each other company. When Harry joined the Latin club Blaine joined too and struggled over the old tongue. When Blaine joined the swim team Harry nearly drowned in an attempt to keep up. They were exactly what you'd imagine twins to be. Amelia was their older sister and she loved them both. She was a ballerina and competition winning artist. She loved to draw and paint and Blaine and Harry were her favourite topics of art. She was like their personal paparazzi when they were growing up. Always chasing them with a camera or painting and drawing pictures of them. She was the quietest and well behaved of the siblings Anderson. When Harry came in covered in mud from falling out of a tree followed by a leaf and twig strewn Blaine who had actually managed to scale the old oak Amelia walked in after in a pristine sun dress carrying their empty picnic basket.

When harry got pushed around because he was quiet and liked to read more than hang from the monkey bars, Blaine would glare and make the bullies back off. When Blaine got hurt playing something energetic, harry would be there to give him the statistics for that activities injuries and offer first aid advice.

When Blaine came out as gay Harry shrugged it off easily and smiled brightly. It was his turn to glare at the bullies and tell them they were homophobic morons. Blaine was the one people disliked then and Harry got more shoving because of his intelligence without Blaine's popularity to shield him. But together they worked through it and did their best to keep going.

When Amelia went to Washington to study fine arts and classical literature. She went off to college at eighteen leaving fifteen year old nightmares for their parents to tackle without calming serene Amelia to tell them they were being ridiculous.

SIXTEEN YEARS later...

Harry growled and threw his alarm clock at the wall. It added another proud dent to the soft golden paper and clattered to the floor.

"Wake up sunshine!" Blaine ran in laughing manically and bounced onto his bed.

"You're an asshole" Harry groused from below his pillow.

"We're starting a new year of school!" Blaine exclaimed as if clueless to why his brother wasn't as happy and hyper as him at six am.

"When I get down stairs there had better be tea and croissants" Harry mumbled into his pillow grumpily.

Blaine laughed and leapt from the bed lightly and skipped out the door.

"Of course there will be Harribo, we go to school today for the first time as private prep boys, mum is having anxiety issues" he grinned happily

Harry groaned into his pillow and aimed for the en suite groggily. After a shower and a lot of muffled cursing he was dressed in the grey trousers and white shirt of his new school. He shoved the tie in the blazer pocket for later. He was not spending anymore time looking like a soulless automaton than he had to.

Blaine was fully dressed and nibbling on toast when he entered the kitchen. He looked at his brother and felt his heart swell. This was the reason he had finally caved to family money and allowed himself to be carted off to a preparatory academy for rich idiots. Blaine had gotten bullied and beaten up. He still had a faint cut on the underside of his chin and scabbed over cuts on his torso. Harry smiled brightly at their mum and slid onto a bar stool at the breakfast nook.

"Excited?" he murmured softly grabbing a chocolate croissant and biting into it with relish.

"Hmm" Blaine sighed he didn't seem so bright and bubbly anymore.

Harry grinned at him cheekily.

"You can drive to school" he offered casually.

Blaine smirked at him. They both knew Harry would never normally let Blaine anywhere near the controls for his baby. Harry practically worshipped his car. He'd spent the summer before he could even get a permit building it with their dad and Blaine had helped as much as he was allowed. But the Mustang was Harry's pet project. He had found it in an old jumble yard and fallen in love with the rusty chrome and dented black heap of junk. Blaine had teased him mercilessly for weeks. But with a lot of hard work and a lot of research on cars, Harry had restored it and now he was madly in love with it. Blaine sometimes thought Harry would rather date his car than a human.

They pulled up to the huge front entrance of Dalton and Harry was grinning excitedly.

"This is it my little bear" he stated brightly "We are about to become the stereotypical posh snobs" he sighed and then grabbed his backpack covered in band stickers and random key chains from all over the world. Blaine snorted and pulled out his battered black backpack that had been all over the world with him similarly. The bags clashed terrifically with the neat press of the uniforms.

"Let's rock this shit" Harry cheered and they fist bumped and marched into the school.

Harry got separated from Blaine right away. Dalton had a very tough curriculum. Harry was in the advanced classes for everything. He'd been diagnosed with an eidetic memory when he was fourteen by a school health check. Blaine was smart but he couldn't compete with Harry. He got into the advanced English, Math, Drama and French classes. But Harry was in everything advanced placement. They separated for the first three hours of school and came back together for lunch. They met in the hall and knuckle bumped ignoring each other's new sets of friends from early classes.

"How has your day been?" Harry asked excitedly practically vibrating in his seat as he yanked Blaine onto a seat next to him and a delicate pale boy who had just been mid sentence to Harry before he ignored him.

"Fine you?" he asked leaning his head on his shoulder and sighing heavily.

Dalton's course load was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"It's been so awesome! I can finally go at class pace and not do work that the teacher makes up just for me. It's so awesome!" Harry almost threw Blaine's head off him with his excited bouncing.

"That's great" he laughed throwing his arms around Harry.

"I miss having you in class though" he pouted for a moment

"What no one else will listen to you ramble about things they don't understand?" he asked innocently

"Exactly! Wait what? No!" Harry smacked his arm and scowled.

"Uh hey guys mind if I sit here?" It was David from American History with his friend Wes. Blaine grinned and waved them onto the table.

"So you made a new friend Blaine?" David asked him kindly looking between Harry and him with a relieved smile.

Harry burst out laughing and smacked his head into the table when he folded in half in hysterics.

"This is my brother Harry" Blaine grinned petting his shoulders to try and calm him down. "He's new here too"

"Oh well welcome to Dalton then" David smiled gamely and Harry nodded with a hiccup.

"Have you made a new friend though Blaineybear?" Harry asked with a last giggle.

"This is Wes and David. What about your friends?" Blaine asked once the two boys waved and smiled.

"Carter, Jeff and Aaron" Harry pointed around the table each boy giving a little wave.

"Nice to meet you" Blaine grinned.

"So Blaine already agreed to come try out for the Warblers. Do you sing Harry?" David asked curiously.

Harry shook his head no and stuffed a potato whole into his mouth.

"Yes he does, but not in public" Blaine snorted "Harry is a shower case"

"You're an attention whore there's only room for one of those in the family"

"Just like there's only room for one genius. We all have our crosses to bear little brother" Blaine grinned.

"I'm not little, you're a hobbit"

"I'm not a hobbit, you're younger than me"

"By two months!"

"Two months counts!"

"Er...how can you be two months younger than your own brother? I mean...I thought you must be twins" Wes was looking between them trying to spot the similarities and differences.

"Oh mum and dad adopted Harry when we were two. He's really my cousin" Blaine sighed

"Yeah but we prefer to think of each other as siblings. His parents took me in and they're my mum and dad now" Harry added softly

GLEEHP

Two weeks later Blaine auditioned for the Warblers and blew them away. Harry laughed at him when he practically danced his way into the kitchen Friday morning.

"Wes text me. I made it onto the team. This is so awesome!" he fisted the air and then jammed the radio up loud and danced around as they got their breakfast ready.

"Where are mum and dad?" Harry asked flipping through a music magazine.

"Mum is designing a house in New York and Dad had a business meeting in Brooklyn so they were both staying at the Manhattan condo for the weekend" Blaine shrugged.

"Free house?" Harry grinned waggling his brows comically.

"No way. You have Piano tutoring all weekend anyway. I have Warbler practise and they'd kill us if we trashed the place"

"Fine spoil all my fun"

"You're the one who offered to teach kids at the community centre you know. If you didn't want to mentor little kids you shouldn't have signed up" Blaine sniffed.

"Ha! It looks awesome on my college apps"

"You don't go to college for another two years"

"It will still look awesome and I will look awesome when I need to state references. I am always thinking ahead little brother"

"You're younger than me"

"Shush that was completely not the point"

"Whatever. Warblers and Swim team will look good on my apps" Blaine shrugged easily.

"Yep. So school come on"

They hardly saw each other for the rest of the day. Harry was so busy tutoring a few of the boys in Spanish and Calculus that he didn't even go to lunch. Blaine was too caught up in Warblers and getting sucked into the starry eyed worship of the group that he barely noticed. For once in a long time, he was accepted again. None of the boys cared that he was openly gay. None of them judged him or spat harsh slurs at him. They were all friendly and warm. Just like Harry was despite people calling him a fag hag all last year. His supportive brother had never let it get to him. He'd stuck by him no matter what.

Blaine was riding on such a high he almost didn't notice the huge boy stood beside their car. He drew closer curiously and his eyes widened in shock. It was after school so only the boarders and other people who'd been held back for extracurricular were in the school. The car park was empty beside them and a few boys further off getting in their own cars after Warbler rehearsal.

Jackson was over six foot nearly all muscle and he looked a little like he was on steroids. He was a boy that at his old school Blaine would have done his best to avoid as a Jock. But here at friendly welcoming Dalton Blaine felt so safe. Even after two weeks he felt like the zero tolerance policy guaranteed they'd be perfectly fine. So now he was frozen in horror.

His little brother. The boy who had stood up to a group of jocks calling him a fag hag and a fairy lover. Sweet kind overly smart Harry was on the floor rumpled and slightly bloodied up. He'd never felt so helpless in his life than right then. He guessed this was what Harry felt like watching him get pushed around by the homophobes.

"I need to pass Economics and Literature you little geek. So make sure they're good papers" Jackson growled and gave Harry a sharp kick to the leg before stalking off completely missing the frozen Blaine in the entrance.

"H-harry?" Blaine shifted forwards when Harry moved to pick up his broken text books and tattered papers.

"Blaine?" Harry's head shot up and he winced at the movement.

"What's going on?" Blaine demanded slightly desperately.

"Oh you know. Pampered dumb heir gets shoved into posh boarding school. Parents expect him to be the next leader for their company but he's a moron and can't pass the heavy work load here. I'm a certified genius. He thinks I should help him pass so he keeps his luxury allowance and swanky lifestyle courtesy of vapid bad parenting" Harry muffled dragging himself to his feet.

"He's beating you up to make you do his homework?" Blaine asked incredulously

He honestly didn't know that still happened past tenth grade.

"I've done all his homework the past week Blaine. As soon as he figured out I was some sort of freakish genius he pounced on me" Harry sighed.

Blaine narrowed his eyes dangerously.

A lot of people had called Harry a freak when they were kids because of his brilliant memory and retention. A lot of kids just couldn't handle the hyper little boy who could tell them in one sentence how big the sun was and the components of gas it was made out with and then in the next ask to play tag. He'd hated it and until he came out as gay people had left Harry alone mainly because Blaine was semi cool and likeable. Harry was likeable and fun too though, which just made Blaine mad. They ignored that he was good at sports and could play music really well in favour of judging him harshly for being so smart. It drove him nuts.

Harry just smiled at him like it was something he had to live with. Blaine knew that feeling. People judged him all the time because of his sexuality and his brother for his intelligence. Harry was socially a little awkward and he sometimes came off a little like rain man. But he was so adorable and kind that Blaine didn't understand how anyone could think he was weird. He was just quirky. He was brilliant and funny and he could always give you the correct answer to any queries. Even when it was rhetorical he would sometimes answer you with the most logical thing he could. Blaine had worked with him on that though and now he was a lot better. He hardly ever had those moments anymore. So what if he was smart and slightly intimidating to try and argue with.

"Come on lets go home. I'll do his homework and let's see what that asshat thinks then" he growled

Harry just laughed and shook his head but submitted to being bundled into the passenger side of his baby. Blaine drove them home with the music blasting so he wouldn't rant or shout about the unfairness of the world. Harry just sang along quietly and bopped his head. Blaine wished he would sing in public. But he knew his shy almost fragile brother wouldn't do that. He wasn't comfortable in the spotlight like Blaine was. Harry hated going to Britain when the media found out he'd be there. He'd had to go back a few times for business reasons. As the Potter Heir even as a minor he had a lot of sway over the business and sometimes he got a lot of attention for it. Blaine knew his brother hated it with a passion but was also resigned to it.

HPGLEE

The next week Blaine made Harry do his own work and nothing else. He stayed by Harry's side almost becoming his Siamese between classes and Jackson got a zero on every paper for the entire week. Of course that made the idiot angry. But Blaine dragged Harry into their group of Warblers and Harry's friends came along for the ride somehow sensing the turbulence. Harry even got accepted as an honorary Warbler so he could sit in on practises. Wes Thad and David had just shrugged and asked who were they to try and split up the Anderson duo. It became a sort of joke between them all that Blaine couldn't cut the apron strings. But Blaine absolutely refused to let Harry go anywhere alone.

Harry's two new closest friends Carter and Jamie were contracted in by Blaine to make sure that Harry wasn't alone in class or between them when Blaine couldn't be there. If Blaine needed to he used Jeff and Nick from the Warblers to help him get to Harry and keep him safe. Of course with the zero tolerance policy it wasn't strictly needed in the hallways. But they had all stepped up happily enough to make sure the boys got to their car after school. This went on for two more weeks before Jackson tried to get Harry.

Blaine was in Warbler hall playing his guitar and trying to tweak a song into acappella. He'd thought Harry was safe doing his Chemistry report in the labs so he wasn't worried.

Then Nick and Thad ran in panting and gasping about Harry and blood. Blaine was out of there so fast he almost left a dust trail in his wake. Harry was propped against the pillar at the front entrance. His nose and eyebrow were bleeding and his uniform was torn and dirty.

"Harry!" Blaine gasped falling to his knees.

"What the hell happened? Is this why you've been acting crazy Blaine?" Wes asked with a scowl.

"Yes. Some stupid dick head wanted Harry to do his work so he could pass class without having to try" Blaine hissed furiously while he gently prodded Harry's arm.

"It's swelling up" he sighed not ready to risk trying to straighten it out.

"He pushed me and I fell on it" Harry whimpered tears in his eyes.

"Oh God Harry. I should have reported it. I should have looked after you" Blaine whimpered

Harry just wheezed a laugh through his bloodied nose and lip.

"I didn't want to cause trouble here already" he rasped a bubble of blood making a little splatter on his face.

"I'll call an ambulance" Wes stated calmly and walked back into the school.

He returned moments later with the Dean who looked shocked.

"Mr Anderson?" he asked gently kneeling beside them both.

"It was Jackson something. That huge boy" Blaine growled

"He didn't mean to hurt so bad" Harry sighed head lolling slightly "I fell and smacked my face on the wall" he pointed to a blood smear half way up the pillar.

"He still hit you and tried to force you to do his work for him!" Blaine hissed angrily.

"He's not so smart. Can't get kicked out. Parents will be mad" Harry sighed prodding at his nose tiredly.

"I don't care look what he did to you!" Blaine waved erratically and then jumped up to pace like a caged tiger. "This was supposed to stop when we moved here! We were supposed to be safe. No bullying no homophobes! We were supposed to be happy and safe!" he glared furiously and kicked the wall. "We're moving to England. We'll go you your parent's old boarding school like your godfathers wanted you too. They said it's really more tolerant over there" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Blaine calm down and shush" Harry sighed "We are not going to Scotland for school I like living with mum and dad" he added with a chuckle and an immediate wince.

"This is ridiculous though!" Blaine threw up his hands in exasperation.

"It will get better. Give it a chance Blaineybear. One hiccup and your ready to run?" Harry asked gently eyes wide and curious in the way that only Harry could. "You know what Britain would be like for me, is that really much better than this?" he added softly with wide pleading eyes.

"Fine" Blaine slumped and nodded. "I was being over emotional" he huffed miserably.

"Come sit with me and distract me, this hurts" Harry joked feebly

"I assure you Mr Anderson we will be seeing to whoever is responsible for this. We don't tolerate this sort of behaviour here" Dean Thompson told them just as a fast response motorbike pulled up to the school.

Harry had broken his nose and his arm. The Doctor said they were only mild breaks but if he didn't want a misshaped nose it would have to be put under wraps and he had a flexible cast on his arm since it wasn't that bad. Rose and Joe were of course furious. They both demanded the expulsion of the boy who had done it and Dalton did expel him. Even if they weren't deadly serious about the zero tolerance, cheating academically was just a huge no-no in such a prestigious school. That alone was enough to get him booted out on its own.

Blaine was very happy and Harry accepted it with ease and indifference. He was used to people using or hating him because he was too smart. Just like they couldn't stand his brother's sexuality. The world was bitter cruel place and everyone who was different or odd got hurt. He had long ago accepted that. He just wished it didn't hurt his brother quite so much.

School got back underway and soon the two brothers were settled into life at Dalton without much more fuss or attention. Unless you counted Blaine getting Soloist for the Warblers and Harry leading the decathlon team to victory at the pre Yule academic contests.

AN

Suggestions for a Harry pairing are welcomed. I haven't decided either way yet. I don't think he's gay...I was thinking maybe Quinn or Mercedes? I'm not sure so if you want to see something feel free to suggest it. Blaine is with kurt though. It won't happen straight away but it wont be a disaster of prolonged agony like the show either. Harry won't allow Blaine to be that stooopid :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so here's chapter 3. Couldn't help myself I'm in the writing zone again and it feels awesome! ENJOY

Chapter THREE

**The start of something new.**

Harry was lolling with his head on the floor and his feet in the air on a stuffed leather couch in the senior commons. Blaine had told him to come early so he could watch the Warblers sing a song. They wanted to know if it was good enough for sectionals. Of course Harry was their unofficial cheerleader. He was one of the only siblings at Dalton with a brother in the choir. So he got to see most of their practises and was allowed to offer advice and commentary without Wes attacking him with the gavel of doom as the boys liked to call it.

If anyone outside of the Warblers tried to comment they usually either got firmly and politely rebuffed or glared at so harshly and witheringly they were scared to even turn up for the impromptu shows for weeks after. It really depended if your commentary was at all helpful or just arbitrary. Harry had learned that his quiet comments on technical issues and actual knowledgeable music critiques were more accepted than if he just said 'that was ok but you made some mistakes'

Suddenly the doors crashed open and in strolled Blaine late as usual. That boy needed a watch attached to his forehead or something. For some reason 'I'm late I'm late for a very important date' ran through Harry's head as he saw his brother's hyper bounce and manic smile. He aimed the grin at the rest of the Warblers already gathered in the little cleared middle of the room. Harry arched a brow at the slim tall boy in the blue trench that Blaine winked at before he waltzed over to start the song.

Harry knew his brother. He knew him well. That smile and cheesy look on his face could only signal doom for all around them if that kid wasn't gay. He'd spent a month listening to sappy love songs when Blaine got that look over a waiter at their favourite Italian place. Then a week of nonstop heart wrenching ballads all about heart break and pain when he saw him kissing a girl after work, when he admittedly went all creeper and stalked the place to watch his love from afar. Harry sincerely hoped that boy was either gay or Blaine was just being a dopey idiot. Because this would be so painful otherwise, he hated watching his brother suffer in a brain dead town, where the out and proud gays were as rare as the intelligence rising above caveman.

He eyed the boy all through the song barely paying attention to what the Warblers were doing.

He was pale like porcelain, his eyes were admittedly amazing blue green grey or well he didn't actually know. His mental file sprung to his aid and termed it Glasz and he smiled in agreement with his inner monologue. Those were some amazing eyes. His hair was perfectly groomed and his clothes were all clean and very neat. But they were not standard issue Dalton. Nope no way, that boy did not go to school here. Did Blaine kidnap him off the street to serenade?

The song finished and Harry flipped to his feet almost kicking Blaine in the face when he got shoved over by his friends.

"What did you think?" Thad asked brightly.

Harry arched a brow and then eyed Blaine speculatively.

"Have you been kidnapping wide eyed innocents from the street to sing at?" he asked blandly gesturing at the nervous looking boy who was being jostled at people streamed from the room.

"Nope, he says he's new here. But I think he's a spy or something" Blaine grinned

Blaine looked over at Kurt and grinned faintly. He'd been running through the corridor hoping not to be late for their show. Wes had bruised him with the gavel last time he was. He had just taken the last three steps of the main stairs in one leap when a high lilting voice had called out to him.

He'd turned and nearly melted into a puddle of goo. Bright inquisitive blue green eyes smiled down at him nervously. Perfect pale almost luminous skin and adorable ruffled brown hair. The boy looked like something out of a bad spy move with his shades and tightly belted trench coat. He smiled widely just looking at the boy and nearly had a fan boy moment when he blurted out that the Warblers were like rock stars.

Then he'd taken his soft, oh so soft, hand and run down the main hall to try and beat the crowd using the more worn in hallway to the senior commons. Kurt's face had been so beautifully mortified when he realised how badly he stood out. It was all he could do not to coo and hug him. He'd walked over to the group warming up their vocals and tried not to swagger too much. He put on the best show he could for those watching baby blues. But he also didn't fail to note Harry hanging upside down like some sort of wombat watching him with a liquorice string dangling from his mouth. His brother was seriously geeky. He was glad he felt comfortable enough to sit there like that though. He'd been only momentarily distracted from the angelic Kurt, to thank every deity that Harry felt so comfortable and casual there to treat the place like their bedroom. Then he'd turned his attention back to Kurt to see this wide million dollar smile on his face and a dazed glaze to his eyes. He'd almost swooned right there. But he got through the song and made for the beautiful boy his dreams seemed to have conjured up just for his viewing pleasure. Only to get side slammed by a gaggle of excited warblers heading for Harry.

Of course the boys would want Harry's feedback. If you could get something past Harry you knew it was good. He was quite frankly bluntly, painfully honest and knowledgeable about music enough to note every single key note. He was ready to listen to a very long run down of exactly how many notes and key changes they needed technical work on when all that came out of his brother's mouth was "Have you been kidnapping wide eyed innocents from the street to sing at?" he almost face palmed right there.

"He does stick out rather badly for a spy"

"It's cute" Wes and David chimed in.

"Huh" Harry cocked his head at the boy. "Well go say hello and play nicely Blaineybear" he grinned and then flipped out his phone and grinned manically.

"I'm going to go see Amelia. She just flew in and asked me to meet her for coffee" he beamed excitedly.

"Hey why am I not invited?" Blaine pouted

"Because she loves me more" Harry told him cheerfully and ran off past the cute little spy and out of Dalton.

They took him for coffee in the casual diner that was open all day for snacks and drinks. They worked them hard at Dalton and understood growing boys need fuel. The place was very nice and comfortable. Kurt was not comfortable, or reassured by their polite schoolboy charm. He was a nervous wreck. He very nearly spilled his coffee all over them when they handed it over. He smiled at them as best he could and Blaine tried not to coo at the adorableness of it all. He looked just like Harry did that time after he'd been caught throwing up after eating three packets of Pear drops. Harry couldn't even stand the smell of the things now, he gagged whenever Blaine ate them. But that was beside the point focus! He told himself.

"It's very civilised of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying" he smiled

Blaine chuckled.

"At least you admit to being a spy" He grinned

"I don't see the point in denying it, it was rather obvious" he sighed looking down at his outfit forlornly.

"Hmm, endearing though" Wes mused.

"You were so bad we can't even be mad at you" David agreed.

"It would be like trying to be mad at a puppy for chewing on your slippers" Wes grinned.

"I'm always mad when Felix does that to my shoes though" David frowned.

"Guys" Blaine laughed at them and they focused again with sheepish smiles.

"So if you made such a bad spy...was there another reason for you coming here?" Wes asked seriously

Kurt looked slightly panicked and mostly just stressed out and tired.

"I just...this place sounded so amazing and I wanted to see if it was like the brochures" he shrugged helplessly.

"Thinking of moving schools?" David asked curiously.

"I wish" he muttered

Blaine smiled a little sadly at that. It was so simple for his parents to decide to move them. It was their own stubborn pride that had made them stick it out until Blaine got beat up so badly Harry caved and demanded they move before he lost his brother. Other people weren't as lucky as them. He knew that, he appreciated that. It was partly why he'd wanted to stick at it and ignore the danger. Because money couldn't solve all problems and throwing them into an elite prep school wasn't going to change the reasons they were bullied either. He was still gay and Harry was still a nerdy genius. The real world wasn't going to change their opinion just because they hid behind a zero tolerance policy. Jackson had proved that last year.

"Well it's not for everyone" he whispered offering a slight smile to Kurt.

GLEEHP

Harry took that time to drive to the Lima bean at the mall. Amelia had told him she needed his help in the arts and crafts store for her major art project. Why she couldn't go to an art supplier nearer her university he'd never know. But apparently her baby brother was the only opinion that mattered and she was in dire need right now. He'd always thought artsy people were a little crazy. Blaine got the same way when he couldn't play any of his instruments exactly right. He'd have a little flip out and temporarily lose sanity. He'd once practically covered his bedroom in paper trying to right a song for his crush. It had been hysterical to watch, not so funny to help clean up after.

Amelia came into view and he almost laughed but held back. She was his sister after all and was getting enough furtive glances from the other people around her. She'd taken over a corner booth in the coffee shop. All around her she had note books and little sample works and a scattering of photos. Her hair was in a dark curly bun on the top of her head looking a little like a weather vane. She had thick black rimmed dorky glasses on her pert nose sliding down every few seconds as she frantically scribbled. She was at least wearing none paint spattered clothes. Her oversized University hoodie swamped her petite frame and her legs were up under the baggy front, pale flip flopped feet poking over the edge of the chair. Yes Amelia was having a nervous breakdown of some sort for sure.

"Hey sis" he greeted plopped a muffin in front of her.

She like Blaine forgot to eat when they got worked up. He could hardly talk mind, he stress cooked and never ate any of it. They'd had to take loads to food drives because he'd gone batty and made too much. Really he wondered how their parents coped having three creative nut jobs in the house all these years.

"Harry! Good you're finally here. Come on I need your opinion" she demanded not even looking up from her busy writing.

"You ok Mia?" he asked gently prying lose picture from the stacks and smiling at it fondly.

It was a black and white shot of them all at the swimming pool when they were really young.

"I'm fine. Now help me" she barked slightly shoving a reel of notes at him bossily.

"Get reading and write down anything you know to add to my notes for all that research" she demanded and then continued her own busy work.

"Why couldn't we do this at home?" He sighed but got working anyway.

"Because mum is painting the down stairs rooms, I think she said something about minimalism and primary colours. She's had a new idea and we get to try it out as usual" Amelia sniffed.

Harry chuckled dryly. Rose was an awesome mother and designer. But when she got a good idea she liked to try it out before pitching it and so their house was often the target for some bizarre new concept. They'd had zebra prints, safari chic, paladin's lamp and many other wacky themes in their home before she ended up scrapping them. Usually when she got an idea that was truly amazing they ended up getting the whole house refurbished, unless they had already tagged a room as perfect from a previous idea. She tried to leave those alone at least for a few years. They were all perfectly used to shipping out of the house for peace and quiet. The amount of school reports he and Blaine had finished over fast food or coffee wasn't even worth counting.

They sat through about two hours of work, three coffees and a lot of shuffling papers before Amelia was soothed. Then she demanded they go to the art suppliers. She announced happily that it was her reading week at University so she was home for the whole week. She wanted to use her own studio to work on a few bigger pieces and Harry was now her Sherpa.

GLEEHP

When Kurt got home he felt a little happier and more hopeful. He smiled at his dad and even offered Finn a semi smile. Even though he hated how blind Finn was being about his problems at school. How awful it was and how blasé he seemed to take it all. Well Finn was called Finnocence for a reason. He was a complete idiot.

So instead he went to his room and cranked up the music. He fell onto his bed and stared at his phone. Blaine had input his and Wes and David's numbers before he left. He'd told him to call or text if he wanted someone to talk to. He'd even taken Kurt's number and promised to talk soon. Kurt felt his heart almost swoon at the kind calm hazel eyes smiling at him so warmly.

He'd only been home about an hour when he got a call from Mercedes begging for his help. As her resident go to stylist he was of course happy to help. He ended up meeting her at the mall and schlepping though the stores for clothes and then fabric and materials for her to make things by herself. He loved Mercedes he really did. She was the only one of his friends who shared his love of accessorising and she even liked to do it herself. He was nearly knocked out by a frazzled looking girl with a mop of dark curls just frothing at the top of her head. She quite literally ran smack into him while ranting at someone following her about the lack of variety in volume seven something or other. She flashed him a startled smile when they collided petted his hair distractedly and muttered.

"Nice shirt" before walking off again ranting about her woes.

The boy following her pushing a weighed down cart shrugged helplessly at them. He had his own set of wildly curly hair and the most startling green eyes Kurt had ever seen. He winked at Mercedes.

"Sorry about her darlin'" he grinned easily waltzing past them to catch her up.

Mercedes watched him go with a slightly dazed look. Kurt had to try his best not to shout a sarcastic remark. It seemed like they were genuinely not trying to be jackasses. He'd let them off this time without a fight. Mercedes was now eying two different shades of green fabric with a dubious expression.

"I don't think they do green like that here Cedes" he quipped.

Mercedes just huffed and threw in both bolts of fabric.

**AN**

Heh so I've had loads of suggestions for Harry pairing. Which I am literally bouncing about. Because OMG they gave me so many ideas :D I can safely say that up until chapter 5 no couple is set. In fact I doubt it'll happen for a bit more than that. Quinn, Mercedes and Sam seem to be faves atm. I'd just like to let you know that no I'm not totally against Harry being gay. In fact in chapter 5 he meets most of the ND's and I love some of their interactions already. It made me lol writing them :D I'm going to be changing up the canon a bit to fit Harry in to the storylines. For one Glee club for Kurt is going to actually be a good family and they are going to notice and help him when the bullying gets too bad. For another Harry is awesome and Blaine is not clueless about crushing on Kurt :D I don't want to ramble but I did want to say that Sam and Harry will def get a good friendship. The idea of them helping each other out just stuck with me. So thanks for that suggestion it made me gush and go off in a hundred different tangets for what could happen :D Hope you all enjoy.

I'll be sticking up chapter 4 maybe later on today once I've given it a read through because these two are so short and I usually write longer chapters. Chap 5 is where I am right now and its like the same length as 3 n 4 already :D so you may have to wait a while for another update after 4. Any ideas you'd like to suggest as always welcome. Ooh and any random rain man like facts for Harry to blurt would be awesome! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

**Baby steps and learning to be yourself**

Harry stared at Blaine as if he was trying to figure out if his brother was mentally incompetent.

"You want me to what?" he asked slowly.

"Just cover for me this once please?" Blaine's eyes went wide and he pouted slightly.

"You realise that face only works on our parent's right? We made that up together" he stated blankly.

"Please Harry? I'll buy you five new books" Blaine pleaded.

Harry arched a slow brow. They both knew that five books that he was interested in would take up most of Blaine's weekly allowance.

"You really like this kid huh?" he asked quietly

Blaine smiled nervously and nodded.

"He's in a bad place right now, he needs help. I had you to help me and I just want to be there for him. No one should go through this alone" Blaine smiled at him hopefully and Harry sighed.

"Fine I'll tell people at school you're sick. If mum and dad find out though you're on your own" he huffed.

"Just don't tell the teachers you don't know where I am is all I ask. They won't report me unless I miss three days of school unless you tell them I should be there" Blaine grinned happily.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded his consent. He knew where Blaine was coming from. The bullying at their old school wasn't half as bad as it could have been because they were a double target. If Blaine had been alone he would have gotten a lot worse. Harry too would have spent all those years being pummelled and pushed around for being a geeky little nerd if it wasn't for Blaine. They had each other and he knew that this Kurt guy didn't have that. So Blaine being there to offer support was cool. It was a nice thing to do for someone. He just hoped it didn't go on his permanent record if they got caught skipping school. He wanted to get into a good school hopefully MIT or something. Being party to absenteeism was not going to look good on his records. But he loved his brother and this was the right thing to do. Even his Ethics and Philosophy teacher would agree, he hoped.

So he drove into Dalton alone and smiled blandly at everyone who asked where his much more popular brother was. He knew that they mostly tolerated him still because of Blaine's reflected glory. Blaine was the lead vocalist on the Warblers and always in the top five in all his classes. He was on the swim team and he helped the theatre groups. Harry was shy, quiet top of the whole grade. The shadow behind Blaine Anderson always hanging around him when he wasn't stuck in a book or locked in one of the music practise rooms being moody and arty. He'd heard someone call him a tortured artist, the soul of a musician and the Einstein dude. He had joined the track team just because he liked running and liked the feel of going all out fast, like if he just went a bit faster he could take off and fly. But he wasn't exactly friends with anyone of any of the teams. Even the other kids of the decathlon didn't really know that much about him. Except he was Blaine's brother and he was really smart. He liked it this way. He went slightly unnoticed in a crowd and he could be a dorky genius in his own peace. But today plenty of people wanted to know where Blaine was. Wes and David cornered him for lunch. Even when he only planned to grab a snack and eat in the sound studio he got dragged to their table to eat. He usually only did that so Blaine wouldn't whine at him to be more sociable. He'd kind of figured the other boys didn't even notice his presence. He was pretty shocked when they all carried on talking casually and greeted him like he was one of them. Carter and Jamie were busily talking about a new science journal and Harry was listening in bemusement. He tried not to take over those discussions too much. If he started talking they always tended to shut up and listen like he was the author himself. It was kind of embarrassing. Blaine had told him once that he shouldn't just go on and on just because he knew all the answers and let other people work it out for themselves. So he was doing his best not to railroad the discussion and just enjoy the academic debate.

GLEEHP

Blaine shook slightly as he and Kurt left the school after confronting the Karofsky kid. He didn't want Kurt to see how shaken by it he was. He wanted to be there for Kurt to lean on. Just like Harry had been for him. Time after time shrugging off being called a fag hag and numerous other slurs like it wasn't even heard. Harry had been his rock and he knew he'd have broken down so much faster without him to rely on. So now he was going to try and let Kurt have that too. Someone to rely on and go to with his problems. He fondly remembered Harry not complaining when he barged into his room and threw on Katy Perry blasting so he could angst out and whine like a baby.

"That was good right. I mean I know it didn't make much difference. But...he didn't react too badly" He tried softly smiling at Kurt.

Kurt nodded looking a little distraught but still stronger for standing up for himself.

"Yeah I mean he didn't kiss me again" he laughed slightly hysterically.

"Any improvement is a good thing right? I mean now he has something to think about. He can...I don't know just realise he's not the only gay person out here you know? I mean he probably knew that already. But now that we've stood up to him maybe he'll think a little?" Blaine tried to inject enthusiasm and warmth into his voice.

He knew he was babbling and he snapped his mouth shut with a tentative smile. Kurt nodded and smiled back.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here to try at least" he whispered

Blaine felt his heart clench and he threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezed.

"Anytime" he promised.

GLEHP

Harry got home to find Blaine sitting at the island counter staring blankly at the microwave.

"It won't work by itself or brainpower" he stated idly.

"I'm sorry"

Harry cocked his head and tried to figure out what was wrong without asking. He was smart enough to realise his brother was actually apologising to him, and not just saying sorry for being away with the fairies. But what would have Blaine looking so morose and sad. He was sure they hadn't argued.

"I didn't mind lying for you that much. Most people only asked if you were sick and I nodded. It wasn't that hard" he grinned extra cheerfully.

Blaine moved his stare to him and sighed heavily.

"I never thanked you for being there for me really did I? I always took it for granted that you were my brother and you would stand by me" he whispered.

Harry frowned and blinked rapidly.

"Need I remind you that when you came out as Gay you were absolutely terrified I would stop talking to you or something equally as heinous? That you leapt on me and squeezed me till I was blue and thanked me while sobbing snot all over my shirt for not hating you?" he asked lightly

"I remember that part. Felt like I was having a heart attack trying to tell you all" he mumbled fingering his cuff nervously "But when you just stood by my side all them times at school while they called me and you names. All I could ever do was be self centred and worried about how mean they were to me. I never even tried to be there for you about it all did I?" he asked with a hitched breath.

Harry arched a disbelieving brow at his idiotic brother and walked around the counter to grab his shoulders and shake.

"You're being an idiot. You always apologised, needlessly I add. For those moronic toss pots calling me stupid names just for supporting my brother. You know I didn't care. Why are you so worried about this? I love you Blaine. I would have taken every slur and beating I could for you if it meant they'd leave you alone" he sighed pulling him into a hug.

"But I never thought about what it was doing to you! All I cared about was how bad it was for me!" Blaine struggled in the hug and Harry huffed holding him still.

"You did not; you were going through a hard time Blaine. What about when the boys pushed me around or tried to make me do their homework and you stuck up for me huh? Or the time you stopped that guy flushing my head down the toilet because he failed a test he'd tried to cheat off me for? Or the time you took my lunch money back off that guy when he stole it and hit me? You were always there for me when I needed you to be and I was there when you needed it. We're brothers. We stick up for each other. It just so happens that despite how awesome we are the rest of this hillbilly town isn't ready to see it! Back in Britain they don't give a damn that I'm so smart it freaks them out. They don't bat a lash when I visit and I look like a dorky tourist. They don't care that my two godfathers are gay together and treat me like their son. They wouldn't give a damn if you were kissing your boyfriend in the middle of a crowded street. There are small pockets of this world that couldn't give a toss what you are and who you love. But we live here and we're as happy as we can be while putting up with the meat heads that occupy this corner of the world. One day when we're older the people who hurt us are going to be sorry they did it. Because I'll be the owner of a multi-billion net worth company and you'll be an awesome famous musician or performer or whatever the hell you decide to be. For now, yeah we have to put up with a bit of crap. But later, well later we'll be the happy ones" Harry grinned brightly and hugged Blaine hard before stepping back and giving him a bossy no nonsense look.

"Now I'm going to bake brownies you can either help or get the hell out of my kitchen and listen to your whiny Perry music somewhere else" he smirked.

Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Ok Harry. Thank you I needed that" he smiled calmly.

"Any time little brother" he chuckled cranking up the radio and pulling out the ingredients. "Did you know that the word Cookie is derives from the Dutch word Koejke?" he asked lightly and the sense of normality and calmness swept across the room as they got to work.

GLEEHP

Harry went to school the next day with a whole Tupperware box of cookies and brownies that he and Blaine had ended up making in peaceful companionship. They had decided to give them out at school instead of letting their parents see the mountains of sweetness. Last time Harry had gone on such a cooking binge their mum had threatened to take away the whisk and blender. Even if it had been a joke Harry wasn't risking it.

He took them to track and decathlon and Blaine took them to Swim and Warbler practise. They were a huge hit and all the boys wanted more. Harry laughed as he was besieged by demands at lunch and Blaine just sat back and smiled. His brother the usually shy and bookish boy was centre of attention for once. He didn't even seem to notice that he was either. Maybe this school wasn't such a bad idea after all. They could both be who they were and nobody seemed to judge them for it. Here everyone was equal and most of all no one seemed to notice your odd quirks. Mainly because they all had them anyway and it was all that made them individuals in their identical uniformity.

**AN**

So this is the last complete chapter I have in my stores. So much for going slow huh :D but you've all been so awesome I couldn't not post it. I'm writing the next chapter on and off right now. its like 5000 words already and not done so I don't know when i'll post it :D have patience :) I can tell you that the next one will see the boys meeting NEW Directions and we have some interactions for you. The pairing is still undetermined but I have sooo many ideas for how they get along now :D Hope you enjoyed this one and it holds you over until I can stop spazzing about the next chapter called : Of Sectionals Decathlons and wedding bells :D


	5. Chapter 5

Heh so yes here's the next one! I can't quite believe it either. I am just so inspired by how awesome you guys are :D Chite ENJOY

Chapter Five

**Of Sectionals, decathlons and Wedding bells**

Harry buried himself in a mountain of papers. He was busily reading up on general knowledge. That sounded stupid even to himself. But the academic decathlon was coming up and he was determined to help the school keep their trophy this year. The general knowledge category was the most worrying. They had people on most specific topics but general knowledge wasn't as clear. Matt and Carter were the sports guys. Jeremy and Jamie were good for cars and animals. But pop culture, theatre, fashion and other smaller topics had such a broad range. They'd all freaked out a little when their coach threw out the random topic 'seventies icons'. Carter had nearly broken the buzzer in his excitement at 'anime manga' and Jamie could smack the buzzer faster than they could blink for 'mammalian behaviours' but ask them anything about fashion and practically the whole team crumbled.

"Piranha's eat plant matter more than flesh...huh interesting" he muttered flickering through the internet and random books with the sort of single minded determination he usually reserved for surviving press trips to Potter Industries.

They were desperately scrabbling around for random general knowledge sections now. All of them had assigned themselves the challenge of gathering facts on completely random Google searches. Blaine thought it was hilarious of course and had been doing his best to pop up at random intervals and shout out bizarre facts.

"Thomas Jefferson and George Washington were both red heads" was not exactly likely to come up so he knew Blaine was just being a prat.

He was a little distracted by Wes and David's crazy sectionals build up though. Both boys had gone into freak out mode. Once they'd decided that Teenage dream was now known by 'the enemy' they had scrapped it completely from their lists and demanded nearly daily two hour rehearsals after school to try and fill the 'hole' it left in their set lists. They had about ten of them so Harry had done his best not to mock his Brother. But it was hard when Blaine kept suddenly blurting out that dolphins had gay sex and a persons' hair didn't really grow after death, your scalp just shrank.

He'd taken to firing back songs that the Warblers would never be able to pull off as an acappella group. At lunch at the group table which included quite a few Warblers.

GLEEHP

Kurt had tried braving it out. He really had. But Karofsky had threatened to kill him. He was shaking and quite literally paler than he'd ever been when he walked into Glee club that afternoon. Of course Mercedes would notice. But he never expected Rachel, Quinn and even Santana to also notice it. As soon as he sat down he was surrounded by concerned New Directions and he tried not to cry.

"Oh God what's wrong Kurtie?" Mercedes hugged him warmly and he tried not to melt into the comfort.

Kurt let out a gushing breath and tried not to cry. He'd never felt like any of them would notice or care. But now he had them all gathered around him like a wall of support. He'd been dealing with this all alone and Blaine had come along and helped. Mercedes knew about him of course. She'd been a little jealous at first but she'd soon seen that he needed another gay guy to help him. Now she was at his side and firmly trying to be there for him in any way she could but also supporting his need for Blaine sometimes.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this Cedes" he whimpered burying his head into her shoulder.

She murmured something to the others and suddenly he was being pulled into another pair of warm arms. He looked up startled and was met with Sam's calm blue eyes and friendly smile.

"We've got you Kurt" he offered sweetly and the other's all nodded.

Mercedes was smiling at them all happily and giving Finn who was holding back a little murderous glare. Finn shuffled looking awkward and nervous but he didn't come closer. Rachel was next to Mercedes and Kurt knew they were having another one of their silly fights. He tried to reason that was why Finn was being so standoffish.

"It was Karofsky wasn't it?" Artie asked gently rolling himself over to grab his hands.

He nodded silently and watched with wide eyes as even sweet quiet Tina started to rant and pace in circles.

"Imma cut a bitch" Santana declared loudly doing a fantastic hip pop.

Kurt suddenly had the ridiculous thought that they were all spending way too much time with each other. They were even stealing each other's signature moves. He wondered idly if someone was going to do a Berry storm out any minute.

"I think we guys need to go have a word with that dick" Puck growled flexing his arms.

"Noah no!" Quinn frowned "You'll go back to Juvie" she warned.

"But-"

"I said no!"

He pouted slightly but Sam just shrugged offering his half of Kurt over to a silent Brittany who eagerly slid into his space and took over hugging the life from Kurt.

"We can do it. Puck you just stand back and look angry and intimidating" he soothed.

"Guys we can't get anyone suspended this close to sectionals" Kurt tried to calm the mounting anger in the room.

It felt like a mob getting ready to light their torches and go burn a witch.

"They won't get suspended, just make that lumbering baboon leave you alone" Santana hissed

Brittany petted the seat beside her and Santana flopped into it whipping out a nail file looking like an irritated angry cat all bristly and hissing.

"I don't think we should guys. I mean Kurt's used to it right?" Finn stood there shuffling his feet and looking awkward but firm. "He knows that Karofsky isn't going to let him be. He's used to this." He shrugged his shoulders and got that weird constipated look on his face.

Rachel glared at him so hard Kurt wondered if she was trying to set him on fire with one look alone. Mercedes stared at Sam across Brittany and Quinn questioningly. Now was not the time for Kurt to explore that look but he would he mentally tagged it for later investigation.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. But just like when we stuck up for the girls. This is the same thing. I mean not that you're a girl or anything Kurt" Sam went wide eyed and Kurt tried not to laugh at how dorky he was. "I just mean, we promised to stick together and support each other" he finished shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and looking around earnestly

"I agree. We can't just let Kurt swing in the breeze. He's one of us and we need to stick up for him against those douches" Puck glared at Finn with narrow eyes.

"Look Kurt is like almost my brother or something now. Yeah of course I care about him. But he's got to expect this sort of thing. He's gay, he dresses like that. The guys are not letting him alone soon" Finn shrugged again waving a hand at Kurt wildly.

Rachel actually stomped her foot at this.

"I don't think I've ever been more ashamed of you Finn Hudson" she glared and then she turned to Kurt and smiled a little sadly.

"We'll all look out for you Kurt. Not all of us are insensitive apes" she offered gently.

Kurt laughed a little at such a catty thing said in such an understanding sweet tone.

"I'll threaten to cut his balls off how's that sound?" Santana spoke up briskly swiping her nail file over her pinkie.

Brittany reached over and linked their hands together with a proud smile at Santana honestly let a small smile flicker across her face.

Kurt felt his heart swell with warmth. He loved his little glee family so much right then. He didn't even mind when Puck smacked a hard hand down on his shoulder in a show of manly support or Mike nearly rumpled his hair.

GLEEHP

Blaine was literally frantic. Harry walked into his room having heard him return surprisingly early from his progressively longer Warbler rehearsals to find him nearly trashing his wardrobe.

"What on God's green earth are you doing?" he asked mildly

"Kurt...dad...wedding" was all he got from the muffled depths of the wardrobe.

"Excuse me I think you got lost in Narnia care to return to the real world and say that again?" he asked flopping back onto the bed with a huff.

"Kurt gave me an invite to his Dad's wedding. He said thanks for being so supportive and loads of other stuff. He said he'd like for us to come. Well not you but me, Wes and David. The invitation is open though so you can come too. I want to introduce you guys anyway" Blaine emerged holding the black slacks he'd worn to an elderly aunt's funeral two years ago.

"So you're still talking to Kurt then? I thought with all this Warbler madness you'd be too busy" he drawled hanging his head of the edge of the bed.

It truly was amazingly comfortable. Even if Blaine constantly made references to Sloths and wombats.

"Of course I'm still talking to him. We meet at a coffee shop sometimes just to just catch up and talk. His Glee club is being a whole lot more supportive than he thought they would be. He didn't even know they were aware of his issues. But anyway, he came by the other day and gave me the invite. Said he was planning and organising the whole event. He said he's inviting as many people as possible because their doing a cheaper wedding for an awesome honeymoon. He looked so excited. Of course I agreed we'd go. I asked Wes and David and they can't go. They're going home that weekend for some family thing. So you have to come so I'm not alone" Blaine held up a truly hideous pink ruffled shirt he'd been forced to wear for a distant cousins wedding and shuddered.

"We could go buy outfits I guess?" Harry sighed.

He knew he'd be going to this thing whether he wanted to or not. Blaine would never show up alone. Never mind that Harry would feel like a weird wedding crasher as he quite literally knew no one.

"Brilliant! I want to look ok. I mean can you imagine making the wrong impression to all his friends and family in one go?" Blaine gushed and Harry did his best not to laugh full in his brother's over eager face.

GLEEHP

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the text message and looked back up to see the line of new Directions girls filing out of the changing rooms. They were doing a wedding outfit check and he was of course making sure they all looked lovely.

Blaine had just text him to say Wes and David couldn't come but he'd do his best to be there. He hoped Blaine made it. He wanted all his friends to know each other and Blaine was an important part of his life now. He wanted the guys to meet him especially since they were all doing so much to support him and help him avoid Karofsky now. They had all become his support network and he wanted Blaine to see that. If he was honest he wanted Blaine to realise he didn't have to play mentor and protector to him now because he had so many of them already. Then hopefully the boy would be something a little less platonic.

"You look stunning Quinn" he grinned when she twirled around the screen and made jazz hands.

They both giggled slightly as Brittany bounced around the screen swishing her skirt and humming to herself. The girls were all wearing red dresses and the boys suits with white shirts and silvery ties. He'd gone with an autumn theme and he wanted them all to look as pretty and wonderful as possible. He'd demanded the boys at least try to be neat for one day. He'd helped Carole find her dress and organised the flowers. He'd ignored all the couples in the group eyeing each other up and giving their approval and flirty banter. He'd even whizzed through song selection. This wedding was going to be perfect if he had to do every single thing himself. His dad was going to be happy and everyone was going to have at least one day where they were relaxed and cheerful.

GLEEHP

Shopping with Blaine should be a thing of torture. It really should. He was such a boy it was almost funny to watch. He wondered if maybe he got his gay genes in the fashion department. Because weren't gay people supposed to be good at this shit? Harry huffed when Blaine inspected a f-ugly blue shirt and tried not to wince. Blaine had a style and it was workable. But he was completely hopeless when it came to trying to look good while not like a guest of honour. He could do smart and casual well. But he'd determined that he didn't want to look too dressed up because he wasn't in the actual wedding party and was in fact a casual guest of no importance. They'd nixed the bow ties and even the ties and decided on open collar to keep it informal. Harry had declined the perky assistant's aide firmly when she tried to show them beautifully embroidered waist coats while fluttering her lashes at them both. He did not need to be showing up in something so flashy and obviously pricey, nor did he need some girl hanging off them with stars in her eyes. In the end they went with soft a green shirt for Harry to match his eyes, and a soft amber one for Blaine that brought out the flecks in his Hazel gaze nicely and black trousers with slim lapelled blazers with a silk trim. They looked casually elegant. Or so they liked to think anyway. Blaine couldn't help but look dapper and fine in a suit. Harry was a little envious. His mental hair would forever mean he looked a little scruffy. But Blaine looked like a complete gentleman and Harry didn't think there was much he could do to make his brother stand out less.

GLEEHP

Kurt almost dropped his phone when he saw Blaine walking towards him outside the church. He was stood there with the other singers doing the entrance dance greeting people with Finn and inviting them inside. But when Blaine got out of a car with another boy he almost swooned. Blaine looked like he was doing a photo shoot for GQ or something. He was so perfect Kurt almost didn't even see the other boy coming up beside Blaine to join him in the walk to the church. When he did see him his heart dropped. The boy was gorgeous. Pale and petite. His hair was wild and longer, less curly than Blaine's. He looked almost as good as Blaine in his suit and Kurt felt a little crushed. Was this Blaine's boyfriend? He smiled at them both in welcome as they reached the group.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine beamed while the boy at his side swept the group with a curious look.

"Hi Blaine, thank you for coming" Kurt breathed and Blaine smiled one of those melt you in your shoes smiles at him.

"Thank you for inviting me. Sorry Wes and David couldn't come they sent their gifts with me" he rattled a little gift bag sheepishly.

"You didn't have to buy-"

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"When you're invited to a wedding you bring a gift" he told him cheerfully.

"It's a joint gift" the boy beside him suddenly piped up "From all of us"

Blaine turned slightly and nodded.

"Oh this is my brother Harry!" he added with an embarrassed laugh after receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Kurt relaxed slightly and smiled more warmly at the boy.

"Wow what do they put in your parents food?" Santana asked blandly "You two are hot" she grinned

Both of them flushed slightly and laughed nervously.

"We'd better get inside and stop hogging the welcome line" Blaine grinned flashing the elderly couple coming up behind them an apologetic look.

"Oh Aunt Frieda!" Finn blurted in welcome.

Both boys ushered on into the church and Kurt watched them go with a dreamy half dazed smile.

"Those two are seriously fine" Santana murmured after Frieda had said her bit and gone in with Finn guiding them.

"Who are they? That Harry looks really familiar" Mercedes mused.

"Did you see his eyes, they're like pow!" Quinn giggled.

"Huh, wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Why don't you maul him at the reception and find out" Kurt snorted "We have to get ready Carole is on her way" he added shuffling them all into the entrance of the Church so they could get ready to sing.

GLEEHP

The wedding was a very pretty and fun affair. Harry thought the vows were a little odd. Especially how much the centred on the one kid. He didn't want to sound rude or anything. But not only did they practically ignore the other supposed sibling in the family but wasn't the wedding day supposed to be about the two getting married?

He smiled and clapped with everyone else though and let himself be ushered off to the reception. He'd promised Blaine at least an hour before he started whining about going home. Blaine had promised him tickets to the comic con the next summer if he did this for him. He could put up with curious people staring at them for that he supposed.

Blaine went off to put their gift on the receiving table and left him propping up a table with a glass of coke and a nervous glance around the rapidly filling room. Blaine had bought them a very pretty crystal vase as a gift and made all of them sign the card. Mainly because he didn't want to offer up such an expensive gift to a couple he'd never actually met before.

He was jolted out of his Blaine watching, which was admittedly boring as all he was doing was standing in a huddle at the table waiting for room to put the gift bag down. A girl with dark hair and eyes and a Latina vibe was sitting next to him smiling at him. He was half tempted to slide backwards away from that predatory grin.

"Hello handsome" she purred and he gulped.

"Er-"

"Hi!" a very cheerful blonde had sat down on his other side and he backed against his seat involuntarily.

"Hi!" he squeaked feeling a little cornered.

He nearly fainted in relief when two chairs on either side of the girls scraped back and a blonde guy and a boy with a Mohawk sat down.

"So you're the gay guy Kurt has been twittering about?" The Mohawk asked bluntly.

Harry blinked at him owlishly.

"Nope" he shook his head fast and pointed at Blaine wildly "he's over there" he chirped brightly.

"Ah so you're the brother" The blonde boy smiled warmly at him and he smiled back tentatively.

"Get with the programme you two. He's the hot hopefully available brother" the Latina purred and he felt a hand on his thigh.

He quite literally fell off the chair backwards and rolled back to his feet three spaces away from her with wide frightened eyes.

"I'mgonnagofindBlaine" he told them all straightening the chair and running off as swiftly as possible without attracting attention.

Blaine had the cheek to actually laugh at him when he crossed the room.

"I saw that. What did she do electrify you?" he asked cheekily.

Kurt who was standing there previously talking to Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's Santana she's a man eater" he offered sympathetically "I apologise for any trauma" he smiled brightly

Harry offered him a tentative and shaky nod and then turned to Blaine.

"Can we go home now?" he asked like a scared child.

Blaine softened and smiled at him in concern.

"Are you ok? Sorry I laughed" he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. But they scare me" he nodded briskly and dodged a hand aiming to squeeze his butt.

"Santana!" Kurt hissed with an icy glare.

"What he's hot and so am I. I'm just being friendly" she shrugged

Blaine sighed and linked arms with Harry in support.

"My brother is a little wary of crowds. I think we're going to have to go" he sighed looking a little regretful.

Harry huffed and snatched his arm back.

"Stop looking like I killed your puppy. I'll stay, you still owe me tickets" he grunted and flounced off.

Blaine turned to grin at Kurt and waggled his brows.

"Isn't he just too adorable for words?" he laughed

"He's lovely. How old is he?"

"Oh he's the same age as me" Blaine grinned "but he's a little more socially awkward and less skilled at dealing with people" he added with a fond smile.

"You're twins?"

Blaine sighed and explained as briefly as possible about Harry being an Orphan. It got quite tiresome. But Kurt's open sympathy and warmth at him being adopted was enough to make it better.

"Is he straight or single?" Santana reminded them of her presence.

"I...I'm not sure. I came out and he was supportive, but he's never had a girlfriend or shown any inclination"

Santana narrowed her eyes and then flicked them a smug smile.

"We'll know by the end of the night" she declared and stalked off in her red heels.

"Oh no, please don't" Blaine sighed and Kurt shot him a worried smile.

"I just hope he doesn't freak out or something. I did drag him here with bribery" he huffed slightly.

Kurt grinned at him and then they both stood there staring at each other and smiling in complete silence.

Which was broken by Finn stomping over with a plate full of snacks.

"We're starting the dancing soon so you need to come to the table" he grunted and then walked off again.

Blaine arched a brow but escorted Kurt to his table.

Harry was there talking animatedly with Burt about cars. Blaine wondered how on earth Harry had gone from fleeing a mad harpy to happily chatting away about injection lines or something.

"Hey dad, I see you met Harry" Kurt grinned

Harry twisted and beamed at them both.

"I used him as a human shield against that mad girl" he chirped brightly "I didn't realise he was the groom" he added sheepishly.

Kurt laughed and Blaine choked and tried to give Mr Hummel an apologetic look. But he just looked amused at Harry's antics.

"Did you start boring him about cars dad?" Kurt sighed

Harry shook his head hair flying everywhere.

"I love cars!" he enthused.

"Really I thought you were suspiciously attached to Onyx" Blaine teased

Harry gave him a disgruntled look.

"She is a thing of beauty and perfection. A work or art. A masterpiece of automotive machinery" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"She's a car" Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt and his dad shared an amused look.

"This sounds so familiar doesn't it Dad?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Burt looked bemused and he rubbed his bald scalp.

"I can get a little worked up about it sometimes yeah" he nodded

Harry beamed at him.

"Dad and I spent a whole summer restoring my baby. She's a precious angel" he cooed dreamily.

"You're a dork" Blaine laughed giving him a nudge.

"Pfft, at least I don't stroke my guitar like a pervert" Harry huffed.

Blaine gaped at him in shock then narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it is on little brother" he growled and lunged.

Harry shrieked in surprise and took off with a delighted laugh.

"Sorry about that" Blaine took the time to nod to them both respectfully and then he ran off through the milling crowds.

"Interesting kids you got there" His dad smiled at him.

Kurt nodded and tried to spot them through the gaps of people.

"Don't we have songs to sing and dancing to be done?" Finn had finally come over with a cheerful smile and a gaggle of New Directions behind him.

"Let's do this!" Puck nodded pumping his fist.

GLEEHP

Harry dropped in beside Blaine as the New Directions went up onto the dance floor for the wedding songs. He had to admit they were pretty good. Even that crazy Sex fiend girl. He grinned at Blaine when he started to hum along to the songs. When the floor opened up for dancing he laughed when Blaine made a flourishing bow asking for his hand. He wondered if the guests would be offended at two boys dancing together. Then again the Groom's son was gayer than a pink flamingo so he didn't think they would mind. Blaine whirled him out onto the dance floor and he laughed joyfully letting himself get spun. He loved dancing with Blaine because he was never in danger of being groped and he never had to worry about what he said being taken the wrong way. Like the time he'd been doing the tango with that girl at the gala back in Britain for Potter industries. He still shuddered to this day at the thought of her hands all over him.

He went spinning off in a fast twirl his jacket flaring out around him and Blaine was laughing eyes alight. Harry felt a swell of love for his brother and he beamed back. Then he was being grabbed and twirled by much larger hands and he squeaked in shock but was riding a high too much to care that Mohawk had grabbed him. He glanced over and saw Kurt slowly approaching Blaine and grinned in delight. He didn't even mind when the sex fiend got up close in his personal space and rubbed against his crotch. He did try to detangle her hands from his hair though.

GLEEHP

Blaine spent three whole songs dancing quite openly with Kurt and enjoying the fact that he wasn't being glared at or having angry judging slurs thrown at them. When they finally got tired enough to go search for drinks he remembered his brother and looked around for a head of messy raven. They found him sitting at a table near the drinks table with the blonde guy he thought was called Sam. As they got closer he heard.

"Heniach nin?" Harry asked and Blaine almost groaned but was startled when Sam replied with an easy

"Tancave"

"Le melon!" Harry declared brightly throwing his arms around a rather startled but happy Sam.

"Harry you are such a dork" Blaine sighed slumping down beside them.

"Declaring your love already just because he speaks Elvish? My, my you're certainly easy" he mocked.

"Do not get me started darling brother on exactly how dorkish you are. If there was a language for Disney you'd speak it. You sing every single song ever made by them. I happen to like Lord of the Rings" Harry sniffed throwing his nose in the air.

"I speak Avatar Na'vi too" Sam piped in and Harry very nearly swooned with delight.

Blaine threw them both an amused look.

"I think my brother may want to marry you soon" He stated dryly.

They all laughed when Harry shoved him and pouted crossing his arms with a huff.

"Garich i dhôl goll o Orch" he mumbled and Blaine smirked at him.

"My head is not hollow thank you very much" he stated simply.

Harry smirked triumphantly at him and looked to Kurt.

"You see he understands me, therefore he is a dork too" he stated calmly.

Blaine growled and then just threw his hands up and sighed

"Fine, fine we're all dorks together"

Harry beamed and nodded happily.

"Sam is awesome can we take him home with us?" he asked like a little kid.

Kurt and Sam both gave him a startled look but Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He wants you to meet Amelia our sister. But she's not home so no he can't come home with us" Blaine grinned

"Damn why did she go so far away for school" Harry pouted.

"Because it's an awesome school"

"Meh"

"So how did you two get into speaking Elvish?" Blaine asked to avert a pouting Harry.

"He introduced himself as 'Sam, Sam I am but I don't like green eggs and ham" Harry beamed happily.

"Dr Seuss really. Oh well now you'll never get rid of my brother. He will follow you around like a lost puppy, you've won his everlasting devotion" Blaine teased rumpling Harry's mad curls with a laugh.

"I hate you with the wrath of a thousand burning suns" Harry told him solemnly and Blaine pouted at him.

"Right well at least your happy then! Let me know when you want to go home ok?" Blaine smiled fondly and led Kurt away for their drinks.

"Is your brother ok?" Kurt whispered and he laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Sam is likely to have to have him surgically removed. He's such a cute little dork. I can't believe he managed to find the one other person in the room who speaks and understands his weird language obsessions" he laughed happily

"You know what they say about putting to crazies in a full room" Kurt quipped

"They'll find each other" Blaine grinned in delight nudging Kurt suggestively; they had after all come together in a crowded room too.

"I'm just glad he isn't miserable or spending the whole day trying to avoid little miss grabby hands" he sighed watching as Harry and Sam seemed to get into an animated conversation that included a lot of waving hand gestures and beaming smiles.

"You sure he's not gay?" Kurt asked lightly.

Blaine shrugged and watched them both fondly.

"Whoever knows with my brother?" he asked just as lightly.

**AN**

Ooohkay! so first off everyone you are utterly brilliant. I love you all. I can't believe all the positive feedback I'm getting for this story.

To that special girly who messaged me. Ohmygod! I hope you liked this chapter and spotted all your help in there :D

As always this is just me rambling and hoping you liked the chapter. I got so confused at my word counts not lining up from my laptop to this bcos of these :/

I still don't have a fix on the Harry pairing! Kurt and Blaine are cute and the other pairings cropping up should hopefully be enough romance to keep you all amused :D You never know what you'll get in the end. But the drama I am introducing should distract you enough to keep you happy that he's not all wrapped up in just one person hopefully :D xox

ps. Thank you helpful anon for pointing out my zeus /Seuss mistake I have fixed it now. I totally knew that! I love DR Seuss I must have been in a haze when I checked this over. Totally knew it was Na'vi to. I think my brain is melting in all this excitement :D Hope this doesn't ping everyone as a new chapter if im on ur alert list heh :D


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! I am awesome and so are all my reviewers for getting me so jazzed up :D I changed the story thingy bcos some1 said it was better than they were expecting it to be and I was like...? Clearly the first impression of my story was not alluring hope I made it better :D as always ENJOY!

Chapter SIX

**Getting acquainted and troubling visits.**

Blaine watched Harry with no little amount of amusement. This was the third time this week that he was caught texting with that dopey grin on his face. It was also the second time he'd done it when he was 'supposed' to be helping them put together their set list for Sectionals. Wes was stroking his gavel in a very thoughtful way and Blaine was just waiting for someone to say something. Every time he tried to say anything Harry clammed up faster than an oyster shell snapping closed. He had tried to get Harry's phone off him and tried to peek at what at him so interested. But Harry was not sharing and he was oddly possessive about his phone these days. Blaine was dying to know just who he was texting so avidly. Because he wasn't so distracted with Kurt not to note just how much they were acting alike. Always receiving messages and calls that made them grin or laugh. Always heading off for meetings with friends after school. He had been a little nervous about Harry feeling left out with Kurt in the picture. But Harry seemed to have just as easily replaced him. Which was comforting and made him feel less guilty. But he was also insanely curious.

"So what do you think about the Candles solo for Blaine?" Thad asked loudly.

Harry didn't even twitch. There was a general murmur of assent in the room but no answer from their biggest and most honest critic.

"Harry!" Blaine yelled in his ear because hey he just couldn't help himself.

Harry fell sideways off the sofa and yelped as his leg went flying into the heavy coffee table with a muffled thunk.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked mildly

"I hate you"

"That's lovely"

"You're a mean terrible brother"

"You say the sweetest things"

"I wish I could kick you"

"Oh how you flatter me"

"Eh...guys?" Nick coughed and looked between them with a twitching smile.

"Ah Harry's away with the wee fairies" Blaine told them expressively in a passable imitation of the Irish guy they'd met last year in London.

"Aw is the wee leprechaun jealous now laddie?" Harry shot back in an even better mimic.

"You two are insane. Can we leave the brotherly loving for after rehearsal. Sectionals is coming!" Wes almost yelled looking about ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Do you think if we're really good his head will spin around a la Emily Rose?" Harry asked brightly cocking his head curiously.

"Are you going to help or not?" David grinned

"Of course I am. I'm awesome I can multitask and everything. Candles is a lovely song Hey Monday is also a very good band. I love the original and I can hear it acappella and you'll pull it off wonderfully. But it should be a duet" Harry nodded firmly.

"Wow, creepy he was listening" Jeff grinned

GLEEHP

Kurt was for once in the last week walking down the corridor on his own. Sam and Mike had been called off to the Coach's office for some Football talk. Kurt wasn't worried he'd been followed around the past week by over protective friends and he was feeling more secure. How likely was it that just this once Karofsky would find him?

He was nearing his locker to grab his sheet music for their weekly assignment. He grinned at the little collage of Courage in his locker and felt lifted and warm. He slammed the door shut and turned to get to Glee and rock the hell out of his new song and knock Rachel off her pins. In completely nice way of course. Rachel had been great this past few weeks supporting him and not being at all over bearing and bossy. It was like she'd been taken over by a pod person. But he was so happy to feel that loved and cared for. They were all being so wonderful about the whole thing. Well except for Finn. He was still being slightly evasive and awkward. The Wedding had seemed to draw him in; he'd even sung a song for him. But when they got to school he was still nervous and twitchy. Kurt tried not to be hurt by this. Finn had issues and he was working to accept the change to the family dynamic. It couldn't be easy to do all of that and be supportive of his new brother. He told himself that like a mantra so he wouldn't be hurt or upset by it anyway.

He was two halls away from the choir room when a thick hammy arm wrapped around his throat and he was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Aaaah!" he screeched as best he could.

A thick clammy hand went over his mouth and he nearly gagged at the sweat. Ew germs,yuck nasty urgh gonna puke. He clamped his mouth shut so he didn't get any in his mouth with a wrinkled nose to show is disapproval.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet Hummel" a voice snarled in his ear and he tried to get away frantically.

"I haven't said anything" he gasped

"Then why are all those Geek nerds following you around glaring at me?"

"Because they're my friends and they worry. You've been shoving me into lockers and acting like a jackass. They noticed" he hissed finally tearing himself away from Dave to give him a glare.

"You better watch yourself faggot"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked feeling drained and just plain tired now.

"Why would I do that?" Dave sneered

"Why are you so determined to make me miserable?"

"Why not?"

"Guh, are we talking in circles now?"

"Just keep your mouth shut or you'll be sorry Hummel"

"Can I go now?"

Before Karofsky could reply the door burst open and Sam, Mike, Puck and a rather big angry looking girl with glasses fell inside.

"Get away from him" Puck snarled

Sam pulled him and shoved him at the girl who caught him and pushed him behind herself.

"Hey now no need to fight" Kurt tried moving out from his shield to try and intervene, but Puck was already marching towards Karofsky and Sam hauled off and punched him when he tried to shove him out of the way.

Kurt watched it all happen in the blink of an eye. Sam decked Dave. Puck kicked him as he fell and he stumbled against a table and flailed an arm. That thick muscled arm managed to catch Kurt in the ribs and shove him up against the tables with a crash. He skidded over the top of the desk and fell to the floor with a groan. Everything seemed to slow to a stop when they realised Kurt who they were meant to protect was on the floor with a bloodied lip. He clutched at his ribs which had caught on the desk and tried to heave in a lungful of air. It stuttered out of him in a pained whoosh.

"Oh my God! Kurt!" Sam yelped hip sliding across the desk top to reach him.

Dave took the opportunity to run from the room with a limp.

Puck hauled Kurt to his feet and between him and the big girl they half carried him back to the choir room.

"Kurt!" Mercedes half screamed.

Suddenly he was surrounded by worried girls clucking and fussing. Santana appeared after a minute with damp tissues and a wad of dry paper.

"You guys are organised" the big girl muttered eyebrows raised.

"We're in Glee, we're used to this shit" Puck grunted.

"And this is supposed to convince me to join?" she asked him archly.

Puck just shrugged and ignored her in favour or checking his own slightly cut knuckle.

"You've split your lip a bit. It's going to be nasty for a while" Tina murmured using gentle touches to clear away the blood.

"I caught it on the edge of the desk. It feels weird" Kurt sighed

"What the hell happened?" Santana demanded

"Karofsky happened" Mike sighed "I don't think it's strictly his fault though" he added when the whole group started to get worked up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked loudly over them all.

"Well it's just until we arrived Kurt wasn't hurt. If we hadn't lunged at him Karofsky wouldn't have shoved into Kurt and he wouldn't have fallen" he shrugged uneasily

"This is getting ridiculous. We have to do something to stop this before someone gets seriously hurt" Quinn muttered.

"But what?" Mercedes asked dryly.

"I have no idea" she sighed and they all fell silent to try and ponder a solution.

GLEEHP

Blaine heard about the Karofsky incident just as they were leaving Dalton for the day. Harry sighed in resignation when Blaine turned those huge Hazel melted honey eyes on him in a pleading pout.

"You can buy fuel" he groused but headed the car away from home and towards Lima instead.

They got to McKinley just in time for the Glee club to be letting out after practise. Blaine was leaning against the bonnet of Harry's baby and Harry was trying to wrestle him off very ineffectually.

Kurt and Mercedes were the first to spot them across the parking lot and they watched the brothers grapple in mildly amused confusion.

"What the hell are they doing?" Puck asked from behind Artie's wheelchair.

"Let's go see?" Sam grinned hitching up his bag and moving towards the preoccupied brothers.

"Blaine Andrew Anderson if you scratch my car so help me Jesus I will kill you with a wooden spoon!" Harry growled as he full on body tackled Blaine just as they got into hearing range.

"If you'd stop shoving me about I wouldn't be in any danger of scratching your precious bloody car" Blaine grunted under his weight.

"Get off my freaking car you ass hole!"

"Is his name really 'BAA'?" Santana smirked quietly off to the side.

"Fine Christ on a bike your worst than Amelia at the time of the month!" Blaine exclaimed flapping his hands to usher Harry away.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Kurt piped in before the two of them could start some sort of epic sibling battle.

"Kurt!" Blaine gave a very unmanly squeak and twisted around wide eyed and guilty looking.

Harry snorted and muttered something under his breath which made Blaine elbow him in the ribs.

"He car napped me and forced me to bring him here to check on you after your fight" Harry spoke up brightly in revenge.

Blaine gave him a disgruntled glare and then smiled gamely at Kurt.

"I was worried" he murmured checking out the busted lip with clear concern.

"Hello Sam" Harry half waved and side stepped his brother with a bright shy smile. "I watched that film" he added biting his lip.

Sam beamed and moved over ignoring the curious glances of some of New Directions as Kurt and Blaine got caught up in each other.

"I tried those techniques you looked up to help with my dyslexia" Sam grinned gratefully.

"Did they help?"

"Some not all of them but it was nice to try" he smiled happily.

"I'm glad then"

"Thank you for caring enough to try. I mean these guys are cool, but they know about it and they've never mentioned it. I don't think they took me very seriously or realise...well how hard it is sometimes for me" he whispered glancing back at the group who had been so good to him.

"They won't know unless you tell them Sam" Harry murmured flicking a glance at the loud obnoxious group all talking over each other and getting so caught up in themselves they barely noticed anything around themselves.

"Hmm but I like being one of the guys for once. Just Sam you know?"

"Oh believe me I do. Ever since my 'gift' got an actual name people have looked at me different. Even my family, though they just take it for granted and abuse it thoroughly when they need help. Which is cool because I love helping them and most of the time they do it in a lovingly distracted way that just shows they don't even realise their doing it? Like I'm normal and it's nothing special you know? Like all the schools for gifted kids are not banging on the doors trying to take me 'off their hands' so I can be among other 'special' kids like myself" he added wryly

"Oh that's gotta suck. I mean obviously for some kids it's awesome but... They tried to put me in special school when I was kid. The dumb kind though" Sam shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "I guess it depends on who you are really. Some people feel better going to those schools, but I prefer just being normal"

"Urgh why can't they leave us alone eh?" Harry grunted bumping shoulders with a sly smile.

"Indeed why not?" Sam laughed.

"Harry? We're all going to the mall for food you coming?" Blaine called over eying Sam curiously.

"Sure! Sam?" Harry turned and cocked his head

Sam grinned and nodded.

GLEEHP

They got back late from the mall. They'd all swapped numbers this time and the brother's felt like they'd just made a whole group of new friends. Harry was laughing madly when he fell through the front door. He was of course retelling in loud excited imitations, the incident that happened at the food court. Brittany had asked them if they were dolphins and Blaine had spurted water out his nose. He'd been so shocked at Kurt's dry explanation of what she was asking.

"Blaine is like me Britt. We're both pod buddies"

Harry had felt the need to point out that dolphins were more closely related to Whales than sharks and asked Blaine if he liked it rough like dolphins. Then he'd called Blaine flipper. He really liked Kurt's friends. They were awesome.

Blaine lunged at him with a grin and playfully swatted his head.

"Boys?" Rose was standing in the entrance to the sitting room looking slightly nervous.

"Mum?" they twisted around and frowned at her pale worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a visitor" Joe said coming up behind her and putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

They walked around the archway and Harry almost cursed. Sat on their sofa drinking tea like he belonged there was Albus bloody Dumbledore. The most interfering old coot that worked for Potter Industries there ever was.

"Hello Governor Dumbledore" he smiled his best business smile and slid onto the arm chair gaze not leaving those shiny rheumy blues.

"Hello young Harry" he smiled

Harry twitched. He loathed this man for his condescending. He was his Grandfather's friend though and had worked for Potter Ind. for years. Probably longer than anyone else on the board.

"I didn't know you would be visiting Sir I would have come home straight from school" he offered mildly pleasant.

"Ah, not to worry dear boy. I have been catching up with your step mother" he smiled.

Harry felt his cheek twitch. This man loved to remind him that he wasn't an Anderson by birth too. He'd fought very hard until Harry was about five to get Harry back to Britain and under someone over there's care. Remus had warned him plenty of times how power hungry and politically savvy he was.

"I'm sure that was nice for you both" he gritted

"Indeed my dear child it was! But as to why I actually came here" he sipped at his tea from one of his mother's rarely used fine china cups.

"Yes?" Harry prompted feeling his father come up behind his seat and his mother and Blaine come closer to offer back up and support if he needed it.

"You are sixteen now my boy. You'll be seventeen next year. You're parents Will states that is the age you are to resume full responsibilities of the estates. So you can take full reign by the time you are eighteen" he smiled that old grandfatherly smile.

Harry smiled back as best he could. He had a bad feeling about this.

"So...?" he prodded carefully.

"Well don't you think it's high time you came back to Britain to get to know the people working for and with you? To begin business schooling and to learn the ropes. I think you should think about this. You only have a year before you'll have to take some of the responsibilities on yourself. Do you really want to come over at Seventeen and be entirely new to the whole thing?" he asked kindly.

Harry twitched and blinked back blandly.

"I am finishing school here before I accept any business responsibilities sir. Surely Remus my regent told you this? He's going to continue working the arrangements as my proxy until I feel ready. My parents stipulated that I was free to do so. They wanted to give me options and Remus does talk to me about it all before he makes any of the larger choices. The arrangement is working quite nicely and I don't have any plans to alter it before I am done with my own schooling" he replied steadily.

Dumbledore just stared at him silently for a moment.

"You have a responsibility to your workers my boy. The people who put trust in your family name. It is a tradition of the Potter line for their heir to start helping out their father at work, to take on minimal responsibilities and to work towards taking over the company when the head retires, if there is no head to follow, when they reach majority to take over the entire company. Your own father did it for your grandfather so he could step back and retire in peace at sixty. James would have introduced you at sixteen just as he was introduced" Dumbledore replied easily.

Harry felt the ghostly flare of pain in his chest at his father's name. All he had to show of that man, who had loved and cherished him. Were a few videos of him crawling around on the floor playing and laughing with him as a baby, and a few of him trying to jokingly pry his mum away and ending up cooing over him and calling him his precious little man. He had no doubt in his heart that the man in those videos would never have pressured him into anything. He would like to think he'd be a lot like his new dad. Kind and warm and encourage him to do what made him most happy. If not his mother certainly would have. He'd seen her spitfire fury and passion when she refused to leave his bedside. The light in her eyes when she sang to him and told him he was going to be a wonderful little heartbreaker. That mother in those small memories would never make him do something that would make him unhappy.

"I think that since I am quite literally the only Potter left. My opinion on what is going to happen is a lot more important than ghostly memories of people I never got the chance to meet. I love my parents and I'd like to think they loved me enough to want me to be happy as I can be without them. Otherwise they wouldn't have left me in the care of my new parents. They obviously had a plan for my life without them. This is it. So with all due respect Sir. I think I'll be sticking to my own plans" he stated with as much calm and dignity as he could manage.

"Then I am sorry for bothering you Mr Potter. You should visit more often though. You are the face of Potter industries and as you said the last of a very long prestigious line. The people would like to know there is still a Potter behind the label" the old man sighed like he was supremely disappointed.

GLEEHP

Kurt was practically vibrating with impatience. Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck had almost barrelled into Glee one day last week and announced they were going on a club day out. Since it was Christmas and Sectionals was one week away before the end of term when they all had to go off and be with their families. They had announced this was the perfect time for a day of relaxation before someone broke under the stress of both competition and holiday family madness. So basically they were going Ice Skating. Which is why you should never let the four jocks of the group pick the activity Kurt shuddered. He was going to break his leg or something equally as hideous. The only reason he hadn't thrown a monster fit was because he hadn't heard from Blaine for a week and Sam had concurred he hadn't heard a whisper from Harry. But both boys had quite merrily agreed to come along to the Ice rink and go for pizza and movies at Rachel's afterwards. He missed his curly haired friend. It was nice being able to talk to someone else like him more. The guys were all a lot cooler now with his sexuality and he even got a lot more physical contact with them without it being awkward. But still. Blaine understood and he bloody liked the guy. So here he was with all the others lacing up skates and watching out for the two Anderson brothers.

Sam gave an excited yelp that kind of sounded like a puppy when you throw it a bone or maybe step on its tail. He was waving madly and nearly clonked himself in the head with his skate in the process.

"Oh my God, who are they?" Mercedes hissed dropping her own skate in surprise.

Blaine and Harry were not alone. They waved and threw Kurt and Sam sheepish grins as they reached the new Directions.

"Sorry about this. We were talking about skating after Warbler rehearsals the other day and they over heard" Blaine sighed.

Jeff, Nick, Carter, Wes and David were shuffling behind them looking giddy.

"I'm not a warbler but I am Harry's best friend" Carter piped up "he invited me" he beamed looking so much like an over eager Labrador with his shiny blonde hair and huge chocolate eyes it was almost impossible not to like him on sight.

"Let's do this! I love skating!" Harry chirped already wearing perfectly laced professional skates that looked worn in and slightly battered.

"Oh good because I can't skate to save my life" Sam sighed in relief.

Harry arched a brow at him and he shrugged.

"I know, I know, but the other's wanted to do it and what else were we going to do together in Lima? Go sit in a dark theatre and not actually spend any time properly talking and having fun?" he asked with a shrug.

"So weird" Harry grinned but offered his arm in a gentlemanly way.

"Come my little grasshopper. I shall have you flying around the ice like the Swan Princess herself in no time" he beamed.

"Don't do it!" Blaine cried dramatically just as they all started herding towards the rink.

"Wuh?" Sam had time to turn his head in surprise before Harry took his hands and pulled him onto the ice.

They went sailing down one side of the rink with Sam flailing and trying desperately to keep his balance while Harry sailed backwards pulling him nonchalantly.

"What the hell!" Sam cried wavering all over the place.

"Easy Sammy...just breath and glide" Harry smiled peacefully.

"He is going to regret that" Blaine muttered skating slowly next to a nervous Kurt who was clinging to the sides for safety.

"How is he so good at this?" Kurt asked "he doesn't seem the type" he added slightly apologetically.

Blaine threw him an easy smile.

"When we go to Britain in the winter his Godfather's take us all to the winter wonderland. It's so pretty and fun. Like a massive family event and well. Harry took to skating like a duck to water. He'd been on the ice like half an hour before he was running around scaring the hell out of everyone" Blaine grinned with a happy sigh.

"A little help?" Mercedes called out from where she'd somehow managed drift into the centre of the ice. Santana and Brittany were gliding around pinkies linked laughing and pointing out other people flailing about.

Artie watched from the stands with an amused smile. He had his phone out snapping pictures and little videos of them all. He hadn't minded too much when they forgot he wouldn't be able to enjoy this sort of day out. After all watching them was funny and he wasn't going to be embarrassing himself. He would also enjoy the evening of pizza and films later. All that mattered was being part of something with his friends.

David swooped over to Mercedes and grabbed her arms easily.

"Come on gorgeous it's not hard" he winked pulling her easily back towards the barrier.

But instead of letting her go he pulled her into the flow of skaters and dragged her about a foot away from the barrier and relative safety. She laughed at him but allowed it. It was kind of fun actually moving steadily over the ice.

"Catch me Blainey!" Harry yelled suddenly taking off like a rocket.

Sam who had been left in the almost capable hands of Carter watched him in wonder. Blaine dug a pick into the ice and shot off after him. They both cat called and zoomed through the others with such easy grace.

"Can't touch this!" Harry yelled and made a flying twirling leap in the air.

"Show off!" Blaine yelled doing a quick sliding stop sending up a spray of ice.

"Hidden talents baby" Harry laughed back gliding up to Puck and waggling his eyebrows.

"So can you skate?" he asked politely.

Puck nodded with a suspicious look.

"Well then come on, I want to do some actual moves, not just circle the ice like a sheep. Come on you've got muscles" he cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Finn a little too fast.

Finn wobbled dangerously and then went crashing to the ice and sat there looking stunned.

"Ouch" he whined then hobbled off the ice to go sit with Artie for a while so his throbbing tail bone could stop hurting.

Puck laughed when Harry jammed his hands over his hips and then leapt into the air cycling his legs. He'd done this sort of thing with his little sister loads of times. She loved skating. He easily kept up with the energetic boy leaping and whirling around the ice.

"I never knew you were so talented" Santana called to him with a wink as he went by.

GLEEHP

When they got to Rachel's basement for pizza and movies everyone was wiped. Some a little more bruised than others. But everyone was laughing and happy that the day had gone so well.

They ended up watching Beauty and the beast and then Alien versus predator. The girls and Kurt were obviously in favour of the first. Blaine had tentatively put his hand up and Harry had laughed at him and called him a nerd. Then the boys put in the second film. Harry squeaked and jumped into Sam's lap and hid his face in his shoulder. Kurt had already claimed Blaine who looked a little bemused. He was well used to having Harry do this whenever something got remotely thriller scary. But Kurt was a new experience. He never got the urge to kiss his brother that was for sure.

Sam also looked a little startled and unsure what to do. Tina was huddle into Mike who was stroking her hair and pressing kisses to her temple. Blaine was just holding Kurt and smiling down at him with an adoring look on his face. Sam wasn't even sure he was even watching the film anymore. In fact the only people who did seem to be watching the film were Finn and Puck who were almost glued to the screen shouting encouragements.

Mercedes had curled up into David who was speaking to her quietly and they were both laughing. Wes was talking and soothing Rachel who looked a little disturbed but not too much by the film with Artie just nodding along and offering a mild comment every so often. Carter appeared to be having a debate with Quinn and Santana and Brittany were actually making out in the corner oblivious to all.

**AN**

Just a little group interaction to keep you going :D Everyone has suddenly gone Harry/Sam crazy! You will be overjoyed to know next chapter I'm writing a bit of Sarry that will make you all very happy :D I hope this feeds your romance gremlins because writing those scenes is actually really hard! I'm trying not to rush it and gently build it up. Because A, Sam isn't openly gay so he's gotta realise his feelings and that's hard, B, Blaine is going all mega protective which is 'le sigh' very cute. I also want it to be more romantic and sweet than rushed and just a hormonal mess. So ya gonna have to wait :P I may throw you some actual romance with Kurt and Blaine or something just to make you all happy though because your all so awesome and you deserve it :D We shall see :D Until next time my little readers enjoy and pester me with those messages that make me laugh :D Oh and...btw this does not mean Harry/sam are locked in permanently just so ya know all the other shippers out there who are growling angrily right now :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! So here's a new one for you :D gave me hell writing this! Trying to pull them all together is HARD! so like it or I will cry :D That is all. Enjoy XD

Chapter SEVEN

**Competitions and Christmas**

"..Cause I can't be anyone else but me. Do you think it's right...when you hit me to the ground... Just light me up when I'm down...well light me up when I'm down"

Blaine smiled slightly hearing Harry strumming at his guitar. That song was rather fitting for their lives. He grinned and pushed Harry's bedroom door open. He had a feeling he knew why he was singing such a sad song too. For the week they'd spent at Dalton after Dumbledore's visit Harry had been quiet and brooding. Even the other boys had noticed it was unusually intense.

"Hey" he nodded as the notes faded out and Harry gave him a wan smile.

"Do you think my father would be proud?" he asked softly

Blaine sighed and dropped down onto the bed.

"Of course he would be. You're his son. He loved you. Look at dad. He's not pressuring either of us to take over Anderson and Co. Is he? I mean his law firm is one of the best in the state and we could be taking all sorts of law prep right now. He let Amelia go to Art school and he encourages us to do what we love. I don't think Mr Potter would be any different. I've seen those videos" He nudged him with his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I guess...it's just...I just"

"This is what that old fart wanted. You doubting yourself and worrying about it so much. He wants you to feel guilty and come back. He's been trying to get you back in Britain since you were a baby. You'd be miserable Harry. You know that and I know that. What happened to your plans for MIT or Harvard or...I don't know some Ivy league that I could never hope of?" Blaine asked softly

"I guess...I mean Remus did say he was fine...he doesn't have a job other than overseeing...he's spent so long running it for me and being responsible though. I really am taking advantage don't you think? He wanted to teach you know. But he gave that up to look after the business" Harry shuffled on the bed and twisted his fingers guiltily

"He wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to. You were a baby, you hardly had any say in the matter. Isn't it crueller to kick him out of a well paying job and leave him with no income now?" Blaine offered mildly.

"I-I just don't know" he sighed heavily.

"Do you even know what you're supposed to do for the business? I mean it's all stocks in companies and manufacturing isn't it? Can you even build the things your companies build?"

"Well mostly at the board room level it's just deciding what to invest in and receiving requests for funding. That's ok. I understand portfolio management and all that stuff. In the past five years we've bought quite a lot of stocks in pharmaceutical companies. Mainly because Remus got sick and I told him to look into cures. I want him to have the best you know? Why shouldn't I use the family money to speed up the research." Blaine smiled and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"So at sixteen you're supposed to sit in a boardroom all day looking at investment portfolios? That's like totally lame"

"I know" Harry half whined "I don't mind offering opinions but doing it day in day out for the rest of my life?" he grumbled.

"You should totally Bruce Wayne it. Put someone in as your rep and just live on a boat with loads of ladies like a playboy" Blaine grinned.

Harry arched a brow at him in disbelief.

"Apart from that last part...that's exactly what Remus does for me. He's my voice, he holds my votes and rights to veto. He acts as my representative in all things concerning the Potter family. It's a good idea, it works for both of us. I just want to make my own life. I don't want it to be like mapped out for me. Especially not such a boring one"

"Then don't let it be. No one can force you to be the figure head can they? It's your family's business"

"I know...but I don't want to disappoint them either"

"No one will be disappointed in you as long as you're happy and doing something that makes you happy." Blaine told him sternly

"Here I am and I can't seem to see straight. I'm to numb to feel right now. And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time. And I'm to numb to feel right now. Just tonight and we'll throw it all away, just tonight" Harry murmured softly

"Do you understand who I am, do you really want to know, Can you really see through me" Blaine finished for him linking their hands and smiling at him supportively.

"So I stay here and try to be happy huh?"

"Where the people see Harry and not Heir Potter yes" Blaine agreed firmly.

"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." He added softly with a nudge to his side.

"Dr Seuss said that" Harry murmured with a nod.

He remembered very vividly the teacher when he was fourteen giving him a card with that quote in it. It was after he'd had a silent fit. He'd not spoken for days because he was afraid of the other kids judging him for his blurting those silly facts he just knew. She's told him not to worry about other people. That he had to be who he was meant to be because he was the only person who had to live with himself the rest of his life. He really liked that teacher. She'd been kind and helpful. One of the first to notice he was different and actually do something about it. He hugged Blaine and breathed him in thanking everything out there that he had such an awesome brother.

GLEEHP

Harry ran quickly into the auditorium and took a folded seat as near to the performers section as he could get. None of the Glee clubs had taken the seats yet as they were all in the Green area getting the lots drawn. Harry was giddily waiting to see what they would all sing. The Warblers had kicked him out of practice last week because they'd decided it would be a surprise and they wanted him to enjoy the day. New Directions had also been secretive and a little giddy about their own songs. Harry had laughed and accepted that all his friends had gone nuttier than a bunch of squirrels during hibernation collection. They were guarding their nests well. He was actually excited about it.

The hipsters were announced first and Harry grinned when the Warblers and New Directions streamed into the seats reserved for the choirs. He gave thumbs up to Kurt and Sam and waved at Blaine who winked back.

When the Warblers were called Harry cheered and stomped his feet. His mum and dad laughed and gave their own whoops.

The music started and Harry cocked his head in confusion. He could have sworn they were starting with Candles by Hey Monday. He knew they said they were changing things up a bit but surely not the whole list? Then he recognised the song and almost laughed. Blaine blasted out the first lines and he grinned at him. They had chosen to go with 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. Harry felt like that was slightly aimed at him somehow. ' you're gonna catch me if I fall...I don't need a parachute if I've got you' Please that was so aimed at him and his worry about letting people down. He slid a glance at his parents and they were both smiling and nodding along with the beat.

Next they sang a very moving rendition of 'Somewhere only we know' which Harry was mildly surprised by. For at least the past six months Blaine had been doing lead soloist. But the song sounded so emotional and full of meaning. He wondered just who his brother was singing to?

He clapped happily once the set was over and watched the Warblers rush off stage and the intermission jingle come on and New Directions rushed from their seats. In ten minutes they'd be on and Blaine would be back in the audience.

Blaine shifted around in his seat and stared back at them with a questioning look and Harry gave him a wide smile of approval.

When the New Directions got onstage he almost fell over laughing. Santana and Quinn took the first lead and sang Pixie Lots Mama do between them very well. He clapped along and did the required foot stamps to the beat. The rest of the group were doing back up and dancing around. Kurt's sassy hip shakes and 'oh oh oh oh's' were hilarious even among the crowd.

Next Rachel took the lead on a group song 'My life would suck without you'. It was brilliant. Harry hollered and whooped for them and his parents gave him a startled look but clapped politely none the less.

GLEEHP

The draw result wasn't very surprising. Really the Hipsters had no chance among young energetic choirs. Really who was going to pick between the Warblers and New Directions anyway? Both of them did great jobs and their songs were awesome. Harry waited with their parents and the rest of the families who'd hung back waiting for the singers in the emptying hall. Blaine came running off stage and tackled him in a hug. Then he grabbed their mum and it was a family group hug right there. They were all laughing and talking over each other so much they didn't even notice Kurt at first. He was stood there with Burt and Carole looking flushed and happy.

"Hey guys" he beamed

"Hi!" Harry bounced forwards and grabbed him in a hug. "You guys were great!" he gushed and Kurt flushed even more with a shy smile.

"Thanks"

"We came over to say we're having a party for the competition. It was going to be a drown your sorrows/celebration no matter which way it went. Now that both teams are winners. We thought why not have you all in one place to celebrate?" Burt offered with a shrug.

Harry cocked his head and nodded thoughtfully

"That makes sense. But I'm not a singer so am I allowed to come?" he asked uncertainly

"Of course!" Kurt beamed still locked in a half hug with him.

"Cool...mum, dad?" he turned and they were both smiling at him.

"You're feeling better then?" Joe asked gently with a fond smile.

Blaine fidgeted and bit his lip.

"We don't have to go if you don't want" he assured him twisting a programme in his hands nervously.

Harry arched a brow at him.

"My mid life crises aside why wouldn't we go?" he snorted.

"Dude aren't you like...way too young for mid life?" Finn suddenly popped up with most of New Directions and their families and half of the Warblers too.

Harry blinked at him and then nodded.

"I'm having a...er...what is a life crises at this age?" he murmured thoughtfully.

"Being a teenager?" Burt asked helpfully

Harry grinned at him and nodded happily

"I am for once awesomely normal! Go me!" he cheered and then bounced forwards and glommed Sam.

"You were awesome too!" he squealed slightly girlishly.

Sam laughed and patted his back. Everyone mingled together and started making plans for car pooling to the Hummel house for the party while the parents mingled and chatted it up watching over them like mother hens.

GLEEHP

The next two days flew by. Harry spent them alternately cramming his head with facts.

"The Q in Q-tip stands for quality. They were originally called Baby gays."

He felt this was a new potential name for his brother and had set it aside just for amusements sake.

_To assemble the Wizard's wardrobe for __The Wizard of Oz__, MGM costumers shopped at thrift stores to find clothes that projected "shabby gentility." In an incredible coincidence, the previous owner of the coat they purchased was __Wizard of Oz__ writer L. Frank Baum._

He read it and laughed. Then emailed it to Kurt and Rachel because hey, they'd kind of enjoy that. He was smiling and humming along to 'follow the yellow brick road' when Kurt pinged back with

_KH :Unable to prevent the use of the word "spam" to represent unwanted email messages, the Hormel company now uses all-capital letters in referencing its canned pork product._

HPA :Are you mocking me?

KH: No never. I thought I'd help you're quest for knowledge :D

HPA: Blaine put you up to this?

KH : No why would he have?

HPA: He's being a total loser about this shouting out facts and being insane

KH: Hey I just want to wish you good luck for tomorrow!

HPA: Thank you then. That's really nice of you. I thought your friends were in the brainiacs for McKinley?

KH: If I can wish Blaine and the Warblers good luck then I can hope the best for you :D

HPA: That's really kind of you thank you Kurt I appreciate it

KH: No probs kill them and show everyone how awesome you are :D

Harry smiled to himself for a long time after that and his cramming slowed to a less frantic brows through interesting topics. He woke up the next morning feeling confident and calm. Or he was until he got downstairs only to be full body tackled by a rambunctious and unexpected Sirius.

"Ahhh!" he screamed toppling to the floor and staring up into over excited grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted.

"I came to see my adorable God son of course! You're going to be in a competition! You're going to be great! Oh you're so grown up" Sirius cooed pulling him to his feet and then hugging him until he couldn't breathe and Remus had to gently pry them apart.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?" he asked gently with a fond smile.

"I've been great" he smiled back.

"Did you guys really fly all the way over here because he's in a competition?" Blaine asked shoving a bagel in his mouth as he did hastily tapped away at his phone.

"Well...we're here for the holidays actually" Remus stated slowly.

They blatantly all shared silent looks over the 'kids' heads.

"What's going on? We usually come see you in London" Harry frowned

"Well we just thought it might be better to be here. You know now you guys are fitting in to a new school and have so many new friends. We thought you'd like to invite them over for New Year and have a big party?" Joe spoke up quickly.

"That sounds great!" Blaine chirped but Harry wasn't fooled at all.

He stared at them all solemnly for a second before nodding with a small smile.

"Yeah it does we can have fireworks and music and take away or something. Maybe a sleepover"

"That's brilliant!"Blaine beamed jamming another slice of bagel into his mouth.

"You eat like a pig" Harry huffed.

"Meh, are we going soon or what?" Blaine shrugged.

"Yes, we'd better get going! Don't want you to be late" their mum chirped slightly too brightly and enthusiastically for it to be normal.

"No we couldn't have that" Harry murmured feeling unsettled and slightly unnerved.

The Decathlon event was huge. So many schools were there and they were doing simultaneous knock out rounds all through a huge hall split off with thick moving screens. Harry got quickly grabbed and pulled into the Dalton Decathlon team. Carter was wringing his hands and looking nervous. Jeremy looked like he'd had too much coffee that morning and Matt was the total opposite and half asleep. Jamie had yet to arrive and as was always the case would likely turn up out of breath waving some journal in the air excitedly rambling about being distracted and this amazing thing he'd read.

"Ok everyone calm down. Geez we've done this before. It may be a bigger setting but its fine. If we hadn't qualified they wouldn't have let us in. We can do this" he told them all sternly.

Matt jerked in his sleep and muttered something about Neutrons.

"Uhm...ok?" Harry nodded and smiled brightly.

"Come on guys we're ready for this" he cheered.

Two hours later they won their round to move onto the spring competition with the very odd answer that

'Is it just the pips or the fruit in Avocados that are poisonous to most species of bird?'

With Carter's very fast 'Both'

GLEEHP

A week later was Christmas. Sirius had successfully pushed Rose to her limits and had been kicked out of the house so she could begin the baking and finish the decorating. He took Blaine, Harry and Amelia to the industrial shopping centre. It was way out in the middle of the country with huge warehouse like shops that sold things slightly cheaper than in the traditional high street stores. Harry was armed with an extensive list of people he needed to buy for. Blaine was going by the browse and throw things in the cart randomly routine. Amelia had just brought home things from Washington for everyone and was smugly doing last minute bargain pick- ups. Sirius was like a hyper child zooming around and looking at everything. He even ran up to the Santa factory and bought candy canes and acted in general like a huge child.

"We should definitely spend the holidays over here more often!" he exclaimed throwing tinsel over Amelia's head with a manic grin.

"Why did we come with him again?" Blaine groused eyeing between two boxes of aftershave in the perfumery with a dubious eye.

"When else would we have gotten this done? I didn't even think about buying friends gifts! I'm not used to this. I have all of the family done already. I nearly had a heart attack when Carter gave me that gift bag the other day" Harry muttered holding up a bottle of David Beckham hopefully.

"I know, I felt awful when Wes and David gave me gifts. I told them all I was sending them in the mail" Blaine flushed.

"This having friends business is hard work" Harry grinned throwing four boxes of the Beckham into the cart carelessly.

"The Decathlon team. I'll get them a book each or something too" he shrugged

"I have to find something smallish for all the Warblers! Then we have to find something gift like for New Directions. Something off both of us maybe?" Blaine whined.

"Hmm only you need to buy something special for Kurt and I need to get something nice for Sam too" Harry frowned.

"Yeah I ordered Kurt a McQueen scarf" Blaine sighed.

"Oooh" Harry grinned

"Well come on lets go rescue Amelia before she murders Sirius" Blaine laughed when they turned and spotted Sirius tugging on her arm and trying to drag her into the toy mega store.

"Pfft" Harry huffed.

He well remembered last Christmas when Sirius had given him a gum ball machine and a full scale Ferris wheel toy he wasn't that surprised. Sirius had the spirit of a big kid himself.

After four hours of being dragged around and hauling all the shopping bags. Sirius was still hyper as ever and giddily pointing out things they should buy. Amelia had long since taken up residence in the huge art supply warehouse. Harry managed to lug Sirius into the food court and get him to sit still long enough for them to have a break.

Blaine let his head thunk into the table top with a sigh. They had skilfully made up little goody bags for all the Glee members and other team mates they needed to gift something. Harry had promised to bake little gingerbreads and cookies to add to the toiletry sets and mini game sets and folders of music sheets. They had given up on trying to be inventive an hour ago. Now they just wanted to go home and not worry about Christmas anymore.

Harry was rather pleased with the Na'vi dictionary and Avatar gift set he'd found for Sam, but he had despaired of finding anything cool for Carter. He'd given up and bought him a miniature telescope and star charts. He sort of hoped Carter would like it. He had mentioned astronomy once or twice. He had also find a full star chart for Sirius and planned to outline the Orion's belt and other relative consolations for his family name sakes.

Both of them had agreed at the end of the day, that from now on they were internet shopping for every occasion and never, ever going with Sirius again.

GLEEHP

Kurt didn't know whether to be excited about a true family Christmas or worried about how odd it was going to be to have two new people in their celebrations. He was going with Awkward at the moment because Finn was being moody and a little childish about the whole thing. He'd had a fight with Rachel and he seemed to be taking the whole 'If I'm miserable then everyone else is going to be too'. When Carole asked them if they'd like to go shopping for a tree together Finn just mumbled something and walked off. When Burt asked them to help him hang the lights Finn grumbled and huffed and sucked nearly all the fun out of it. When Carole and Kurt took over the kitchen for the day to bake goodies and prepare some of the treats for the holiday weeks, Finn complained and then turned his nose up saying he didn't like them. Carole had just given a strained smile and told him he'd loved her cinnamon cakes last year.

Kurt was beginning to wonder how their Christmas was going to be a happy family occasion as it was going. It was their parents first holiday as newlyweds and they should be able to enjoy it in their new married home with the complete family. He wished he could just tackle Finn and make him behave. But he really didn't know what to do. Finn had been strange for a while now. He sighed and flopped onto his bed. The small of pine and cinnamon was at least soothing as it permeated the whole house.

Finn heard Kurt stomp up the stairs and flop onto his bed with the squeak of springs and sighed. He didn't mean to make everyone so miserable. But he was struggling. He had tried to be a good brother to Kurt. But it was so hard with the constant drama and how he always had to be the centre of attention. He had the whole Glee club running about 'protecting him' and then him mum was now baking and spending the whole day with him. It was a family holiday and he just didn't feel like he fit in this new one. His mum had moved on and left him and his dad behind. He had been so happy that she was finally happy. But now he just felt out of place in this new house with the new men and the flamboyant 'brother' who sucked up all the attention and did things his mum liked.

There was also Rachel. She had kissed Puck and that was not cool with him. He had felt like she'd sucker punched him in the stomach. They'd been fighting a lot lately and he didn't know what to do anymore. He loved her, he knew that much. But how do you stay with the person who did something to hurt you so much anyway? He tried to make her back off and let him have his space. But she just kept pushing and pushing. When she did finally leave him alone she went to look after Kurt all the time. Being nice to him and worrying about him and telling Finn that he wasn't being a good brother. It felt like everyone liked Kurt better than him right now and he didn't know what to do. He was so frustrated and confused. Every time he turned around it felt like he had done something bad and disappointed someone lately. It was just all so 'aaargh!'

GLEEHP

Sam stared at the box in his hands and tried not to get too nervous. He'd picked out a gift for Harry and he really hoped he would like it. He put the box on the bedside and flopped backwards. He just didn't know what to do! He had enjoyed spending time with harry lately so much. Every time he managed to make him smile or go off on a hyper rant, hands flailing and words flowing so fast they jumbled together he felt like he could float right there. He scrubbed at his face and tried to ignore the vivid picture of Harry laughing as he told him about the Avatar guy he'd met at a convention. His eyes were just so green and alight with pure joy. You could almost read harry by looking into his eyes. It was like he lived life right in the moment but also managed to think things out so logically in seconds. He was just so smart and full of life, then shy and sweet and kind. He'd never met anyone like him before. It was so confusing. His heart had fluttered and his stomach and jumped when he got the little black and silver invitation to the New Year's party. He'd tried to stay calm about this. Because let's face it he wasn't gay or anything. If he was gay he wouldn't have been so shocked when Finn had suggested Kurt had a crush on him...would he?

He sighed and rolled off the bed. His relatives were coming up for the holidays and his younger siblings were going mad. They hadn't given their parents any peace since school broke up. So he really should stay in his room and brood so much. This was Christmas, joy to all men and all that jazz.

GLEEHP

On Christmas Eve Blaine and Harry got in his car with a sack of gifts and drove out to hand deliver as many of them as they could. They'd sent all the gift bags out by mail but the specialised gifts for particular friends were getting the VIP treatment. They were also fleeing the mayhem that was Grandma Anderson and their Father's delinquent cousins descending on them for the next two days. When word had gotten out to the Anderson clan that they weren't going to Britain this year but having the Brits over at theirs the whole family had decided to move the holiday to their house. It was usually held at the Anderson farm house which was huge and sprawling with stables and plenty of rooms for everyone. Now they had taken over the eight bedrooms their house offered and it was absolute chaos.

"Right well it's onto Lima now" Harry sighed as they pulled away from Wes's house which had been a complete nightmare of Asian reunion. It was very similar to their own home right now but instead of lunatic Andersons you faced a bunch of elderly Asian women who didn't speak English very well.

They pulled up at Kurt's first and Harry nudged Blaine from the car with a grin. He too had bought Kurt a gift but he wanted Blaine to go first just because his brother was being so cute about it. They rang the bell and there was a yelp, a crash and then a blast of 'jingle bells' before the door flew open and a very flustered Carole Hummel opened the door.

"Hi" Harry chirped when Blaine just blinked at her in shock.

Her hair had what looked like flour and a chocolate power in it and there was a dollop of dough on her cheek.

"Hello boys, are you here for the kids?" she asked with a sigh.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured.

Harry winced they had both sent Finn the gift bag because they didn't know him very well. They hadn't thought about how awkward this would be giving Kurt wrapped pretty gifts.

"Kurt darling there are two boys here for you" she called ushering them into the house.

Kurt popped into the hallway beating something in a bowl in the crook of his arm.

"I'm just making the muffins Mum" he called sounding a little tired.

"Hey Kurt!" Harry waved cheerfully.

"Harry?" Kurt blinked slowly at them and then smiled slightly "What are you guys doing here on Christmas Eve?" he asked

"Gift drop off...we were really unorganised this year. Everyone gave us things and we didn't so we've had to mail and deliver them late" Harry sighed offering up the box he was holding.

Bright blue paper shimmered and glittered in the light. Harry thought it looked a lot like Kurt's eyes when he smiled.

"Oh well...thank you" Kurt flushed slightly

He'd kind of been a little hurt when Finn's gift box had arrived and nothing for him had come. He'd also tried not to let it show when he'd presented them both with neatly wrapped gifts and they'd both given him sheepish smiles and promises to get his gift to him. He didn't want to seem greedy or ungrateful for everything that he already had after all.

"Can I help you with the baking?" Harry chirped unwinding his scarf and stepping forward eagerly.

"No, that's alright you don't have to" Kurt waved him off handing the bowl off to Carole as she retreated to the kitchen.

"Here, uh this is for you" Blaine offered up his own gift nervously.

Harry smirked when Kurt flushed and beamed. Taking the package almost reverently. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and Harry huffed.

"Oh that's nice he gets a kiss?" he pouted.

Kurt laughed and swept him into a hug.

"Thank you Harry you're a sweetheart" he cooed.

"That's more like it" he grinned wickedly at Blaine who was still a little dazed from the kiss and staring a little bit too dreamy eyed at Kurt.

When they finally left the Hudmel household Harry was obnoxiously humming.

"Blaine and Kurt Kissing in the tree. .S.I.N.G"

"I suppose you and Sam are sharing a branch too huh?" Blaine shot at him just as they pulled up to the Evans home.

"Hmph" Harry sniffed jumping out and grabbing the sparkly blue and grey bag with the holographic Avatar logo he'd found and just couldn't resist.

A little blonde boy threw the door open before they could even get up the walk way.

"Stevie!" Sam came onto their porch next with a small blonde girl on his hip.

"Hi" Harry grinned as Stevie crashed into his legs and then beamed up at him.

"Hello! You're Harry and Sam thinks you're real nice" he was informed loudly and then Stevie was running off onto the grass with a toy aeroplane making the sound effects as he swooped it through the air.

"That's good to know" Harry laughed slightly as Sam made his way over with a slight blush.

The little girl smiled at him prettily and then wriggled to be let down.

"This is Stacey" Sam grinned letting her go and she hid in his legs waving shyly.

"Nice to meet you little Miss" Harry nodded pulling a bag of cookies from his pocket and offering them over. "Want to share those with your brother?" he asked kindly.

She nodded excitedly and ran off with the whole bag giggling. Sam smiled at him and looked over to Blaine who was now shuffling up the path with a small silver gift in hand.

"We brought you your gifts" Harry announced proudly dangling the bag off one finger.

"Thank you...I er have yours...want to come inside?"

"Sure"

Stevie, Stacey come on, inside now" he yelled and both of them scarpered inside cookies in hand.

"Thank you for giving them even more sugar" Sam joked with an eye roll.

"Oh sorry. I don't have younger siblings. Was that a bad idea?" Harry worried

"Nah, they've been little monsters regardless" he sighed

GLEEHP

Christmas morning in the Anderson house hold included Blaine waking up at the crack of dawn to help Harry and Joe set up all the gifts for the whole visiting clan. They couldn't do it late last night because there were so many kids in the house under twelve listening eagerly for either santa or the adults sneaking about. They had set the alarm on vibrate under their pillows and snuck down early instead. Then they got to work on cooking up a huge breakfast to temp everyone down flooding the house with the scent of bagels and honey porridge. When the first cousin came tumbling down that was the signal for the veritable stampede of kids yelling 'Merry Christmas' at the top of their lungs to wake up all the adults.

Once everyone had eaten and the kids were all wriggling in their seats encouraged by Sirius of course. Rose and Grandma Alice both announced that they could go check the tree. Then watched with fond amusement as everyone fled for the sitting room most with joyous woops and war cries.

GLEEHP

Kurt's Christmas began with an auspicious start. His dad cursing loudly as he burnt his 'surprise' breakfast and setting of the fire alarms. They all rushed down stairs to see him throwing out black toast and soggy looking French toast.

"Oh honey, here let me" Carole laughed shooing him away from the kitchen before he damaged something.

"It was a nice try dad" Kurt laughed clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry" Finn yawned plonking himself down at the table with bleary eyes.

"In a second Finnigan" Carole told him with a sigh.

He just grunted and started drinking the already placed Orange juice and milk jugs.

GLEEHP

Sam woke up to the terrible twosome jumping on his bed yelling 'Santa came wake up Santa came'

He rolled from bed and heaved himself down the stairs to get their breakfast ready. By the time he'd poured the cereal and juice they had already torn through a pile of wrappings and had boxes everywhere. His parents were just sitting there sipping at coffee obviously having been up for a while with amused smiles on their faces.

**AN**

Sooo waddya think? Was this ok? because I wrote something and then deleted like half of it because it just wasn't quite right. I want Sarry to be perfect and we're getting there I think :D Also the Klaine isn't as awesome as it could have been. In the other version they actually got together, but it was sooo...meh and they deserve awesomeness! I got so confused then tho cause I was writing the gift sequence like they were and then I remembered I'd deleted it! so gah! Watch out for the New years party is all I can say hehehe :D If it goes to plan everyone will be veeeeery happy :P But I make no promises because my writing is like possessed or something and every time I'm going someplace I get dragged in the opposite direction! xx


	8. Chapter 8

here we go for all you shippers out there :D ENJOY!

Chapter EIGHT

**New Year, mayhem and kisses.**

The next week of the holidays flew by. The mad house that was Chez Anderson calmed back down. The only lunatic relative still in residence was Sirius who seemed to have taken root. He and Remus had casually announced taking a long break and going travelling. But Sirius didn't seem to have any plans to get going any time soon. He had taken to waking Harry up by running in screaming and then dragging them out for the day. He had been progressively driving Rose to distraction. The most they'd ever had to put up with them was a month on holidays while living in a hotel, which gave them plenty of time away from the constant high energy.

Today was finally the day of the party and Blaine had been running distraction by getting Sirius to help decorate. It looked like a paper factory had exploded and a balloon machine had erupted by the time they were done. But it also left Remus and Joe free to set up the fireworks without the risk of Sirius prematurely setting them off just for fun. Rose and harry camped out in the kitchen baking up a storm a professional catering company would be proud of. They'd decided to make the event a social calendar occasion. Inviting all the friendly neighbours and plenty of people from Dalton and anyone else they could think of. Rose had invited her gardening and book clubs and Joe all his lawyer friends. The house was actually ready to explode itself by early afternoon from all the excitement.

When they got a Skype call Harry and Blaine took a break from the chaos to sit on the ottoman and giggle like little school boys. Teddy Tonks beamed at them from across the ocean and Sirius popped up excitedly to wave at his favourite cousin's son.

GLEEHP

Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Sam all rode together in the navigator over to Westerville with Puck following with Britt, Santana, Quinn and Lauren. Artie as always would be going in his parent's wheelchair accessible car with Mike and Tina. They pulled up to the ornate iron gates and tried not to gawp at the pretty American mini manor house.

"These guys must be like totally loaded" Mercedes muttered as the rolled to a stop in the gravel turn circle.

Three cars were already gathered off to the side near the grass verge and they pulled up alongside a familiar black car.

When all three cars had finally arrived they all gathered together slightly nervous about entering such a grand house. It looked like they may be the first to arrive though so it shouldn't be so bad. Puck leaned forwards to pull the little rope bell. A deep gong like sound made a few of them jump in surprise.

"I'll get it!" a very hyper sounding voice yelled and the door swung open.

A man in his late thirties with dancing grey eyes and curly black hair was standing there in a silver shirt and black jeans. He practically vibrated with energy and beamed at them all.

"Ah yes! Victims!" he cheered come in come in!" he yelped and threw the door wide.

They could see the wide airy entrance draped with shiny streamers and helium balloons. As soon as they were inside they heard the unmistakable sound of singing and laughter.

"The boys are in there" the man announced and flounced off without further ado.

They cautiously rounded the corner and came into a really big sitting room. It was tastefully decorated and all the furniture was made for comfort. The source of the singing appeared to be Harry and Blaine singing a very loud and merry version of 'you are my sunshine' together. Sitting on a low ottoman facing a coffee table and a laptop.

"Again! Again!" a tinny voice came from the computer as soon as they were done.

The brothers put their curly heads together and laughed.

"Not again!" Blaine moaned

"I can't do another one" harry pretended to faint and fell backwards off the ottoman.

"I meant to do that" he chirped popping back up.

Childish laughter sounded again and finally the boys noticed their visitors.

"Hi!" Harry beamed waving them over "Come meet Theodorable" he grinned.

A very squeaky voice yelped.

"My name is Teddy!"

Kurt and Sam got the first peak at the adorable little boy with dark blonde hair and a cute button nose. His milk teeth and gap toothed smile were too adorable for words.

"Hey there" Sam waved with a cheesy smile.

"Hello! I'm Theodore Benjamin Tonks." The little boy announced happily with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt grinned.

"Are you leaving for your party now?" he asked turning wide chocolate eyes on Blaine and Harry.

"Sorry kiddo" Blaine grinned

"I missed you guys this year" he sighed

"We'll visit soon" Harry promised blowing him a kiss.

"Bring me a Disney toy and you've got a deal" he replied stoutly.

They all laughed and then said their goodbyes.

"That was my God cousin. He's the baby of the family so we spoil him rotten" Harry grinned

"He's cute" Quinn sighed slightly

"Yeah little monster" Blaine laughed.

"Boys! You better get this man out of my kitchen before I take to violence!" Rose yelled apparently not aware they had guests yet.

"Yes mum!" Blaine yelled then turned to Harry. "Rock paper scissors?" he asked warily.

"Nah I'll go set Remus on him" harry huffed and then walked to the doorway and yelled louder than any of them were aware he could get.

"Remus John Lupin control your husband or so help me Jesus I will kill him!"

A sandy haired man came running down the stairs with his shirt half on over a vest looking frazzled and slightly damp.

"I swear I was only in the shower five minutes" he panted

"Sirius Orion Black if you want your testicles in full working order you will not touch that!" a high shriek came from the direction of the kitchen.

"If you want any man love anytime soon I'd like rescue him" Harry offered blandly.

"I'm on it" Remus sighed shoulders slumping as he timidly made his way to the swing doors.

"Ok so now that we've traumatised you by letting you meet our mad relatives!" Harry chirped clapping his hands.

"Let's set up the music and go to the games room before all the old people arrive" Blaine finished

The bell rang just as they went across the hall to the huge second sitting room come dining room they'd turned into a veritable arcade for the occasion.

"Oh please let it be more kids" Blaine sighed and yanked the door open smoothly.

"Mrs Henley! Mr Jacobs" he beamed in a very good imitation of a host at a restaurant.

"Blaine dear" the woman cooed kissing both his cheeks and then hugging him into her chest.

He came out face screwed up and squinty eyed. Harry dodged behind Sam and Finn who were tall enough to completely block him from view.

"Where is my darling Amelia? And Harry darling?" she asked peering around at the gathered teens inquisitively.

"Amelia is hiding in her studio doing course work to stay away from Sirius. She promised to come out when the party starts properly" Blaine smiled face smoothing out perfectly as soon as she looked at him.

"Oh well then dear I'll just go find your mother"

They walked on down the hallway and Blaine threw a glare at Sam who sidestepped to avoid his fury.

"I hate you" he declared loudly and marched into the games room ignoring them all.

"Not even for all the tea in China will I submit to a Mrs Henley hug" Harry shuddered

Two hours later and the 'kids' room as it had been dubbed was in full swing with everyone there having a good time and mingling. The adults were milling about casually in the other rooms sipping wine and brandy and talking about investment banking and classic literature and what not. Well unless you counted the corner where Sirius had set up a poker tournament.

The kids was scattered all over their room. Food and drinks flowing and games being played. Loud laughter and random snippets of singing along to the music carried through the room.

Harry had taken over a huge bean bag near the plasma TV and was encouraging Puck to bash Sam's brains in.

Blaine was snuggled up with Kurt on another bean bag talking lowly about fashion and music and how their holidays had gone so far.

Santana and Brittany had once again degenerated to kissing in the corner with full on groping going on, followed shortly after by Tina and Mike.

David was giggling and talking looking very cosy with Mercedes and Carter had dragged Quinn into star gazing with him out the picture windows.

"Did you know that Harry's Godfather is named for the Sirius dog star in Orion's belt and all the Black family are named after stars?" Carter murmured to her and she smiled at him scooting closer to peer through the little telescope he'd proudly told her Harry had bought him.

"No Sam duck! Sam nooo! You died!" Harry cried hands over his face like a little child at a horror film.

"Finn is still being a little weird. But I think we pulled off the festive season without too much strain" Kurt confided quietly enjoying the warmth radiating from Blaine and the soft smell of his aftershave.

When it got dark enough they all headed outside to watch the fiery light show. Kurt's hand slipped into Blaine's without really realising it as they stood shoulder to shoulder staring up at the sky. Sam had slung his arm over Harry's shoulders as he was just the right height for it to be comfortable and harry had snuggled into his warmth. Rachel was hiding out in Finn's jacket zipping it up in front of her and locking them together. David had tentatively offered Mercedes his coat when she shivered and now the two of them were joined together to keep warm. All the adults watched over them with amused fondness.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag...drifting through the wind wanting to start again?" Blaine murmured lowly watching the blaze of colours with an amused smile.

"Do you ever feel like a house of cards...one blow from caving in?" Rachel added with a grin.

Then a few of them began softly slowly picking up volume until they were all singing cheerfully.

"Because baby you're a firework! Come on let your colours burst!"

Everyone was swaying and clapping along laughing and enjoying the impromptu song to go with the show.

GLEEHP

At midnight the various couples were spread through the room all waiting for the grandfather clock to chime the hour. The whole house was in on shouting the countdown. They'd decided not to do the fireworks so late because half the guests had to leave before that as they were business people who worked early. But that didn't stop them cranking the music and setting the lights flashing from the mini disco area.

As the clock finally struck the hour couples all over the room either embraced or kissed.

Harry turned to Sam excitedly throwing his arms around him.

"Happy new year!" he chirped laughing over the music.

Sam smiled down at him watching those jewel toned eyes shine with childish delight. So small and warm in his arms. Before he even processed what he was doing he had leant in and pressed a soft kiss to those rose red lips.

Harry blinked up at him with a startled befuddled look for a moment.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that" Sam cried frantically releasing his arms and stepping away. "that was a mistake"

He was gone from the room before Harry could even process what had just happened.

On the other side of the room Blaine too had been swept up in the moment and the moment the clock struck he had grabbed a hold of a laughing cheering Kurt and laid a hot heavy kiss on him. They'd both frozen for a moment before Kurt's hands had come up to tangle in his hair and they'd both joined together only breaking apart when the need for air was dire.

Once they split apart they stared into each other's eyes smiling shyly. Blaine felt like his whole brain had just gone to mush. Kurt was a rosy pink all across the bridge of his nose which was just too adorable for words.

"uhm.." Kurt stuttered finally.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time" Blaine breathed.

"Get a room!" Puck yelled jokingly and Blaine turned to frown at him only to see him leering at Santana and Brittany who were frantically pulling at each other's clothes lost in a battle of tongues and teeth.

"oookay" He breathed eyes wide "please don't let my parents see that" he murmured.

Kurt giggled and turned his jaw lightly to point his gaze to the opposite side of the room. Mercedes was lightly kissing David, soft brief pecks broken by shy giggling and sweet little murmurs.

"It's all going down tonight" Lauren cheered brightly stuffing a hand full of M n M's in her mouth.

"No Sam! Wait!" Blaine whipped about at his brother's distressed call and saw him reaching out to empty air his face crumpled looking shocked.

"Harry?" he gasped and pulled Kurt along with him to reach him before anyone else could interfere.

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered softly putting a hand onto his shoulder wary of upsetting him even more.

Harry just let out a whimper and then he lunged at a rather shocked Kurt and buried his head in his neck crying.

"Uh...hey now what's wrong. Don't cry I'm sure it's not all bad" he crooned giving Blaine a frantic look of hopelessness.

"Harribo?" Blaine asked nervously eyeing the few people in the room looking their way with concerned frowns.

"he-he kissed me" harry mumbled into Kurt's collar

"Sam?" Kurt asked brows shooting up.

"Y-yeah, then he ran away said it was a mistake"

Blaine's eyes narrowed protectively and he searched the room for shiny blonde so he could go smack a boy.

"Oh sweet heart" Kurt cooed running his fingers through Harry's hair totally sympathetic.

He guided them over to a sofa and pulled Harry down beside him. As soon as they were down harry curled himself up and started to bawl in earnest.

"Hey, hey, hey now" Kurt soothed rubbing his spine in soothing circles.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked eyes narrowed as he dropped onto the other side of the sofa.

Harry whimpered and stuck his face into a cushion.

"I'm such a loser" he muttered muffled a lot by the pillow he was attempting to suffocate himself with.

"Hey now no talk like that" Blaine frowned crouching down in front of them and brushing a kiss to his temple.

"I really like Sam" he confessed almost inaudible over the music.

"I know you do honey" Blaine smiled gently

"He's a jackass" Harry suddenly fired up bolting upright and scrubbing away his tears.

"Huh?" Kurt and Puck blinked at the sudden turn around.

Blaine though was quite used to the rollercoaster that was Harry when someone hurt his feelings. He just grinned slightly and nodded passively.

"I'm going to go find him and smack him. How dare he kiss me and run away?" he asked rhetorically jumping up and almost knocking Blaine flying.

"You go dude!" Puck cheered

"Are you sure-"Kurt began

But harry was already marching determinedly across the room.

"Just let him. He needs to get this off his chest and maybe it will help them both" Blaine sighed.

"Oh...kay" Kurt nodded jerkily

"So where were we?" Blaine asked slyly sliding up next to Kurt and looking at him shyly through lowered lashes.

"I think we were at the 'you kissed me now ask me out dummy' stage" Kurt grinned cheekily.

"Will you go out with me Kurt? On a date? Will you be mine?" Blaine asked immediately obedient.

"Oh yes!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically and they both came together in a sweet kiss.

"Jesus what is it with everyone tonight and hooking up?" Puck asked airily briskly getting up and dodging around Finn who was sitting on the floor staring at a bottle moodily.

"Hmm, he and Rachel are still not ok" Kurt murmured softly

"Stop worrying about other people and kiss me" Blaine pouted

Kurt laughed and acquiesced.

GLEEHP

Sam was stood leaning against Kurt's car trying not to hyperventilate. He'd kissed him! Oh shit damn buggeration what did he go and do that for? He didn't even know if he was gay. It wasn't fair to string harry along like that and mess him about unless he was sure. He'd told himself he wasn't going to do anything until his feelings were clear!

But then harry had to go and be so thoughtful with his gifts at Christmas and he was stunned at how wonderful and sweet he was all over again. Then seeing him so happy and relaxed. So soft and gentle but hyper and childish. Everything had just happened and he couldn't stop it. Like watching a train wreck and knowing you should look away before you're mentally scarred for life. But it happens in slow motion without your permission and then it's done and you can never take it back.

He groaned and thumped his head against the cool mental of the car. He was such a moron. What if he'd ruined their whole friendship now? What if harry hated him and never spoke to him again? He almost cried at that thought. He loved harry truly. Even if he was just a friend he would love him like a brother. But he wasn't sure all his feelings were entirely platonic enough to pull that off.

"Sam" The soft lilting tone couldn't be anyone else.

He tensed and thumped his head hard against the car one last time.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed dryly not turning to get sucked into those glittering emerald eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked and he felt that small delicate oh so calm and comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because I've messed it all up. I- it wasn't supposed to be like this!" he cried out in frustration smacking his palm to the metal.

"I'd stop doing that before Kurt comes after you with a crowbar" harry joked nervously

Everything was so strained and tense. It wasn't supposed to be like that between them. Sam felt his heart drop. Had he really messed things up so badly that they'd never be able to just laugh over Na'vi and Elvish again?

"I'm really sorry for doing that. I swear I didn't mean too. I just...I'm so confused right now. I wasn't going to do anything until I was completely sure of how I felt. I didn't want to mess you around or hurt you" he sighed finally turning around.

Harry's eyes were soft and understanding. But he could see the shiny quality and the red rims even in the soft light from the windows. Oh God he had made him cry.

"It's perfectly understandable to be confused at our age you know" Harry smiled gently at him linking their fingers together in that nervous habit of his.

Sam smiled at the familiarity of it. Maybe all wasn't lost just yet?

"I...I've never thought I was gay" he confessed "But I...you drive me crazy!" he burst out passionately "you bite your lip when you scared or shy and it's freaking adorable. You twist your cuffs and fingers and shuffle your feet. You answer questions even when people don't need the answer. You know everything! It's so perfect and wonderful. You're so kind and generous and you care about everyone. You stick up for you brother like a tiger but when it's yourself you let it slide. You play music loud and giggle like a little boy at the silliest things. You understand me when i ramble on about Avatar and comic books. You accept all of us, even though some of us push the boundaries of weird to their limit. You...you're just perfect and wonderful and your eyes! God don't get me started" he huffed.

It was like once he started he couldn't stop. Like verbal vomit. It just kept pouring out of him.

Harry was standing there blinking up at him with a confused then gradually amused and shyly flattered smile on his face. When Sam paused to suck in a deep breath he lifted up onto his toes and pulled his face down to meet him in a soft sweet kiss.

"When you figure it out, I'll be waiting" he whispered and then he hugged him firmly around the middle and smiled at him before stepping back.

"Until then, we're just friends who share a lot in common and can geek out together about random things no one else will tolerate for more than five minutes" he grinned cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I know its short and I missed like 2 days which considering how fast Im going is shocking :D But I'm pretty sick right now so just be happy for what ya get :D I hope you like it. I've been struggling through trying to get stuff done but I'm not sure if its as good as it could be considering. I may revise it later to knock it up to scratch but I wanted to give you all something cause your so awesome :D

Chapter Nine

**Confusion.**

Harry woke up the day after the party to something happily licking his face and panting. He jolted upright and stared at the black ball of fur in his lap.

"What the hell?" he asked his empty room

He heard giggling and sighed.

"Sirius?"

"Hey kiddo! Do you like her? Isn't she gorgeous? Sorry it's so late but they had to have their last shots to be safe to leave their mother. So I couldn't give you her at Christmas" Sirius announced as he ran into the room and bounced onto the bed with an excited grin.

"...mum did say I could have her?" Harry checked warily.

He did not want to get attached to the completely amazing and adorable ball of fur now lapping at his fingers happily if this was Sirius being irresponsible.

"Of course your parents said it was ok! Did you think Remus would let me buy a Labrador otherwise?" Sirius scoffed flopping back onto the bed.

"Oh" Harry stared down into chocolate eyes and felt himself fall into instant love.

"She's amazing" he breathed scratching behind her ears.

"Thank you!" Sirius beamed proudly.

"Is that a PUPPY?" Blaine yelled after stumbling sleepily into the room.

"Yup and she's all miiiiine" Harry chirped snuggling the softest fur imaginable up under his chin in delight.

"Oh my GOD!" Blaine screeched and ran at the bed leaping on with an excited yelp and reaching out to stroke the tiny dog with awe.

"What's her name?" He asked giggling when she swiped out her tongue at him eagerly.

"Uh...dunno?" Harry stared down at the little bundle of fur doubtfully.

"This is so awesome! We wanted a puppy forever! But mum said no because of the furniture" Blaine shot them a quizzical look.

"You did ask her about this right?" he asked suddenly pulling his hand back like it had been burnt.

The puppy gave a mournful yip of protest.

"Yes! Yes I asked first Geez" Sirius huffed and Harry laughed releasing the puppy to crawl on his bed spread.

"This is like so awesome! Come on lets go show Amelia!" Blaine yelped and they jumped up scooping up the puppy to give her a grand tour of the house along the way.

"Is that a DAWG?" Amelia yelled pointing her cereal spoon at them the moment they entered the kitchen.

Rose laughed and Joe just threw them all an amused look as Harry pulled the tiny furry body close to his chest protectively.

"Her name is Little Miss Anderson...Until I find something better" he grumbled.

"Whoa! We have a dog now? What happened to 'it will scratch the floors, it will chew the chair legs, it will pee on my rugs?" Amelia demanded with a pout.

The adults did that share a silent look that clearly means we're hiding something once more. Harry narrowed his eyes at them sharply.

"We just thought now you're all old enough to look after her better and we think you'll be responsible about it, that it would be nice" Joe announced calmly.

Harry snorted under his breath and muttered in French viciously for a full minute.

"Did you just say 'stupid spying lunatics?" Blaine asked in confusion clearly having missed the parental glances as he was devouring cereal like a starving man.

"No Blainey I said 'silly secretive crazies" harry sighed with an eye roll.

"Oh" he nodded and continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"Oh if Kurt could see you now Mr dapper" he muttered plopping the puppy down in the seat next to him.

GLEEHP

The tiny yapping sound in the parking lot after Glee rehearsal was a little odd. Kurt looked up from his conversation with Mercedes about the new spring catalogue and blinked hard.

Blaine was walking towards him...or more like being tugged by a black fur ball that was eagerly yapping and trying to reach the Gleeks who had left the building with him en masse.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine beamed rattling the hot pink leash with a laugh.

"Please tell me you didn't buy him a puppy white boy" Mercedes huffed.

Blaine gave her a confused look for a second and then his eyes widened.

"Oh no! This is Harry's late Christmas gift from Sirius. Cocoa say hello" he cooed.

"Cocoa?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Hmm...I'm trying to find a suitable name because if we leave it up to Harry it will be something like 'Madame Emily Pankhurst Bronte or something crazy as an homage to brilliant ladies through time. He keeps calling her 'Little Lady Anderson between yelling random heroines to see if she'll respond" Blaine sighed fondly.

Kurt snorted and bit his lip watching the cute little dog snuffle around eagerly.

"She's gorgeous" Brittany cooed dropping to her knees and stroking her floppy ears "Lord Tubbington would eat you though" she informed the confused puppy seriously.

Cocoa just licked a stripe up her face and yipped.

"That is so cute" Quinn giggled and Tina sighed in agreement.

"So what are you doing here? I mean we're not even back at school officially. It was just a Glee get together because Rachel is crazy and already worried about freaking Regional's" Kurt huffed good naturedly.

"Oh I called at your house to see if you were there. You weren't so I came here when you dad said you'd be done soon" Blaine grinned.

"Where's Harry then isn't he your chauffer?" Mercedes grinned teasingly

Sam shifted a little in alarm eyes immediately scanning the car lot for the familiar black car.

"Oh no. My parents bought me my own car for Christmas. Didn't I tell you at the party?" Blaine blinked waving an arm backwards.

They all followed the direction and a few eyebrows arched in shock and slight awe. A sleek silver Lexus was there.

"Oh wow" Puck grinned in appreciation.

"Yeah, they got fed up of harry yelling about his precious baby and stuff so" Blaine shrugged mildly.

"You put the dog in a brand new car?" Kurt asked appalled

"She has a carry box in the back." Blaine laughed

"I'm surprised Harry let you take his puppy away" Mercedes grinned as Cocoa leaned up against her legs panting.

"He..uh was a little distracted" Blaine stated awkwardly and then he gave Kurt a hopeful smile "Do you want to come for a ride?" he asked full of false cheer.

"Sure..." Kurt frowned but linked their arms and let himself be guided away from his friends with a hasty goodbye.

GLEEHP

Harry stared at his parents in shock. He tried to take it all in and he just couldn't. This couldn't be happening to him. He felt his mouth dry up and his hands start to sweat.

"We wanted you to enjoy the holidays without being worried or stressed first" Remus explained softly.

"But he can't do this...right?" Harry demanded.

"He can and he will" Sirius grunted

"I don't want to go back!" Harry yelled suddenly standing and kicking at a footstool angrily.

"We're doing everything we can to make sure you don't have to" his dad assured softly with a sad smile.

"I can't believe that old fool would do this" he groused.

"I'm technically not a Potter kiddo. He does have the rights to demand this" Remus sighed warily.

"I don't care! This is ridiculous. What does he think to gain by making me resent him and cause so many problems?" he demanded pacing furiously.

"I think he just hopes to get you back in the country. The media storm created by all this will be enough to both generate business interest and draw this matter out and make it so messy that you may cave just to see it all sorted" Remus sighed.

Harry threw his hands in the air and tried to calm himself down. It didn't work much. He wanted to scream and cry and pout like a little kid.

"You don't have to worry kid. Unless you go back to Britain he can't actually do any of it. So really you shouldn't worry" Sirius frowned.

"What so I'm never allowed to go back ever again?" Harry growled

"No, not quite as bad as all that. But until you finish school would be a good idea. Or until we can get Dumbledore to back off and leave you alone"

"Can't I just fire him or something?"

"It doesn't quite work like that" Remus laughed

"Oh whatever. This is ridiculous. I can't believe the old coot would even think about trying this" he declared loudly and flopped into a seat.

"it was an old tradition up until about three generations ago. For the Potters to arrange the best marriages for their offspring. That would both enhance the family and business. Lots of people still do it. It's a way of assuring old alliances stay firm and sealing deals. Dumbledore is just being a stirrer. He'll give up on this soon enough son, he'll be at another angle when this one fails. Like he always is" Joe sighed heavily.

"Just the thought of being forced to marry someone makes me feel sick" Harry huffed petulantly.

"Me too" Sirius muttered.

"I can't believe you thought a puppy would make this better" Harry snorted suddenly.

"Yes well not better but perhaps as a distraction and something you can find comfort in after such horrible news" Rose smiled warmly.

"Hmm where is that pesky little fluff ball anyway?"

"Blaine took her out" Remus grinned.

"What?" Harry cried leaping to his feet "I can't believe he stole my puppy! He's going to have her answering to some ridiculous name by the time he gets back and I won't ever be able to rename her" he yelled marching for his coat.

All four adults shared a fond smile. Happy that the puppy had at least this time served as the intended distraction, even if it wasn't quite like they'd imagined when they'd agreed to getting one to sooth him.

GLEEHP

Harry arrived in Lima with a scowl still firmly planted on his face. He was rolling down the street near Kurt's house. He passed by the local park and glanced slightly distractedly out at all the trees. Then he spotted the teenagers all milling on the grassy slopes. Laughing and relaxing as they watched someone chase a dog around with a Frisbee. He grunted and pulled over intent on taking his dog back by force if he had to. He marched right through the gate and whistled sharply. It had an intended and slightly unintended effect. It both got the puppy to notice him and come barrelling his way. But it also meant that one excitable Labrador forgot she was playing and literally knocked the chasing Puck off his feet as she barrelled right between his knees straight for her owner.

"Hey Fido having fun?" he laughed as she ran full pelt into his knees.

She yipped her excitement using him as a climbing frame to try and scratch her way up his front.

He scooped her up easily and then turned a menacing glare on Blaine and marched for him where he was sprawled on a grassy slope with the New Directions.

"You dog napper! You thief! I can't believe you stole my baby!" he cried waggling a finger exaggeratedly.

"Pfft her name is like officially Amber now. Brittany said her eyes were amber in the sun and she went wild. Totally wild. Yapping and licking and scrabbling around like an energiser bunny on crack" Blaine sighed.

"She's an excitable little munchkin is all" Harry sighed

"Amber come here girl" Blaine called mildly.

The dog wriggled out of Harry's arms and used his stomach as a spring board to leap at Blaine.

"Oh...well then Amber it is then" Harry pouted slightly "I knew you'd name her" he muttered

"So...that talk go ok?" Blaine asked softly, casually as the rest of the group laughed and messed around.

All accept Kurt who was snuggled up against Blaine watching Harry with understanding cool blue eyes.

"Hmm" he shifted uncomfortably.

He'd managed to forget about that for all of an hour while he fumed about Amber.

"You'll be fine little brother. We won't let them force you into anything" Blaine assured him firmly lazily looping an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"I really hope so" Harry breathed flopping onto the grass and huffing a sigh.

GLEEHP

Harry spent the rest of his holidays training Amber not to pee on his mum's floors or furniture and taking her for long walks around the area. Sam hadn't replied to any of his emails of texts. He was slightly worried but mostly just sad. Sam had been his best friend in such a short time they'd gotten so close it was unbelievable. But now he felt like they'd never get that back. Even if Sam decided he was gay, he wondered if all this confusion and hurt would ever fade away completely.

Because Harry hadn't had a lot of friends before. He rarely let people get this close and he'd taken the risk and now his heart felt battered and bruised. He hadn't even given thought to his own sexuality before. He'd just assumed one day he'd meet the right person and fall in love. He didn't really think gender had a lot to do with who you loved. There was no logic in love. It was emotional and chemical. He couldn't justify loving a man or a woman so he'd just let fate decide it for him. Now he'd gotten to know Sam and he kind of thought that what they had was something close to love. He felt like another Blaine to him really. Well until he'd up and kissed him. That had definitely put a whole new angle on it. Now he just had to wait it out and see what would happen with them eventually.

GLEEHP

Blaine met up with Kurt a lot during the remainder of the holidays. They wanted to spend as much time together as humanly possible before being split up by conflicting schedules and different schools. Kurt had taken to cooking for them in the kitchen and then dragging him up to his room. Blaine was sort of disturbed by how uncomfortable Kurt felt sitting around with Finn in the house. But he'd noticed the casual glances and slightly awkward atmosphere whenever the three of them were in a room together. He knew Finn had been having problems adjusting but he'd thought they were over it now and Kurt had finally been accepted. It bothered him a lot but he didn't feel like it was his place to say anything. So he didn't mention it and he tried to stay polite and pleasant around Finn. Even when he put on violent games or loud rock music when they were trying to listen to musicals. It just felt like Kurt needed to deal with his family on his own. He could help him through the bullying but he really couldn't help him with his own home. He'd never had a problem at home like this. He could have if Harry or Amelia hadn't liked it when he came out of course. But that thought made him feel nauseous. He couldn't imagine what living there would have been like if they had hated him for who he was.

GLEEHP

Two weeks later the first day of school was tough. Dalton had introduced a new curriculum and both of the Anderson brother's came home practically dead on their feet after a day of confusion, hard work and a lot of running around helping out.

Harry fell onto his bed and let Amber crawl onto his chest with a slobbery kiss up his neck.

"That's disgusting" Blaine complained flopping down beside him.

"Shuddup"

"I need you to help me with the music for a Glee song" he whined

"Grrr do it yourself"

"Today was harsh man. I'd forgotten how bad Dalton standards were" Blaine groaned "It's like being hit with a brick wall. I bet the McKinley kids have spent today catching up on holiday gossip and having fun" he complained idly.

"Go call your boyfriend"

"Are you really not going to help me?" blaine asked him rolling his head to stare at his brother.

For the first time he noticed how pale and tired Harry looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner. He hadn't even known Harry could get any smaller than he was. But his brother looked plain worn and dead on his feet.

"Hey...you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm part of the Decathlon, track and theatre prep clubs. I sit in on Glee when I can to offer advice and I help the tutors run extra lessons for the kids who are struggling. You think your day was hard?" Harry asked lazily.

"Err...well I guess I was a little insensitive" he mumbled

Harry wave him off and sighed "it's not just that though. I mean Sirius and Remus went home last week and I'm worried about those horrible plans. Then there's well...Sam" he sighed "it's just all a little much for one person. Even a certified genius ya know?" he asked softly

Blaine smiled tiredly at him and patted his hand.

"You can always drop a club or social engagement you know. I mean you don't have to tutor down at the community centre all the time do you? Even if it will look impressive on your applications. Maybe you should think about taking it a bit easier hmm?"

"I'm supposed to take over a whole corporation by next year. Is this really that difficult to handle in comparison?" harry huffed.

"You're still a school kid with all the drama and hormones of one. Maybe don't expect yourself to be perfect all the time yeah?" Blaine grinned weakly.

"Thanks Blaine...feels like we haven't done this in a while" Harry sighed

"Sorry...I don't mean to ignore you" Blaine winced.

Harry threw a light punch at him.

"I want you to have a boyfriend dweeb. Just you know don't forget about lil old me" he grinned.

"Never" he swore stoutly.

"So how are you and Kurt going?"

"We're great" Blaine beamed

"Blaine...you know how when you're really close to someone you can sort of read their micro expressions and just know when they're not saying something?" Harry asked carefully.

Blaine threw him an amused look.

"Ok so Kurt and I are great" he sighed and then turned to prop himself on his elbow. "but it's just...when we're at his house. Finn is so weird about it. Kurt won't even hold my hand near him or even really interact with me at all. He kind of acts like we barely know each other around him. Finn is so uptight and nervous whenever we're in the room too! But I've never had a boyfriend like this so I'm not sure if I'm just blowing things out of proportion or if this is something I should worry about" he sighed heavily pulling Amber over to cuddle into his chest.

"Right well...I don't know how to help you with that really" Harry shrugged apologetically "the boy who kissed me hasn't spoken to me since" he huffed throwing his hands up with a frown.

"God we're a mess" Blaine sighed with a tired chuckle

"We'll just have to be a mess together then yeah" Harry grinned wearily.

"If you can help me with mine I can try help you with yours" Blaine offered hopefully.

"I like your thinking. Two heads is always better than one" Harry nodded sharply.

"We are such losers...we can't even manage our own love lives without relying on each other" Blaine choked on a laugh.

"Huh...well at least we have someone to rely on. Can you imagine going through this alone? It would be awful" they both shuddered and shared a happy grin of agreement.

They would try and tackle their problems together. Andersons against the world. As always had been and always would be. Why couldn't they face relationship problems the same way they'd faced bullying and deranged relatives anyway?

**AN**

Heh so I hope it was not tragically bad. I just really struggled and missed a few days so I hope you're all happy with it for now. Like I said it may get reivsed :DI know where I'm trying to go with this but at the moment its being stubborn. Harry and Sam's issues are so hard to write and I feel like crap. I have a kidney infection and stuff so guh :( But I'll keep updating as much as I can and try to keep the standard up. Let me know if its slipping and I'll take it slower to make sure I don't ruin it :D xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Hya! wooh 100 reviews :D** so you're getting this early even though I'm sick and can barely focus I needed to reward you all for being so wonderful, awesome, supportive and briilant! :D

Chapter ten

**Answers**

Harry spent the weekend going over legal work for Potter industries with his dad. Blaine had gone off to spend time with Kurt again. Harry thought the two of them were getting serious fast. Blaine was taking Kurt to his favourite restaurant and out for a romantic walk around the winter festival that was in town. He on the other hand got to read over piles of paperwork and struggle to find loop holes and reasons why Dumbledore wanted him back in Britain so badly. They were all worried what sort of lengths Dumbledore would go to, to get what he wanted. Sirius had been back in Britain for no less than two days when he reported using all his family connections to snoop on that end. Harry didn't really want him to do that. Some of the Black associates from his parents time weren't exactly above using illegal means to get what they wanted. There was a lot of blackmail and inter family contracts going on with some of them that guaranteed them first refusal at profitable business. Lucius Malfoy a cousin through marriage for example wasn't above using Sirius' need for information against him.

He used the time spent with his dad to plot out what they could do to prevent certain things. How they could deal with eventualities and what they couldn't under any circumstances do. Joe was using a friend he had in business law to look over the Potter files they had on system and a friend in Will and contracts to look over Lily and James's paperwork regarding the business and Harry himself. They were going through everything to try and avoid any other nasty surprises like arranged marriages popping up.

GLEEHP

Sam was having a pretty tough time himself. He had spent a lot of time laying on his bed staring at a picture of Harry smiling at him as he ate a huge sundae. He had never felt so lost in his whole life. He needed to sort it out or he would never figure out what to do. He liked Harry...a lot. But was that really a romantic love or just a very deep appreciation of how well they got along and how similar they were?

He thought back to Puck's very blunt question the other day after Glee.

"Does the idea of gay hot sweaty monkey sex with him turn you on and make you need to make a bathroom rush?"

The honest answer to that was no. The idea of harry made him smile and want a hug. It made him want to curl up and laugh over comics. The only time he'd ever had a completely sexual thought about Harry was when he'd pounced on him and hugged him with full body contact in that playful tactile way he had. That had been awesome. It was the reason he was in this mess to begin with. The feeling of Harry pressed up against him all warm and comforting was nice. It made him happy. He'd wanted nothing but to kiss him in that moment. But now looking at it in the cold light of day he couldn't honestly say to himself 'yes I want to jump his bones'

But every time he was with Harry all he wanted to do was hug him and get as close as possible. He let out a huff of anger and smashed the pillow over his face. He was thinking in circles and it was driving him absolutely crazy!

GLEEHP

Finn watched Kurt and Blaine snuggle up on the sofa together giggling and looking through a magazine and he smiled slightly. They looked like a pair of kids, like him and Puck used to when they found a rude magazine. He had slowly gotten used to seeing Blaine around the house.

He still felt uncomfortable whenever they showed obvious signs of affection. He still felt the jolt of uncertainty and jealousy when Kurt and his mum would get together to look at things and talk like a pair of girls. But he thought maybe just maybe he was adjusting slightly, to sharing her with Burt and Kurt.

"I should go Kurt" Blaine sighed letting his legs fall to the floor slowly.

"Oh?" Kurt sat up and stared at him with a half frown.

"I just...I'm really worried about my brother" he sighed stilted and awkward.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Finn blurted announcing his presence rather untactful.

He actually liked Harry. He was so nice and strange but sweet. He knew loads and he was always happy to explain it to Finn when he didn't. He didn't get exasperated with him when he couldn't think of the right words or couldn't understand what everyone else clearly did. He would always smile at him and slowly tell him quietly so no one else stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh...uhm nothing is wrong" Blaine jumped to his feet and gave them both a strained smile.

"Will you both come over this weekend? We're having a little party for Brittany. It's her birthday and she likes Harry a lot" Kurt grinned with an understanding look.

"Of course. Well I will be there anyway. I don't know about Harry" he sighed heavily.

Kurt frowned but hugged Blaine and smiled at him.

"Tell Harry we're all here if he needs cheering up" he whispered softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek mindful of Finn shifting about and looking a little nervous.

GLEEHP

Kurt dragged Mercedes into the choir room a little worried. He knew Mercedes well enough to know when she wasn't acting like herself. She was trying to look happy and normal but she kept frowning and staring off into space when she was left alone.

He sat her down and stared at her hard. He wasn't so loved up after all that he was going to abandon his best friend.

"What's wrong?" he demanded with an arched brow.

Going about it slowly wasn't his or her style. Blunt and to the point was best.

"David" she sniffed and gave him a sad smile "I guess he has a girlfriend" she muttered.

"But he kissed you on New year and you've been talking a lot?" Kurt frowned

"I know. I thought a boy was finally interested in me" she giggled a little sadly.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this. I thought he was cool" Kurt scowled.

"I don't think he meant to hurt me Kurt" she soothed.

"Oh then what?" Kurt demanded hard and unforgiving.

"They have a weird relationship. On and off all the time. He was trying to finally give it up and move on. But well...I guess they got back together" she shrugged

"Oh Mercy" he sighed hugging her tightly.

"No guy is ever going to love me" she sniffed and he pulled back to glare at her.

"Excuse me what am I?" he asked mockingly

"You know what I mean" she laughed swatting at him

"Hey if I can get a guy and fall in love in this cow town then you've got no problems sweetie. There is a boy out there somewhere trust me" he grinned cheerfully.

"I guess" she sniffed a little giving him a weak smile.

"Have a little faith my little diva. You are truly awesome. You need no man to make you better. When you find one that's perfect for you it won't matter how long you were single for. You'll be happy that you were your own person and got to be a strong wonderful independent woman without a man first. Because otherwise the relationship of your dreams would never work. Being someone's girl isn't as good as being yourself and just enjoying having someone be there with you along for the ride" he grinned waggling his brows.

She laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Listen to you going all Yoda on me" she snorted.

"Learn you will when Listen to me you do" he grinned cheekily.

"Should I be worried about the amount of time your spending with Blaine and his brother?" she asked with a loud giggle.

"Nope." He snorted "Those two are going to be a big part of my life, hopefully for a long time" he sighed happily.

"Ok Mr Anderson" she teased

He flushed slightly and coughed.

"Oooh you've already imagined it haven't you" she grinned big.

"I may or may not have" he sniffed

When she laughed and started to pull the music sheets out of her bag for Glee he smiled victoriously. He had distracted and cheered her up. See being in a relationship wasn't affecting his friendships. He smiled satisfied he wasn't one of those people who let having a boyfriend take over their lives and sat back to enjoy glee.

GLEEHP

Sam bit his lip as he entered Brittany's birthday party and spotted Harry straight away. They'd taken over the party room at the local bowling alley. There was a disco and snacks here and everyone had free bowling passes for the whole night. Sam stood there watching everyone milling around and felt his heart lurch slightly when green eyes slowly drifted in his direction. He felt even worse when that often sparkling gaze was deadened and tired looking. It went right past him without seeming to even take him in and he felt like he'd just been kicked. Had he ruined their friendship completely by being so confused for so long. Was harry never going to talk to him again? He walked into the room and put his gift on the table before joining the guys who were trying to rig up the dance mats for the TV the alley had rolled in. of course a Glee party wouldn't be complete without the chance for Guitar hero and dancing and singing. Especially Britt's party. She was their dance star.

"Hey come on Harry this is a party smile a little" he heard that blonde friend of his say just as he wandered past.

Sam glanced over almost involuntarily in time to see Harry shrug and plaster on a clearly false and entirely too weak smile.

"Hmm ok that's just sad" Carter told him loudly and then grabbed him by the arm and shoved him at Blaine who was talking to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Fix him" he demanded attracting quite a lot of attention as harry went flailing with a soft yelp.

"You ok?" Blaine asked attention wholly on his brother now.

"I told you I'm fine" Harry grunted and smiled patiently at Kurt who was frowning at him in concern.

"Should we go home?"

"I really wish you'd stop treating me like I'm some sort china doll. Really Blaine I'm fine" he huffed and turned to Brittany who was wandering around offered everyone a big glittery birthday girl badge.

"Shouldn't you be the one wearing those?" he asked her quizzically totally ignoring his obviously worried brother.

"I don't know. I thought we should all wear them so if anyone gets lost they can bring you back to us" she blinked at him innocently and harry laughed a true but still restrained laugh.

"Come on Birthday girl let's get you sorted" he told her brightly and then he grabbed the badges and started pinning them all over her top.

"Ooh" Kurt squealed and ran off returning in short order with a happy birthday banner and a little bag of glitter and ribbons.

By the time they were done Brittany looked like some sort of birthday cake topper gone mad.

"Now everyone will know you're the special girl" Harry told her happily and she did a little twirl.

"I feel like a Princess" she smiled happily.

"You look like one too. For today you are our Princess" he told her giving her cheek a kiss.

"Thank you guys. You're the best dolphins ever!" she squealed and Kurt laughed accepting his hug with a fond pat on her shoulder.

"I would hope I'm the only dolphin you date" he told her mock sternly.

She gave him a thoughtful look and then nodded happily.

"You're my only boyfriend who doesn't like girls Kurt" she told him sweetly.

"Keep it that way" he joked and she nodded seriously.

"You were a very nice dolphin. You're dates were awesome" she grinned and then walked away twirling and playing with her new sparkly top.

"I never realised I had officially become a dolphin" Harry smirked as soon as she was gone.

Kurt gave him a sly look.

"I don't know...you have the vibe. You do ping my gaydar" he grinned

Harry choked and then glared at him mockingly.

"I do not ping your gaydar!" he shouted flapping his hand in a pretty stereotypical way.

The party was in full swing an hour later. Harry was dancing and laughing with Quinn and Tina. Both of them had dragged him onto the floor from his comfortable people watching seat on the sidelines. He had actually forgotten he was miserable for a little while. Trapped between the girls having a good time he just let all the stress of the past few weeks go and closed his eyes letting the music wash him away.

Sam watched him for a little while happy to see the smile on his face and his eyes regaining a little of their sparkle. He hadn't spent much time around him yet. But soon they were going down onto the lanes to play and he wondered if he'd have a chance to just hang out and try to get back a little of that playful banter. He missed talking in Na'vi and Elvish and laughing over jokes only them two understood.

"Alright people last one down to the lanes is a Lima loser!" Puck yelled suddenly cutting off their music and grinning madly at them all.

That caused a stampede for sure. Everyone ran full pelt from the room to go grab bowling shoes. There was a lot of playful shoving and mock threats over the correct shoe claiming.

Harry got to the lane in between Carter and Mercedes and laughed when all three of them brought up the rear.

Carter was staring at the shoes dubiously and Mercedes was just watching the madness with amused eyes. Harry had on the shoes but he was a little worried. He'd never been much for bowling. He'd gone a few times but he always had up barriers and he played with one of the lighter balls. He eyed everyone jostling around to put their names on the score cards with doubt.

"Come on harry we put you on our team" Kurt grinned grabbing him and Mercedes and yanking them two lanes over.

"Carter get your butt over here" Quinn called playfully.

Those two were one of the strangest but most quietly happy couples harry had ever seen. Carter was shy and nerdy and Quinn was mostly a popular bitch turned quiet girl struggling to find the place she belonged without her cheering uniform. They made an oddly perfect couple.

"Harry they don't have the barriers up" Blaine told him as he walked up eyeing the brightly coloured balls dubiously.

"Hmm" he nodded squinting as the boys all playfully pushed and shoved claiming the darker balls for themselves.

"I'm sure we'll manage" Kurt grunted hefting a ball and frowning "how the hell are you supposed to throw this thing?" he asked as he let it drop into in and his whole side went down with it.

"This is going to be an interesting game" Puck snorted already putting them all into the electronic point machine with a cocky grin.

"Me, Sam and Fin against Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Harry?" he grinned "I'll give you an extra player since you all look so scared" he smirked

"Oh please that is totally cheating! You three can bowl can't you?" Kurt demanded sharply.

Finn grinned and nodded while Sam just shrugged already holding a dark green ball.

"So four people who can't play against three who can?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Meh, or we're all against each other. We usually have teams and then the one with the best score overall too though" Puck grunted.

"Whatever it's only a game" harry huffed finally choosing a vibrant yellow ball with gold sun burst patterns all over it.

"That's a kids ball dude" Finn told him with a confused smile.

"You need to watch him play before you complain" Blaine muttered

"Oh shut up you" Harry mocked "I'm oh so sorry I nearly broke your knee cap. I won't do it again I swear" he smiled sweetly

All of them took a hasty step back from him with wide eyes.

"he threw the ball backwards" Blaine deadpanned and Sam's eyes widened even more as he stared at them and slid sideways out of the line of fire.

"I'm going first then?" he asked cheerfully walking up to the lane and staring at the pins.

He dropped the ball in his eagerness and it rolled slowly.

It stopped halfway down and slowly oh so painfully slowly fell into the gutter.

"Wow he really is awful" Puck snorted stepping up to take his turn.

Harry just bit his lip and shrugged sheepishly

"At least I didn't hurt anyone?" he asked hopefully skipping back to his seat with a happy grin.

Puck shot his ball down the lane and it crashed into the pins knocking them all down perfectly.

"Ok my turn!" Kurt beamed stepping up carefully and daintily swinging his ball.

It went half way down the lane in an almost perfect line and then curved off and rolled right next to the gutter before finally hitting one pin and falling away.

"Uh.." Harry clapped for him anyway and grinned

"Better than me" he shrugged.

"This is pathetic" Puck snorted.

"My turn" Sam laughed awkwardly striding up and setting the ball rolling perfectly in a smooth arc.

He got a strike and mock bowed at the guys on his team cheered for him and started to trash talk.

Blaine got up and carefully walked up. He set his sights on the pins and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on just two pins would be awesome" he grunted and threw his ball with a whoosh of expelled air.

It went sailing down and then ever so slowly rolled sideways and managed to take out four pins before it went off course.

"Well done" Kurt beamed at him supportively.

"My turn!" Finn grinned ans took a run at the lane throwing the ball so hard it went crashing down with a hard thump and blasted the pins so hard they went flying into each other.

"Oh well if skill won't do it I guess brute force will" Kurt snarked with a grin.

Mercedes got up silently and took her ball. Then she shocked them all going into a perfect slide up to the throw line. She striked out and turned with a smug grin.

"Girl got skill" she taunted and waltzed back to her seat.

Harry and Kurt burst into laughter at the boys shocked faces and Blaine just grinned rolling his eyes. It had been pretty sexist of them to just assume.

The game contined with much ribbing and playful jokes. The 'amateur' team had taken to yelling off putting things whenever the boys had to try and they in turn were yelling how rubbish they were and jeering whenever they only managed under half the pins. It turned into a contest of who could come up with the most creative insults by the end of the game.

Kurt had everyone in stitches as he drolly did a catwalk like commentary to go along with everyone. 'This team certainly took the theory brawns before brains and ran with it. Their leader has less intelligence than a rubber duck. But oh look at those muscles. He blasts the balls off the line up instead of using any technique.'

By the end of the game they were all laughing so much they weren't even paying attention to the game. Harry had indeed managed to throw the ball behind him as it slipped from his fingers on his sole attempt to swing it instead of just throw in onto the lane and hope for the best.

Blaine had fallen over on the highly polished floor and ended up kicking his ball into the gutter as he flailed and the all around mess of their game meant that none of them really cared when they did finish. They just started a new game and this time the boys who knew what they were doing and of course Mercedes tried to teach the clumsy oafs how to actually play. By the end of the game time when they had to go back to the party room for the cake and candles they were all laughing and clutching their sides from laughing too much.

GLEEHP

Finn approached Harry during the party once everyone had dispersed off into groups to mess about and have fun. He sat with him and nervously fidgeted with his drink.

"Can I help you Finn?" Harry asked with a kind but tired smile.

"I-I just...I was wondering...You're not Blaine's real brother are you?" he blurted.

Harry blinked at him but nodded.

"I like to think of us as brother's but no we're cousins" he replied gently

"How do you- I mean what's it like? How do you manage with having a brother who's not really your brother? Does...does his being gay ever bother you?" he asked nearly spilling his drink in his neres.

Harry gave him a sad understanding smile.

"now really isn't the best time to talk about this Finn" he began and Finn's face dropped so he smiled encouragingly

"I will tell you now though, that no matter what Blaine is I will always love him like the brother I wish my parents had survived to give me. I love my brother and no matter who he chooses to love I will always, always support him. It has been hard, yes, to stand back and watch people hurt him because of it. It's hard to see him being hurt for being who he is. But I love my brother a lot. He's very important to me." Harry sighed "I'd be happy to talk any time you needed to Finn. I know it can't be easy coping with all this. If you ever want someone to talk with I'm here. Perhaps you should come over to my house one day? I can talk to you without all this noise and people overhearing?" he suggested softly

Finn gave him a nervous smile.

"I think I'd like that" he sighed rubbing at his face.

"I know you like Kurt Finn. You may not completely love him as your brother yet, but you do care about him. It can be hard accepting someone who's gay and it can be hard to understand and adjust. But he needs you to support him almost as much as you need him to accept you into his family. You're going to be brothers for the rest of your life. He'll be the one person you can go to when you can't talk to your parents. I know you're probably a little freaked out about having a new family all of a sudden. But maybe you should just try and find your new place in this new better family? Have you ever thought about how much better life is now that it's not just you and your mum anymore?" he asked softly.

"I-I guess not so much" Finn blinked at him and then smiled gratefully

"Thanks Harry, you always seem to make it better" he grinned and threw an arm around him.

"No problem Finn. Just call me sometime ok. I do understand how hard this must be for you. Besides we're friends now right?" he asked warmly.

Finn nodded and gave him a dopey smile.

"Good " Harry laughed "So now that we're friends can I say something to you honestly?"

"Sure" Finn gave him a curious smile.

"Rachel has been staring at us for the past ten minutes and she looks a little upset"

"Oh" Finn's face dropped and he shuffled awkwardly.

"We still haven't made up yet. I guess I don't know what to do" he sighed.

"Huh...well give yourself time I guess. Don't think that just because she's upset and your upset that you need to make a snap decision" he advised gently

"You're pretty awesome" Finn sighed heavily "Everyone else just rolls their eyes at me and calls me an idiot when I whine about her" he huffed.

"Maybe they're just trying to let you make the choice yourself without giving you advice?" harry suggested tentatively

"Right" Finn nodded slightly and stared into space for a moment.

"Well anyway, thanks for talking to me. I'll call you promise" he shrugged and levered his large frame up and slouched over to where the boys were having a dance off on the play mats.

"Having fun?" Sam asked softly slipping into the seat not two minute later.

Harry sighed and smiled tiredly

"I guess. It's been nice" he offered softly.

Sam smiled at him sadly.

"We're a right pair huh?" he asked idly.

"I think we're being idiotic teenagers. Which is sort of refreshing for me. I don't believe I've ever been such an awkward mess. I can usually find a logical answer to base my response on. I can usually just make up a theory and find my answer with a bit of research and present a conclusion based on facts." He shrugged. "There's not really any books written on how to deal with emotions and your own issues" he huffed.

"I guess not. So you're just as lost as me?" Sam smiled a ghost of a grin.

"Hmm...I can sort of look at it coldly and intellectually and make a conclusion. But what do you do when the conclusion you make, makes your heart hurt and you feel like you've just been kicked in the stomach?" he asked dryly

Sam winced and then bit his lip.

"Are we...are we saying something here?" he asked uncertainly

"I don't know are we?" Harry shot back "So far you haven't said much at all"

"I'm so sorry" Sam whispered as his eyes filled up.

Harry gave him a sad smile

"We're teenagers Sam. We mess up, we make horrible descions and we regularly hurt people without realising it. We're supposed to be one huge mess" Harry offered without looking at him.

He watched as Blaine and Kurt slowly spun on the dance floor whispering and giggling together instead. He felt sort of cold inside. Because he had realised something this week. Sorting out his parents paperwork and looking through all their plans. Some of which were more like diary entries on what they wanted to plot out in legal terms. He'd seen the clear love and adoration there. Trapped in ink and lost in time. He'd seen how happy and in love with each other they were. Then he'd thought of Sam and all he felt was warm affection. He liked Sam a lot. But he didn't love him. Not like both his sets of parents clearly did. They were so perfect for each other. He just couldn't help but think that he and Sam were just two confused boys mistaking friendship and the first person to truly understand them for love. He'd never had a friend like Sam before. One that didn't mind how geeky and nerdy he was. One that actively joined him and understood all his weird references. He was a bit like Blaine only his brother only did those things to humour him. That had sent a jolt through him. He thought of Sam with the love and affection he shared with his brother. He'd almost cried. But then he'd known he couldn't risk hurting Sam. If Sam decided he was gay because he was doing the same thing this would ruin everything. So they just had to face up to it and be honest. Now looking at Sam trying not to cry and struggling so much he felt his heart breaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I do love you though. You're one of the only people who doesn't think I'm a complete dork or weirdo because I speak Na'vi and struggle to tie my own shoes" Sam sighed.

Harry gave him a sad look of understanding.

"So we are saying something here then?" he asked almost too quietly

Sam nodded a little and they shared a slow smile that built into giggles.

"This is so ridiculous and awkward" Harry snorted

"Yeah" Sam sighed "So...we're...friends?" he asked nervously

Harry met his gaze and shrugged

"Who else is going to watch Lord of the rings reruns all day with me?" he asked lightly

Sam grinned and they hugged tightly breathing each other in and smiling goofily as they broke apart.

GLEEHP

"What do you think happened over there?" Kurt asked into Blaine's ear as they slowly revolved on the dance floor each peeking slyly at Sam and Harry as they turned that way.

"Harry decided he wasn't bothered by gender...but that he thought of Sam as his brother" Blaine sighed into his neck "He was really worried about how Sam would react" he shrugged

"looks like he took it well" Kurt laughed silently turning them so Blaine could see his brother hugging Sam.

"Good because I think he could totally take me but if he'd hurt my brother I'd have had to try and hurt him" Blaine grinned

"I would have helped you" Kurt laughed and spun them slightly "I think they'll be alright though. Sam has been twitchy lately. He keeps staring between boys butts and Girls boobs and muttering to himself "I think he's realised he needs a lot of time to figure out which one he likes best" Kurt giggled.

"I hope he figures it out then. That's tough" Blaine sighed dropping his cheek onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I personally think he's straight and just going through a crisis. Even though when we first met I kind of thought he was gay...he's just such a boy it's obvious. He doesn't react around any other guy but Harry either. They just need to sort each other out" Kurt beamed

"Well I hope Sam decides to at least stay a reliable friend. Harry needs people right now" Blaine huffed slightly

"How's he been doing?" Kurt asked gently and cautiously

The Anderson brother's had been very uptight about the issues going on at home since that day at the park.

"He'll be fine I think. Dad is using all his contacts and his Godfather's are working on it in Britain. He has a lot of really tough people throwing their muscle about ready to stand in his corner." Blaine grinned slightly "I personally can't wait to see when mum finally loses her cool and goes all monster protective. It'll be hilarious" he laughed a puff of warm air against Kurt's neck.

"Well as long as it all works out" Kurt sighed dropping his own cheek onto Blaine's springy hair.

"I think we'll all be fine" Blaine breathed softly with a tint of hope in his voce.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple again feeling so lucky and warm that a boy as incredible as Blaine was with him.

**AN**

Heh! I know some of you will be disappointed but their confusion was part of the plan! I never agreed that Harry was in fact totally Gay and he's not :D *hint* lol naw I just didn't think it was very realistic is all and I wanted to show some teenage confusion. plenty of people go through that with friends who they're so close too. I did I know that. I actually dated a very close friend for a while before we both decided it was wrong for both of us. I've kissed boy and girls and to tell you the truth I don't see the difference. Boys just appeal to me more :D Sometimes you just don't care and sometimes you do it and realise it isn't for you...so being the teenagers that they are they're not going to get it right straight away now are they :D Hope no one is too upset :D Plottyness coming up should cheer you up anyway :D xx


	11. Chapter 11

Ha! Another one bites the dust! happy father's day! :D ENJOY!

Chapter eleven

**Realisation and Game plans.**

Harry spent the next few weeks baking like a man possessed in between cramming for school and the decathlon team. Going to track meets and writing angst songs about people trying to control him. He spent a lot of time hanging upside down on a sofa he had claimed as his own in the common area the Warblers practised in. David and Wes had stopped trying to kick him out and named him their new mascot the wombat. For some reason they all found it hilarious that he sat upside down reading books and talking to himself. When Blaine jokingly sat on the sofa and dropped his head onto his stomach one session Harry had just balanced a heavy text book on his forehead and kept reading. The Warblers needless to say had decided to leave him to it. He would randomly shout out constructive criticism and advice during rehearsal same as always and really who was going to be mean to a boy who looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in months or slept properly in weeks.

"Hey guys how are you doing over there?"

Blaine smiled tiredly into his laptop and nodded.

"We're fine" he muttered rolling his head to look at Harry.

His brother was hanging upside down reading heavy treatises on the legal ramifications of running a conglomerate business in Europe.

"Well I hope you're hanging in there" Sirius shrugged roughly looking rather worn thin himself.

"Any news?" Blaine asked quietly

"Not much no, there's a rumour that he's found two families that could benefit with better ties to the name Potter" Sirius huffed "It's all about who benefits the most I suppose. If he can find a girl who can marry him and do the business and family name a lot of good he can try and make it look like he's looking out for Harry and his estate. The problem is, Harry is so well off and so well connected to a lot of big names already that he's having issues finding a family who will agree to it. I mean there are a lot jumping at the chance to take a leap up the social ladder but the people above don't exactly want to take a step down. Unless they have like five daughters and need to marry one off anyway" Sirius snorted.

"This is all such a mess" Joe suddenly announced walking in waving around a huge stack of papers.

"What is it?" harry perked up like a dog being called.

"It's the Potter accounting from when you were born all the way through to when you were about five" Joe huffed flapping them angrily "They don't make much sense" he grunted smacking them onto the table.

"Why not?" Sirius and Remus were now on screen.

"Well there are a lot of major gaps in the information being filed. Funding seems to have been going all over the place without any proper procedure and projects with odd file names that don't appear to have any sort of meaning are all through it. It's just a mess!"

"Well you'd have to ask the Board and whoever was appointed to lead them during that time. I know James took a while off to be with Lily and the baby. I didn't take over officially until Harry was about six. I was still going through training and I finished up some courses to make sure I was qualified enough to take the position." Remus offered with a shrug and a confused frown.

"So no one knows what went on all that time?" Harry asked slowly.

"Hmm" Joe just stared hard at the papers and then he looked up and sighed.

"We'll have to do some digging" he stated softly.

"We'll go snooping over here. I got Lucius Malfoy and Artemus Zabini on board" Sirius grinned "they both have a little sway on certain coalitions that we regularly get involved in. Zabini also has a lot of friends on the Potter Board and Lucius of course has his grubby little mitts in almost anything that smells of importance" He scoffed with an eye roll.

"What did you have to do to get them to agree?" Harry asked warily.

"Take on their brats for some sort of learning thing. They want their spoilt pampered little heirs to get a taste of real life. Apparently Draco spent a fortune having chocolates flown in especially for a party and blew three months allowance on something like hair products. They've both gotten so out of control the fancy pants Scions have decided to give their heirs a little shock to the system. Only they don't want to deal with the tantrums so I have to" he groused slightly but the excited gleam in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"Don't like maim them or scar them for life will you?" Blaine asked lightly.

"Oh I won't! But that spoilt little pampered prince of a cousin of mine is going to cry at least once" Sirius cackled

"Do we really want to know?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Probably not. But I was hoping you wouldn't mind playing host for a while. You two are so down to earth and cool. It will do them some good to see everyone with money isn't a complete prat" Sirius smiled hopefully.

"Suuuure" Blaine nodded slowly "You can bring them over some time. How long exactly are you in control of them?"

"All summer!" Remus moaned.

"Oooh ouch" Harry laughed

"You have no idea" Remus sighed heavily

GLEEHP

Kurt walked into glee humming. Completely oblivious at first to all the boys gathering like angry storm clouds in one corner. He walked over to Mercedes and grinned happily.

"Blaine is coming over later. He asked if we'd do a movie night for Harry?" he chirped.

Rachel and Mercedes grinned at him and waggled their brows.

"What kind of night are we talking here?" Mercedes asked him slyly.

"You know Harry has been having a rough time lately" He frowned at them both with a half smile nudging its way onto his face despite himself.

"Well we're in" Sam shrugged walking over with a slight smile despite the fact that all of the boys looked ready to spit nails.

"What's going on with you guys?" Kurt asked brow arched perfectly

"The team slushied Artie" Puck growled

"Oh my Gucci is he ok?"

"I'm fine"

"We're gonna go kick some football team butt" Puck scowled.

"Is that a good idea?" Kurt asked slowly.

He couldn't help but doubt the effectiveness of their few boys against the whole team. When it was just Karofsky making him uncomfortable it had at least been slightly manageable. Dave left him alone for the most part these days. Most likely because Kurt was hardly ever alone in the halls. But when he was alone Dave almost looked hesitant to approach him, like he thought that if he bothered him too much he would spill his guts and out him. He hadn't thought about it for a few weeks now. Mostly because he'd been in a Blaine daze. But Dave had really backed off since the boys and Lauren interrupted them. Maybe he was worried what would happen if he kept on full frontal? Or maybe Kurt had just been unusually unobservant in his happy bliss?

He didn't have time to contemplate that much further. The boys were working themselves up while he got lost in thought and now were barging their way to the doors.

They didn't get very far before they were cut off by Mr Schue and Coach Beiste.

"What's going on?" Finn asked when they were herded back to their seats.

The answer walked through the door in form of the entire football team. Kurt felt himself freeze and his little bliss bubble popped so harshly he was pretty sure everyone heard its imaginary life shatter.

"What are they doing here?" Rachel shrieked and Kurt was nearly warmed to see her eyes flash his way for a moment.

"They're here to join Glee or get kicked off the team" Coach replied serenely.

The uproar that ultimatum caused was on both ends of the room.

Kurt just sat there trying not to hyperventilate.

"Now why don't some of you come up here and sing a song. Show them what Glee is all about?" Mr Schue's voice was hazy in his ears and he just sat there staring at him in pure disbelief.

"I'm not" Rachel muttered "There are some audiences even I won't sing for" she muttered and flopped into a seat beside Kurt gripping his hand in support.

He managed to turn his head and offer her a very weak smile.

"I'll sing" Sam suddenly stood up and walked to the front of the room.

He smiled shyly and aimed himself at the glee half of the room.

"I know you all know that I've been having some issues lately. I wanted to sing a song for a friend" he paused to blush and grinned sheepishly when Santana cat called.

They forgot all about the Football players even being present and just focused on Sam. This was the meaning of Glee and no one should be able to take that away.

"I was hoping I could test it out on you guys. Because I know harry is going through a really hard time right now and he needs us. I for one know how grateful I've been to have him around. So now he needs help and I think we should try and offer some of our own brand of support back" Sam gained confidence when they all sat forwards. Even Finn who had been awkward and standoffish with the Andersons because of Blaine's relationship with Kurt and his mixed feeling to do with that. After Britt's party he seemed to have warmed a lot to the fragile looking boy with amazing green eyes.

"So here I go" Sam breathed in and then grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"It's a little bit funny...this feeling inside...I'm not one of those who can... easily hide" He sang softly in a perfect acoustic version of 'Your song' by Ellie Goulding.

They were all smiling and swaying along by the time he got to the chorus.

"I hope you don't mind...I hope you don't mind...How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" he sang softly and they all applauded wildly and beamed at him.

"That's a wonderful idea Sam!" Rachel beamed and practically glommed him as he set the guitar aside.

"I was thinking of singing maybe 'Ben' by Jackson or 'lean on me' but i just thought maybe this was better?" Sam shrugged awkwardly and they all nodded supportively.

"It's perfect" Kurt told him seriously "he'll understand"

They all gathered together and started talking with a lot of flailing hands and loud talking. Mostly on Rachel's part about whether or not they should throw in any more songs and make a little performance of it.

"Hem hem, guys" Mr Schue called and grinned when they all froze and slowly remembered they were not alone in the room.

"Well now that you can see what glee is usually like" mr Schue aimed at the team.

"What a bunch of pansies sharing their 'feelings'" one of them muttered rudely.

Sam flushed pink and frowned but Rachel and Santana both went unexpectedly wild. They marched together and in scary unison pointed right at his nose.

"Keep your mouth shut" they hissed.

Then Santana whipped out her nail file.

"We don't put each other down around here you got me?" she asked menacingly making a rather harsh slicing motion with the file.

"Yeah we actually like each other in this room. We care about each other and stick together. You won't last long here if you're a total douche" Puck smirked crossing his arms and throwing in a peck flex for good measure.

"Ok guys. That was a nice idea of you. But who is Harry exactly?" Mr Schue cut in with a pleasant smile. "You're normally singing songs to each other" he added wryly eyeing Finn and Rachel and then adding Puck for good measure.

"Oh he's Blaine's brother" Rachel beamed.

"Blaine?" Mr Schue looked even more confused.

"You know Sam's best friend...or maybe you don't because we hang out a lot after school" she added thoughtfully

Mercedes and Kurt snorted.

"I met them when these Muppets made me go spy on our competition for Sectionals. They go to Dalton. We hit it off and now we hang out a lot" Kurt sighed feeling sorry for their poor confused teacher who was never quite up to speed on group dynamics since they changed faster than some of them changed socks.

"Oh ok then" he nodded "So what songs were you guys thinking of doing for this week's assignment?" he asked brightly.

"Honestly Mr Schue we have all week" Puck snorted "I haven't the foggiest what 'musical mash up duet' I want to sing" he grunted slouching in his seat. "That's two songs I have to think of and then put together so they don't sound like shit" he complained.

"I know what I'm doing" Rachel chirped

"We've already sorted it" Kurt added with a smirk.

"Great well come on up guys!" Mr Schue enthused obviously hoping to keep them going to stop any issues before they could develop.

Kurt wondered if he planned to have them singing all week none stop so they couldn't fight.

Rachel squealed and ran to the front of the room.

"Ok so Kurt and I did this a while ago because it's fun and because we both share a love of musicals and well. When we're not fighting we are the best singers this group has and our voices are perfect together. We concede that sharing a stage won't happen that often because there is only room for one major Diva and long term sharing of the spotlight would not in any way work" Rachel rambled as Kurt got the music set up.

Kurt walked up behind her and dragged her back forcefully before pushing her into a seat.

"This is our duet mash up" he stated serenely avoiding looking at one side of the room completely.

The opening bars for the music began and Mercedes face lit up and she did a half quiet squeal before clapping her hand over her mouth and beaming at6 him with her eyes. Rachel and Kurt then wowed them with a performance of Happy days and Get happy. By the time they finished the whole of new Directions was beaming and cheering.

"You're right you two are awesome together!" Mercedes called with a laugh.

"Alright guys that's it for today. We'll go through some more songs tomorrow. By Thursday I want the boys on the team to have paired off and at least have come up with some ideas for something like what Rachel and Kurt just did. If you have any questions come ask me or one of the New Directions" Mr Schue called and dismissed them just in time for the bell to ring.

GLEEHP

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's house to help him drag Harry away for the movie night. The rest of the guys had gone with Finn to take over their house and convince their parents they needed to vacate the building. When he got to the Anderson's Blaine was just pulling up in his new car. He hopped out and they met with a gentle kiss and smile of greeting.

"Where's Harry?" Kurt asked frowning at the car questioningly.

"He left school at lunchtime to come home for an international conference with some people in London" Blaine explained simply walking for the house.

In the front room Joe was sat rifling through papers and talking on speaker phone with someone.

"Where's Harry dad?" Blaine asked quietly

"In his room"

They made for the stairs and leapt up them as quietly as possible. Blaine burst into Harry's room without knocking and they both raised brows intrigued by the sight that met them. Amber was sprawled on the bed snoring in doggy bliss. Harry however was dancing around the bedroom with his eyes closed and ear phones in. he seemed to be in the middle of 'Rude boy' because he was doing the Rhianna-esque walk going down to the ground as he took hip jerking steps. He was also belting out very well 'rude boy boy boy' and then he was on his feet again hips jerking and hands over his head as he continued a very spirited rendition.

"Uhm..." Blaine giggled slightly.

"Is he...ok?" Kurt asked trying not to lose the giggles catching in his throat.

"I think...he's just letting off some steam" Blaine chuckled and then he laughed full out when Harry slapped his own butt and began to do full body swaying provocatively well.

"Harry!" he yelled and Harry gave a startled yelp and face planted onto the bed.

Amber let out a yip of fright and shot under the bed like a startled cat.

"Blaine" he grumbled hoisting himself up and snatching his ear buds out. "What the hell?" he demanded grumpily

"We came to invite you for movie night" Kurt spoke up quickly spotting the truly devious expression on his darling Boy's face.

"Movie night?" Harry perked up and cocked his head "I could use some fun" he sagged slightly with a tired smile.

Kurt was shocked to see that now he wasn't dancing about and looking so full of energy harry didn't look too good at all. He had dark shadows under his eyes. His face was thinner if that was even possible making his cheekbones look sharper and higher than they had. His skin was at least a shade paler and he looked thoroughly exhausted. Kurt was surprised he'd had the energy to dance about like that at all.

"Movie night" Kurt affirmed briskly and with a determined glint in his eye.

He was going to stuff that boy full of cookies and junk food until he exploded and then spike his drink with sleeping pills if he had too. He grabbed a slightly bony wrist and how come he'd never noticed that before anyway? Then yanked Harry unceremoniously out of his room and down the stairs.

GLEEHP

The next day at Glee did not go as well as Mr Schue could have hoped. The football team came in all sporting angry scowls. The Cheerio's had been pulled from their mid game show. Brittany was crying in the corner, something about not wanting to die yet. Kurt walked in and paused with a confused frown. Mercedes ushered him over to the girls corner. He got the low down very briskly from a worried and over protective Santana. Sue had quite literally gone mental. The Football team were pissed and being ass hats in the other corner and the Glee boys looked ready to start beating on them any moment. That's when Mr Schue decided to walk in and announce cheerfully.

"So I talked to Figgins and he's agreed. We should to the half time show"

Momentary stunned silence. Then an explosion of noise so loud it takes a good ten minutes to shut everyone up. Then they just lay down the law. Nobody moves for a whole minute. Then like the mature teenagers they are they just huff and decided to sulk.

"Come on now guys this will be fun" Mr Schue beamed at them and after a bit Rachel and Kurt manage to cheer up a bit over the idea.

Thriller and heads will roll does sound fun. Puck, Sam and Finn slowly start to get in on the plotting and then their all grinning and swapping ideas loudly and chaotically. Of course it was all going too well for something not to go wrong.

When Kurt began to go through the dance moves and they're trying desperately to plan out a routine that the football players will follow with

out too much complaint, he trips when one of the jock heads shove him and falls into Azimio who shoves him off and into Dave. Kurt squeaked in fear and Dave pushed him a little too hard and he flew into a chair with a crash and felt his finger bend alarmingly. His loud cry of pain is not enough to cover up Dave snarling

"Don't touch me Homo"

Pure chaos and anger follows. Not even Mr Schue could stop Puck and Sam diving at them swiftly followed by Santana and Lauren. Kurt gasped cradling his injured and likely broken fingers to his chest with a whimper. Rachel and Quinn pulled him up and sat him in a chair at the other end of the room. Finally the room is silent. Kurt held pout his hand gingerly as Mr Schue came over to see the damage. His fingers are starting to swell and they're dark red going black with bruising.

"Ok you're going to have to go to the nurse and get sent to the hospital I think" he sighed.

"You broke his fingers!" Rachel shrieked pointing an accusing finger at Dave.

He's got a black eye and a bloodied lip from the fight and isn't exactly looking the best.

"Ok guys just...just sit down and try not to hurt each other anymore please" Mr Schue asks quietly in that disappointed teacher tone.

"Finn do you want to go with Kurt?" he turned to see Finn stood near the piano with this horribly confused and frustrated look on his face.

"I'll take him Mr Schue" Mercedes huffed when Finn didn't respond.

"Ok"

GLEEHP

Blaine and harry turned up at the Hudmel house hold not two hours later. Blaine with a panicked and stressed look on his face. Harry just bemusedly trying to calm him down.

"Is Kurt ok?" Blaine nearly shouted at Burt as soon as the door opened.

"I'm fine Blaine" Kurt laughed and pulled the door open displaying his splinted fingers with a wry smile

"It's just like as if I fell during a routine is all" he sighed and fell back onto the sofa as they entered the sitting room.

"Well what was I supposed to think? All I got was a message saying you were in the hospital because some thug hit you!" Blaine almost shrieked plopping down beside him and grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Ignore him he has issues" Harry grinned impishly hoping Burt wouldn't get freaked out by Blaine's banshee impression.

The whole ride over all he'd had was Blaine worrying about how badly they'd hurt his precious Kurt. He knew it all stemmed back to his own occurrences of violence by homophobes. But he also knew his brother was over reacting. Mercedes had told them he was home and fine. She'd almost mentioned it being a fall into some chairs that hurt him more than the meat head. But of course all Blaine saw was Football player hurt Kurt hospital out of the whole message.

"So are you really ok?" Harry asked tentatively once Blaine had thoroughly inspected the splint and then proceeded to start kissing the visible fingers.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled at him warmly "Finn is upstairs" he added when Blaine started muttering loving endearments.

Harry rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs sharing an amused smile with Burt who was now retreating to the kitchen and his wife with a fond look of relief on his face.

Harry found Finn sprawled on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked rather constipated if harry was being totally honest. But the moment he spotted harry he jerked upright and stared at him hard.

"Can I ask you something?" he demanded more than asked.

"Sure go ahead" he nodded slipping onto the foot of the bed with raised brows.

"Did Blaine get hurt...like really badly by the people who hated him because of who he is?" Finn blurted with absolutely no tact whatsoever.

"Yes he did"

"But he's not like Kurt! He's normal, you can barely even tell he's you know...gay" Finn whispered the word guiltily.

Harry gave him a long considering look.

"Do you really think it would make much difference to Kurt if he wore what you do but was still openly Gay?" harry asked him calmly with an understanding non judgemental smile.

"Well...I don't...It..well you have to admit the way he dresses is a bit-" Finn shrugged and harry just smiled sadly at him.

"They'd be like this no matter what Kurt did Finn. You're got to understand. Blaine is a brilliant example of that exactly. He was fine, everybody pretty much liked him, until he came out as Gay. Then it was boom. Like he was suddenly a contagious disease. Horrible scarring and soul destroying bullying constantly. No matter where he went. Like you said you can't tell looking at my brother that he's gay. But people knew. Then when they knew they wouldn't forget no matter what he did. So he got hurt constantly for something he can't help" harry shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I guess...I just sort of always thought that with Kurt it was because of how he dresses and how flamboyant he is" Finn muttered picking at his bed spread "But today...everything was so normal. We were all getting along, well at least tolerating each other. Then Kurt was on the floor crying and they called him Homo...but he hadn't done anything but try to help them learn the dance" Finn mumbled. "If that was one of us they wouldn't have cared at all" he added almost silently

Harry gave him a long understanding look.

"So you got smacked in the face with the realisation that no matter what Kurt does they'll hate him?" he asked gently

Finn flinched like harry had slapped him.

"I guess...I've just been thinking that it's because Kurt is such a rude Bitch to them and he always acts like their...below him or something. I know he does it to show they can't hurt him" he hurried on flashing a worried look at harry who just smiled and nodded encouragingly "I just always thought that if he stopped provoking them and tried to fit in better they'd leave him alone. But today...he was completely normal, just like another one of us Gleeks. But they hurt him anyway, for trying to help them" he sighed sounding like someone had killed his innocence.

Harry sighed and then suddenly got up and pulled down Finn's laptop.

"I want to show you something Finn. Not because I want to upset or hurt you. But I just think you should look. Ok?" he asked softly.

"Ok" Finn frowned in confusion.

"Right so there are these organisations that deal with Homophobia and the likes ok. The Trevor Project is one of those, they make inspirational videos called 'it gets better' to try and combat the damage all that hate does to a person. Or the Laramie Project is a play you could watch. It's all about hate crimes and how harmful they are. Some of them offer advice and show how you can deal with the issues involved. You should do a bit of research. Just for yourself. So you can try to understand what Kurt is going through. I'm not saying Kurt is going to be as damaged as some of these people. But maybe it will help you come to terms with this on your own. I can't preach to you and make you see it my way. Because we all have different ideas about this. Just look and maybe you can start to see where Kurt is coming from hmm?" he encouraged turning the laptop to face Finn who nodded looking distinctly nervous.

Harry gave him one last encouraging smile and left him to his searching. He hoped this helped. Because they both deserved to have a brother who understood them. Kurt needed Finn to know and be there for him. Finn needed to know just so he could maybe understand and be a little more sensitive to Kurt. He hoped that this would be the last little puzzle piece needed to fix the Hudmel union as a full and proper family. Because he knew that they were getting there slowly but surely. All they needed was one last shove for the boys to truly bond and then they could perhaps have a true home where all of them felt safe and happy.

GLEEHP

The next day at school there were yet more problems. Finn had indeed gone out in support of his brother. He had gone down stairs the night before and talked for hours with Kurt after the Andersons left. They had both bonded deeper than they'd ever thought possible. Then they'd sat down together and watched the Laramie project. It had made them both sad but also hopeful for something just out of reach straining at their senses. That brotherly understanding and affection that had been missing until then was snapped into place. Finn had come into school walked up to Karofsky and Azimio and punched them both in the face.

"how do you like being attacked for no good reason?" he'd asked loudly.

Both boys and just sat there on the floor stunned.

Then Puck and Sam had walked up and glared at them

"Don't you even think about coming to Glee today. We don't take in Homophobes or Bullies" Sam and stated calmly.

Then they'd walked away and left the stunned football players on the ground for once.

At practise they found out that none of the players had turned up and as a result Coach had kicked them off the team.

"Uh...now what are you going to do for the game?" Kurt had asked unsurely

"No idea" Puck grunted.

"We do" Rachel and Mercedes stepped forwards.

"Us girls will play. It won't be hard. You boys can do all the work, we'll just make up the numbers. Beside Kurt was your kicker and you won that game last year" Rachel pointed out.

"Me?" Kurt squeaked pointing at his chest dubiously.

"Of Course!" Mercedes beamed.

"This is going to be...so freaking hilarious, but what other options have we got?" Sam asked grinning

"Yeah may as well" Mike shrugged hugging Tina into his side with a grin.

"Well...then I say we get to work guys" Mr Schue clapped and they worked hard to try and sort out their routine and plan a game strategy.

GLEEHP

The next drama to hit was the Cheerleader's going A.W.O.L and leaving for Sue's championship. Brittany was still whimpering about being shot out of a cannon the whole time. But Santana and Quinn held each of her hands and tried to convince her that everything would be ok.

Back at McKinley Blaine turned up with Harry, Wes and David to cheer them on at the match. Blaine of course out in full support of Kurt who looked adorable in his eyes wearing the football kit.

The first half of the match was a shocking jolt of harsh smack downs. The girls spent most of the time screaming in fright and running away from the ball. The Titans were getting slaughtered. Their only points came from Kurt's one chance at a kick. But they were still in danger of being totally trounced if they didn't do something.

The half time performance came around and Finn turned up with all three former Cheerio's just in time to do their Zombie routine. The Dalton four got to their feet first in support and cheered them on. By the time the reluctant Football team started flooding the pitch the whole crowd was on their feet. Harry whooped and screamed and shoved Blaine at Kurt when they ran off the pitch for a small break before second half.

"You were amazing" Blaine breathed looking a little star struck.

"You look disgusting" Harry informed Sam with a straight face.

"I'm going to eat your brain" Sam droned and lunged at him.

Harry screeched rather girlishly and pushed a started Puck who was just returning from getting Coach to agree to reinstating the whole team for last half at Sam.

"Harry!" Brittany yelled from just behind him and then grabbed him in all her cheerleading Zombie glory.

"Arggh!" he cried in shock and they all cracked up laughing.

"Seriously though you guys were amazing" Wes offered warmly.

"Thanks" Rachel beamed bouncing over looking slightly ridiculous in her huge shoulder pads.

"The guys are back to playing guys" Puck announced just as the footballers came trudging back onto the pitch in time to restart the match.

"Oh thank God! I need to get out of this before I start to chafe" Kurt hissed and started shimmying out of his kit right there.

"Hey now whoa there" Blaine protested.

"I have a full body suit on under here Blaine" Kurt huffed.

He was stripped to a tight black leotard and leggings. He proceeded to pull on an over sized fluffy jumper he'd somehow managed to supply magically near his feet.

"That feels so much better" Kurt chirped stroking the soft material happily.

Blaine was just giving him a dazed look of wonder.

"I think you broke him" Harry laughed smacking him up the back of the head.

**AN**

Soooo...yes I did a little cannon ish drama...just to move the story along and get things rolling. Because otherwise it's all going to get very boring and stuck on one topic. Of course Finn was already ok with Kurt by now in cannon and Kurt was at Dalton so this is a little different. But I hope you liked ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I know it took a while but this was soooo hard to write! I'm not very happy with it. but we needed to clear up Harry's British issues and this gets it kick started. I think we're coming to the end of the fic too! Nearly everything has been tied up now. Wouldn't you know it's the last thing that's hard to write! Any way as always ENJOY!

Chapter Twelve

**British woes.**

Sirius paced up and down muttering under his breath and randomly waving his arms about. Remus watched him march up and down with worn tied eyes. They'd found a lot of disturbing news about the Potter accounts in the last few weeks. But now they needed to actually call Harry in on this. It wasn't something they could agree to by themselves. Like it or not Harry wasn't a child anymore and he had to make these decisions for himself. They were both just working up the courage to drag him into this mess. Because even though he'd been worrying about being forced into an arranged marriage they didn't think he was quite prepared to face these issues.

"Let's go see him? Face to face is better right?" Sirius suddenly announced flapping his arms.

"I don't know is it?" Remus asked quietly with a worried frown.

"I don't know!" Sirius whined petulantly at him. "He needs to decide how he's going to handle this. But at the same time isn't this exactly why we didn't want him to have to look after the company so young? So he could grow up without handling this shit?"

"I don't know Siri, but whatever happens we need to at least come up with some plans for him before we dump this on him" he sighed heavily and scrubbed his face.

"Well then come on plan something! You're the business manager person thingy are you not?"

"Sirius" he moaned dropping his head back and trying to just block it all out.

Sometimes it was hard being the responsible one.

GLEEHP

Valentine's Day. Harry was pretty amused by the whole holiday. Blaine had of course gone scouring the net for hours for the 'perfect' gift for his 'wonderful awesome boyfriend' which had just made him want to vomit. But then he'd gotten a desperate call from Sam rambling on about liking a girl but not knowing what to do.

"Because what if it's just like with you all over again and we're just good friends but I'm crap at knowing the lines?" he'd asked all in one breath.

Valentine's Day had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning of torture. Why were people always bringing their problems to him anyway? Did he have some sort of invisible sign that read 'agony Uncle here' or something. Because seriously. If it wasn't helping Finn with his issues, it was listening to Carter moan about Quinn and how simply awesome she was. Then when he got home and tried to hide in his room to you know, panic and worry about his pending possible marriage! Blaine burst in and started rambling about Kurt. Just when he chivvied Blaine out the door with the link to the McQueen jacket he'd seen Kurt drooling over last week. Well Sam rang for advice. He loved them all. He really did. But if he didn't get some peace to worry himself grey about his own issues soon...well there would be enough cookies in the house to survive a nuclear incident. He could just feel his need to stress bake rise with every interruption. Well intended or just plain oblivious as they were. His friends and family had spent the past few weeks trying their best to distract him and keep him occupied. But really with the constant worry just knowing in the back of his brain it was a wonder his perfect grade hadn't been affected.

Harry was ready to throttle St Valentine by the time the actual day came around. Mr Schuester had arranged a little date night for all of the New Directions. He'd taken the school hall and had pizzas and drinks set up. Because clearly the couples at McKinley had all been too distracted by their love lives to pay attention to their Glee assignments that week. In penance they all had to get up and sing a romantic song. His plan had been for them all to share the romantic day, not just with the people they were dating if they had partners, but singing to each other. So no one felt left out. That meant that carter got an invite because of Quinn. Blaine was going because of Kurt. Then for some totally unknown reason to him Harry had been sent an invite via Mercedes. He wasn't exactly sure why but he'd agreed to go just because most of his best friends were going to be there.

GLEEHP

The day started so well. The Dalton students hadn't been so affected by the day as most schools. Mainly because they were all boys. Classes went smoothly. Except for the random boy cooing down the phone at his girlfriend nothing was out of place at all. Then harry wandered into the library lunch time hoping to pick up a new book for light reading. He was just stretching to reach the book from one of the higher shelves when he heard the unmistakable tones of the Warblers humming and beat boxing. He glanced around wondering what was going on. Then spotted Kyle one of the quieter members staring intently at Luke sat at a table studying.

He had the perfect vantage point to see that Kyle planned to serenade his best friend who was not a warbler. He winced. He knew Dalton was tolerant but was that the best way to let your best friend know you fancied the pants off him. They all knew of course the boy was smitten. The only guy who didn't seem to know was Luke. But really...he wondered where Blaine was in all of this scheming. Because surely he realised how badly this could go?

The song...Harry nearly fell off his ladder in shock. A date rape song to serenade your love interest? Really? He plunked his head against the ladder and grabbed his book intent on leaving before the train wreck got any worse. Clearly his absence from the last two warbler meetings had been a disastrous idea.

GLEEHP

Blaine caught up to him on the way out of Dalton. He was with Carter who was dressed ready to leave for the evening in jeans and shirt. Harry grinned at him in greeting.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Carter chirped brightly.

"I got a text. The guys whined enough about being stuck in the hall for their special date night. Mr Schue got them spots singing at Breadstix instead. They all still have to do a song, or group number to pass this week's assignment. But the couples will have romance and the singles will have a free meal with loads of people around so it's not so noticeable" Blaine grinned happily.

Harry muttered something under his breath none of them heard. But Blaine just grinned and offered to meet him back home to change.

Breadstix was set up with plenty of group tables and couple tables with cute little balloons and red ribbons. A little staging area had been set up and nearly all of New Directions was there by the time they arrived. Harry shuffled in not quite so eagerly as everyone else. He'd tried to pull out at the last minute but his mum the traitor had shoved him out with a stern reprimand not to let his social life suffer. Then muttered something about having a night alone with her husband that he really did not need to hear.

Harry slipped onto the group table beside Finn and Artie who were both chewing on breadsticks idly.

"So what's going on?" he asked quietly when he saw Rachel bounding up the platform eagerly.

"Berry has taken over and decided to get a kick start. She's literally peeing her pants about a public performance that isn't a competition" Santana smirked.

Harry yelped and nearly fell sideways off his seat when he felt her hand glide onto his lap.

"Hey Satan- I mean Santana" he smiled nervously.

She had cooled the flirting a lot when she got together with Brittany. But when he flicked a glance around he saw Brittany currently occupying herself with playing with Artie's bow tie.

"Ohm" he stuttered and blushed.

Then the slow tones of Rachel's song came through and she started singing really lowly about jars of hearts. Harry blinked at her and then around at the pretty romantic setting. Was she for real? He looked at the various tables around him and noted no one from New Directions seemed very surprised. Finn did look pretty uncomfortable though. So they still hadn't made up then huh...

"Thank you for that Rachel. Now we have Kurt" Mr Schue announced swiftly as soon as Rachel flounced back to their table and sat as far from Finn as she could get.

Harry saw Kurt stand from where he'd been practically sitting in Blaine's lap and almost laughed. Blaine had gone pink at the sudden attention. Clearly their romantic date was going a little too well. He was a little confused when he saw Sam talking lowly to Mercedes. He knew that the dating in New Directions was a little bit like being in one big washing machine. It got churned up and knotted about so much it was a wonder most of them knew who's face they should be sucking on that day. But he had never picked up on Sam liking Mercedes. He'd thought David was dating her. Then again he did have that girlfriend who was a bit like a boomerang. Try to throw her away but she just keeps coming back. The pair of them were hopeless.

He was startled from his people watching by Kurt's surprisingly soft rendition of 'I've got you under my skin'. He hadn't realised Kurt could sing that softly. He was used to strong blow your mind numbers. He could tell by the absolutely besotted look on Blaine's face that whatever Kurt's intentions it had worked.

The next few songs were nice cheerful love songs and a few ballads mixed in. The other customers seemed to be enjoying the surprising treat of a bunch of teenagers serenading each other, or just blasting out good songs for their assignment. It had to be something of a novelty to stumble across this sort of entertainment. At least they could all sing anyway. Imagine if they couldn't, that would be awful.

Slowly the songs dwindled and the performances were nearly over. Most of them seemed to go over well and the couples were all getting a little happy to be there together. Then Sam took to the mic and Harry perked up. He had been drawing doodles in the condensation on his glass. But he focused on Sam and gave him a supportive grin when he looked for him nervously.

"So this is for Mercedes. Because I'm hoping she'll agree to go on a real date with me and not just a school function" he muttered nervously before looping a guitar over his head.

Harry almost giggled at all the shocked looks on their faces right now. Only Kurt looked mildly like he was remembering something that made this make sense. He caught his gaze and waggled his brows. They both grinned and then Blaine caught his eye. He looked like he was worried it would hurt Harry's feelings. Which was ridiculous and he arched a brow at him in disbelief. His brother settled back to snuggling into Kurt with a relieved smile. Sam sang a truly lovely version of Love story by Taylor swift. Harry was so happy to watch as Mercedes hugged him and let him settle on her side of the table when he returned looking nervous and worried.

The music seemed to have ended for the night as the Glee club was suddenly all converging on each other and pushing tables together to make this into one big group date now they'd had half a night to be coupled up. Harry was jammed in between Blaine with Kurt on one side and Quinn with Carter on the other. He didn't think he could feel more like a spare wheel if he tried. He was just about to suggest all the singles go find their own entertainment now the compulsory part of the evening was over. Or you know just escape by any means necessary really.

"My my how cosy" a drawling voice made him nearly crick his neck as he whirled around.

Tall sleek blonde. Icy eyes and way too many designer labels to count. Harry closed his eyes and momentarily let his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine twisted around and his nose scrunched in distaste.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked in the rudest voice any of the other's had ever heard calm polite Blaine use.

"Like I want to be here. Please. This place is tragic. I can just feel the plebeian seeping into my skin"

Harry sat back with a sigh.

"Hey guys could I get out please?" he asked quietly nudging at Blaine.

"You don't have to go for him" Blaine frowned letting him out reluctantly.

"Oh yes he bloody well does. I'm not staying in this middle class hovel any longer than I absolutely have to" Draco Malfoy snorted giving the table cloth a disdainful flick.

"What the hell? Who the Fuck are you?" Santana finally interrupted loudly.

"I am Draco Lucien Malfoy the third. Who are you?" he asked her mercurial gaze flicking over them all so dismissively it made Harry cringe.

"Draco come on" he grunted "Did you come here alone?" he added scanning the room suddenly.

"Of course not Father and Black are ordering take away at the counter. I can't believe they expect us to eat from here" he added with a sniff.

"Sirius is here?" Blaine perked up

"Hey kids" Sirius was suddenly there leaning on the back on the booth with a cheerful grin.

"Sirius!" Blaine beamed and bounced over to glom him.

"Whoa there, I only left like two months ago kid" Sirius laughed happily.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We came for food" Sirius smiled innocently

"It's over an hour away from the house" Harry stared

"Look you moron. What your idiotic Godfather is not telling you, is that we had to come fetch you back home to talk. He just doesn't want to spoil your night out. We told him you're a big boy now, so move your butt and let's leave before I catch something" Draco huffed.

"You're still an asshole I see" Blaine sniffed

"You're still a hobbit I see" He shot back with a smirk

"Oh my God please lets go" Harry moaned.

"Yes let's we have much to discuss Mr Potter" a smooth deeper voice intoned.

Harry turned and couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Lucy!" he beamed and bounced forwards for a hug.

"Brat" Lucius smiled slightly dropping a hand onto his shoulder "What have I told you about that name?" he asked idly running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Never to use that abominable affectation of your moniker ever. That you'd rather get castrated than let people know you tolerate my insolence. Oh and there was that one time when I threw a paper aeroplane at your head during that really boring meeting...you said" harry scowled and sharpened his pose sticking his nose in the air.

"I don't care if you are the Potter heir brat. If you call me that disgusting feminine name one more time I will black list this company so fast that aeroplane will survive longer" he sniffed and then beamed.

Lucius was looking at him with an arched brow.

"You must remember everything mustn't you?" he asked teasingly.

"It's what I do" Harry nodded happily.

"Hey...you two...like each other?" Sirius looked adorably confused.

"Black do you really think I would help you at all for the measly price of entertaining Draco for a summer? Really? You think my standards are that low. I don't come cheap and neither do my contacts" Lucius sneered.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Riiiight" Sirius nodded dubiously.

"So he just had to drag me along" Draco added sourly.

"You're here because I couldn't trust you at the manor alone!" Lucius frowned.

"It was one party. You're acting like we set the place on fire" Draco scowled.

"Let's take this elsewhere shall we gentlemen" Harry asked mildly eyeing the avidly listening Glee clubbers.

"Quite. We have a lot to discuss young man" Lucius sighed and put a guiding hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just bet we have" Harry pouted slightly but put on a smile for Blaine who looked torn between coming and staying.

"Stay with Kurt" he whispered hugging him softly "See you at home later" he added louder as he stepped away.

Blaine turned back to the table once they'd left to see most of them staring at him.

"Uh..." he shrugged uneasily.

"Who the hell was that jerk?" Sam asked with a frown.

"That was Draco. He's Sirius' cousin. I think that makes him and Harry God cousins or something. They hate each other most of the time. Barely tolerate and bicker with each other the rest" he added with an eye roll

"Yeah...I can sort of see why" Kurt muttered.

"He's not normally that bad...I think" Blaine bit his lip and looked to the door

"I think it must be bad news. Did you see how strained they all were. How fake that was. Draco only gets that nasty when he's worried. Sirius looked like his smile was about to crack in half" he worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Blaine. Harry didn't want you to worry, he wanted you to enjoy the rest of the night" Kurt cooed tugging on his arm.

"I know. Sorry. It's just we've all been so worried and now they just come all the way over here to 'talk'?" he asked softly

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't you think Harry might need some space to deal with it alone first anyway?" Kurt chided soothingly.

"Yeah...yeah probably. Mum and dad will be there anyway" He added with a small smile.

"There see it's not all doom and gloom" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah this is a romantic occasion anyway. Let's cheer it up a little shall we?" Puck asked wickedly sliding his arm leeringly around Lauren.

They all laughed and Blaine tried to push away his worry and just enjoy the easy camaraderie for one last night. Who knew what disaster he was going home to? He should really appreciate this calm before the storm...

GLEEHP

They got home without bringing anything serious up. In fact they spent most of the ride with Harry and Draco bickering like little kids. They had never gotten along. Not from the moment they met each other. Even when Lucius tried to cultivate a friendship between them for the sakes of contacts and schmoozing the future head of a very important company. Nothing could make Draco and Harry spend much longer than five minutes together without bickering.

They got home and dished up the food. Harry settled for a pot of tea. He stared between his parents, Godfather's and Lucius uneasily.

"So..." he murmured once everything had been silent for over ten minutes.

"So" Remus gave a strained smile.

"So" Joe sighed heavily and pulled out a huge file folder.

"We've found out why Dumbledore is so eager to marry you off and tie you to Britain" Sirius announced pushing it across the table at him.

"Oh" he muttered staring at the file like it was about to get up and bite him.

"Yeah" Remus muttered

"But we have also conceived of a way to stop all his manipulations and deal with everything in one fell swoop" Lucius spoke up briskly.

"You have?" he perked up and cocked his head at the blonde man curiously.

An hour later Harry was in a dilemma. He was angry because Dumbledore was truly a horrible old man. He wanted to use Harry as a tool to taking over his family's business. He had been working behind the scenes of Potter industries for so long no one had seen the funds he was embezzling. He had a good thing going before Remus took over. He clearly thought that with Harry there again if his plan succeeded he would have free reign over the accounts again. He hoped Harry would be so distracted by a new wife. Being ripped from his home and his family. Trying to adjust to a new life completely. That he would rely on the old man just as his father had before him. Just as his grandfather before that had trusted him enough to listen to him when he spoke. He was hoping to gain that sort of sway over him while he was weak in distress. He wanted to get him now while he was relatively young and could be moulded to trust his guidance with the business. He didn't want him going to business school and graduating knowing enough to see past all the lies and deceit. He wanted Harry to be a young gullible kid who would turn to him the trusted advisor of his family for generations.

He was trying to get him to marry a girl from a family who supported beliefs Harry could never live with. He would make him miserable to keep him distracted and he would ruin his whole life if he had to just for the power. Harry didn't know what to think or feel. The evidence was so condemning. He'd never liked the old man. Now here was Lucius telling him he'd either have to try and be subtle about it and let the old man think he'd won, if he wanted to truly nail the coffin shut. Or he could out him now and let them handle a really long trial for fraud and embezzlement over in Britain. He wasn't a little kid. He knew he needed to take responsibility. But he just didn't know if he could even pretend to go along with anything. That would be horrific. He had no doubt his acting skills wouldn't be capable. But did he act like a little child and let the adults sort it all for him then? Just stay in school here and let everyone else fight for him?

He stared at the lists and documents going over dummy corporations. Businesses Dumbledore had funded with Potter money that never existed. The money going to fund government policies that he hated. They were totally against everything Harry and as far as he knew his family had ever sided with. The bribery and politics all printed down there in black and white was startling. For the first time in his life he truly felt like a little kid. He may be smart, he may have memorised nearly all the numbers on that page with one read through. But he just wasn't cut out for political back stabbing and blackmail that seemed to go on with such ease. Lucius was a master at all this manoeuvring and back dealing. He even had his hand in bribing a few officials for permissions himself. But to see that his family firm. A business he'd believed to hold integrity and honour...they bribed and bartered with the best of them. All on Dumbledore's orders. His chest felt tight. He didn't feel equipped to handle any of this. He wasn't even out of school yet.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Calm mercury eyes stared back.

"You don't have to decide right this second" Draco smiled warmly at him for what must have been the first time in their entire life.

"I know" he whispered staring blankly at the papers.

It just all seemed so bleak. Sort of like a story you hear on the news but never imagine happening to you. 'Trusted advisor at major Corporation embezzles funds' just sounded like some distant headline that couldn't remotely involve him.

He'd never imagined when he thought of his family money and business that this was the sort of thing he needed to think about too.

"Why don't you try sleeping on it tonight? We'll talk about it again tomorrow and come up with a workable plan. You don't need to make the choices all by yourself sweetheart. Just think about what you want for now and we'll talk it over later ok?" His mum added giving him a soft warm hug.

**AN**

Urgh see what I mean! I just didn't know how to solce the Dumbeldore thing or how to write it out. But I think it will do for now. because If I didn't push through this bit then you'd never get an update again. I'm sorry if its awful. But hoefully you'll be getting another update soon now we've got this nightmare kickstarted :D

Just btw...I have Tumblr and Twitter now if ya wanna come say hi :D I love talking to you guys. Some of you have really helped with the narrative ideas when you write to me about the issues going on in here :D I put the names of them on my profile...I think there's a link but I'm not sure :D feel free to look me up and prod my sluggish ideas along if you want updates though :D Some of the things you've read are purely inspired by the stuff you guys say to me :D

also I have been writing some other stuff you might see soon if it gets past the argh I can't write anything worth a damn phase :D any prompts you'd like to see feel free :D 3


	13. Chapter 13

**Gack!** ok so here we go. It's not very good but I just needed to try and shift this issue before it drove me nuts :D ENJOY...er hopefully :D

Chapter Thirteen.

**Making the choice and support.**

When he woke up in the morning Blaine and Amber were sat at the bottom of his bed. Harry had to hold back a childish giggle at the sight. Because Blaine looked like an adorably rumpled puppy even when he was sitting next to his real dog.

"We made you breakfast" Blaine offered softly glancing at his bedside where a tray full of pancakes and toast was set up.

"Thank you" he mumbled tiredly.

He felt like he'd been run over with a bus a few times. All the worry and stress of the past few weeks seemed to have gotten together into one big steam roller and finally attacked him over night.

"You look awful" Draco's voice surprised him.

There he was lounging on his desk chair in a green silk bathrobe.

"Guh it's too early for this" he moaned pitifully.

"It's half ten mate" Draco told him with a snort "They didn't even make you get up for school"

"Wait what?" he nearly fell out of bed when he jerked upright.

"Yup, they let us all take a day off" Blaine shrugged "Mum looked like she couldn't even bare thinking about it to be honest" he shrugged.

"Oh" he smiled waveringly and nodded.

"So..." Draco looked between them expectantly.

"What?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"Well what are we going to do all day?" Draco grunted like it should be obvious.

"I don't know what would please you Your Highness? What isn't too plebeian for you immaculate tastes?" Blaine sneered slightly with a scoff.

"We can go to the mall and shop. I need some supplies and you two can bicker over shit that no one cares about. We'll all be happy" harry declared sliding out of bed with a slice of toast.

"Sounds cool. I promised Wes and David I'd pick up more sheet music for us" Blaine grinned happily.

"Good so get out so I can change" he shooed them both and they left with a grumble and a cheerful laugh.

GLEEHP

After a whole day of schlepping around the shops like an obedient Sherpa, Blaine convinced Harry to swing by McKinley so he could see Kurt.

They pulled up around the time when they should be halfway through after school glee club. Blaine was fiddling in his seat like an over eager puppy. Harry really needed to stop comparing his brother to a dog. Really he did. Because he was sure pretty soon he was going to start petting him on the head and calling him Amber by mistake otherwise.

"So this is a public school?" Draco sniffed eyeing the building distrustfully.

"Yes Your Majesty this is a public school. It's not contagious so stop looking like that" Blaine huffed pushing his door open and jumping out.

"Kurt says they're just hanging out today. Since they have to come up with ideas for songs and Mr Schue is still trying to find songs for their Regional's performance" he grinned checking his phone when it buzzed.

"So?" Draco asked narrow eyed with suspicion.

"so he won't mind if we come in" Blaine beamed and nearly walked off without them.

He wouldn't have even noticed if Draco hadn't let out a sound somewhere between a wounded cow and a dying cat sneeze.

"I am not going in there!" he shrieked.

"Oh Draco yes you are" Harry grinned and grabbed his arm forcefully "Think of it as rehabilitation therapy for the terminally snobby" he grinned.

"You know I've been nice to you. I haven't been mean. I haven't taunted you once about your situation. I've been the model of sympathetic. Why are you trying to torture me?" he asked as he was slowly lead towards the looming public building he was just sure was full of germs.

"Because it's fun to watch your face twist about and listen to the things you say. I learn a lot about sarcastic snobbery from you. You should be proud, it helps a lot when i have to deal with ass holes on the boards like Snape" harry chirped and then they were inside.

Draco sucked in a breath and then started coughing.

"Oh it smells horrible!" he whined.

"That would be the bathroom over there" Blaine grinned

"Oh I'm going to need a chemical bath after this" Draco moaned tragically.

"Your father will be so proud" Harry teased.

They were near the choir room now and could clear here the dulcet tones of Rachel Berry.

"Ah that doesn't sound like a good thing to walk in on" Blaine murmured.

"Are you kidding, I'd love to see their faces right about now" Harry giggled childishly and then skipped in through the open door.

"Oh I hope we don't have to stay here long" Draco whined looking at the plastic chairs and linoleum floor pointedly.

"Not long. I just wanted to come pick up Kurt" Blaine offered slightly apologetic.

Because despite being antagonistic and mocking each other. Draco had really helped him keep Harry's mind off all the stress and worry today. He had sort of expected him to endlessly torture them with reminders of how doomed they were gleefully. But he hadn't. He'd been oddly supportive and understanding.

"What the hell is that asshole doing here?" Santana demanded glaring at them both suddenly inches away a sharp looking nail wagging in their faces.

"This is a public building" Draco told her disdainfully "I can come in here if I like, not that I do like mind you" he added with a shudder.

Harry was suddenly at their side with an amused Kurt.

"You guys look at you getting on so well and making friends" Harry cooed at Draco specifically

"You're actually insane" Draco told him blandly and then walked towards the door. "I've been as nice as I can about this. But if you don't get me out of this place soon I won't be held responsible" he huffed.

Harry just grinned and petted Sam on the shoulder in farewell

"Sorry for interrupting Mr Schuester" he added chirpily as they sort of maybe kidnapped Kurt and left with him before anyone could protest.

GLEEHP

Later that evening while Blaine and Kurt were up in his room doing...well they really didn't want to know what. They trusted Blaine to behave and not cause any problems. They all sat down to talk and plan properly for what was going to happen. For once Sirius wasn't cracking jokes and Lucius wasn't glaring at him in distain making snide comments. They were all focused on the problems they had to face.

"So have you had any thoughts about what you want to try?" Joe asked gently.

Harry just shrugged. Because if he was honest then no. He'd spent the whole day purposefully not thinking about it and Blaine and Draco had been helping. Draco seemed to pick up on his thoughts because he arched a brow with a slight smile.

"I guess I just don't know...I-" he shrugged again.

"What do you do when you find out an old family friend wants to use you're heritage to ruin your life and get rich?" he asked with a huff "Is there an appropriate response to that? Am i just too young to know it?" he demanded suddenly.

It was like an emotional damn burst and suddenly he was yelling.

"I don't know what to do! I'm just a kid! Yeah I'm smart and everyone likes to treat me like a semi-adult most of the time. But I'm just a kid and I have absolutely no idea what to do" he panted as he slumped backwards and murmured "So yeah tell me what to do please someone"

"I think...i think that sort of tells us all we need to know. I know we said we'd respect your input and let you do whatever you wanted to do. But maybe it would be best if we kept you out of things as much as possible? Just let the legal team handle it. Sue the old fart and have done with it." Joe sighed looking pained and worried.

"I won't let them put you through all this stress sweet heart. It's not fair. We took you in because we loved you and wanted to protect you from all of this. I'm putting my motherly foot down this one time. You're staying as removed from this as we can keep you. You have school and friends and teenage drama to worry about" she finished with a teasing smile.

Harry just stared at them all and his eyes filled up.

"I kind of feel like I'm cheating then though" he murmured.

"No honey. No. We're your parents we're meant to protect you. In everything. We shouldn't have even really put this on your shoulders. I'm sorry sweet heart. We just didn't want you to feel like we were making all your decisions. But if you agree and I think you will. Then as parents we're going to decide to take care of this one for you ok" Rose smiled softly and moved to hug him.

"We love you kiddo. We just want what's best for you. Besides! I'll have so much fun making that old coot squirm!" Sirius beamed rubbing his hands together.

In that moment it was like all the tension drained. The relief at having reached some sort of consensus. Sirius was back to being an over grown kid. Remus was scolding him for being inappropriate with fond exasperation. Lucius was watching him with that bemused sort of distain he reserved for those below him doing something amusing. His parents were hugging him and dropping kisses into his hairline, whispering and reassuring him like he'd just woken up from a bad dream. It just felt so surreal. Like the past few weeks of constant worry and anger were being sucked out of him as he watched them all interact like one big dysfunctional family.

GLEEHP

Two days later Lucius and Draco went home. Lucius with a whole file of legal work and an agreement to run as much of the case from his side of the pond as he could. His dad of course knew they may need to go over to Britain for a few weeks for the eventual trial. But for now a whole lot of paper work and legal wiggling was going to be going on. The adults hadn't just suddenly locked him out of the whole system now they'd decided not to force him to act as bait. They still kept him involved and asked his opinions. But it all sort of felt like a detached dream. An alternative reality. He found out that Dumbledore had been arrested pending fraud charges and dismissed from the company. He heard that the marriage proposal was now scrapped. He celebrated the news that Remus had officially taken over as head of the Potter board with Lucius and Zabini as his trusted lieutenants to clean up the whole mess. The whole thing happened within a week. Of course it wouldn't be solved for a long time and there were still a lot of issues they needed to worry over. But the biggest weight had been removed. The threat to his future with his family was gone. It would take a lot of behind the scenes work for all of the adults to make sure everything was fixed. But for now they needed to build the trial case. Until that came to a head though they encouraged harry to just forget about it. To enjoy his remaining childhood and just have fun.

In celebration of that fact they were throwing a huge party. His parents decided to go away for the weekend and leave them to the house for themselves. They gave them free reign to decorate and set up a huge party. They even gave them the money to fund it. They trusted them enough not to trash the house. Then they jokingly told them to try not to get the police called on them too. But really the palpable sense of relief and love were enough to make them all giddy. It seemed like in one fell swoop a gathering hurricane had been redirected. Their lives were given a little sense of calm. Harry still had to look over papers occasionally and they still had frequent interactions across the ocean. But mostly they were all just trying to forget it was even there. Like an cloud on an otherwise clear day.

**AN**

Sooo...yes this isn't very good. But that issue needed to be resolved. it's not quite as solved as it sounds...I am not that lame. there will be more issues with this in the future. but for now it just needed to get lost so I could continue writing :D Dumbledore is a sly old git and he won't go down that easily dont you fear :D

Unless you haven't guessed where this little scene is going however...BIOTA! only not so cannon because Klaine is happy and I am not ruining that. Harry on the other hand...well he's a very cute drunk and you never know... :D so don't give up on me just because this chapter is lame ok :D

BTW I've written a little karry ficlet..don't think its very good but it is amusing to me Summer Bonds :D and i'm writing yet another one which isn't quite ready yet but you might see it soon :D so loves you guys as always your brilliant and now I'm gonna stop rambling :D


	14. Chapter 14

Here ya go :D ENJOY :D

Chapter FOURTEEN

**Party time BIOTA**

Harry was fiddling with the TV in the sitting room. Their parents had gone away on some sort of spa slash golf retreat for the whole week. Harry was sort of relieved because they both looked like they needed it and there was now a whole slew of legal people working on the Potter industries case over in Britain. He didn't need the hovering asking him if he was ok every few minutes. Blaine had been pretty cool about the whole thing. Once it was over he'd just sort of shrugged it off and gone off with Kurt into lover land or something.

He was just squeezing himself back around the front of the screen from where he had been hooking up his new laptop connection. He wanted to run a video call with some of the people in Britain who kept pestering him. Not including Teddy who was very eager to see him even if only on screen. He'd agreed to one huge conference call so they could see he was safe and happy still in America. Once the news had hit the national media about Dumbledore they'd all been flooding him with calls. This was his rather lazy and somewhat amusing response. Plus it reassured their parents that they could video call them any time and actually see that the house was still standing and if the boys were trying to hide anything. It was the eyes that always gave them away he was sure. Rose had also commanded Remus and Lucius to do random calls and demand to see the rest of the sitting room. Harry would have been offended if he hadn't given her reason for concern. His baking had gotten way out of hand all last week. A mixture between stress, relief and confused anger had seen their kitchen resemble a bakery. They were trusting them enough to leave them alone and throw a party for all their friends. That was enough to make these little impositions cool.

"Harry are you in here?"

Blaine came around the corner carrying their weekly grocery.

"Ah good I ran out of flour" he stated cheerfully.

"You really need to stop baking shit. There is only so many times I can take them to school without becoming suspected of being a dealer" Blaine joked.

"It's not like we ask for payment. It's very relaxing to cook anyway. I was going to offer to make us a nice dinner but if that's how you feel?" he sniffed wiping off his dusty hands from fiddling with the hidden unseen areas of the electrics.

"Heh nope, you know if you let me cook we're eating sandwiches" Blaine shrugged.

"Have you cleaned up the game room for the party yet?"

"I just have to set up the karaoke and maybe set up pinball or something. I'm sure we'll find things to amuse everyone with" Blaine shrugged nonchalantly

"The party is in two days Blaine. Can we not be running around trying to set it up an hour before everyone arrives please?"

"Sure, sure. I have a date with Kurt later so I have to go change"

Harry watched him go with exasperated amusement. His brother's life officially revolved around that boy seriously. He considered idly the possibility of getting Kurt to help make Blaine do as he was told. He bet if Kurt asked him to set up the buffet tables and get out the music speakers he would do it.

GLEEHP

Two days later and officially party day. Kurt arrived at three in the afternoon to help them get everything laid out nicely. Harry had cracked the way to get things done. He just complained about the party arrangements in front of Kurt and it was like 'BAM' hurricane Kurt has arrived. He had the whole thing organised in hours. He even had music track lists set up on the sound system and the gaming system rigged for the boys who would clearly migrate there by the middle of the evening if not before. He set up a station for the girls to get make over's and spa like treatments from his own really freakishly large supplies. He basically made it into a teenagers dream sleepover whether you were a boy or a girl. One area dedicated to girly cuteness and the other to mental gaming and boyish fun. Harry was impressed. He watched as Kurt swept through the middle ground. The little Karaoke stage and sort of dance floor trailing a dance mat and microphones for the Glee style entertainment that everything centred around. This party was going to be so amazing. Harry was relieved Kurt had gotten involved. Now no one would be bored because the boy literally thought of everything. He'd even set up a much larger buffet table along the one wall with the airy reasoning of

"Clearly you haven't seen my brother and his friends eat enough yet"

By six o'clock everything was set up and they'd all retreated to take their showers and get changed from their dusty work clothes. Harry spent the last twenty minutes before everyone arrived checking to make sure Blaine had set up enough sleeping bags and was relieved to find room for everyone.

Then people started arriving. Most of them were either Warblers or New Directions at first. But then a few of Harry's other club mates arrived and soon a few neighbourhood friends and some local cousins. The house was filled with the sounds of laughter, background music and general teenage chaos.

GLEEHP

Harry blinked and stared suspiciously at his cup of fruit punch. He could swear the room wasn't supposed to move like that when you stood up. He squinted around the room and blinked in mildly distracted surprise. People were dancing and giggling a lot like they would if they were drunk. Rachel and Mercedes seemed to be trying to out sing each other on the Karaoke and everyone had gathered around in tipsy delight to squeal and encourage them.

Ah. He contemplated his cup again at that thought. Someone had spiked the drinks. He paused for a second and then shrugged. Meh it was a celebration why the hell not.

Blaine fell sideways into him as he tried to dance on the mat. Harry shoved him sideways.

"Cheat! You're trying to put me off my groove!" he cried pointing a wavering finger at him.

"You couldn't get more off if you tried" Blaine giggled pointing at the dead screen.

"Cheat! You always cheat so much. Blaine I love you but why do you have to cheat. S'not fair" he mumbled plopping down to sit on the mat. He crossed his arms and poked out his tongue.

"You suck"

"S'not my fault...you're like a jelly fish" Blaine threw his arms out and did a full body spasm. "Aaaaaall over the place" he sighed and then his knees collapsed from under him and he crawled over and into Harry's lap.

"Forgive me Harribo! You know you luuurve me" he wailed and flopped onto his back sprawled over his legs.

"Never! 'M like a-a an eleflump! I never forget" he declared stoutly.

"Did you know your eyes are like...really really green and you look so funny from down here?" Blaine giggled lazily.

"Let's play a game!" Harry beamed and shoved him unceremoniously off his legs.

Blaine grunted rolled and then sat up with a befuddled expression.

"Harry you pushed me" he whined

Harry giggled and smacked his butt.

"Kiss it loser I'm gon' go find me some cookies" he staggered slightly and his jelly legs sort of wobbled and he flailed about before righting himself.

By the time Blaine trailed him across the hall into the sitting room Harry had somehow managed to drunk dial the group video phone.

"Harry noooo!" he yelled making a mad dive for the controls.

Harry just giggled childishly and hopped on the coffee table to give him height advantage.

"Now I see where Blaine gets his monkey like tendencies from, it's a genetic thing to climb on furniture" Kurt laughed leaning in the door frame.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Is that you Harry?" the chorus of voices made them all freeze.

"Yes its meeeee!" Harry cried running over and flicking the video camera on and waving into it manically.

"Kid are you...ok?" Sirius asked lips twitching in obvious amusement.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him set that up until tomorrow...oh God we are in so much troooouble" Blaine moaned flopping onto a chair in defeat.

"I'm fine Scooby...is Shaggy there?" Harry asked happily peering at the TV which was now divided to show all the people involved in the call.

"Oh wow Potter are you drunk?" Draco's face suddenly closed in on his square of screen like he was trying to see through to them better.

"I am not drunk! I haven't drunken a thing. Why would I be drunk?" Harry asked flippantly flopping onto the sofa.

"Er guys...someone was just sick on the carpet" Finn poked his head in looking awkward.

"Meh we clean later. Now Was' goin' on in London guys?" he demanded of the people on screen.

"I can see why your parents wanted us to check up on you. Please refrain from getting any more drunk child" Lucius silver eyes were glittering with mirth as he gently pushed Draco off screen.

"Oooh ok. Is that why the room is going woooooh?" Harry asked innocently and then he tipped his head off the sofa and kicked his legs up over the back.

"Wow, he sits like that everywhere, does your family have something against using furniture properly?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine just shrugged sheepishly.

"Ok we're going to go enjoy the rest of the party. Sorry for calling guys" he sighed trying yet again to wrestle the control out of Harry's hands.

"Ok boys have fun but you know not too much" Remus laughed shoving Sirius away when he made a rather suggestive leer at the camera.

"Goodbye children do behave yourselves" Lucius nodded rolling his eyes at Draco who popped up in front of him

"You couldn't have thrown the party while I was there?" he demanded just before the screen went blank.

"Ok you no calling people anymore, we'll get in trouble" Blaine frowned

Harry just giggled at him slightly and flipped himself onto his feet before stumbling at the head rush plus drunken dizzy spell that gave.

He stumbled through the door muttering about cookies and ninjas and well, Blaine wasn't really sure what else was in there but he decided he should maybe follow to make sure he didn't burn the house down or something.

He found Harry back in the doorway to the game room clutching to Puck desperately as he swayed.

"It's Noooooooah" he cried in delight and flung his arms around him.

"Whoa he is really drunk" Someone muttered from far off.

"We all are dweeb" someone else cried and a group cheer went up.

"Let's play spin the bottle then, we need some group fun"

There was a group cheer to this plan as they all gathered on their miniature dance floor to sit in a rough circle.

"You have man boobs" Harry declared just as everyone went quiet to decide who got to spin first.

"I do not!" Puck cried indignantly pushing Harry off him a little too hard.

He squeaked and flailed as he fell sideways onto the sofa rather fortuitously placed there.

"Don't push my Brother" Blaine scowled "Harry are you ok? Should I set Amber on him?" he asked brightly

Harry just rolled off the sofa onto the floor with a giggle.

"I can't feel m' legs, or m' face...s'all numb" he giggled again poking his own face.

"Ooohkay someone can't hold their drink" Santana smirked.

Harry focused on her and smiled happily.

"You pretty. You scary but still pretty" he cocked his head and then lolled it sideways "Can I spin the bottle now?"

He reached forwards and gave it a flick slumping back into place as it slowed to a stop.

"Whoever it is will have to com'ere cause I can't move" he added dazedly

There was a round of snickers and some cat calls and suddenly a pair of warm lips.

"Ooh you go girl"

He opened his eyes slightly and saw a very close up Tina.

She backed off with a sheepish smile and returned to Mike who slung a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"My turn!" Blaine giggled flopping forwards to spin.

"How so?" Wes asked from beside Harry "Are we not going in a circle?"

"It's our party" Blaine explained with a flap of the hand next we can carry on the circle with Carter" he added smacking the blonde beside him in the shoulder.

The bottle spun and slowed to a halt nose facing a half slumped over David who didn't even react.

"Bleh" Blaine pouted and crawled over to smack a kiss on him.

"Wazzah!" David bolted upright and then blinked owlishly."Wah goin on?" he asked confusedly.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it" Harry giggled to himself.

"Seriously how much has he had to drink?" Kurt asked looking slightly worried.

"Tooo much" Harry grinned merrily.

The game progressed until Santana got Brittany and no one could tear them apart, then Tina and Mike got a spin and no one could pry them apart. It sort of fell completely flat though when Kurt and Blaine got each other and the third couple nearly became glued at the lips.

"Oh well that was fun! Now what do I do?" Harry asked perkily.

He was totally bright eyed and enthusiastic. Even as half the people around him were drowsily drunk and the other half attached to their lovers lips.

"I'm gonna sing!" he announced and bounced over to the karaoke machine.

Blaine detached himself from Kurt in surprise.

"You're going to sing?" he asked curiously

"Yep" Harry beamed.

"What ya gonna do?" he asked cocking his head like a rumpled puppy with his hair all over the place.

"Dunno" he shrugged and smacked a few buttons on the machine "Whatever it spits out" he grinned.

The steady beats started and Harry giggled in delight. Blaine was now watching him with wide eyed wonder and confusion.

"Get sexy?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Oh he's drunk" Blaine whispered with a giggle of his own.

"When I'm walkin down the street they say-"

"Hey sexy" Puck cat called

"When I'm dancing in the club they say"

"Hey sexy" Sam laughingly yelled

Harry offered him a hip smack and started dancing around singing and rubbing up and down his chest playfully.

"Oh my god" Kurt laughed shocked and a little amused.

"If I had a dime for every single time these boys stopped and stared" Harry crooned huskily with a flirty wink.

There was a smattering of laughter mixed with wolf whistles.

He wasn't really keeping in time with the music anymore just gyrating and singing the lyrics suggestively.

"Wow he's really gonna regret that in the morning" Kurt giggled when Harry dropped his head down between his legs and smacked his own butt before smoothly sliding his face up while he went down into splits.

"Hmm" Blaine looked lost between horrified amusement and worry.

"Blaine dance with me!" he yelled suddenly as the song stopped and another came on.

Blaine arched a brow but giggled slightly when Harry gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Ok" he beamed and let go of Kurt to bounce over. He was buzzed enough to not be too worried that he and his brother were about to re-enact something likely to be very embarrassing in the morning.

He laughed happily when the familiar childish theme tune started almost leaping onto the little stage.

"Spring breaks come around and there's more heroes to be found" he began giddily. They hadn't done something quite this dorky together in a long time. Granted they were usually performing them for their family's amusement or just for the hell of it. But as he and Harry danced energetically around each other he was laughing his head off.

"On Tracy ISLAND! Island" Harry laughed nearly toppling off the stage as they did a little bounce.

"Thunderbirds?" Kurt laughed when the song ended and they both nodded giving sweeping bows full of laughter to their cheering crowd.

GLEEHP

An hour later Harry was still buzzed and was trying not to squirm as he waited for Kurt to let him up. He had accidentally allowed himself to get ensnared by the girls half of the room. The boys had as predicted soon after the karaoke fun emigrated over to Halo on their game stations. He had been a little bored of that because he didn't really play games a lot. He had just wandered off to look for snacks when Kurt and Mercedes dragged him off for 'girl talk'. Apparently they both wanted to talk about Blaine and Sam with him as the only other 'expert' on them in the room.

"Can I eat this thing on my eye?" he asked with a pout.

"No and stop moving your face so much" Kurt reprimanded.

"But" he whined

"Stay still"

He huffed but shut his mouth and waited patiently.

"So it's Sam's birthday soon" Mercedes began slowly.

Harry peeked an eye open in a vain attempt to see her and got a smack to the arm for moving his eye mask.

"What are you planning?" he asked slowly and exaggeratedly freezing his face as much as possible.

"Don't know" she sighed "I was hoping for some ideas"

"Avatar" Kurt and Harry stated in unison.

"That's so helpful you guys" she snorted.

"Well what do you expect me to say...I don't know what to get him either. What does one get the boy who kissed you in a gay experiment and then leapt back into the friend zone because it was a mistake?" Harry asked mock sweetly.

Kurt snorted and flicked his nose.

"I knew you couldn't be totally fine about that" he sighed "Is this time for drunken whine ranting about men who mess us about?" Another voice interrupted and Harry was pretty sure it was Santana.

"Ohh can anyone join in?" Quinn this time he was sure.

Suddenly he was in the middle of a group of girls all talking about men issues.

"Why am I the only semi straight guy being dragged into this?" he pouted when Kurt give him the all clear to sit up and start wiping crap off his face.

"You're kind of like the dorky little brother we all love and just ignore being here" Kurt told him cheerfully "Whereas I am the gay diva they all abuse to bitch about men" he added wryly.

"Why is Blaine not over here then? He's gay too" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah but he's kind of like a straight guy. Great for taking serious problems too and all that. But he wouldn't be able to withstand harmless whining without trying to 'advise' us how to fix our issues. Which really we don't want advice about we just want to rant and have people agree with us" Tina pointed out.

"Huh ok...so I'm not supposed to try help these problems just agree with you all that men in general are ass holes and inconsiderate jerks?" he asked innocently.

"Yup that's about it" Mercedes grinned

"You have just been inducted into the Girl zone. You may never be able to be a complete guys guy again" Kurt laughed waving a bottle of something his way.

"I don't think I mind. It's interesting to know how girls think. I'm learning loads. I'll be the best boyfriend ever" he laughed back.

"So you're straight now?" Santana asked archly.

"I'm gender blind. I really don't care. All that has to be there is attraction and friendship. I could never date someone I can't get on with of course. It's why Sam and I had that issue. I didn't care he was a boy, we just got on so well. But well he's not gay and we were just good friends. We just needed to reaffirm that line. But if I was ever to date someone it would be like that. We'd get on and enjoy each other's company. Why do we have to label that?" he asked idly watching Quinn get her nails painted rosy pink.

"You are too sweet to be real sometimes you know that?" Mercedes cooed.

"Thanks I think" he muttered sheepishly.

"Carter and I broke up" Quinn announced into the silence of pampering that surrounded them after that.

"Oh, why?" Kurt tsked checking her cuticles.

"To be honest because we couldn't see each other a lot and he had way too many other commitments. I saw him like once a week and sometimes not even that much. It just wasn't going to work. Plus we kind of didn't have that much in common after the initial getting to know you stage" she sighed "I'm doomed to never find a good man to keep" she muttered.

"Hmph you're beautiful and talented. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of guys who would kill to date you" Lauren snorted

"I'm also a bitch and-"

"Uh huh, you used to be like that. You're not anymore. No disparaging yourself if you please" Kurt butted in calmly.

"Ppft like you can talk Mr Pear hips" Mercedes laughed "I was going to hit you if you worried about that much more" she added

"You guys are all crazy. Seriously pear hips? And Quinn...ffff Carter doesn't know what he's missing. He is kind of a nerd though so it shouldn't surprise you that he put you off for something like a comic marathon" Harry huffed and flapped a hand at them all.

"Now you're getting the hang of girl talk" Tina laughed offering him a high five.

"Hey guys what are you doing...Harry why are your nails blue and purple?" Blaine was stood over their cosy little huddle of cushions and blankets with an adorably confused expression.

"My nails are styling the marbled look courtesy of your Boyfriend. Be happy I let him do this to me or you would be suffering right now" Harry responded lazily.

"Are you wearing make up?" Blaine asked dubiously.

Harry fluttered his flash lashes with a cheeky grin.

"We're having girl time" He explained like that was all there was needed to justify it.

"Uh...ok" Blaine nodded blankly and wandered away shaking his head.

"I think your boyfriend is now worried about my sanity" Harry drawled inspecting the glittering swirls he was busy adding to Tina's cheeks.

"You have a good eye for this" Kurt complimented.

"I'm good at art, I'm like a human photocopier. I can't do things freestyle but well...I'm eidetic, I can pull up any image to my mind and copy it almost perfectly" he shrugged easily.

"We all look fabulous. We need to do something now to make it all worth it. Let's do a song or something" Mercedes suggested brightly

"Oh yeah that would be fun! We could pretend this is stage make up" Rachel piped up from where Tina was expertly making her into a goth.

"I bet we could have the boys drooling" Santana smirked blowing kisses at her reflection.

"Not all of us are sex crazed nymphos" Lauren snorted gruffly.

They all laughed and added a few finishing touches to their makeup and turned to inspect each other.

"We look awesome, does anyone have a camera?" Kurt asked

"Of course! I've been taking pictures all night. I don't go anywhere without it" Mercedes beamed pulling out a bright pink camera from her bag.

"Brilliant! Cat walk ladies!" Kurt cried and they all giggled helplessly as they gathered together over their side of the room.

Right march down here spin and then pose" Kurt commanded clearing them a little walk way amongst all the discarded jackets, shoes and paper plates.

He went first doing a perfect model sashay down towards the sofa where Mercedes was perched with her camera. He did a slow spin and then struck three poses for her to capture. They were all giggling madly by that point attracting the boys attention.

"Give me the camera and join them" Blaine grinned bouncing back over with a happy laugh.

Mercedes nearly threw her camera at him and waltzed back up their impromptu catwalk with Kurt. Santana sashayed down towards her captured male audience with an extra swish in her hips and a come-hither pout. Then she got to the end and yelled.

"Peace out bitches!" and threw her hands in the air striking funny poses.

"Me next!" Tina giggled and floated up and down pulling sweet shy poses for Blaine.

Who by this point was giving it the professional mockery.

"Give me fierce darling fierce" he yelled pulling an exaggerated glare and pout.

They were all in stitches by the time they'd finished and got together for some group shots.

Soon after that the party sort of calmed down into sleepy dosing. They'd settled in a big group just to laugh it off and mess about while the girls and two boys cleaned their faces up. By the time they settled down everyone was exhausted and ready to hit the hay. Most of them dragged a few blankets and pillows into piles and opened up the sleeping bags to make a huge group blanket. Then they just collapsed where they lay any which way they fell. Slowly dropping off into sleep while everyone else murmured around them. By the time it was just Kurt and Blaine awake they were both snuggled together in the middle of Wes and David on one side and Mercedes and Sam on the other. It was just one big jumble of limbs and hair. People were sharing pillows and space as much as blankets and body heat. It was like a giant puppy pile of comatose teenagers.

"It's been a good night" Kurt murmured tiredly blinking Blaine back into focus.

"It's been awesome. Harry seems a lot happier too" Blaine smiled eyes already drooping to half mast.

"I'm glad everything is getting back to normal" Kurt sighed and snuggled his face into the top of Blaine's hair.

Blaine in return tucked himself under his chin and sighed his sleepy agreement.

**AN**

Hope no one is disappointed with my Biota party...not quite so dramatic or cliff hangery as a Gay/Bi confusion but I thought it was ok :D I think my babies deserved some harmless fun after all the drama hope u liked :D


	15. Chapter 15

Wow for once my story idea coincided with canon! lol I wanted to do the sexy thing and that was the next episode to BIOTA which made me happy! because yay! I didn't have to purposefully observe episode order or anything to make this work it was already there :D ENJOY!

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

**Of sex talks and Dating woes.**

Kurt walked into class and blinked. Holly Holiday was stood at the front looking perky and happy as ever. He sighed. He had a feeling Sex Ed was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

He watched in vague amusement as she confused the hell out of everyone and made pretty rude remarks oh so innocently. Like that was appropriate for a teacher to joke with their students. But it was sort of amusing. He watched with detached wonder as she whipped out a box of condoms and handed them out like they were candy.

"If you're going to use it put a cap on it!" she cried and threw a whole bunch of them into the air.

Kurt watched them fall disinterestedly. He and Blaine were nowhere near ready for sex. Hell they barely even got past the awkward kissing stage yet. They held hands and went on sweet romantic dates. But Kurt was a romantic at heart and Blaine was a true twenty first century gentleman. He didn't ever grope obscenely at him or make lewd disgusting jokes. He was sexy as hell without really trying and he never put pressure on Kurt to do anything he didn't want to.

Kurt was knocked out of his thoughts by a pamphlet landing on his desk.

"Gay sex!" screamed at him and he blinked in astonishment.

"I am an equal opportunities gal" Miss Holiday winked at him.

"Uh-"he just gaped at her while half the class grimaced and Puck leered suggestively behind her back.

"I heard you got yourself a Man candy!" he breezed and flapped a pamphlet with 'So you think you have an STD?' on it at him.

"Ok well good luck with that!" she chirped and bounced away showering the room with various flyers and health clinic pamphlets.

Kurt just watched her in awe. How did she even get away with these stunts anyway?

HPGLEE

Harry sighed as he was dragged. No dragged was not the right word. The right word would be yanked. By the arm by his over excited brother. Who was practically vibrating as he walked. Harry was trying valiantly not to laugh but really who wouldn't. They'd swung by the coffee shop on their way to school when a woman in this huge puffy coat had walked up to them glared at them and then said in a sneer.

"You two buffoons go to that gay school? Good listen to me. The New Directions are doing Sexy songs for that competition for Glee club. Tell whoever needs to know back at Gayville ok" then marched off actually pushing someone out of her way as she left.

"Uhm?" Harry had gotten out before Blaine was shoving his coffee into his hand and marching off ranting about letting the Warbler council know.

Now he was practically being forced to go along to rehearsal as a witness. Blaine wanted to convince them all that they needed to practice being 'sexy' because otherwise they'd lose Regional's.

Harry was thinking that maybe his brother needed to calm the hell down. But he followed along dutifully letting his arm get almost pulled from its socket. Because living with Blaine was like living with an over excited toddler and sometime you just had to go with it or he'd throw a temper tantrum to end all tantrums.

That was how they ended up in a warehouse two days later. Harry was trying to avoid a girl who kept shoving her boobs in his face and giggling. Blaine had given a rousing speech filled with innuendo and knowing smirks. Harry almost wondered if he should record it for Kurt to see. But then decided he liked his head where it was and maybe he shouldn't let Kurt know his boyfriend was a shameless flirt. Plus Blaine was in New Directions so...yeah not a good idea to let him know this was going on...not at all.

He blew a bit of foam off his face in irritation and glared at Blaine. He was about two seconds away from saying screw it maybe I should let Kurt know and watch the show down. When the song ended and the girls went wild.

"So it worked then?" he drawled when they finally got to the car.

He stripped with absolutely no shame out of his shirt and pulled a dry t shirt over his head. Blaine was busily texting and didn't react.

"Right are we going to McKinley to pick him up then?" he sighed.

They had carpooled to school because their parents said it was a waste of fuel to keep taking separate cars. They'd just have to come home before Blaine went off to Kurt land from now on.

"Yeah do you mind?" Blaine asked brightly.

"Of course not. Come on lets go" he sighed with an eye roll.

Oh brilliant" Blaine hopped into the car and threw the radio on full blast.

"If I could just point out your boyfriend may not like the fact you just serenaded a group of screaming girls?" he asked lightly

"I'm not going to tell him unless he asks. That's not lying" Blaine told him smugly.

Harry kept silent. He loved Blaine but he had to say. His brother was a moron.

They got to McKinley in time to see Santana smashing her fist into the locker and start screaming in Spanish. Harry looked at Blaine uncertainly. He'd never seen Santana anything less than bold and full on in your face. Blaine shrugged slightly and looked uncomfortably towards her. The school was quiet. Glee club had just finished and Kurt was waiting for the in the choir room. He wanted them to meet him there for some reason.

Santana spotted them and glared angrily.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly moving forwards despite not knowing Santana the best out of the group he couldn't see a girl cry and not want to do something.

"I'm fine" she bit out angrily.

"Ok well I'm going to go find Kurt before he thinks I haven't come" Blaine mumbled and skirted past her.

Harry stayed though. Because despite her denial Santana had fresh tears in her eyes and she looked like someone had just died.

"Do you want to talk about it to a totally unbiased bystander who won't judge you and will listen to whatever you have to say without intruding?" he offered a tissue and a warm smile.

Santana took it and then gave him a considering look.

"You are sort of smart" she mumbled and then linked their arms and took him off to what looked like their school drama hall if the stage was anything to go by.

They sat in the front row by the stage and she turned to him after a wait to calm her tears.

"I told Brittany that I loved her but we couldn't come out to the school" she breathed looking at him with wide eyes.

Harry blinked at her and then nodded slowly.

"I sort of thought you were...already out, I mean you kiss and stuff in

front of us all the time?" he whispered gently

"That's in front of Glee club. We don't do it anywhere else. But now Britt wants to tell everyone we're dating. We haven't even put a label on it before now. We've both been free to pursue anyone else we like. She's even gone on dates with other people and shit. But now she wants to make it official and ruin everything!" she hissed and slammed her hand into the arm rest.

"Will it ruin everything?" he prodded when it didn't look like she was going to go on.

"Yes! Yes it will! I haven't ever dated anyone past a month. But that's beside the point" she added waspishly scrubbing at her face "No one here knows we're gay. Have you seen the way Kurt gets treated? It's horrible; if it wasn't for everyone standing up for him and making sure he's safe he'd mince meat by now. I am not getting talked about. I'm not being the Gay girl. The Lesbos" she huffed.

Harry just nodded slightly and tried to give her an understanding look. He knew of course that dating someone the same sex wasn't easy. Look at Blaine. They had to move to Dalton because it got so bad. He wasn't going to sit there and tell her it would be ok if she loved Brittany enough to give it a try.

"So what did Brittany say when you told her?" he asked kindly.

"She said that she loved me but she wanted to date me. She said she loved me and wanted to show the world our love. Like it's so simple" she growled.

Harry gave her a slight nod of understanding.

"I know what you mean. It won't be simple. But do you love Brittany?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I do. But this is the real world! We don't have a no bullying policy here prep boy" she snapped.

Harry gave her a hand signal for peace and sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you I'm sorry. I'm not exactly good at dating. I never have before" he blushed slightly and bit his lip.

"Hmm...It was nice of you to listen anyway" she sighed and that must of been the nicest thing he'd ever heard her say.

"Thank you for trying" she just kept startling him.

"My pleasure. Anytime" he grinned and let her hug him.

GLEEHP

They left to return to the choir room to find everybody still there. Harry was a little startled but the room was filled with chatter and laughter so he shrugged it off.

Then he saw the sex pamphlet on the seat he was about to sit on and yelped like a startled cat and went bright red. He bounced away from the seat like it was on fire and hurried off to a new one. Then he looked up to see them all staring at him.

"What?" he asked blankly

Blaine frowned at him slightly but then he just smiled it off.

"So you guys wanted us to watch a performance?" He asked redirecting their attention.

"Yes. Miss Pilsbury has asked the people in Celibacy club to do a performance. Because she disagrees with the new Sex Ed teacher being so encouraging about sex" Kurt sighed with an eye roll.

"Oh...Kay?" Blaine shrugged good naturedly.

"Then we can get out of here and go on our date" he added happily.

They were then ushered back to the auditorium harry had just left and sat to watch. Blaine started laughing into his hand halfway through. Actually half of New Directions was stifling laughter into their hands.

"What? What's so funny?" Harry asked baffled

"That was your song about abstinence?" A blonde woman asked as soon as the song ended.

"Yes" The red headed teacher smiled sweetly.

Harry arched a brow but saw no harm in singing about that.

"A lot of teenagers should practice Abstinence a lot more often. Teen pregnancies are increasing dramatically" he observed calmly.

"Uh...yes but that song is about going for sex in the afternoon" Someone laughed.

Harry blinked and then wrinkled his nose.

"Ewe" he shivered

"It-it's not" Pilsbury breathed looking offended.

"Yeah it is" Puck laughed.

Blaine was staring at Harry in a really unnerving sort of way. He sort of felt like a bug under a microscope.

HPGLEE

Later that night Blaine came home from his date and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in?" he muffled into his pillow with a sigh.

"Hey do you mind?" Blaine smiled at him nervously.

"Go ahead" he moaned rolling over "Good date?"

"Great. We talked about something we haven't before" Blaine was giving him this weird look that made him think there was a point to this.

"Oh?"

"Sex" she stated bluntly.

Harry ogled him a moment and sat up.

"Sex? That's a really big step! I mean that's like wow really?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. It came up. Kurt of course agrees with me that we're not ready for that step just yet. But he also agrees we should know about it for when it does come. He talked to his dad about it after he found Miss Holiday's Gay sex Pamphlet and went a little overprotective. He has assured Mr Hummel we haven't done it and will approach it wisely with respect and love" Blaine smiled slightly dreamily.

Harry gave him a baffled look.

"That's...nice?"

Yes it is. But it's also why I want to talk to you" Blaine got serious suddenly and looked right at him.

"Yes?"

"You do know all about sex don't you? You understand what sex is?" he asked rather bluntly

"I'm practically a certified genius Blaine. I knew all the reproductive organs by the time I was eight" he laughed uneasily.

"So you understand sex from a completely academic stand point. That's good. Makes this easier" Blaine looked so relieved.

"Makes what easier?" he asked suspiciously.

"You kind of freaked out...both when you saw that sex pamphlet and when they mentioned sex" Blaine smiled encouragingly at him like he was supposed to respond.

"Yes? Uh...did I?" he asked nervously.

"Harry...I love you. I want the best in the world for you" Blaine started.

"Ok, I get where this is going now. No Blaine I am not nor am I ever having sex. It's gross. Have you seen the STD's you can catch? Have you seen the pictures in medical texts? It looks revolting. I really don't see what the big deal is. I've been kissed once by a guy who later decided he was straight and I was just a mistake. I'm happy being asexual and just liking from afar. I won't judge anyone for what gender they are. I would like to date someone, have what you and Kurt have. What mum and dad or Sirius and Remus have even. But I don't nor will I ever need the gross physical stuff" he stated firmly

Blaine just stared at him with this fondly exasperated look on his face.

"Ok I'll leave you alone about if...for now" he grinned and ruffled his hair as he got up to leave.

Harry just snorted and huddled under his quilt. If he had his way Blaine would forget all about this. It wasn't even as though he was dating he didn't have to worry about any of that yet. Besides what sort of brother wanted to encourage their siblings about having sex anyway?

GLEEHP

The next weekend when they were yet again in Lima Harry found out that Blaine had not of course just dropped the topic. He ended up going to Lima because Blaine's car had a flat battery and well puppy dog eyes of doom.

They got there and met up at the local park. Everyone was enjoying a nice balmy spring day. Harry spotted Santana lying out on a blanket with Quinn and strolled over.

"Hello ladies" he smiled and dropped down with them.

"Harry" Quinn smiled warmly.

"Hello" Santana sighed

He looked around briefly and spotted Brittany sitting with the boy in the wheelchair feeing him fruit.

"Uh..." he shifted awkwardly.

"She saw me hug you and now thinks we're dating and that's why I won't be with her" Santana told him morosely.

Harry blinked and then gave Quinn a nonplussed look.

"Did you tell her she was mistaken?" he asked politely

"No, because she didn't give me a chance. She kissed that nerdy no legs in front of the whole club and when I asked her what she was doing she told me about us dating. I wasn't going to argue" Santana shrugged like it was no big deal.

Harry just sighed and looked around for Blaine. He was supposed to be good at this relationship crap. But Blaine was talking with Kurt with their heads bent together. Mercedes and Sam were also sat together giggling and being all sweet. He sighed. The only people he could possibly turn to for advice were being totally oblivious with their lovers. Well damn.

"You two will just have to pretend to date. Britt will get jealous soon enough and take it back" Quinn sniffed.

Harry gave her a startled look. But he had absolutely no chance to protest. Because Santana was suddenly in his lap curled into his arms and giggling into his neck.

"Eeeh" he squeaked and she giggled again and whispered into his ear.

"Please just do this for me"

She sounded so sad and slightly desperate. He didn't really know what to do. In his indecision he let her wrap her arms around his neck and cuddle closer. He looked up desperate for some sort of advice. He met wide watery blue eyes. Brittany had seen them, before he could offer an explanation; she turned into Artie and giggled peppering his cheek with kisses. Then he caught Blaine staring at him with a raised brow. Kurt was beside him giving them a confused look. Now he was totally screwed. Santana kissed the side of his neck and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Relax would you" she breathed into his neck.

He tried to tell her no he wouldn't bloody relax. But she just hugged him closer and pinched his arm.

"Please just do this for me. You don't know what it's like having the person you love kissing someone else. Please. You said you wanted to help"

He sighed.

"Ok but please not for long. And please no actual kissing or anything. I just" he shrugged nervously.

"We're going to have to kiss" she stated now nose to nose with him "But I promise no other stuff. I won't molest you" she grinned and then pressed her soft warm lips to his in a sweet almost vulnerable kiss.

He let her and then petted her leg to try and hint for her to get off. She just gave him a grateful smile and snuggled into his side.

Harry had the sinking feeling he may regret this. But he was going to have to go along with it now. He couldn't hurt her anymore than she was already hurting. She didn't deserve that. He was shocked at how sweet and soft she was being already. The usual Santana was so full of fire and spirit. This one was obviously pretty broken by everything that was going on. She needed someone who wasn't going to let her down. As a could he call himself her friend yet? He supposed he could since she was now curled up to his side, head on his shoulder while she talked quietly with Quinn. Well as a friend it was sort of his duty to help her when she needed it.

When he followed Kurt to his house later because Blaine had already agreed to have dinner with the Hummel's. Apparently Burt had automatically included harry in the invite when he heard that he was along with his brother. He got out of his car and found Blaine and Kurt staring at him.

"What happened to not being ready for sex and not being interested?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I haven't changed my view point one little bit. I'm just helping Santana out" he frowned.

"By dating her?" Kurt was the one to ask as he led them into the house.

"She asked for my help and this is what she wanted. She thinks it will make Brittany jealous" he sighed in defeat running a hand through his hair.

"Well-"Kurt began with a frown.

"Hey guys' dinner is almost ready!" Carole Hummel beamed at them,

"Yeah!" Finn stumbled in behind them reminding them they were not alone.

"We'll talk about this later" Blaine scowled slightly but then turned it into a warm smile for Mrs Hummel and Mr Hummel.

"You kids have a good day?" he asked gruffly flicking through sports channels.

"It was great" Finn grinned and slumped onto the sofa lazily.

"Dinner!"

They all settled at the table and Harry and Blaine thanked and complimented Mrs Hummel on the meal.

"You two, you're practically family now sweethearts. Any friend of our boys is always welcome" she beamed at them proudly.

"I'm sure Blaine will be legitimately your family if he gets his way" harry muttered into his plate.

Blaine kicked him under the table with a glare. Kurt just gave him an odd half smile half bemused frown. Harry snickered and poked his tongue at Blaine before finishing his meal.

"Thank you it was lovely" he complimented once more watching in awe as Finn went for what must have been his fourth serving.

"My pleasure sweetie. Always make plenty. You can come around anytime" she assured

"Let's go to my room" Kurt suggested.

Burt looked like he was going to say something but then his eyes slid to Harry and he nodded. Harry gave him a briefly confused but polite smile and followed them both away. Finn muttered something about call of duty and slouched off at the top of the stairs.

"Now! What the hell is going on with Britt and Santana?" Kurt demanded as soon as his door was closed.

He fiddled with his I pod and then a soft melody came through. He turned and bounced onto his bed. "Explain" he commanded briskly like a King ordering around his servant.

Harry gave him a deadpan look before taking the desk seat.

"They're having issues. I'm not about to spread them around like a gossip. She asked for my help and I agreed. We'll see how it goes" he shrugged.

"Ok" Kurt looked slightly disappointed "Well its good you're not going to spread it about I suppose. I hope you help them. I care about them both" he smiled happily.

"I'll do my best" he sighed wearily.

"Can we talk about you're sex issues now?" Blaine butted in sitting slightly too close to Kurt to be innocent

"No" he growled and then got up. "I'm going to spend some time with Finn. You two can...be all couple-y or something. We have to go home in an hour that's what you got" he sighed and left before they could protest. Not that he thought they would of course.

**AN**

Imma trying out some Harry loving aaaall over the place to try and find a fit :D you never know who he's going to end up with. Plus his avoidance of sex is awesome! I wanted to laugh so badly when this idea came to me...and then I found out the episode after BIOTA was sexy and was like muahahahahahaha! :D I hope you liked :D Also sorry that Kurt isn't all sex? :S naaargh! but my Kurt is in a relationship with the guy he lurves= he's not so uptight about it. Plus if you look at all the times pre sexy that his dancing and his faces were sexy it kind of makes it weird that he has issues :D hope you liked :D xo


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!** Sorry it's taken soooo long...but between 2 21st and an 80th birthday, my mum getting sick and a Job interview thing...I have been completely wiped! Hope you Enjoy as usual. It's not completely checked I just bashed it out so you didn't have to wait any longer, so sorry if it's not up to my usual standard. i may edit it later. Not sure. Let me know if you think it needs work yes? x

Chapter SIXTEEN

**Regional's songs and relationship issues.**

Harry was working really hard again. Decathlon Regional's was coming up and again it was arriving at a similar time to Regional's for Glee club. The Anderson house was now a hub of nervous teen energy. Blaine kept pumping out music and wandering around recording sound bites and muttering to himself about lyrics and instrumentals. Harry had taken to baking again and was often to be found covered in flour and sugar. Rose had given up trying to forbid him from the kitchen. Joe had taken to bringing home more supplies of both flour and sheet music. He loved encouraging them to just be teenagers and to enjoy themselves. He had been spending a lot of time on international business trying to run both the Potter side of things with Remus and his own things. Harry had felt a sort of guilty pang about that. But his dad would hear none of it. He just patted his arm and told him to enjoy the rest of his childhood before it was sucked away by the soulless demon that was Business.

In between randomly bursting into song and ranting that nothing was quite right, and madly scribbling on pop songs to try and configure them for A Capella, Blaine was also driving a lot into Lima to see Kurt. Harry was subtly or not so subtly perhaps avoiding the whole area. He didn't want to pretend to be Santana's man. He liked her well enough but he was uncomfortable and as much as he wanted to help her it had become really awkward. Last time he had gone there she had dragged him off on a double date with Artie and Brittany. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. So he had taken to avoiding any place she was likely to find him.

Blaine seemed to find this hilarious and kept trying to invite him along to group meetings. Not that he didn't want to go of course. Sam and even Finn and Puck had sent him messages to come along. He had successfully managed to avoid them long enough to get a lot of his Dalton work done and even spend a while going back to the community centre to mentor the kids with music. He hadn't done that in a while. He felt a little bad about that but they'd welcomed him back warmly and gratefully. The rest of his time he spent on the treadmill with a book propped in front of him multi tasking his track meet training with Decathlon revision.

GLEEHP

Kurt listened to Rachel's new try at writing her own song with a wince. He didn't know why they'd agreed to try original songs. It wasn't a very good idea so far. They didn't have long enough to come up with something completely brilliant either; he doubted they'd be making much progress if this was what they were coming up with.

He was also very aware of Brittany and Santana sitting on either side of him ignoring each other. Artie was either oblivious to the tension between them or he was just too happy about dating Britt to care. But Santana was busily texting away and he had a good idea who that was going to. Harry. He had not failed to notice the dramatic drop in Anderson brother's presence. Of course at first he hadn't noted it because Blaine was still around. But then Blaine started tapering off. Making excuses about not being able to come to an evening at the cinema with all of them, or skyping to say he couldn't come over for the pizza night. He hadn't shown up in the choir room for over a week. This was odd in itself since he usually popped by to steal him nearly every other day. Something that amused most of them to no end. In fact he was pretty sure the brother's were considered extraneous members by over half the New Directions by now. Since they were almost always there. He couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned. Of course he knew that Harry was avoiding them because Santana made him uncomfortable. He understood that. But Blaine was now leaving him hanging because his own Glee club needed him and he was busy with the extra hard work at Dalton. Whenever they talked lately Blaine seemed to be worrying either about songs and formations for A Capella or about the amount of school work he needed to catch up on. He even had to worry about his brother. Because apparently Harry was baking more than was usual even for him a true sign of stress overload. He had come bearing mountains of baked goods every time they'd seen each other the past week as if to prove his point. But Kurt just couldn't help but sort of miss him. Even talking to him online every day and texting practically all day intermittently didn't seem to be enough. But he didn't want to be another thing Blaine had to worry about so he kept his longing to himself. He was startled out of his thoughts by the end of Glee period and the need to get to English Lit.

Harry went to Warbler practice just because he was too tired to focus on his books anymore. He wanted to see if Blaine was freaking out over nothing anyway. So he slipped inside and watched the meeting progress. Blaine was sort of right. The Warblers were stiff and uniform as ever. They sounded exactly the same as they always did. They needed to pull something special off to get through Regional's.

He felt sort of badly for neglecting everyone recently. He was turning into a neurotic genius he had been informed calmly by Carter just earlier that day. The fact that his mental behaviour and weird genius tendencies were completely accepted and seen as part of who he was, well that was the only reason he didn't lose it. Carter had been so obliviously cheerful as he'd clapped him on the shoulder and asked him when he was turning into Mr Hyde or when he was unveiling his Frankenstein monster that he hadn't been able to get mad at him at all. He'd felt so just loved and accepted it was like a balloon had inflated in his chest. That was when he'd decided to stop hiding and acting like a mental patient. Just because a girl wanted him to be her fake girlfriend, his family company was in the middle of an international scandal and his school work was becoming ridiculously demanding on top of all his extra curricula's, well that didn't mean he couldn't relax and appreciate life now did it?

GLEEHP

Blaine had somehow managed to get through Warbler rehearsal with Harry for once in what seemed like an incredibly long time, sitting himself upside down on a chair to watch them and throw out comments like some sort of demented fruit bat, which was exacerbated by the fact he was munching his way through a bag of grapes and throwing them at people if he heard them make mistakes. It was sort of relieving to see the old Harry slowly re emerging. He had been really worried about him. He knew that smart people were prone to acting particularly loopy in times of duress. Really though he felt that watching him bake ten batches of sugar cookies while ranting about meddlesome old coots who just didn't know when to quit intermittently with a lot of invectives about insane girls wanting him for his body...well that was as much as he was willing to take before he started considering Psychiatric help. But here harry was acting like the past two weeks of insanity hadn't even happened. That Blaine had not caught him yesterday toppling off the treadmill because he got distracted between a news report on TV about the Dumbledore issue and his huge ream of papers for decathlon. It was he had to admit both relieving and a bit unnerving.

When he got out after school to find Harry leaning against the car he walked over with a ready smile, expecting some ridiculously long rant about some obscure thing he wouldn't understand in the next five years. Instead he got a grin.

"Want to go to Lima. Sam just messaged me their writing original songs for their assignment this week and he wants us to come listen to some of the lunacy" he giggled.

Blaine couldn't help goggling at him a moment before nodding in agreement.

They got to McKinley and were promptly dragged by a very happy Kurt and an equally bubbly Brittany into the choir room.

"Mercedes is going to sing her song now" Sam grinned pulling harry into a seat next to him with a happy smile.

"Did she write about how much she loves you?" he asked blandly and jumped when Santana slid in beside him and snorted.

"No she wrote something much better" she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry glanced once at the side of her head and then spotted Brittany sitting in Artie's lap playing with his hair. He sighed and allowed himself to be used as a human pillow. Mercedes' song was both funny and quite catchy. Hell to the no was actually pretty fast and bubbly. He couldn't stop himself humming it under his breath later on. Mercedes had looked crushed when Mr Schue told her it was an ok attempt but needed a lot of work. Next up Santana jumped from her seat with a wicked smile. Harry felt his stomach drop. He watched her, Quinn and Tina giggle up the front before the music started.

"I wrote this for Harry" she smiled slyly batting her lashes his way.

Harry did not fail to notice her eyes flick towards Brittany though.

"Oooh His eyes are as green as fresh mown grass. His hair is as black as a Raven's feather" she oozed shimmying her shoulders and eyeing him seductively.

Harry felt almost petrified with mortification. He sat there as she sang about him and just wished she would either shut up or the ground would swallow him whole.

"Ok that's enough"

Harry snapped out of his daze in time to see Blaine standing beside him hand on his shoulder supportively. For a moment he thought he was the one who stopped the song. But then he saw that the person who had spoken was Artie was had pushed Brittany gently from his lap and rolled to the front of the room.

"I've kind of had enough of this" he sighed

"You're not the only one" Kurt muttered

"This is ridiculous. I didn't mind Britt hanging around me and making the Jocks back off and stop pushing my chair into walls" he began.

Harry frowned this school just got worse and worse the more he heard about it.

"But you two are hurting people now. Just so you can make your point to each other" he lectured.

Harry arched a brow.

"We haven't seen Harry for over a week because he's too scared to come over unless you pounce on him" he aimed at Santana "Then the first time he shows up looking at least a little bit more comfortable than he has lately you go and sing a song about loving him when you know you don't. That's horrible" Artie was looking fit to go on an extremely long rant by this point.

"Brittany only ever goes near Artie when she knows Santana is looking and that's just not nice. Artie doesn't deserve that. None of us deserve to watch you two trying to tear each other apart" Kurt butted in before he could continue.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of being an Out and Proud Gay" he murmured turning to Santana with a sad smile. "Can we take a moment to remember what a disaster that episode of closet case was?" he joked with a grin.

Everyone who knew the episode giggled slightly and there were a lot of silent looks exchanged which just ,made them all look like one big family. It was nice to see, even if they weren't included. Blaine and harry couldn't be happier that there was such a group of support here after all the horrible things they'd heard about the school.

"I was really hurt when I didn't know Kurt was gay. You knew that would happen Santana...it's why you told me he liked me remember...so why are you doing it to yourself and other's right now?" Mercedes asked softly staring at her pleadingly.

Santana and Quinn both winced well remembering that particular scheme.

"I..." Santana looked lost and desperate.

"It's ok to be lost and scared and worried. But please, don't drag everyone else into it when you know even more people you care about are going to get hurt" Blaine suddenly spoke up putting a supportive arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not hurt" he protested.

"You would have been" Blaine told him gently

"Yeah, you're a sweet guy Harry; you're so kind and caring. You would have gotten too emotionally involved and then she would have hurt you in the end" Sam added linking their hands and smiling sadly at him.

"So we're all agreed then. Those two need to sort themselves out. Sit down and talk guys. Please?" Kurt asked grabbing Brittany and dragging her over to Santana linking their hands forcefully.

"You guys are best friends. You love each other even without the romance. Don't destroy that over something as silly as fear. I'm sure if you talk about it you'll work something out. I was petrified when I had to talk to Cedes' that time. But in the end look at us, she's still my best friend." He lectured softly.

Harry watched the little meeting break apart as Santana and Brittany walked off an inch of space carefully kept between them as they avoided each other's eye. They just needed to find somewhere private to talk...or so he hoped. He had no idea how this type of thing worked.

GLEEHP

After that surreal visit to Lima, everything seemed to calm down slightly. Like the eye before the storm. Regionals were getting closer and of course everyone was steadily getting busier. The harder it got the more temperamental everyone got. It was like living in a time bomb, just waiting for it to go off. Everyone at Dalton was really busy trying to complete the steadily worsening work load as holidays approached. Everyone in Lima that they were in contact with seemed to be possessed by the Glee bug and were practically acting like irritable hedgehogs. The only time they didn't seem stressed was when they skyped ideas for their Easter break. That idea seemed to relax everyone to a point.

When harry had walked past the living room one day to see Blaine hooked up to the main TV with all of New Directions staring back he'd blinked in surprise before walking over and flopping into Blaine's lap.

"How's it hanging over there?" he asked blithely while Blaine tried to futilely push him off without hurting him.

The huge text book on mammalian anatomy in his hands clunked into his head and he yipped in pain.

"You two are crazy" Puck laughed

"Harry, Amelia, Blaine?" Rose came walking into the room arms full with bags.

"Oh there you two are" she smiled.

"Amelia is home?" harry blinked at her like her walking in on him and Blaine wrestling in the floor was completely normal...which it sort of was even if they were both supposedly well mannered prep boys.

"She came home last night sweetie, her University holiday is longer than you schools" his mum laughed fondly "I would think you would have noticed since she gave you the huge medical text book you're reading" she huffed with a fond eye roll.

Harry looked down at the book in surprise.

"Ah yes, she stole it off her roommate the one studying to be a Doctor" He murmured curiously.

"Ah so nice to see you remember me" Amelia flounced in to the room.

"What did you want mum?" She asked ignoring or perhaps not even noticing the screen full of silently watching people.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that for the first week of the boys school holiday we will be flying over to London dears" Their mum said falsely bright.

Harry sat up so fast he smacked Blaine over the head with his book. He screeched and threw the offending text across the room where it fluttered to the ground noisily in the ensuing silence.

"Why are we going to London?" Amelia asked carefully since it seemed Harry was currently too frozen to speak.

"Your father needs to go over to sort some urgent business out for the Potter trust darling. They would also like to talk to you baby" she smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"But...but I thought?" he flapped a hand weakly.

"Well dears we can talk more about it once your father is home. Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well" she added smiling at the camera and giving them all a bright look.

Harry spun to stare at the screen like he forgot they were there.

"Uh" he blinked and then smiled a huge fake grin.

"Well I suppose this means our holiday plans are a little skewed huh?" he attempted to joke.

Blaine just laughed nervously before changing the subject as Amelia and their mother walked away.

Kurt ended the group call to the Andersons and stared at everyone blankly.

"Poor Harry, we thought that was all over with" Sam murmured softly breaking the heavy silence.

"Well at least the whole family is going" Mercedes grimaced

"Yeah" Kurt nodded blankly both of the boys had looked so shocked and worried though.

He couldn't get the image of Blaine's trouble false smile out of his head.

He didn't have long to contemplate it though. They had so much work to do for regional's it was sucking up his life slowly. It didn't take long before the weeks had whizzed past and they were nearly at the competition. They had two songs complete that were actually surprisingly good. Kurt was shocked they'd managed it but happy and confident that this plan could actually work for them. It was hard to get excited about beating your boyfriend but he did love glee and wanted to succeed, even if just so they could keep the club.

GLEEHP

The day of regional's finally arrived and harry and Blaine were forced to separate. Harry had Decathlon and Blaine had Glee. It was hard to not be there to support each other but they didn't really have a choice. Somehow the days of the meets were the same. Luckily none of the other Warblers were on the Decathlon team or as Harry was interested so there wasn't much issue with it being the same day. He'd heard the McKinley group was in the rounds for the next day and had been relieved they didn't have to worry about that issue. It was easier for him to decide which to attend than it was for someone who was in New Directions would have been. He wasn't as actual Warbler. But he still felt bad when Amelia came with him and his mum went with Blaine. Their dad was working overtime to try and be done with his work in time for London. This just made him feel worse. But in the end the Decathlon flew by in a blur of buzzers and answers he didn't even remember. By the time they'd gotten to nationals they still had time to drive to the other side of Columbus to see the end of the Show Choir competition.

He walked into the darkened auditorium in time to see the end of New Directions and smiled. The song was actually very good. He couldn't believe they'd written it themselves.

"Hey honey how did you go?" His mum asked moving her coat from the seat she'd been reserving in case he made it.

Amelia flopped down on her other side with a grin.

"Of course he won. When does he not" she huffed grabbing a programme and scowling. "We missed Blaine" she pouted.

"He was brilliant sweet heart. You'd have been proud"

Then the lights came on and the judges walked out on stage with all three competing groups. Harry couldn't help but notice that the Warblers and new Directions sort of bunched together leaving the other group standing alone to the side. He nearly laughed but held back as he saw Kurt and Blaine link hands supportively. He wondered what wining would do to them when they had to beat each other to do it. He hadn't thought about that until just then. He eyed the head judge nervously as he rambled on. Now he felt really nervous and worried for his brother's sake.

"Our winners are...The new Directions!"

The announcement was met with plenty of cheers. Blaine and Kurt hugged before he was swallowed up by the over excited members of his club. Harry applauded along laughing at the look on the third groups' face and their 'director' that crazy blonde woman as she accepted the tiny cup. The Warblers were now bouncing around with New Directions in a very good picture of sportsmanship. He was very proud in that moment of all the people he cared about.

GleeHP

After the Regional's they returned home to pack. They would be leaving for Britain in just under a week. He was nervous. Everyone around him was attempting to be supportive and encouraging. But he couldn't help but feel the strain and the worry eating at him.

There was more craziness going on of course. Apparently there was now some sort of mad love triangle going on between Quinn, Finn and Rachel that had caused a lot of aggravation in that camp. Kurt was endlessly complaining about it while over at their house. He had taken to visiting more often since Finn was at their house bringing all his issues home with him. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Surely having a new step brother was a lot to adjust to, but having to deal with three people you obviously care about arguing like that had to be harder still.

He was beginning to wonder what it was like to have a normal life. Could this be classed as normal? Did people always behave this way and he'd just been oblivious? Or was this group of people who he was now inextricably linked to just insane? He didn't know, but what he did know was that this group felt more like family and safety than he'd ever had. He wouldn't give them up for all the serenity and normality in the world. In their own way this big dysfunctional group was what he needed. Not some calm study group of fellow geeks. He needed the drama and the tantrums and even the bizarre romantic intrigues. This was what it felt like to be part of something real and he loved every minute of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!** So I am actually updating Huzzah! Sorry about the wait folks as always ENJOY! x

Chapter Seventeen.

**British Hospitality.**

The plane touched down on London soil at precisely 12:04 am British time. Harry shuffled off the plane and stared at the twinkling night lights. He felt more or less like he was stepping into the twilight zone literally and figuratively. He hated London with a passion right now for all it represented. Blaine came shuffling up behind him leading a rather star struck Kurt by the hand. Harry couldn't quite suppress his snort. That had to be one of the good things to come of this trip. They had convinced their parents that it would be a horrible holiday for Blaine if he was abandoned in London with nothing to do while they conducted business and Amelia went off to visit her arty friends she'd made on previous visits. They'd completely over looked the fact that Sirius and Remus would be taking care of them and they were anything but boring. They had pleaded and whined and finally Kurt was allowed to come. His passing sigh of longing that he'd never been out of state let alone country or continent had made Blaine doggedly determined to do this for his boyfriend. Harry thought it was kind of sweet. Blaine had booked them tickets for the west end and a day trip over to Paris on the Euro star just so he could give Kurt the trip of a lifetime. It was the only thing he'd been able to help organise about this visit that didn't make Harry want to puke.

GLEEHP

Kurt watched Harry subtly as they pulled up at a posh looking flat in central London. Sirius came bursting out of the doorway as soon as he saw them and Remus wasn't far behind.

"You guys!" Sirius squealed and grabbed onto Harry by the neck and brought him rather forcefully into a group hug with Blaine and Amelia who accepted with muted laughter.

Harry shrugged him off after about half a minute and stood to the side watching everyone organise luggage and chatter away happily. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked so weary and sad. There was a sound from the top of the steps leading into the flat and Blaine let out a little yip and Amelia a soft squeak.

Kurt looked up to see a cute little boy stood there rubbing his eyes in his pyjamas. His rumpled blonde hair and sleepy chocolate eyes identified him after a moment of thought as Teddy. Kurt grinned slightly when he heard Harry let out a little girly squeal. Then Harry was bounding up the steps and swinging the boy up into the air.

"Theodorable!" he cooed planting little butterfly kisses on ever part of the little scrunched up face he could reach.

"My name is Teddy" he pouted but snuggled quite happily into Harry's arms.

"We thought he'd make a nice distraction" Remus whispered and Kurt grinned down at his bags.

Clearly Harry had a very caring and loving support system. He felt happy watching them all interact. They were such a sweet happy family unit. He felt a little bit like a voyeur as he was lead into the spacious modern flat. Clearly neither man was hurting for money. He felt like he'd just stepped into a hi-tech rocket on first glance. Everything was shiny new and electronic. He could see the high shine of gadgets from nearly every room visible from the open entry. But then as he swept a look around their sitting room as he walked further inside he could spot all the homey little touches. Beside a huge wall mounted plasma was a battered and faded looking leather recliner. Next to the shiny chrome and glass mini bar were comfortable looking bar stools that looked like they'd gone through a few rounds. There were three other huge comfortable well padded sofas forming a conversation area around a low glass coffee table all in various degrees of warn out lived in comfort. The soft flashing lights of a pinball machine in the corner reflected off the sleek wood of a pool table and plenty of movie posters and memorabilia from older iconic films was scattered on the walls and in little display cases. It was like the ultimate bachelor pad. They even had a huge panoramic window overlooking the lit up Thames and stadium in the distance.

"Right so we only have three rooms" Remus began as everyone dropped their luggage near the archway through to the main flat and took a glance around.

"I bagsy the one with Teddy" Harry yelled unnecessarily.

"We've got two air mattresses for Amelia and Blaine in the kids normal room" Remus laughed rubbing his head.

"How the hell are we all fitting in there?" Amelia snorted marching up a corridor and throwing a white door open at the end.

She surveyed what she found inside and hollered down.

"You bought bunk beds?"

"We figured Teddy and Harry could take the big bottom one and Kurt could go on top and then you two on the mattresses on the floor?" Sirius asked with a shrug.

"Sounds fine" Blaine nodded and grabbing his and Kurt's bags he made off up the hallway.

Harry arched a brow at them and then sighed taking his bag with one hand and keeping Teddy easily perched on his hip with the other he dragged Kurt off up to their new room.

Kurt was actually surprised by how big the room was for a flat. It had one of the metal bunks that have a bigger bed on bottom than on top, a pull out he supposed. Then on the floor were two very squishy looking plush beds made up with bundles of fleeces and pillows like they were actual beds. There was a sturdy desk under the window and a walk in closet. The room was done in soft green and blues with a small mural of a forest lake on one wall. The ceiling was glowing with little stars all if he was correct done in real constellations.

"This is where we all usually stay, the other guest room is done up for adult guests" Blaine muttered dumping their bags by the closet and kicking lightly at one of the 'beds' on the floor.

"I didn't realise space was going to be so tight" he apologised awkwardly.

"Nonesense! I'm only here for tonight and tomorrow and then I'm off to my friends" Amelia laughed happily dumping a set of pyjamas out of her luggage onto a bed.

"Yeah don't worry about it. If we didn't want you along you would have been left at the airport" Harry snorted settling a now sleeping Teddy into the bottom bed with gentle movements.

"Besides if it gets cramped we'll kick you out onto a sofa and steal your bed" Blaine smirked at him dropping himself unceremoniously onto his chosen bed.

"Yeah right only reason you're not out there right now is your boy toy is in here" Amelia muffled apparently rummaging through the lager than it looked closet busily.

"Hmph" Blaine scowled turning a very fetching shade of pink.

"Only reason Kurt isn't out there on the comfortable sofa bed is they don't trust you not to try sneaking out there in the middle of the night" Harry added slyly

"Yup they figure if we're all in one room your less likely to get up to funny business when we could wake up any moment to hear you going at it" Amelia giggled finally pulling back from the closet with a sound of triumph.

Totally ignoring Blaine's now mortified face and Kurt's scarlet flush.

HPGLEEHPGLEE

The next day Harry and Blaine dragged Kurt along on a whirlwind shopping spree. Kurt would have been delighted to be in such high end designer stores. In fact he nearly had heart failure when their car slid up outside the Prada, Armani and Gucci store fronts, they were clearly in the rich part of town. Nothing but elegant and extremely expensive boutiques the whole block. Amelia dressed in a soft cream and gold dress slid out and gestured for him to follow. Harry and Blaine looked almost pained as they too emerged from the car. As soon as they stepped into the store two assistants were with them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Anderson. Miss Anderson" they nodded politely superficial smiles on their pretty faces.

"We need three smart casual suits, and a cocktail dress for a casual dinner gathering this evening" Amelia sighed sounding almost bored.

"I need a dress for this evening also" Rose spoke gently reminding them they were not yet alone.

"Oh right away Mistress Anderson!" one of the women beamed and they separated ways. The boys going with one perky lady and the girls with the other.

"These are our readymade suits that can be tailored in the next few hours" she gestured to a full rack.

"Excellent" Harry nodded sounding anything but pleased.

"Are we seriously about to buy three Armani suits, just like that?" Kurt whispered as he gently went through the rack he'd been guided to. All in the smaller sizes he'd obviously need as he was taller but slimmer than the Anderson brother's who were broader but shorter and going through a different rack that held the appropriate sizes for them.

"Of course not, we need more than one each" Harry snorted throwing at least five different shirts and trouser combos onto a nearby seat.

"Uh?" Kurt blinked at him holding a sea blue shirt he thought would make his eyes look nice.

"Last time I was here I was at least an inch shorter and a lot smaller, I put on muscle with the track training I've been doing. I need new suits for the functions this week" Harry told him mildly holding up a pale grey pinstriped trousers and dinner jacket.

"I never grow but all mine are too tight around the chest" Blaine added pointing to his well define muscles "Swim team" he added brightly.

"oh...uhm?" Kurt held up the shirt he'd been clinging to questioningly.

"Lovely" Blaine told him with a sweet smile.

"Why did you pack so many clothes if you won't wear them then?" he asked thinking of his perfectly organised outfits he had crammed into his suitcase.

"Oh we only wear these suits and stuff for the actual meetings, the stuff we brought with us is for free time and of course Blaine will be taking you off on fun adventures. Don't worry your packing won't be in vain" Harry threw a grin at him.

"You're buying all these clothes to wear for a few hours?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hmm, well of course we'll keep them in case we need them again. We can always recycle the shirts into every day outfits, and the suits usually get used for formal occasions, or family gatherings where they've invited loads of important people" Harry added with a wrinkled nose at a soft pink shirt.

"Look Kurt you're in a designer shop with literally no credit limit, live a little" Harry added discarding the pink with a scowl.

Kurt grinned when Blaine nodded emphatically and marched over from his own selections to start flinging more choices onto Kurt's small pile.

That evening though Kurt thought he should have perhaps been more worried about why they needed such flashy outfits when the boys were normally so down to earth and simple. The answer was a horrifyingly beautiful manor house. They had white peacocks strutting up and down the lawns for Gucci sake! He almost had heart failure when the door was opened for them by an honest to goodness Butler complete with uniform.

"I hope you're not going to hate this" Blaine whispered to him looking nervous and shy.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that he also looked perfectly gorgeous in his Armani suit.

"Harry darling!" a simply radiant blonde woman swept up to them in a silk navy dress looking like Kurt's best idea of a socialite.

"Mrs Malfoy" harry smiled allowing her to kiss each cheek.

"Potter" Draco appeared at his mother's elbow looking like another rich young Heir.

Kurt felt distinctly out of place in all this grandeur. Everyone else was so effortlessly classy and upper crust. For the first time in a long while Kurt felt like he truly didn't belong and his clothes were uncomfortable on him.

"Oh look it's Blondie junior, I had wondered when you'd pop up" Harry beamed and swept Draco into a bear hug.

Draco grunted blinking over Harry's shoulder in shock until he was released.

Once the party was allowed to move on for a new arrival at the doors to be greeted Harry threw Kurt a sly wink.

"They're just people Kurt" he whispered and walked off into a grand ballroom.

Kurt sucked in a breath and straightened his shoulders. He was being utterly ridiculous. He hadn't let people intimidate him and make him less than them for years. He didn't even let the Jocks who threw him in dumpsters knock away his veneer of hostile snobbery.

He spent the rest of the night mingling with Blaine. Who happened to stay mostly with the younger crowd and most of them were pretty pleasant. They were just kids, they may have money and grow up in all this finery but most of them apart from a few sharp reprisals and mocking of other people's fashion choices or reputations they seemed to all get along perfectly politely. In fact Kurt had scored some rather interested approval when he'd commented on a girl's last season shoes. Apparently they openly accepted him for being Gay and were overjoyed that he was doing that particular stereotype some payment, because they'd been rather disappointed when Blaine failed spectacularly to live up to it.

Harry had promptly been swallowed up in the older crowd and he only reappeared long enough to escort a young pretty blonde girl to Blaine's side.

"Luna!" Blaine grinned linking arms with her immediately.

"Daddy made Harry walk me over here, he seems to think I should get lost on the way" she informed them all airily.

Harry winked at her and grinning told them all.

"Actually he was rescuing me from Old Missus Edellberry trying to marry me off to her Niece again" he snorted before departing with a swift kiss to Luna's cheek.

"This is Kurt Lulu" Blaine introduced them after the strange dreamy girl had said hello around their group.

Kurt got scanned by silvery blue eyes before a sweet smile and a polite incline of the head.

"Luna's father owns a newspaper. He does most of Harry's press over here because we don't trust some of the other tabloids to be fair." Blaine explained.

"Daddy believes in only printing the truth and he won't print the articles on people without their permission. He phones them up to check that the story is true most of the time before we publish" she told him happily.

"That's really cool" Kurt nodded nervously.

"Dancing will start soon" she declared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Dinner is first Luna" Draco drawled sweeping up to them. "Speaking of which it's just about to be announced now" he waved at two waiters opening the ballroom doors into a long fancy dining room.

"Good I'm hungry" Blaise chirped and he grabbed Draco by the arm and marched right into the dining room without so much as a glance around.

"Blaise practically lives with the Malfoy's when his mother is off on business" Blaine whispered to him with a grin.

That night would forever be etched in Kurt's mind. He likened it to having dined at a King's court. It was all so formal and polite. He realised somewhere between starter and main courses that the kids may seem polite and mannered, even calm and easy to relate to despite their wealth, but under it all was a current of manoeuvring. Where it was obvious with the adults that they were discussing important business and there was a lot of networking going on. With the teens of the group it was much more subtle. They'd lightly snub each other with polite smiles on their faces. It was like a silent war. They all had people they liked and disliked, as the children of powerful people they knew whom their parents had bonds with and who they disliked and they let that show in their almost invisible slights and taunts. No doubt the adults were also conducting such a theme under all their pleasant banter too. He felt slightly out of his element. Especially when he realised that he had no reason to try and make any form of contact with these people, so he had no need to play their games. Blaine was handling it all with easy calmness. He didn't react when a boy insulted his hair or when they mocked his 'off the rack' rubbish. Kurt felt a twitch in his eye. As someone who felt like they were wearing more than they could afford in months even if it was off the rack that comment was a bit too painful. He'd never have a designer personally tailor him something like most of these people had practically filling their wardrobes. He loved fashion and he'd felt like a dream come true to even be able to buy half the things he had from the high priced shops. But apparently here among these people not even that was good enough. That was a completely unfair. He put his wardrobe together carefully and expertly saving bit by bit until he could afford his more expensive pieces. He was very proud of it and to have these people insult it was like throwing a slushy on the brand new Marc Jacobs he'd saved five months for and laughing.

After dinner they were all shepherded back into the grand ballroom. A small orchestra had been set up on a dais near a set of balcony doors in their absence. Soft music and general polite chatter was over laid with swift silent waiters moving about with tall flutes of mixed drinks. The absolute grace and affluence was almost palpable. Kurt was starting to get a little overwhelmed by it all again. Then just like before Harry was at his shoulder waggling his eyebrows comically. His short buttons were undone around the collar and he'd lost his tie and jacket somewhere along the way. His hair was a haphazard mess of glossy almost curls and he looked rosy cheeked and mellow.

"Heya Kurtiekins!" he beamed grabbing him by the arm and winking at a rather startled Blaine who had been talking to some French girl he'd known for years.

"I'm borrowing your date" Harry told him merrily.

Before Kurt could even protest he was being arranged into the correct dancing position and slowly whirling around the dance floor with other equally smoothly gliding couples.

"Harry?" he blinked at the dancing emerald eyes twinkling back at him.

"Relax Kurt. Your first high class function can be a little overwhelming. My first was when I was about ten. That was the age they thought I should know my manners and be able to act accordingly anyway. Before that I was left with the little kids with nannies after dinner, and before in the mingling I got toplay with all my other rich play mates of course. Back then we didn't care who was who and how much we had. But when I was ten that changed. Despite my parents wishes and their efforts for it not to. When I came after that everyone judged me and my family on how well I behaved. I learnt that nothing I ever did would please them. So I stopped trying. They're just people you know, just because they have money and power, it doesn't change a thing. I got through that first party because a rather disenfranchised heir did this for me. Protected me from all the meddling and the power plays quite nicely. Andromeda Black never was much for finery and riches. She married a builder and settled down in the suburbs. Never was such a scandal in the Black family" He grinned impishly.

"Black?" Kurt cocked his head he knew that should be familiar.

"Teddy Black" Harry nodded with a grin. "Well not so much Black anymore but yeah. Andy is his grandmother. She protected me and has always been there to mock all this crap so we don't get swept away in it all. Sirius loves her. I don't think the Blacks ever had so many troublesome heirs in one generation as they do in this one" he laughed. "Perhaps that's Andy's fault though because she was Sirius' favourite cousin growing up and she may have overly influenced his ..hmm opinions and sense of freedom"

Then with a grin and a laugh Kurt was suddenly passed off to the warm strong arms of a smiling Blaine.

"Hey there handsome come here a lot?" he joked

Kurt just gave him a bemused smile.

"You guys set this up huh?" he asked wryly.

"Harry cares a lot about you Kurt. He may be too socially awkward and unsure to show it too much. But he really likes you a lot. He was determined since you had to come tonight we'd make it as comfortable as possible for you" Blaine smiled "I love my brother so much. He sees things I can't all the time and helps me. I sometimes wonder if he's as socially inept as he pretends to be. He always seems to know what to do" he grinned wistfully.

Kurt watched harry across the room rescuing a rather bored looking Luna from an old grumpy looking man rather easily. He swept her out onto the floor with a charming smile and an easy graceful glide. It wasn't at all what Kurt would expect to see from Harry. Perhaps they did underestimate the shy little genius. It was quite easy to overlook this part of him when all you could really see and hear around him was odd facts about minutiae that you'd never even thought about. His intelligence was like a cloud that surrounded him and stopped people seeing the shy little gentleman underneath.

"He really is something" He murmured into Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmm" Blaine hummed back guiding them around the floor with practised ease.

Kurt soaked in the warmth and the comfort of this. The easy fit and the peace. He didn't ever think dancing so publicly with his boyfriend would be possible. Yet here he was being held comfortably and securely in his arms. Openly enjoying each other's company and no one was judging them.

"This is nice" he sighed burrowing further in to Blaine's chest. The soft musk and smooth scent of expensive aftershave was really very soothing. He cuddled in and was set to stay there for the whole night. It was so comfortable and just perfect. Then there was a loud boom and he startled glancing around in shock.

All the balcony doors were thrown wide and their sashes tied back to show the starry night sky. Scattering brilliantly over the velvety darkness was a wash of golden fireworks for their enjoyment.

"Wow" he smiled snuggling back into Blaine's chest and watching the show while they swayed to the soft music.

"This world has its benefits sometimes" Blaine sighed and pressed a kiss to his temple.

**AN:** Hey so sorry it's been a while. You're all sooo awesome I feel really bad about it. But I am struggling so much right now. I have chronic writers block or something. It's driving me batty. I was going to tie up the story in this chapter, it's been written, rewritten and fiddled with so much this is a completely different version to what i had at first. I was going to make it a real long one. Where they sort the Dumbledore issue out and all walk away merrily for a happily ever after in America. But I've changed my mind. There is sooo much more I can do with this, there's so much stuff left I think. So I'm updating what I've had written for like two weeks just sitting there waiting for me to find the will to write that happily ever after epilogue to it. Now you get it without that and more chapters so Yay! Hope you stick with me. It might take a while for more updates. But I'm hoping not. x


	18. Chapter 18

Heya! So here's an update. I'm getting my groove thang back and this is the last of the awkward chapters i think. They'll be back in America soon and all will be cool again. Hopefully. so as usual Enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.

**British socialites and tourist adventures.**

Harry woke up the day after the party to fine Blaine sat at his side staring at him.

"Yak!" he yelped throwing blankets flying and scrambling about until he wacked him over the head with his pillow.

"Hey ouch!" Blaine cried Kurt and Amelia were both rolling on their own beds laughing.

"That's what you get for scaring me creeper!" Harry yelled and dived at him in a full body tackle.

"Sorry sorry! But Dad told me to wake you up because Lucius came over before he left for the office. They need you to go to a council meeting at Potter Industries later" Blaine explained calming enough to throw him an apologetic and sympathetically worried smile.

"Oh yeah sure right of course" Harry nodded and mechanically untangled himself from the blankets.

"You're going to miss the Tower of London" Amelia sighed.

"Bring me a souvenir" he quipped falsely cheerful as he dressed in a neat blue suit and white shirt he had dug out from his piles of clothes.

"Oh I'll find something with the Union jack on it and you can give them out to all the geeks on your decathlon team" Blaine laughed dodging the swat at his head with a beaming smile.

"I'll find something that sings sodding God Save the Queen for your feathered flock shall I?" he snapped irritably trying to get his hair to behave.

Blaine winced and sheepishly smiled at Kurt and Amelia.

Amelia rolled her eyed. Clearly their brother's veneer of joy was very thin today. Kurt was just a little stunned that Harry was so snappish and sarcastic, but he was also pretty worried about him. He was so nice and cheerful most of the time. He didn't think he'd seen the Anderson's ever argue with each other, well except for their playful banter that was. They seemed so close and loved each other so much. It was actually something people commented on. How they didn't care if people knew they loved each other. Normally siblings in High school dissociated themselves with siblings and family unless they were protective of their younger's, or they were in the same social stratosphere. But even then they never acted so close. It was like some sort of unwritten code. You just didn't act like you did at home at school. But these two were like two peas in a pod. It was no wonder they got mistaken for twins really.

He watched Harry yank aggressively at his tie and bit his lip. Blaine and Amelia seemed to be having some sort of conversation with their eyes. But Harry looked plain miserable.

"Hey I can help you with that. I love tie accessories" He offered gently prizing the claws of Harry's fingers away from the soft silk he'd practically mangled in his frustration.

He tsked and threw the tie away choosing a new one from the little bundle.

"Straight men are completely useless when it comes to accessorising" he mocked with a wink.

Harry gave him a strained smile and he nodded bending his eyes to his task with slow gentle movements.

"Thanks Kurt" Harry whispered when he was done and he nodded with a quick peck to his cheek.

"That's what friends are for" he offered with a little smile.

Harry gave him a more genuine smile for his efforts and then he squeezed his shoulder before clearing his throat to get his siblings attention.

"I'll see you guys later ok" he grinned a lot less genuinely.

"Good luck" Amelia nodded and jumped forwards to plant a loud smacking kiss on his cheek and squeeze him into a hug.

"You'll be fine" Blaine added with a strong nod of assurance and then he too dragged him into a bear hug.

"Have fun you guys" he grimaced and finally left.

They were all silent as his steps went down the hallway and the murmuring from the sitting room faded into a door closing.

"Well then! I have people to see and fun to be had, enjoy the tower won't you" Amelia sang and flounced off dramatically to break the tension.

"So Tower of London, Madame Tussaudes and the London eye? Sounds a bit like a whirlwind tour of the London sites" Kurt mused with a wry grin.

"It's your first time in Europe Kurt! Its like got to happen. Then we'll maybe get to the west end for a show or two if I can get tickets. I can always get us a day at one of the theme parks and we should maybe do-"Blaine blinked when Kurt chose to shut up his very cute babbling with a sweet kiss.

"Sounds amazing" he murmured.

"Uhn" Blaine nodded with a glazed sort of look.

Kurt smiled blindingly at him and did a little internal dance at how much he still affected Blaine after all this time.

Harry sat in the back of the town car skimming over a bundle of legal documents. Lucius and Sirius were in the front, his dad and mum were in back with him and they were meeting the small legal team at the offices.

The sleek black car soon pulled up to the shiny glass fronted building. Harry took a deep soothing breath. Reminded himself he owned the place and no one could look down on him here. Then he gave a solid nod to his worried parents and got out. Ready to face a full day of inquisitions and legal babbling. He felt the headache coming on already.

HPGLLEHPGLEE

After a full day of arguing, debating and stubbornly glaring board members into submission, harry was ready to smash his head into the nearest wall. They all tromped back to the Flat and found Amelia entertaining a few friends.

"Guys!" she squealed "how did it go my ickle baby?" she asked mock soothingly as she rumpled his hair and picked him up to spin him around in a hug.

"Fine" he grunted as he was finally set loose.

"Afternoon everyone" Sirius grunted looking more like a bear with a sore head than a man going on forty.

"Tough meeting?" Remus asked slightly amused as he walked in holding a tray of snacks for the group clustered around the TV.

"These are a few friends. Come say hi Harry" Amelia beamed and dragged him off.

"This is Hermione" A girl with long golden brown curls and chocolate eyes waved "Dean" A boy with tanned skin and a kind smile "Blake" A tall thin boy with terrible acne "Oliver" a sporty looking boy with sandy hair.

"They go to Cambridge most are in arts programmes" Amelia explained.

"Naturally" Harry smirked at his sister.

"Hey all I did was sit in on a few sessions open to the public over here. I was curious" she shrugged.

"I thought you were meeting them and staying away for a few nights?" Rose asked bringing a tray of drinks to join the snacks.

"Oh I wanted to show them some of my early stuff I left here" she shrugged carelessly

"And check in on your brother" Joe snorted

"I care" she sniffed sticking her nose in the air.

Harry smiled at her touched she'd drag all her friends here just so she'd be able to make sure he was ok.

"I love you too" he whispered dropping a swift kiss to her cheek.

"Hermione here caught sight of your working model of the solar system you made when you were six. I think she had a nerdy orgasm" Dean Spoke up with a cheeky grin.

"It's not very good" harry frowned staring at him like he was re-evaluating his intelligence.

"Oh no it's marvellous! Very detailed, it even has the asteroids and the major planetary movements of that year done perfectly!" Hermione gushed beaming at him.

Harry shrugged awkwardly.

"I also saw you're reading the theory behind-"

The front door crashed open cutting her off and Kurt fell into the room giggling.

"B-Blaine...Blaine threw up...s-s-scared of heights" he gasped and then he collapsed onto the sofa and giggled helplessly.

Blaine walked in looking slightly pale and still queasy.

"oooh nooo! No sicking up in here!" Sirius skidded in with a big plastic bowl.

"I won't be sick again" Blaine complained huskily.

"Why were you sick?" Harry frowned checking his forehead and sticking his finger abruptly in his ear.

"Hey ouch stop that!"

"You get a far more accurate reading of temperature from the ear than the surface of your head" Harry tisked and then checked his pulse while Blaine settled down and bore it with an eye roll.

"He went up in the London eye and took one look outside and barfed" Kurt giggled again slightly with an apologetic look over at them.

"Blaine!" Harry frowned. "You know you get vertigo why would you do something like that? I thought you were going to the Tower today?" he barked.

"We did. I just wanted for Kurt to have a good time" Blaine whined like a recalcitrant four year old caught stealing cookies.

"Oh sweetie" Kurt sighed moving over to offer him a hug. "You didn't have to go up for me, especially not if you knew how badly you'd feel" he added chidingly

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled snuggling into Kurt's shoulder.

Harry eyed them both critically before rolling his eyes and huffing.

"I got us tickets to see Wicked tonight" he announced briskly before marching off to raid the first aid kit for anything that might help Blaine.

Kurt gave a loud squeal of joy before hugging Blaine and then squealing again and yelling.

"Harry you're amazing. I think I love you!" jokingly.

"I'm not gay!" he yelled back "Stick to one brother or it's a bit like incest!"

The room was silent for a second before they all burst out laughing.

HPGLEHPGLEEHPGLEE

A few days later Harry was once again exhausted and dragging himself home after yet more attempts to wrangle his family estate into something approaching order. But the second he got home he had to dress up and go out again. This time it was an upscale restaurant owned by Persia Zabini-Leone. Blaise Zabini's mother.

"Wow I heard this place is like...impossible to get a table" Kurt muttered as they pulled up and Le Magruite.

"Hmm" Blaine sighed straightening his bow tie and smoothing his silk waistcoat.

"It was Blaise' idea of course. His mother will do anything for him as long as it means she doesn't have to actually pay attention to him" Harry snorted scornfully.

"Ooh Harry Burn" Blaine laughed as they got whisked inside the swanky restaurant.

"Guys you made it" Blaise grinned and then he waggled his eyebrows. "A lot of the hot totty showed up tonight" he grinned happily eyeing a few very pretty girls in very fitted dresses.

"Perv" Harry remarked as he swept off to kiss Luna on the cheek.

Even her dress was a little more revealing and slim line than Kurt would have expected. A soft shimmering silver blue it matched her eyes and hair perfectly. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hello everyone" she nodded in welcome.

"It's just us young ones this evening" Draco drawled sliding up in leather trousers and tight t shirt.

"Wow we're over dressed" Blaine muttered tugging at his tie.

"Oh nonsense, you look wonderful" Daphne Greengrass glided up in a floor length gown of rich amber that complimented her fiery auburn hair.

"Each to their own" Draco smirked "I happen to be going on to a nightclub later is all" he added with a smooth smile.

"Bit young?" harry snorted but just ignored him in favour of sweeping away to pounce on the back on a rather unsuspecting boy.

"Ah he's found the Weasley" Draco sneered slightly.

"Who?" Kurt looked to Blaine but Luna smiled at him and looped their arms together.

"That's Charlie Weasley. Second eldest of seven. Most children any of our circle have ever had. They tend to be mocked because except for their title and lordship their high numbers have drained the family fortune. Nicer family you couldn't meet though. Not as rude or calculating as the rest of them. You'll like them I think. Bit rough around the edges but kind and playful" she smiled serenely as she deposited them at the side of four red heads.

"Luna darling!" the only girl in the group smiled air kissing both her cheeks with over done enthusiasm and smarm.

"Ginevra!" Luna squealed and air kissed her back over exaggeratedly.

"Hi guys!" Harry chirped from on the back of the tallest red head.

"Harry how simply spiffing to see you!" twin reds beamed giving him mocking bows.

"Little monkey won't get off me. I swear it's you two's fault for telling him I was a horse when he was three" the man grunted hitching harry up his back with a happy grin.

Harry just played with his fiery hair and hummed happily.

"Where's the ever so delightful Ronald this lovely evening?" Blaine asked sliding into the group.

"By the buffet of course" the other red head boy spoke with a grin.

"Bill Weasley" he added with a nod to Kurt who was staring at the numerous red heads with something approaching awe and confusion.

"Forge, Gred" the twins nodded with a wave.

"Ginny" the girl giggled almost shyly.

"Harry!" he waved from Charlie's back batting his lashes and letting out a girlish giggle.

"Harry" she growled suddenly fierce and warning.

"Gin-Gin!" he beamed and with a wriggle he was down from his perch and sweeping her up into a hug.

"This is my sister of love and spirit" he announced to Kurt with a beaming smile "The Weasley's are awesome"

"Yes we are" a gangly red head joined them and Kurt was afraid he was getting slightly lost in all the red.

"I may go colour blind" he muttered not so quietly that they didn't all hear him and laugh.

"Nice to meetcha I'm Ron"

"Pleasure" he nodded with a blink.

"Well I have to go mingle and perhaps annoy Pansy and Lilith" Luna smiled and walked off with Ginny both of them looking like they were scheming behind their veils of hair.

"Scary, glad I'm not a girl" Ron mumbled around a finger sandwich.

"They do like to scheme and bitch don't they" harry mused watching as a gaggle of girls immediately congregated around the two and began to giggle and whisper busily.

"Uuug" Ron shivered and looked away.

"Let's hope there's no cat fights tonight hmm" Bill snorted "Being among the oldest here I'd likely be expected to help break it up" he pouted.

"I feel so old" Charlie agreed

"Enjoy it while you're still young" Bill warned them with a wicked grin and then he spotted someone and straightened his spine and smoothed his hair.

"If you'd excuse me" he smiled politely.

His siblings all bust into giggles and snorts as soon as he was gone.

"He spotted the French bird" the twins gagged.

"Fleur" Charlie chuckled when Harry looked confused.

"Oh are they dating?"

"Bill would love it. But her parents are like...well they're the French version of the Malfoy's. Completely loaded and real powerful" Charlie half grimaced.

"Doesn't stand a chance" Ron mumbled half sadly sympathetic.

"He can if they like each other" Blaine frowned.

"Humph" the red heads all looked away in seeming embarrassment before service was called and the group of rich young teens took over the dining sector of the restaurant.

Dining was definitely an experience. The menu was written in Italian. The Zabini's home country. All the dishes were either French of Italian and very fancy. Kurt stared at the curlicue writing in disbelief. He shot Blaine a glance and noticed he was perusing the menu blithely. Harry was talking happily with the older red heads and Luna and Ginny who were across from him on the long table were giggling over something.

"Uhm" He coughed flushing slightly when Harry turned to smile at him.

"I only took French in school" he whispered

Harry grinned and nodded. He tipped his menu to the side and pointed to a section.

"This is all pasta. That's meat and those are sea food." He told his softly.

"Oh sure" he nodded slightly dazedly.

"Don't worry most of the people here only know that much because they've been here before. All they do is ask the waiter 'what can you recommend from the pasta selection today?' or whatever. Don't worry Kurt it's not a test" he added with a grin and a wink.

"I don't speak a blessed word of Italian, snobby show offs" Charlie added with a laugh.

"I just say give me the chef special would ya?' it makes them wince every time" he snickered.

"Yeah stuck up idiots who think they're something because they work at such a posh restaurant. They're still bloody waiters" Ron groused smacking his own menu down "I swear Malfoy and Zabini only drag us here to show off and feel superior"

"Likely" Bill nodded flashing a bright smile at a rather pretty waitress who was handing out carafes of water down the table.

Kurt had to admit that dining with the Weasley's all around was a bit more like going to a restaurant with the more laid back guys from Dalton. They were certainly a lot more blasé and laid back than half the other little socialites around them. It made for a much more relaxed time than the end of the table with Malfoy holding court looked to be having. What with their rigid posture and perfect manners. They all looked like they were trying to outclass each other in etiquette and table manners. He much preferred his end of the table where half of them squinted at the menu and then grinned crookedly at the servers and loosened their collars and cuffs. He had the feeling that Harry had brought him into the Weasley grouping for that purpose exactly. Blaine didn't seem to notice much. He spoke fluent Italian and he seemed at home no matter where he went within the group. Maybe Harry noticed because he was socially awkward and he was used to these sorts of uncomfortable problems himself. But he easily guided Kurt through it all while still keeping up his chatter with various people around the table who sought out his attention. It all seemed rather effortless to him. Kurt was bemused to see him manoeuvre so easily here while in any normal setting he'd bumble slightly and come across sweet and shy and slightly clueless but willing to try.

By the end of the night Kurt was well and truly ready to leave the socialites to their partying and go home. He was happy he got the chance to see this part of his boyfriend's life but at the same time he was pleased to leave it behind as well. There was only so much simpering and polite sneering he could put up with even for the man he loved.

**AN:**

**Thank you** TO Bittsweetmis and demonwithwings who messaged me. I think you gave me the kick to write again and got my imagination out of it's funk. I'll try to update again soon and see what happens!

So I tried to introduce you to some HP characters since that's what people have been asking for. Obviously they won't be a huge part of the story but you got to see some of them! So hope you liked my feeble attempt at potraying high class society. I focused on Kurt's issues with it because clearly i'm not uber rich or posh and have no idea what it would be like. I'd be completely lost and so would kurt no matter how fabulous he is. I hope no one hates it but I do realise its slightly awkwardly written and I'm fleeing back to America and the calmer school setting I can actually make work now :D At least you got your glance at the other side of Harry and Blaine's life though yes? Maybe it shall cause problems later on who knows? I certainly don't :D


	19. Chapter 19

**_So here ya go as always Enjoy!_**

_CHAPTER NINETEEN_

**Back home sweet home**

The following week was something of a blur to Kurt. Blaine took him every conceivable place he could in and around London, with a side trip over the Channel to Paris thrown in for good measure. Kurt was rather stunned and touched by the amount of effort the whole family put into making the holiday something amazing for him. He'd come to understand in short order that they had been coming back and forth for years and so everything was old hat to them. But for his sake they all seemed to marshal up the best things about the place they could for him in their limited time. Harry of course was in and out looking slightly more frazzled and weary each time. Amelia popped up whenever she felt like it sometimes with random art student she'd become acquainted with in the past few years. Other than that Sirius was happy to take them to bars and pubs for lunch nearly every day he wasn't off with Harry. Remus took them to a few more historical and educational sites and Rose baked and made sure everyone felt right at home. Joe was hardly ever present, just a gruff voice beyond the door late at night coming in long after everyone else had retreated to bed. He was working tirelessly to get all the Potter problems sorted while he was here in person. Harry seemed to be going along in his wake trying to help as much as possible and where not possible retreating to give his father space to do his tasks.

The unnatural blur of faces, social functions and wonderful tours came to an abrupt end on Sunday evening. They were intending to fly out of Gatwick airport on Tuesday. They had open ended tickets that gave them flexible dates to fly back but they had all hoped to be back before the American schools went back from holidays so they could spend time with friends back home.

Harry came home late Sunday evening trailing Sirius, Lucius and Joe. All of them looked completely wiped out but oddly triumphant. Blaine looked up from the musical they were watching to give them a questioning glance.

"We finally got the last papers signed and agreements filed. It's back into a somewhat reasonable state" Sirius groused flopping onto the sofa and kicking his legs up onto Blaine with a tired grin.

"So...it's finished, we can go home?" Amelia perked up from her place sprawled on the floor.

"We can indeed go home. I've done all I can and we have the papers signed that agree Harry doesn't have to come back or do anything until he decides to. Until then Remus and Sirius hold joint power of attorney and make all the company decisions with his occasional input from home" Joe grinned kissing his wife on the cheek and kicking off his shoes.

"Oh sweet heart" Rose beamed at Harry in relief.

"I get to go home in peace" he nodded with a shrug.

"So does this mean you'll be going to University at home too?" Blaine asked cautiously

"If I want to" Harry grinned at his brother who let out a whoop and jumped up nearly toppling Sirius off the couch in his enthusiasm.

"It's finally sorted. Dumbledore can't do anything to drag you back!" Amelia squealed and then pounced on her brothers until they were just a mass of flailing limbs on the floor.

"Oh this is brilliant news!" Rose clapped and beamed down at her unruly children have a fit of hysterics on the carpet.

"Does this mean we go home tomorrow?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh no tomorrow we'll all go out as a family, just like we used to when you were all babies. We'll spend the whole day together like it's a real holiday" Rose assured him with a joyous smile.

It was clear to Kurt that now the strain of pretending this was a normal visit was over they could all finally admit it wasn't what they were used to.

"Can we go to Pippa's?" Harry's head emerged from the puppy pile to demand.

"Of course sweetie anything you like" Rose was practically glowing with happiness.

"Pippa's?" Blaine yelled enthusiastically somewhat muffled by his brother's stomach.

"Pippa's!" Amelia cheered giving the boys a giant heave that sent to sprawling.

"Ok we're going to Pippa's" Sirius laughed

"What's Pippa's?" Kurt dared to ask when Blaine finally clambered back into their chaired seat.

"Oh it's this huge multi form centre. It has everything you could possibly want. Ice skating, a movie theatre, a swimming pool, ten pin bowling, restaurants, a miniature fair ground, a jungle gym, laser tag-"

"It's like the best place ever!" Harry interrupted "We used to go there at least once every year when we visit. But what with being so busy we couldn't all go. It's not the same if the whole family can't go so we didn't. But now we're free we can go!" he beamed slightly pink faced from his exertions on the floor.

"Wow, sounds...amazing" Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"Oh it's the best ever! Pippa is great" Amelia grinned excitedly.

"So if you want to go there then we'd best be off to bed early." Joe laughed fondly at them.

"I'm already sleeping" Blaine exclaimed grabbing Kurt's hand and yanking him off towards the bedroom.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

It was a very weary and exhausted group of happy campers that went through security at Gatwick two days later. One day being completely insane and doing everything one could possible imagine doing for fun had completely worn all the teens out. It had also saved the whole visit from being one long business trip for the adults and Harry. One completely mental day of nonstop running, swimming, laughing, skating, eating and generally being kids had helped them all relax from the stress. Harry had gone from drooping in mental exhaustion to wavering on his feet in pure physical weariness. None of them had much energy that morning. They climbed onto the plane and were mostly asleep before it could even take off.

Arriving back in Lima was a bit of a shock after the culture and climate of Britain. But Burt was waiting at the airport to take him home. He flew at his dad and hugged him.

"Did you have fun bud?" he asked gruffly.

"It was completely amazing!" he beamed happily.

"Hey Kurt, see you in a few days yeah? We have to go home now" Harry called from where the Andersons were loading their trolley with cases.

"Oh...uhm sure" he felt a little weird just leaving them at the airport after he'd just gone on holiday with them.

"Blaine is coming with you" Harry laughed with a shoulder bump at his brother.

Blaine gave him a hopeful smile and he grinned.

"That ok Dad?" he asked brightly.

"Course kiddo" he nodded and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"So are you going to regale me with your whole adventure?" he asked

"Oh Dad it was completely amazing, we went..."

They walked away trailing Blaine watched by an amused Anderson family.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Monday morning and another day at William McKinley High school. Kurt walked into Glee club with Mercedes telling her yet again about his absolutely fabulous time in London. He was also wearing his Gucci blue shirt and Prada waistcoat, much to the envy of his fellow diva.

"I can't believe you're all so selfish!" Kurt blinked and looked around in shock.

They appeared to have ambled into the middle of a new Directions argument. Mike Chang was glaring at Rachel accusingly and Tina was backing him up giving Sam a look of reproof.

"Soooo" Kurt offered brightly into the shocked silence.

"What the Heck is going on?" Mercedes took over loudly.

"We want to raise money for the Academic Decathlon team. We've made it to nationals and we need funding to get there" Tina huffed.

"There's a problem with that how?" Kurt asked completely baffled.

"Little Miss Diva over there thinks we should concentrate on funding and Nationals" Mike muttered with an unusual amount of venom for him.

"Whoa" Sam coughed.

"Ok people you're all being a little bit selfish and everyone needs to calm down" Kurt huffed.

"I thought Harry got through to the national Academic decathlon?" Mercedes asked confusedly into the irritable silence.

"The Decathlon is different from Show Choir. Nationals are a chance for every team who scored high enough points to gather and compete. It's more about intelligence than winning. The top three schools are offered scholarship opportunities for their members to any interested College or universities. Winning the Academic Decathlon or even scoring high is like being admitted to teen Mensa or something. Putting it on your applications is almost guaranteed to get you in to whatever course you chose." Tina explained patiently.

"So basically you guys really want to go then?" Kurt sighed.

"Yes only we haven't got funding because Principal Figgins only cares about the school looking good and us 'nerds and geeks' don't really rank that high on his radar" Mike scowled.

"Ok so we need to raise you guys money for that and obviously Glee can always use funding, especially if we want to get to nationals and actually look the part" Mercedes nodded with a frown.

"We all love each other and we all want everyone to reach for the stars right? So why are we not helping each other in this?" Puck was the one who surprisingly spoke.

"I think it's a wonderful idea guys!" Mr Schue walked in beamed at them like a proud parent.

"What?" Rachel scowled

"I was coming in to show you this anyway, since we need funds for nationals anyway. Why don't we just add in helping out the decathlon team too?" Mr Schue grinned waving a box at them.

"Is that...Taffy?" Santana demanded

"It is indeed! We're going to sell it to raise money"

There was dead silence.

"You do remember how the bake sale went right?" Quinn muttered dubiously.

"This...this is awful" Artie agreed.

Harry and Blaine dropped by to visit not half an hour later to find them all staring miserably at the taffy in defeat.

"Uhm bad time?" Blaine asked warily.

"Did someone die?" Harry asked deadpan.

"We're trying to think up ways to raise money that doesn't involve trying to get the students at this school to actually buy stuff from us" Kurt huffed and dragged Blaine over so he could sit in his lap.

"We usually hold a benefit" Blaine suggested "When the Warblers need funding or we want to raise money for charity" he amended when Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

"We put on a benefit concert open to the community, parents and guardians and all that. So more people come and we raise money like that" he shrugged like it was simple.

"Sorry Dalton is full of spoilt rich kids. They just ask mummy and daddy to throw a cheque our way when our teams need stuff updating" Harry added with a wince.

"We're doomed" Santana groaned.

"Why don't we hold a benefit?" Rachel asked excitedly at the same time.

"Uh...because nobody likes us" Puck snorted.

"Nobody would come" Finn muttered.

"Wow you guys are a bunch of defeatists now aren't you" Harry snorted with a glare.

"We've been sat here for about an hour trying to come up with ideas" Sam whined pitifully.

"No, guys really a benefit would be a great idea!" Rachel enthused

"You forget nobody will come" Quinn hissed behind her hands.

"Ok seriously what is with you people?" Harry demanded "Why are you all so...so" he flapped his hands as if words failed him and then he rubbed his head.

"I think what Harry means is, you all need to cheer up and stop being so negative." Blaine offered mildly.

"He's still a bit frazzled from London" he added in a soft whisper to Kurt.

"Ok so a benefit?" Mr Schue spoke up making a few of them who had forgotten he was even there jump.

HPGLEEHPGLEE

After the drama over funding at McKinley was sorted with an agreement to hold a benefit open to the public. Blaine and harry dragged Kurt and Rachel off with them. Unsurprisingly enough Rachel was brought along to cheer her up after the latest Finn/Quinn love triangle drama. Harry drove them all to one of the largest malls in Ohio and dug out a set of debit cards he was allowed to use at the Potter heir.

"Ok so we need to visit the arts and crafts store to make scenery and stage decorations, and of course supplies to make the signs and adverts for the show, we'll need some form of refreshments table, maybe an extra collection slash donation collector for the entrance. We definitely need to at least start mapping out potential outfits and such for performances. Let's do this"

Rachel goggled at him briefly but after their time in London Kurt was well used to this odd form of Harry and just snapped a card from his hand with a grin.

"Let's do this" he agreed happily.

"We're letting them pay for our stuff?" Rachel hissed at him catching up as he marched right for the big art store.

"It's Harry's odd way of saying he wants to help and he refuses to perform" Kurt laughed slightly "Money is nothing to them Rachel, he probably doesn't even realise how generous he's being" he added when she gave him a completely baffled look.

"Well if you're sure I mean it is your boyfriend. But...uh you're not his boy toy are you?" she blurted.

Kurt actually froze mid step for a second before he burst into giggled and grabbed her arm dragging her along so the Anderson brothers could go do whatever it was they had decided would be helpful.

"Look Rachel I spent a whole week with these guys in London ok. Blaine is my boyfriend yes; he cares about me and wants me to be happy. You wouldn't believe the amount of casual wealth they just throw about over there. It's a completely different world to what we're used to. Blaine and harry would never expect anything in return for this. To them it's more like a day or so pocket change."

"Ok so Blaine cares and you're his boyfriend. But this card here had Potter on it. That's Harry isn't it? Why is he being so generous? For that matter since when has he been so..." she flapped her hands slightly in search for the right word. "I don't know but it's odd. He's always so nervous and sometimes he lets loose but mostly he's just awkward like he doesn't know how to relate to us" she huffed

"I've noticed that our little Harry isn't quite so socially inept and retarded as we've been led to believe. He knows how to handle the people in their world of money and politics. I figure he just doesn't know how to react to people who don't want or expect anything from him. He finds us difficult to relate to because we don't follow a set of rules like they do in their interactions. There is no political or power climbing around here. He was like this completely polished gentleman over there because he knows and understands the rules. It was so weird seeing him like that. But here we're all just friends; there are no rules or guidelines for socially acceptable interactions. That's why he doesn't get us. But he's getting there I think. What with all of us being so accepting of his rather large cranium and his little oddities, he's not used to that. I think he used to get bullied a lot for it you know, when they were younger, being so smart you can imagine. Then Blaine came out gay and well they stuck together but no one else would accept them. But now here we are a great big group of weirdo's who quite happily except them both without wanting anything in return. I think Harry has finally settled down into enjoying that. The visit to London seems to have made it more definite for him too now all that bad business is over. He's relaxing and finding his place" Kurt threw things into the cart as he spoke and Rachel was left following him like a curious puppy eyes wide and shocked.

"Wow they really are important to you huh?" she managed once he was done.

Kurt snorted and threw a foam paint sponge at her head.

"I'm glad you have them Kurt, you deserve people who won't judge you and they both seem like they care a lot. It's good to know they need you back though; it makes the relationship more even. I won't have to worry about them abandoning you once they get bored of mingling with us poor commoners now" she joked lightly.

Kurt was touched though to see the genuine relief in her eyes. She had actually been concerned that they were just two rich boys playing with the poor kids for entertainment. She'd worried he'd get hurt when they got bored of the novelty of 'slumming'. That more than anything told him just how much Rachel had grown in the past few months. She had been so self obsessed and crazy before, he doubted she would have cared about his feelings, more than likely she would have just made sure he didn't let them in on Glee information that could be used as sabotage and then told him to suck it up and use the emotion to enhance his performance.

He grinned at her and spontaneously grabbed her in a quick hug.

"Thanks Rachel" he murmured and studiously went back to scouring the shelves for the right neon paint to make his signs glow in the dark.

HPGLEEHPGLEE

The night of the benefit the Glee club was in a complete fluster. They hadn't quite expected the result they were now facing. Of course that may have been because they hadn't counted on the Anderson brother's deciding to be helpful. At first the benefit looked to be turning into an unmitigated disaster.

Their signs in the hallways didn't last until the first lunch period without being defaced or torn up. They hadn't sold a single ticket at the school except for everyone getting their parents to at least buy one ticket even if they couldn't come. Everyone was pretty disenchanted that Glee meeting after school. But then Mr Schuester came bounding into the room with a happy grin and announced.

"The stack of tickets left at Breadsticks has sold out! They called to ask for more"

"Huh?" Finn blinked.

"What? Who gave tickets to breadsticks?"

"I asked if I could put a poster in their window and the waitress told me no" Mercedes scowled.

"Ah well it seems someone dropped by and gave them a poster for behind the counter. They stuck it up inside and also left a book of tickets with the cashier." Mr Schue smiled brightly.

"But how?" Artie cocked his head inquisitively

"I don't know but they've sold fifty tickets over the weekend" Mr Schue beamed happily.

"Whoa!" Puck summed up their reaction.

"Exactly! This is brilliant guys. We have five hundred dollars towards out total!"

"Ten dollars a ticket?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes. The poster left with them had the price on it"

"Oh, I thought we were charging five dollars" Tina murmured. "That's all I got off my parents"

"Well call it a parental discount for the performers" Mr Schue laughed.

"But how did this happen?" Kurt asked blankly with a niggling suspicion.

"You may want to ask you Boyfriend" Rachel laughed slightly seemingly to have reached the same conclusion.

"Someone call me?" Blaine strolled in with Harry and what looked like half the warblers behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes demanded.

"We've been canvassing for your concert. We came to give you the proceeds of our sales and of course visit you" Harry told her politely flicking a glance up from his phone.

"Oh" She nodded with a stunned look.

"Here you go!" Carter walked forwards eagerly and deposited a little metal lock box into Kurt's hands. "We kept the money locked up safe. It's what we have to do whenever we hold a sale at school. Harry charged everyone for his cookies and cakes for a day and he made loads to help!" he added happily.

"I only made two hundred dollars Carter. You guys are all greedy" harry snorted not taking his attention away from his gadgets long enough to notice the new Directions stunned expressions.

"Just how much money is in that box?" Santana asked with narrowed eyes.

"I believe there was seven hundred at last count. But that is mostly contributions, we only sold thirty tickets" Harry replied absently and then his phone began to jangle and he muttered a curse.

"Oh Holy Gucci how did you make so much?" Kurt gasped looking at the box he was holding with wariness.

"Well Harry sold his baked goods, which nearly everyone at Dalton is now completely hooked on. Then we set up a collection at the Football game and donated all the proceeds from selling our Dalton flags and face painting money to the fund instead of to our treasury for the Warbler summer extravaganza. We already hit out total for that ages ago, the extra funds usually go to a charity of the council's choice. But we decided to just put it in this collection. We can still collect for charity, we have months left" Carter beamed happily.

"Wow, you guys are amazing" Kurt breathed staring at them all wide eyed.

"Fellow performers in need and all that" David waved him off.

"Well we've hit out target. We can definitely pay for Nationals for both teams" Mr Schuester smiled excitedly.

HPGLEEHPGLEE

The night of their little concert was truly amazing. Not only were all their parents and a few extended family members present and excited to watch them all perform and not only as a group but individually which just didn't happen in competitions. But the Warblers the, some of the track and decathlon teams and of course the Andersons were all out there from Dalton. Then there was a scattering of people who had just bought tickets from breadsticks to watch a mini concert as a new form of entertainment in the mostly dull Lima town.

They had managed to paint three huge mural backdrops for the stage so it wasn't just a bland boring backdrop. They all had outfits that went with what they were singing in some way. Everything was set and between Rachel and Kurt they had managed to wrangle three very good group numbers to set first middle and last. They had a proper set list with no threat of sabotage by competitors. This was exciting, nerve wracking and brilliant.

Blaine snuck back stage to kiss Kurt good luck before the curtain was called. Harry just drifted in and out between everyone getting ready offering advice. He even stole Quinn's make up set and started helping with the cosmetics. His expert hand turned all the girls into beautiful artists. None of them had ever felt more ready to give a performance to shock and awe as they were right then.

"Good luck everyone, I'm sure you'll do amazingly" harry smiled at them one last time before disappearing with Blaine back into the audience once his self appointed job was done.

**Setlist- just in case anyone wanted to know **

Tiktok-group

Toxic-Brittany

Rolling in the deep-Rachel

Rose's turn-Kurt

Dance-mike

True colours-Tina

Songbird-Santana

Pure imagination-group

Happy days-Kurt/Rachel

Lucky-Sam/Quinn

Bella Note-Puck/Artie/Mike

River deep-Santana/Mercedes

Start me up-boys

Halo/sunshine-Girls

Born this way-group

**AN:**I'm not going to write the actual show because that would likely just be boring and repetative after every performer and what not. I thought we'd have group numbers dividing up the performances, first half is solos second is pairings. Obviously after charging everyone so much they had to do a longer show than the episode did.

Hope you all like it, took me a while to write but I think it works...hopefully you agree :D


	20. Chapter 20

Heh I'm on a roll today! or well tonight. I'm sick so of course I'm bored and all there is to do is read or write on here! Both my fics are now being updated. Don't go into shock or anything:D I hope you all** enjoy**!

CHAPTER TWENTY 

**Born this way to stay this way.**

The fundraiser was a huge success. Kurt couldn't quite believe they'd managed to pull it off. The academic Decathlon team now had enough funding and they had enough to get them all to nationals. Unfortunately a down side of such lovely success was an immediate rise of the Berry monster machine. Rachel had gone completely nuts about organising their nationals set list and doing proper dancing and well a lot more besides. Mr Schuester had had to shout her down when she suggested they all start coming to school at six am every day to practise before and after school. The Anderson brother's had also done a disappearing act once more. Kurt very much appreciated that they had a much more demanding curriculum and a lot more commitments than him. He sometimes wondered just what they fed the kids over in Westerville. Because he'd never met such a bunch of overachieving eager rich kids who actually still managed to be nice and down to earth mostly. He knew for a fact that most of them would likely get first pick to any Ivy League University of their choice. He was sort of worried about not living up to Blaine sometimes. Here he was a pretty much small town boy with big dreams, but he freely admitted that Blaine had the money and the credentials to actually make it happen. He never said anything to Blaine of course. But when he got yet another cancelation message because his swim team meet ran over or Harry had decided to volunteer them for student advisors to prospective students visiting to deicide for September he always sort of felt this vague pang that Blaine was too good for him. Of course when he got the basket of Harry's homemade cookies and latte's the next morning as an apology for yet another cancellation he just knew Blaine didn't care about any of that and felt yet another swell of affection for his goofy brilliant boyfriend.

"Oooh that smells lovely!" Mercedes grinned when he walked into Glee club chewing on a simply sinful white chocolate muffin that morning.

Mr Schue may have been able to cut down the time Rachel's insanity demanded but they still had to get there by seven thirty for an extra hour before school. It was the best deal any of them had been able to barter her too so she didn't drive them mad.

"Blaine stood me up last night for PTA support" he shrugged.

"Are you sure he's not cheating on you over there?" Santana smirked.

Kurt threw her a glare. He still hadn't quite forgotten the drama with her making Harry pretend to be her boyfriend. She may have come to an agreement with Brittany to keep their relationship on the down low. But he wouldn't forget it for a long while.

"Blaine would never do that" he snapped.

"Little defensive" she muttered.

"I trust him. He's just busy. He unlike some people has a wonderful resume full of extracurricular that's going to send him all the way to the top of the University entrance tests"

"Ok chillax Porcelain" she snorted and sat next to Brittany with a coy smile.

If you miss him Boo just go over to his place yourself. He isn't the only one with a car" Mercedes told him comfortingly.

"Hmm I don't want to distract him"

"Well it's up to you Boo" She mumbled before they all got distracted by Quinn screeching and making a dive for Lauren.

"What's going on?" Puck asked holding her back with a wary eye between the two girls.

"Nothing" Lauren smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" Quinn hissed scratching Puck's arm.

"Try me Blondie" she winked and pulled a sheaf of papers from her pocket to fan them tauntingly at Quinn.

"Ok that's it calm down what is going on?" Mr Schue finally decided to arrive.

"She's trying to Blackmail me" Quinn almost growled.

"You're taking prom Queen way too seriously" Lauren scowled

"Lauren?" Mr Schue asked carefully.

"I just think that little Miss Barbie needs to stop trying to prove to everyone around her that she's some perfect Stepford daughter and future wife" she huffed.

"Well maybe you could do so in a more legal way?" Mr Schue asked uncertainly

"She's been driving us all mad for weeks going on and on about how she's going to get back on top and what not. She's trying to prove to everyone she's this perfect little girl when we all well remember the baby last year" Rachel began rather defensively obviously yet again engaging mouth before brain.

"What?" Quinn screeched.

Kurt had a rather sinking feeling this had quite a lot to do with Rachel's latest dating flounder with Finn. But for anyone with eyes to actually see, they would know that Quinn hadn't gone near Finn in over a month. Not since he'd come back from Easter actually. He'd been kind of surprised. Because Finn was really calm and not so totally blundering and emotionally inept. Harry had cheerfully reported a lack of Finn cornering him for advice. Which he was want to do whenever he felt uncomfortable asking Kurt and harry was at their place with Blaine under the guise of challenging him to a game of Halo to let him and Blaine have time together. In fact Harry had told them the last time Finn came to him had been about trying to make things more serious with Rachel before they went to Britain and advice on a proper date for the holidays that was better than Breadsticks. Harry had been quite bemused. He truly didn't understand why Finn would be asking him for dating advice. Kurt had to point out the way he'd help him get used to Kurt being Gay and Finns now permanent belief that Harry was a genius who could solve every problem he ever had. Kurt had been pretty happy to hear that Finn was finally settling instead of the rollercoaster that was interchangeable pairings. That got old fast, even he who relished drama couldn't stand it every few days.

But now as he watched Rachel step very hard on a sore nerve for Quinn while she already looked mad enough to do bodily harm wasn't good. Finn also seemed to realise this despite his general bemusement to all the undercurrents between the pair that usually swam right on past him.

"Rachel" he warned with a frown.

Kurt was somewhat impressed when Rachel snapped her mouth shut and blinked.

"Oh that did sound a little harsh" she mumbled and nodded like she was figuring something out.

"Did...she just..he and she and...what?" Mercedes sputtered.

"Finn has recently pointed out to me that my blunt and sometimes offensive opinions can be detrimental to the happiness and harmony of group dynamics and I should perhaps attempt to tone it down if I ever want us to win nationals" Rachel announced brightly.

"I'm pretty sure whatever he said it did not sound anything like that" Puck snorted then shot an apologetic look at Finn who just shrugged.

"So I must have been distracted because Prom Queen issues?" Kurt blinked around the room.

"Oh wow you have been distracted. Prom is only a month away Kurt!" Mercedes frowned "You agreed ages ago to come help us ladies pick dresses on the weekend" she added warningly.

"Oh sure I can so do that" he beamed

"You going with your Beau?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I guess in all the excitement over the performance night and now with him so busy...I haven't asked if he would" Kurt frowned.

He'd been so content in his relationship and so distracted by making sure his Anderson's didn't fall off the social vector altogether that he hadn't even thought about it.

"Right now I'd be happy to even see him longer than half an hour on skype" he muttered with a frown.

"Well you'll have to ask then won't you" Mercedes nodded.

"I could ask harry so he can come too" She added with a shrug.

"Uh?" Sam blinked giving her a worried look.

"Don't worry you can come along too. Harry won't be my real date he just needs a date to get in" she laughed

Kurt snorted

"That's saying he'll actually come. He's even more insanely busy than Blaine lately. He's determined to get into Harvard or something now that he's sorted Britain out. He wants to be the best candidate he can possibly be. He's apparently driving them all insane" He grinned fondly.

"I heard Carter compare him to the squirrel from Over the hedge when it's hyper" Quinn added in seemingly to forget her mission to maim Lauren.

"Well as lovely as all this talk is guys we need to practise and come up with set lists" Mr Schue interrupted now things seemed to have calmed.

"Yes Sir!" Kurt mock saluted with a cheeky grin.

Harry was indeed driving everyone batty over in Westerville. He had become obsessed with being the most obnoxiously perfect student ever to enrol on University applications. If he volunteered for one more extracurricular he'd probably be on everything the school even had to offer Blaine mused as harry dashed past him without recognition in the hallway. If he signed Blaine up to help with one more thing Blaine may just end his campaign for poster child prematurely with strangulation. He missed Kurt and his time over in Lima. He wanted more fun less work. He admitted it was helping him get a better resume too but still. He had over a year for this. Granted leaving it all to his final year would be idiotic but he did have good grades and enough extracurricular to be attractive to offers without all this added mayhem.

He was actually looking forward to tonight. He had plans to surprise Kurt. After school he was dropping in on their Glee meeting to whisk him away for Italian and a long awaited proper date just the two of them no distractions. He'd made harry swear on his Priceless signed guitar collection not to sign him up for anything today. If he did Blaine got to donate the whole lot to the old people's home. Which would be a nice gesture but totally horrific for the little boy who had waited hours in line at performances to get his favourite singers to sign them. He was quite certain nothing could go wrong for once.

Kurt had been complaining a lot lately that Rachel had lengthened all their glee practises and was driving them all nuts. So he was pretty sure he had some extra time to go home and change before going to catch him at McKinley. He'd also asked Finn to make sure Kurt didn't take a separate car to school so he could whisk him off. He had worked very hard to make this work. He missed Kurt and he wanted to see him. It already felt like months since they'd had so many long fun days together in London.

Blaine walked along the halls of McKinley a few hours later with a happy grin. He could hear music pumping from the choir room since the school was empty. He could even hear laughter and banter. He rounded the doorframe just in time to see one of Finn's long gangly arms whack Rachel in the face and send her stumbling from their formation though. His smile fell and he let the bouquet he'd been carrying for Kurt fall limply at his side.

"Rachel!" Finn yelped

"You idiot Hudson!"

"Berry are you ok?"

"Is that blood?"

"Oh gross Blood"

"Rachel I'm so sorry!"

There was absolute chaos. So apparently even the best laid plans of mice and men huh... Blaine mused dazedly as he watched Kurt expertly tilt her head and stem the flow of blood.

"Hey the stupid Neanderthals at this school make my nose bleed monthly. It will be fine" he soothed.

Blaine was pretty sure only he and a suddenly scowling Santana had heard the remark beside Rachel.

GLEEHPGLEE

After Rachel was sent off to the Hospital with a suspected broken nose Blaine sat beside Kurt as the rest of New Directions milled about. Kurt gave him a strained sort of half smile before burying into his shoulder.

"Gods I've missed you this past few days. Why does everything always seem to come around at once?" he whined.

"It's the Universes way of making sure we don't reach the pinnacle of evolution too quickly." Blaine grinned remembering harry grunting that when one of the Science geeks complained about not being advanced enough for some sort of experiment that flew completely over Blaine's head.

Kurt snorted

"You're brother is strange" he offered fondly. "How is my little Geek? Has he found a way to send himself to Mars in under a decade yet?" he asked with a giggle.

"Ah no...I don't think so. I do recall a lot of cussing and something about solar eclipses being ranted about a few days later though" he grinned breathing in Kurt's unique scent.

"Well I wish him luck, how did you manage to detach yourself long enough to visit. Have you stood him up?" Kurt teased.

"No I just warned him not to put me down for anything today so I could come. I missed you"

Kurt made a pleased sound and snuggled closer.

"Alright guys you may as well all go home" Mr Schuester called and there was an instantaneous whoop of celebration from the group.

"Finn can break her nose anytime if we get to go home early" Puck grunted "All this practise is making my mum suspicious I'm up to something" he groused.

The next day wasn't that surprised to get a message from Santana asking him to meet her. He warned Harry again he would be absent. Harry waved him off with a distracted grunt. Their mum had threatened to look him in the study with no books if he didn't slow down. So harry was taking full advantage of being at school to indulge before he went home for a more sedate pace. He'd swung by the arts department and taken it upon himself to help them with their staging for the latest production. Something about not being sure if taking some performing arts and musical appreciation was viable for his future. Covering all bases and finding the work fascinating. Blaine had just requested Carter make sure he didn't electrocute himself.

He drove to a diner half way between Dalton and McKinley and waited for Santana to show up.

The Latina did arrive. But not alone. She came with Dave Karofsky and they looked tense.

"Before you explode" she sighed when she got close enough

"Dave is here to explain a few things. I've made a deal with him and he's going to obey or I'm going to hurt him" she smiled a sort of evil smirk that Blaine had only ever seen on TV villains before.

"Ok" he frowned.

"See the deal is. I tracked this behemoth down after Kurt's little slip yesterday to demand some answers, because I thought we had the issue dealt with and I am not happy" she scowled briefly. "Anyway I lured the information out of Jock strap here. Some people are still a little rough loving with our Porcelain so I have a plan. Dave here is going to go along or else"

Blaine moved to protest but she just shot him a glare.

"Dave is helping me start up an anti bullying campaign at school. A student run zero tolerance." She drawled.

"Oh do you think that will work? What's wrong with Kurt?" he blurted out before she could override him again.

"Kurt is fine. But the jocks are still thick lug heads who need to be reeled in. Dave is going to help me do that" she smirked in satisfaction this time and Blaine nodded helplessly.

"I just thought you'd want to know so you don't go starting a fight with kurtsie asking him questions. He gets all defensive and shit when you do that" she explained to his bemused look "Besides you and your brother have done me a favour before so payback" she nodded.

"Oh uhm...ok?"

"Now that you know Kurt will be ok we're done. Be surprised and happy when he tells you the news" she ordered and then she was up and gone.

Blaine just blinked. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

"You will never guess what!" Kurt screeched at him not two hours later.

Blaine got ready to be happy and inquisitive. He smiled at his practically vibrating boyfriend and appreciated that maybe this thing would be good for Kurt. He was grateful to Santana right then. He spotted her sat talking with Quinn and Brittany over the other side of the Choir room.

"Rachel is thinking about having a nose job!" Kurt screamed at him.

Wait...what.

Blaine blinked and goggled at Kurt.

"Why?" he managed semi coherently.

"Well she did break her nose. They've told her that it's possible to have the reconstruction done while it's broken. She doesn't like her conker so now it's all drama! It could affect her voice!" Kurt gushed.

"But Rachel is pretty" Harry intruded randomly.

Blaine almost shrieked as he spun to see Harry stood there in the McKinley choir room doorway all casual.

"Harry!" Kurt beamed

"Rachel pretty? I suppose in a hobbit sort of way" Santana quipped.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine demanded suspiciously.

Harry gave him wide hurt puppy eyes.

"Seriously? We play that trick on Mum" he snorted but he did feel the unnatural urge to rumple his brother's hair and cuddle under their fleece watching Disney movies like they did when they were sick as kids...and you know actually they did that now too. You were never too old for Disney.

"I came by to say hi and this is my welcome?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Hey white boy! I needed to ask you something anyway" Mercedes began but Kurt cut her off with a loud.

"Oh no not yet Cedes we haven't sorted it out yet" and a wide eyed look of warning.

"Ah never mind then" she muttered and turned back to painting her nails.

"That's...annoying" harry offered with a flicker of his eyebrow.

"Anyway Rachel broke her nose?" he asked interestedly.

"Finn smacked her in the face trying to dance" Brittany offered brightly.

Harry's lips twitched, quivered and then he burst out laughing slumping against the piano down to the floor.

"Oh kay, is you brother high?" Puck asked.

"I don't think so, though there was that one time when he sniffed glue because he was curious, he sat there giggling to himself for ages" Blaine shrugged

"I'll have you know that was a total accident. I was sticking a collage and using the wrong glue." Harry defended himself.

"Sure" Blaine nodded

"Is Rachel really going to get a nose job?" Harry demanded turning to Kurt with a sniff.

"Yeah I think so. She has pictures of the before and after designs" he replied

"I wouldn't think that was something Rachel would risk" Blaine murmured

"We're all a bit shocked. She's always so loud and opinionated, who would have thought she was so insecure about her nose?" Tina mumbled with a sad smile.

"Well it's her decision in the end" Harry sighed looking a little deflated.

"Ok really why are you here?" Blaine snorted

"He does visit us too you know, we are his friends" Quinn huffed with a shy smile when Harry beamed at her.

"I know you're friends. But you haven't lived with him the past few weeks" Blaine frowned at his brother thoughtfully.

"Yeah ok" Harry surrendered when a few of them arched questioning brows at him.

They were all pretty familiar with how grouchy Kurt was being because of their mad scheduling.

"Mum rang the school and told them that she was worried about my health and the psychologist warned her about OCD and other stuff with smart kids. Well the school decided that it would be best to limit my extra-curricula's to make sure I stay healthy. Stress induced OCD my butt" he glared at the floor accusingly.

"Oh" Blaine winced.

He knew how very touchy Harry was about having his intelligence and achievements scrutinised. He hated it when people said he wasn't behaving normally because he was so smart. He also hated their mum talking to a psychologist about him. It was bad enough that he'd had to sometimes see the school psychologist because of his social awkwardness when they were kids.

"I didn't realise mum was so worried" he offered rather lamely.

He was a bad, bad brother. He had been more concerned with Kurt and how much all the extra work was cutting into their relationship than his own brother. He knew how focused harry could get. He was usually quite good at self monitoring how much he worked and keeping it in balance with sleep and relaxation. Because their parents had always been so careful when he was younger to make sure he knew that being smart was fine. But focusing on learning to the exclusion of all else wasn't.

"Yeah well" Harry shrugged jerkily and then he smiled hopefully.

"I have to have two hours between school and any work related activity at home to relax" he pouted "So you have to keep me entertained" he grinned

Blaine snorted and nodded.

They had a game as a child, when Harry was being a little to neurotic in his need to know everything he possibly could. Blaine would have to entertain him with games and music so he would be distracted from the need to absorb the nearest dictionary. Harry learnt from Blaine how to be a carefree child and not a total recluse hidden behind books. Harry taught Blaine how to read above grade average and how to read the music he loved to hear so much. It was childish and interactive enough to appease the adults and a pretty good bonding experience for them too.

"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence" Kurt laughed breaking the tension easily.

"Yeah you're just in time to see out dance routine and give us a proper critique" Mike grinned.

Harry laughed happily and his shoulders relaxed. He dropped down beside Blaine and beamed at him when he squeezed his shoulder.

"Sorry I was so self absorbed" he whispered as the music started and they all got into place.

"It's fine, you won't be there my whole life to make sure I'm healthy and not obsessive" Harry murmured ruefully.

"I'll always be there" Blaine disagreed

"You'll have a family of your own one day Blaine and hopefully so will I" Harry grinned teasingly.

"Doesn't change a thing" Blaine assured him calmly.

"It was just stress anyway. I let it build up so much worrying about all that stuff and then when it was gone I had nothing to keep me at that level of constant worry and activity. I got carried away filling up the missing place with anything I could get my hands on. It's good now. I just needed someone to point it out so I could work on calming down eh"

Blaine nodded and smiled slightly. He hoped that was all. But he would be keeping an eye on his brother for quite some time. He would also be keeping an eye on Kurt too. No matter what Santana thought about her new bullying campaign. Kurt's little offhand comment had worried him. He had believed that was all finished with and the boys had made sure he was safe. Now he knew that he just needed to learn to pay more attention to the people he loved. He would do it. He would make sure they were all safe and happy and healthy.

**AN:**

**heh so you likey?** It's not perfect and it took aaaaages but I feel like its getting there now. My writing thang is returning..fingers crossed nojinx! I got this done and a chapter for my other story! I'm pretty pleased with myself right now in case you couldn't tell :D I've had some serious block going on. I couldn't write anything. not even a drabble without it coming out crappy. NOW I managed a chapter for each story. I amaze myself. it may well be worth being disgustingly ill right now :D

Also would like to thank y'all for being amazingly patient and supportive. I have some of the sweetest readers ever! I get such encouraging reviews and messages I loves you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Woah! So ok this chapter is 7,660 words long! Longest chapter so far! Sorry it took so long to get up but You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've sat down to write it and then been interrupted by something. I swear I never thought it would get finished, it's been written in bits and pieces.** As always Enjoy!**

Chapter TWENTY ONE

**Rumour mongering and Prom dates.**

Rachel returned to Glee club with a strap over her nose and dark shadowing under her eyes just in time for Harry to pounce on her.

"You're beautiful!" he exclaimed loudly and pretty much oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Finn.

"Harry" she blinked and then smiled slightly.

"Everyone told you I was thinking about surgery" she sighed.

"Pretty, pretty wonderful girl" he cooed petting her hair with a sweet smile.

"I've decided not to have a Nose job" she grinned with a slight wince.

"Oh good. Because the chances of it affecting you voice-" Harry cut off and smiled "I know it's your choice and nobody else's but you shouldn't let your insecurities about something when you're young affect what you'll look like for the rest of your life" he smiled

"Thank you" Rachel smiled at him softly.

"I have an announcement!" Santana suddenly yelled.

Blaine blinked and stared at her. Harry took one look at his face and frowned skipping back over to sit next to Kurt.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be either highly entertaining or mildly horrifying?" he asked blandly.

"Because my stomach just started squirming and she's wearing that self satisfied look like she's a cat that just swallowed a canary" Kurt mumbled.

"It is...sort of worrying isn't it" Harry agreed.

"I have started an anti-bullying campaign in my efforts to run for Prom Queen" Santana announced boldly.

Everyone blinked and Brittany clapped a few times.

"So...uh" Quinn frowned "you're running for Prom Queen too?" she demanded.

"That's three of us Gleeks. How will we ever choose between you" Puck snorted.

"Anti bullying?" Kurt asked eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes. I have an agreement with Figgins. I am going to head a student run zero tolerance policy" she nodded firmly.

"That's very brave of you" Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah well most of the Jocks in this school are so scared of me they won't dare disobey me" she sniffed

"It sounds great" Blaine grinned giving Kurt a little nudge to the shoulder.

"Yeah" he agreed looking cautious.

"Yes well I've got support for it and all that. I just thought you all should know" Santana's grin was slightly sharkish.

A week later and Blaine came flouncing into Harry's bedroom with a suitably tortured look on his face, which meant Harry held back the urge to strangle him for interrupting his parent sanctioned study time.

"Did your goldfish die?" he asked mildly putting down his book on human biology to peer at him dubiously.

"I don't have a goldfish, we haven't had a fish since you tried to experiment-"I am fully aware thank you" Harry cut him off with a grin "That was my not so subtle way of telling you, you look like crap" he stated cheerfully.

"Oh...well Kurt asked me"

Harry stared at Blaine.

"I'm sorry I don't speak gibberish. I speak a very high number of other languages but that one utterly fails me" he stated calmly.

Blaine pulled his face from the cushion he'd rammed his head into to glare at him. The kicked puppy expression of hopeless terror really didn't make it very intimidating though.

"Kurt asked me to Prom" he huffed and buried his head back in the cushion.

"Uh...is this some sort of inner thirteen year old girl crush fest, because I totally wasn't getting that, I don't think I understand" Harry offered blankly.

"Prom! Prom Harry! Kurt asked be to be his Prom date!" Blaine yelled flinging the cushion his way in a fit of hopeless angst.

"You're completely awesome boyfriend, whom you adore so much it's actually quite sickening to watch by the way, asked you to Prom. I see where this may be agonising for you" He petted Blaine's hair mildly.

Blaine twisted away and huffed.

"We're gay, in Ohio. We can't go to Prom together Harry, it was lovely being able to dance with him on holidays, but this isn't that safe welcoming environment. We'd get beaten up before we make it through the doors of McKinley" Blaine sighed sadly staring at the ceiling.

"Since when have you had star charts painted on the ceiling here?" he asked distractedly.

Harry just huffed and smacked his brother.

"Stay focused! Kurt the boy you're hopelessly in love with wants to take you to a dance! He's proud of you and he wants to show you off, he isn't embarrassed or worried about being seen with you in public. I think it's pretty sweet, what would you have done if he didn't ask Blaine? I mean really, you'd have tortured yourself that he was ashamed and didn't love you as much as you do him or something equally as utterly asinine" Harry told him with a snort.

"I would not! I'd have understood"

Harry just gave him a deadpan stare.

"Ok I would have worried a bit. But still! Prom" he moaned and rolled trying to bury himself under the pillows.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked curiously

"I told him I'd think about it, I said I'd have to get permission to go from mum and dad because they may not approve of me going to a public school dance after the troubles we had at our last school" he sighed tiredly.

Harry suddenly felt awful for not understanding just how worried Blaine was. It was a legitimate concern after all, they knew it could be dangerous, had witnessed it firsthand. He'd been so wrapped up in the Dalton bubble of protection those troubles had sort of faded away. He hadn't even thought about it when they were at McKinley because the Glee club was always so mindlessly accepting no matter how quirky and strange you were. It felt odd to suddenly remember just why they were being shielded at Dalton and just how badly the last time Blaine had tried to date a boy had gone.

"I'm sure Kurt will understand if you explain Blainey bear" He sighed sadly

"Urgh am I really so pathetic you're pulling out the cutesy baby names?" he asked pathetically

"Maybe, sort of, I just love you and I want to protect you from all that horrible stuff out there Blaine. I've been so wrapped up in how wonderful everything is going I seem to have forgotten just how bigoted the rest of the people outside our little bubble are" Harry sighed tiredly and stared at his book blankly.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the both of us found a place to belong huh?" Blaine asked with a wry chuckle.

"It's sort of weird, knowing that we've found that niche in the world where we can both be happy" Harry agreed with a tiny smile.

It took a few days for Harry to figure out a plan. Then he drove to Lima without Blaine, using the time Warblers had called a rehearsal as the perfect time to get it organised without his brother freaking out.

He walked into the choir room and casually slumped down in a chair to watch them trying to practise a dance routine for Nationals.

"Sooo what are you doing here white boy?"

Harry blinked at Mercedes for a second and then grinned.

"I need your help" he beamed

"Oh?" she arched a brow and smirked "Does this have something to do with why Kurt has been wearing a hole in the floor and staring at his mobile so often it's like he has a nervous tick?" she asked mockingly.

"Ah...I don't know, but it does have to do with his happiness and Prom" Harry offered mildly

"Then say no more we need to talk with a few others too" she nodded and then stomped off over to Santana, Sam, Quinn and Brittany who were all working with Mike and Kurt on some complicated little spin.

When they all suddenly stopped dancing and walked over to him, Mr Schuester finally noticed his presence and blinked at him in confusion. Harry just smiled politely and waved.

"Do you know why Blaine won't come to Prom with me?" Kurt blurted as soon as his butt hit the seat.

"Yes I do and I'm here to try to fix it" Harry smiled

"I'm all ears" Kurt beamed leaning closer.

"Right so Blaine doesn't really feel safe coming to your dance," Harry began giving Kurt a sad sympathetic look "he really wants to of course. But you suffer enough homophobia around here to surely realise why he's a little nervous"

Kurt sighed and nodded looking defeated and slouched down.

"Hey don't look like he's already said no" Harry huffed "Didn't I say I had a plan?" he asked with a playful pout.

"Of course you have a plan" Kurt grinned

"You've spent way too much time with Blaine. But anyway, the plan. Blaine is scared about coming to your prom cause last time he went on a date with a boy he got beat up after the dance and now he's pretty scared you guys won't even make it into the hall for Prom before your bullies jump you" Harry blurted and then ignoring the shocked looks he clapped his hands.

"I have thought up a way that we can assure him that won't happen. I will come to the dance as one of the girls dates, then Santana and her fabulous bullying scheme can help, we'll come in and leave as a group. You two won't be left alone anywhere they could get at you. Obviously in the public area we'll give you some space to have fun and enjoy it together, but other than that no. My date and I will stick close by and hopefully Santana and her date will be around someplace close by to monitor the known bullies. Hopefully a few of the other couples won't mind doing a sort of group date" Harry smiled hopefully.

"Hey that sounds...that could work," Sam smiled unsurely "Mercedes did say she was going to ask you to be her date so you'd get to come" he added wryly.

"Hmm, I did say that" Mercedes grinned

"I- er if you wouldn't mind that is...I was going to actually ask you to be my date?" Quinn put in shyly with a pretty pink blush. "I mean Mercedes does have a boyfriend so you'd be the spare wheel with them, but I'm single and I don't have a date" she mumbled slightly but then met his slightly shocked gaze with a sweet smile.

"I'd love to go with you" Harry smiled a dark blush blooming up his cheeks.

"Awwww" Mercedes cooed and Kurt was looking between them with a little dawning look on his face.

"So if that's settled," Santana broke in impatiently "then we have Mercedes and Sam, Harry and Quinn and me and my date making a guard"

"I'm sure the other guys will like to group up with us too if they know we're all going together" Mike shrugged finally speaking up "I mean I'm going with Tina and I know she won't mind. We could make it a glee group, that might attract less attention to the two of them anyway, cause they'll just assume their part of the group" he shrugged

"You guys are really sweet" Kurt sighed a little sadly "but we still have to convince Blaine, or this is pointless"

"Oh leave him to me, I got this" Harry smirked

"Why doesn't that comfort me in the slightest?" Kurt snorted

"Because you know it will involve certain amounts of emotional blackmail and trickery?" Harry asked with a politely curious look on his face.

Kurt stared at him for a moment.

"Ok so all I'm going to do is assure him you guys will be safe and this is something he will regret if he doesn't do it. Besides he really does want to go, you guys had so much fun in London right? He wants that for you guys" Harry smiled slightly and Kurt sighed wistfully.

"You deserve that Kurt. All of it and more, I love my brother and I love you too. I will make sure you get to have the things everyone else does if it kills me" Harry assured him stoutly.

"T-thanks Harry. I love you too...in a totally platonic your practically my brother now sort of way" Kurt assured him with a cheeky grin.

"We'll likely be brother in laws one day" Harry snorted with an eye roll.

Then before Kurt could react to that casual remark Harry bounced to his feet.

"Well if we're done I have to get going. I need to go shopping for Prom!" he beamed happily.

"Hey wait a second hold up!" Kurt yelped.

"What?" harry looked resigned as he turned around.

"You are not allowed to go prom shopping without me" he stated deadly serious.

Harry grinned and nodded while the others just laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Quinn hasn't picked a dress yet have you? You need to at least try to match each other, I'm all for not going like a pair of Siamese twins, but picking opposing colours will just not do" Kurt added in a business like tone.

"We're all going shopping this weekend" Mercedes offered brightly.

"Ooh great! We can all go together!" Kurt chirped.

Harry winced but all the girls looked excited and started to squeal over dress ideas. Mike gave Harry a commiserating look.

That weekend Harry braced himself for a day of shopping with what looked like all the girls in new Directions plus Kurt. Blaine had been dragged along rather bemusedly. Harry had yet to let him know what was happening. He may have let it slip his mind, because he knew his brother and he was not going through a whole day shopping with his boyfriend while Blaine mysteriously disappeared.

"Guys you made it!" Kurt squealed when they pulled up to the parking lot at the end of the shopping distract in Columbus.

"Of course we did" harry nodded but Blaine just stood there looking bemused at the sight of all the glee club girls.

"I haven't enlightened him to today's plan yet" Harry offered blithely at Tina and Quinn's arched brows.

"What plan? I thought you needed a new book and some computer equipment for your project?" Blaine asked with a wrinkled brow.

Harry just smiled blandly.

"Did you really believe I'd drive all the way to Columbus for that?" he asked with a politely curious look.

"Well I was a bit confused but let's face it when you get an idea in your head" Blaine muttered with an eye roll.

"Yes well the boutique we want to look at first is just up the street. Everyone says they do the absolute best designs at pretty affordable prices" Santana sighed and started to drag Brittany off.

"I was thinking blue? Or maybe silver" Quinn smiled linking arms with Harry.

"Uh" Harry smiled back nervously.

"Come on guys lets go, we want to find something for everyone, this will take ages!" Lauren complained stomping off up the walk.

"She's a bit worried about sizes, I don't think she feels very comfortable about dressing up" Tina murmured linking arms with Quinn and then with Kurt so they made a huge row taking up the whole sidewalk.

"We'll find something" Kurt vowed and he got this scheming scary look on his face that made Harry a little nervous.

Two hours later Harry was sprawled on a sofa at the back of the huge private dressing room in the upscale boutique. Blaine was on the other end with his feet in his lap. He kept nudging them off and giving Harry dark glares for tricking him into coming shopping. But Harry didn't care, he was bloody bored and if he had to suffer so did Blaine. He was after all doing this for his brother, he should be a lot more grateful as far as Harry was concerned.

The girls kept coming out of their cubicles into the main area in twirls of fabric expectant of praise and opinions. When Harry had quite simply and honestly told Lauren that she looked like a giant desert in an ugly orange dress most of the girls had glared at him. But Lauren had shrugged and agreed. But from then on all he kept his comments to were bland 'yep lovely' every time someone appeared in the little mirrored area in front of the sofa. He didn't even bother looking up from his phone half the time. Kurt was keeping up a running commentary anyway. His advice seemed to be the only one the girls wanted or required.

"Blaine do you need a tux?" Tina called as she waltzed out in a very pretty dark dress with a red sheen.

"Uh what?" Blaine blinked at her for a moment obviously knocked from his dozing.

"Tux? Prom?" she smiled hopefully at him.

"Oh...uh yeah I suppose. I was going to wear one of my suits I have for formal stuff at home?" Blaine looked at Harry questioningly.

"You need to match your date" Harry supplied simply.

"So we'll wear the same tux?"

"Well-" Harry began thoughtfully

"No we won't, we'll just wear the same colouring in our accessories," Kurt appeared at their side "I very much doubt you'll want to wear the same tux as me" he grinned impishly.

"Uh?" Blaine stared at him in that blank way that said he had no idea what to think.

"It's ok, I've picked out colours and everything, I have your size from London, all you have to do it try it on and look fabulous" Kurt grinned and pecked a kiss to his bemused cheek.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around to find Quinn standing there in a pale blue dress that looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow" he nodded with a smile

"Do you like it?" she asked shyly

Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"You look very pretty," he told her and dropped a kiss to the back of her hand "I'm sure all the other guys will be very jealous of me"

"I was just wondering because we both have green eyes, maybe green would have been better?" she asked biting her lip.

"No, no you look amazing," he assured "I'll be in black anyway, it's just my tie and cummerbund" he grinned

"If you're sure" she smiled sweetly and he nodded giving her a little twirl.

"Absolutely" he laughed as her skirt flared out and she giggled.

"What about me?" Brittany asked skipping over in a lime green dress

"You look great!" Harry nodded at the quirky girl.

"I can't find anything that doesn't make me look horrible" Lauren complained coming out in an unfortunately yellow contraption.

"That's oh honey no," Kurt wrinkled his nose "Come with me" he demanded and they disappeared back into the racks.

"Ok so anyone else need a dress?" Blaine asked a little pout in his tone.

"Nope all done" Mercedes announced emerging in a very nice pink, purple gown.

"Great!" Blaine jumped to his feet in relief.

"Not so fast, we need ours, I did not sit through all this torture to have to come back again" Harry told him with narrowed eyes.

"Let's find me a tux to match you now eh?" he asked brightly turning to Quinn politely.

"Ok" she smiled and led him off into the men's section.

After the momentous shopping day for Prom outfits everyone was pretty hyper and excited for the actual dance. Blaine was still a little wary but Harry was always there at his side encouraging him to stand up for his rights. He wanted so much for Blaine to be happy that Blaine couldn't bear to break that enthusiasm. He was so sure in that naive socially awkward way of his that people would learn to accept his brother. Blaine felt like anything less than proper enthusiasm and belief in this little escapade would crush him. He was also hyper aware and watchful of his brother's OCD tendencies. His study timetable and restrictions were set in place and he seemed to be coping well with them. He was also however focusing a whole lot more of that energy into things like teaching at the community centre and helping the Warblers.

Blaine watched from the sidelines as Harry tried to teach Thad and Brett how to dance. The usual do-whop-do side steps were just not cutting it. They had decided next year they needed to step it all right up and that meant everyone who was not a senior was getting a major class in dance and movement. Harry of course was a gymnast as a child and knew every rule to ever form of dance there was. Blaine had been startled to watch his brother pull off a very passionate tango completely unabashed as he dragged a startled Wes around the room. Wes had only mentioned in passing that his grandmother had taught him all the ballroom dancing so he wouldn't embarrass her. But then harry had up and grabbed a hold and spun him around the choir room before turning expectantly to the other Warblers.

"Clearly you can't do that sort of dance on stage at a competition being all boys, the judges would likely have a coronary. But knowing the moves and being able to pull them off with even the slightest grace should help you with all you dancing" he had informed them.

So began the intense lessons run by a pretty manic Harry. Blaine would have been concerned about his behaviour, but he put it off, thinking at least he was moving and exercising while he did it. It also gave Blaine an excuse to brush up on his moves for the Prom, which as it grew closer had him, pretty worried.

Over at McKinley they had bigger problems to sort out. Sue Sylvester had started a newspaper, with one of the only goals being to mock and slander them all. None of them believed for an instant that Sam was cheating on Mercedes with Quinn. Not when Quinn kept getting glassy eyed and giggly whenever Harry text her. Kurt was pretty worried Quinn might be misunderstanding Harry being kind, he didn't want her to get hurt, not when Harry was pretty oblivious and sweet about it all. But Quinn had smiled and sighed dreamily, stating quite clearly that it was nice just to have a good friend who would listen to her problems and share his own without trying to force anything else. Sam was also pretty openly affectionate to Mercedes and whenever they talked about Prom and their plans to go in pairs before hand to have at least part of the night with their partners they would both smile and share googly eyed glances. So really the paper didn't bother any of them.

Until the article with pictures of Santana kissing Brittany got published. At first no one thought anything of it. They all knew that the girls were together. But then the storm broke when the rest of the school realised it wasn't just the two girls being overly friendly. The linked pinkies and the cute togetherness was not just best friends. They were a couple officially and were planning on going to Prom together. It had been Santana's decision to let the school know. She had grabbed Brittany in a very fiery kiss right in the middle of the hallway in front of Jew Fro when he shoved the camera at them questioning her about the kiss.

Kurt was pretty worried about Santana when she led a traumatised confused Brittany into the room at first. Then Santana had just huffed and stated boldly.

"I don't care what they say. I have one year left in this hell hole then I'm out of here and I want to be happy. No one is going to stop me being whoever the hell I want to be, they never have before when I was a total bitch they won't now"

"Here here" Lauren cheered and Brittany gave her the most besotted happy smile ever.

"I like your sweet lady kisses and I like being able to have them at school now" was her only input into the whole affair.

"Prom is soon guys!" Mr Schue arrived in typical fashion "We need to decide some set lists for performances"

"How many songs do we need?" Santana asked obviously determined not to drag out her issues and continue on like normal.

"I'm not sure, its best if we have enough to keep them going a few hours and a few backups just in case" he sighed looking at the pile of music in his arms with concern.

"Well I'm sure if we all pick a few songs we think will get people dancing then we can wing it on the night. I mean it's not like we need a set list is it? We can just have a rough estimate. We know we'll need some pop songs and dance numbers and then we'll need some slow ones for couples. It's not like we don't all have a few songs in our back pockets we can pull out if they're needed" Kurt reasoned.

He had in fact no intention of getting up to sing, he did not want the chance that people would decided to throw things at him or call his voice girly happening in front of Blaine or Harry. He wasn't too sure just how either of them would react to the more public and cruel torments he went through.

They pulled together a pretty rough set list. It wasn't planned out just a rough line up of possible songs in each category needed for a dance with couples and groups attending.

Then Blaine and Harry came over during Glee rehearsal one day and Mr Schue didn't even seem to register the two extra boys singing and dancing along in the melee. So when Blaine was singing a song with Tina, Brittany and Santana backing him up, Mr Schue heard them and got enthusiastic about how fun and energetic it was. Well used to hanging around at each other's houses and messing around with songs by now no one bothered to point out that Blaine and harry weren't even in new Directions and therefore not up for singing at Prom. Blaine just shrugged and accepted he'd be able to sing. They had broken down so much just messing around and trying out songs it was just like a night at the Andersons with the Karaoke machine, just with less adult sanctioned alcohol.

Kurt forgot himself and started singing a flirty duet with Blaine dancing a mocking waltz around the room.

"Guys you two are adorable" Tina laughed clapping excitedly.

"Why thank you" Blaine grinned.

"Are you going to sing that at Prom?" she asked curiously.

"No" Kurt answered before Blaine could respond.

"Oh" Tina looked a little shocked at his vehement exclamation.

"I won't be singing at all. I am not giving those meat heads any excuses to bully me thank you. The less attention they pay to me all night the better. Besides since Santana came out it's been freakishly quiet. It's unnerving and I don't want to rock the boat" he sighed letting go of Blaine's limp arms and smiling at him sadly.

"That's fair enough" Blaine smiled a little sadly.

"Well I'm singing a song with San" Brittany declared into the slightly gloomy silence.

"We are?" Santana blinked looking up from her nail filing.

"Yes. I want to sing Landslide with you, it says a lot about how we fixed us and I think it's nice" Brittany declared happily and then went back to inspecting Mike's dancing technique.

"Well ok then" Santana smiled a little dreamily.

Kurt couldn't help but be a little surprised at how gentle Santana was with Brittany, he had expected her to flip out, instead she was just going with it. It made him feel slightly ashamed for denying Blaine the same. But when he looked at his boyfriend he threw him a happy carefree smile and went back to checking the song sheets Harry had called him to look at.

GLEEHPGLEE

Prom night was here. Kurt took a deep breath and straightened his collar one last time before going out to greet Blaine. His breath hitched slightly seeing his boyfriend standing there in a neat black tux, little pink flower in his button hole. He looked so perfect sometimes like he'd stepped out of a mail order catalogue for wonderful boyfriends.

"Hey there you" Blaine grinned stepping forwards and offering him an identical pink flower.

"I know we can't match completely because that would make it obvious...but I was hoping this would be ok?" he asked nervously shy.

Kurt smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Blaine really needed to stop being so adorably sweet or he was going to have cavities before he reached twenty, he thought idly, then snorted at picking up that expression from Santana's often acerbic ranting.

"Are you ready to go? I told Harry we'd meet him and Quinn at breadsticks" Blaine snapped him out of his daydreaming and he grinned.

"Sure" he smiled and linked their arms.

Even if it was only until they got to the car and they would have to monitor it for the rest of the night, this little gesture felt just perfect.

Harry knocked on the pretty glass and white wood door nervously. He checked his tie and fiddled with the corsage he had bought for her. It was made up of tiny delicate baby's breath woven through pretty pale blue and green flowers and delicate wisps of silver thread. He wanted it to match her dress and her eyes so he'd had it specially made. He hoped Quinn would like it.

The door opened and her mother beamed at him.

"Come in come in!" she ushered him past and then closed the door.

"Quinnie!" she called and then there she was.

Quinn looked like some sort of fairy Princess descending the stairs. Harry felt his breath catch and he bit his lip. He hadn't really put much thought into the gentle flirting and comfortable companionship building with her. But these past few days had been a flurry of song practise and gentle banter while they watched everyone go into a fit of performance nerves. For a while now there had been an undertone in his interactions with her, subtle and almost not there half the time, she'd been paying him attention since the Santana debacle. At first just being kind and giving him someone to talk to in his confusion. After Sam he had plenty of things he needed to wonder about and she had been only too happy to call him or talk over Skype. She had also been one of the only people there when he went a bit mad with all his activities. Blaine had been so distracted he hadn't picked up on him being neurotic until it had gone too far. Quinn, sweet shy pretty Quinn who had been so hurt by her previous relationships she hadn't wanted or needed another guy pestering her, had been the one to ask about it. To bother him and frown and tell him to calm down. She had been there in the background all this time, like some sort of chiding conscience he hadn't even registered was there. Until now when he watched her walk towards him and felt his breath catch in wonder. The simple beauty and warmth in that gentle smile bring back all the memories of late nights when she'd catch him online researching something and scold him fondly. The flashes of that sweet delicate laugh when he ranted to her about the insanity of the student council or the academic decathlon, the gentle hand in his as she told him it was ok to worry and stress about things, but he should still take care of himself too. Now here she was in his face and smiling at him and all he could think was 'when the hell did all this happen?'

"You look absolutely beautiful" he told her sincerely and she smiled brightly accepting his fumbling attempts to put on her corsage with that patient kind look in her eyes.

He felt like when she looked at him she didn't see a geek or a genius socially awkward dork. He had seen it with Carter when they were so briefly together. She hadn't been bemused or tolerating of his quirks and nerdy habits. She'd found them sweet and cute. She saw behind all that to the person and she didn't mind or care when they were totally ignorant of social cues. She guided them through it like it was nothing. Just like Blaine always had for him. Now here was this girl and he suddenly felt inexcusably shy and nervous.

"Shall we go?" she asked after she let her mother snap a boat load of pictures all the while cooing and chattering like a proud mamma when their toddler first talks or walks.

"Yes" he nodded and looped their arms ready to go.

They got to breadsticks the same time as Blaine and Kurt, which wasn't much of a surprise since Blaine and Harry had left home the same time and only separated on the main road into Lima to go for their separate dates. Kurt was giggling hopelessly at Blaine who was gesturing wildly and they almost collided with Harry as he held the door open for Quinn. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for them both to precede him inside.

"Table for two" harry told the waitress they had stationed near the doors with an arm full of menu's seemingly in preparation of the flood of Prom dinner dates.

He heard Blaine request the same as he guided Quinn away with a hand gently on her lower back.

"We could go sit with the guys here as friends if you'd like?" Quinn gestured across the room to where Artie was sat with Puck and Lauren.

Harry felt slightly bad for him, Puck and Lauren were a couple too but had obviously chosen to sit with him so he wouldn't be alone.

"Uh if you wanted to?" he offered uncertainly

"Oh" Quinn blushed a pretty pink and smiled shyly "I only thought, you might-" she broke off and slid herself into the booth.

"Ok then" harry grinned slightly and sat opposite her to peruse the menu.

Blaine sat with Kurt and looked around.

"I'm sure we're safe for now Blaine. The Jocks are all going with Cheerleaders and they demanded to be taken to the all you can eat buffet at a restaurant in the next town over. Coach Sylvester has given them a night off from their strict diets" he joked

Blaine grinned at being so obvious and then settled in to enjoy his meal with his boyfriend.

When they were ready to leave Brittany, Santana and Sam and Mercedes all converged on Kurt and Blaine by the doors.

"Harry, Quinn, Puck and Lauren are getting Artie in the car" Sam offered

"Ok so we're ready to go?" Kurt asked slightly nervously now he was surrounded by his little guard.

It just made it seem all the more real.

"Where are Rachel and Finn?" he asked suddenly realising that he hadn't seen either of them.

"Over there" Santana drawled pointing to a table where the couple were making googoo eyes across the table at each other.

"No use relying on them for much, they've gone and fallen in love again. Wonder how long it will last this time" she muttered disdainfully.

Kurt tried not to snort, he had to at least try and support his step brother after all.

"Tina and Mike are meeting us there, Mike's mother made them go for Dim sum again" Mercedes added slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Poor girl" Lauren sighed sympathetically.

"Ok so let's go" harry called jogging up with a grin

"If we all leave together we can get there together" he offered and jerked his head at the car parks where Artie was loaded and ready to go.

"Ok then ladies and gents lets be off" Santana commanded.

"Here goes nothing" Kurt muttered gripping Blaine's arm on the way to his car.

At first the dance was amazing. The performances were going over well, no one was heckling, and they were all dancing with their dates and having a brilliant time. Harry even got up on stage and sang a sweet duet with Quinn. Although to Kurt and Blaine watching from the sidelines there seemed to be something else going on there too. Blaine just smiled and snapped a quick picture of them.

"I wonder if they even realise that they have enough chemistry going on to cause an explosion." Kurt muttered.

"I think it's sweet" Blaine murmured.

"I totally agree, but it could get stick if they're not both equally as interested" Kurt offered softly

"Well what will happen will happen; my brother can look out for himself. I'm not going to meddle he wouldn't appreciate it" Blaine sighed swaying slightly to Rachel's over emotional ballad that had taken the stage now.

"Hey guys having fun?" harry popped up and Kurt was glad he hadn't overheard them.

"It's great" Blaine grinned "You did well up there too" he added with a shoulder bump

"Uh huh, well Quinn's gone to powder her nose or something. Not really sure if that was literal or not, she was a little hot after the song so maybe" he chirped and Kurt grinned at his infectious enthusiasm.

"This is the first time you've ever had a date to something like this isn't it" Blaine mused eyeing his bouncing brother with amusement.

"Yeah usually the girls think I'm too dorky or something to want to be my date." Harry shrugged flippantly "I've not been asked out before, it's cool" he grinned again and then his smile brightened even further.

"Quinn your back! Dance with me?"

Kurt almost laughed as the couple swept away into the crowd with happy smiles.

Rachel hit her pique and blasted out the high notes of Jar of hearts and the couples everywhere split apart to applaud the end of the song politely. It was rather shocking to see McKinley students actually applauding anyone from Glee club.

"Now we shall break for the announcement of Prom King and Queen" Principal Figgins announced awkwardly.

All the Glee clubbers came swarming together from various places all over the hall.

"This is it ladies good luck" Harry chirped kissing Quinn on the cheek very quickly before flushing and looking determinedly at the stage.

Quinn hid a smile as she ducked her head shyly and then peeked at harry sideways before focusing back on the announcements.

"If the nominees could make their way to the stage" Figgins finally rambled.

"Ok good luck!" Kurt grinned watching Lauren, Santana and Quinn amicably link arms to walk up to the stage.

It seemed so odd to watch them act so friendly when only a week or so ago they were trying to sabotage each other. But Santana's coming out and all their bonding over song selection had made them all calm down. Everyone had been so tense and worried that either Santana and Brittany or Kurt and Blaine would get hurt during the dance that they'd all sort of come together as a family to make sure it didn't happen.

Kurt couldn't have been more proud of their progress. Quinn especially, he may have to stick up for Finn but he also knew that Quinn and Finn were as likely to work well as Rachel and Finn. Neither girls would ever be happy with his step brother and he was glad to see Quinn finally moving on from all her issues after the baby and Puck/Finn/Rachel drama. They all had to move on and grow up sometime and he was very happy to see it happening now. He hoped Harry would be happy with Quinn if they did get together, that was a couple he could see working.

"The McKinley High Prom King is" Figgins broke into his absent musing and he looked up at the line up.

Puck was staring off to the side someplace and not paying one iota of notice. He had quite obviously only joined the race to make Lauren happy.

"David Karofsky"

Kurt clapped politely and even managed a slight smile. Dave had been making an effort to stop bullying him. It so happened that Santana had recruited him to her bullying campaign and he was making progress.

"McKinley's Prom Queen" Figgins paused opened the envelope and then frowned.

"Is...Kurt...Kurt Hummel" he announced quietly.

Kurt felt like all the air in his lungs had just been sucked out. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned slightly robotically.

"Kurt?" Blaine's eyes were wide and worried a swirling myriad of caramel and soft forest green.

"Kurt Hummel" Figgins repeated louder into the microphone.

Kurt felt a spotlight flood onto him and he unfroze. Before he knew it he was running, as fast as he could with a numb feeling spreading down his legs.

"Kurt!" he was whirled around and pulled into a warm soft familiar scented chest.

"Oh honey" Blaine cooed stroking his hair.

A massive no, no usually, he was only allowed to touch Kurt's hair in private when Kurt wasn't leaving the house again for the day.

It was such a ridiculous thing to be thinking about right then he couldn't help bursting into helpless giggles, and then he was sobbing and the hands were rubbing his back in warm soothing circles. Blaine's voice drifted in and out lilting a soft lullaby.

Kurt sucked in a shuddering breath and breathed in the soft scent of vanilla and coconut shower gel overtones with warm soothing familiar aftershave. He felt better just cocooned in that embrace, like the whole world would wait for him to emerge again, like Blaine would wait and hold him exactly this way no matter what until he was ready.

He pulled away and smiled shakily.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked his gaze so concerned and loving that Kurt couldn't help but feel that little glow of warmth and love right back.

"Of course I'm ok. I knew they were too quiet, this is typical behaviour. I let myself get to comfortable, to safe in the belief that having a guard and friends supporting me that they couldn't ruin this night" Kurt sucked in a sobering calming breath.

"But something was bound to happen sooner or later, when Santana and Brittany came out I expected something huge was going to happen. Now it's out of the way and over, at least I don't have to worry about them jumping us in the parking lot" he tried to joke but it came out flat and strained.

"We can leave if you want" Blaine offered sadly.

"No, no I've never let them scare me away and I've always kept my head held high. This is no different" he straightened himself out and pulled a small compact mirror from and interior pocket of his jacket.

"Why am I not surprised you have that?" Blaine grinned fondly helping to smooth the damage he'd done to his hair.

"Because looking this fabulous takes effort" Kurt quipped small bit of bravado coming back as he fixed himself and made sure there was no evidence of his upset left.

"Because I love every little quirk about you and I love finding each and every one of them" Blaine replied and pecked a quick kiss to his lips after a scan of their surroundings.

"I love you too" Kurt grinned and then breathed deep and put on his show smile.

"Shall we do this?" he asked brightly and Blaine gave him an understanding smile.

"Lets" he agreed and let him lead the way back into the hall.

"I get to dance with you after this" he whispered before letting him go on stage "If they can try to ruin our night then I'm not going to hide anymore" he asserted.

Kurt gave him a mildly worried look but went to collect his crown none the less.

"Is Kurt ok?" Harry pounced as soon as Blaine was alone.

"He's fine, he'll get through this, he's strong" Blaine asserted.

"I know he is, he's certainly a keeper Blaine" harry agreed and linked his fingers through Quinn's with a shy smile.

"You two?" Blaine asked lightly as he listened to the stage with one ear.

"Yes, when they announced Queen we were both so worried about Kurt we tried to find you, but decided to wait it out. Then we just sort of...well" harry shrugged and gave Quinn a sweet happy smile "Quinn was very worried and Kurt and I was worried about you both, it just happened" he shrugged again and then turned once the song for the King and Queen dance began.

"Excuse me I have a dance to collect" Blaine grinned.

Harry nodded and watched him go. Quinn squeezed his fingers and smiled.

"Shall we go dance near them to make sure they're ok?" she asked softly.

Harry felt like his heart would burst with affection for this girl who was so kind and generous.

"Great idea" he nodded.

They were in time to see Kurt step off the stage right into Blaine's arms and he picked him up and spun him around before settling into a gentle two step rotation. Karofsky looked momentarily startled at the abandonment. But then he shrugged and turned to the cheerio he had escorted and offered an arm.

Harry watched them fondly for a moment before offering Quinn his hand with a flourish.

**AN:** Sooo did anyone else pick up on my subtle Quinn/Harry hints that have been almost invisible in the past few chapters. just little friendly interactions to hint? Heh I wasn't even intentionally setting them up so I wouldn't be surprised if no one saw this coming. I hope everyone likes? Let me know what y'all think and if you have anything you'd like to see happening because to be quite honest I need some inspiration for this fic. I've uploaded new chapters of my other story about three times since I updated this one last. That was also partly the fault of being dragged away from writing just as I hit my flow every time I tried too though, so it's not too awful :D hope you liked it anyway Duckies until next time x


	22. Chapter 22

Yah I know 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!' It's taken ages but this chapter has been rewritten like four times because I kept changing my mind :D Enjoy duckies!

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

**Death and Dating.**

Quinn was amazed that she had managed to finally find the perfect man for her. She'd spent so much time messing things up and being miserable, first caught between Noah and Finn and then with Sam and all of that crazy mess. Now though, she watched Harry laugh and joke between Blaine and Kurt and she couldn't help the burst of pride and hope she felt. Both of the Anderson brothers had changed their group so much, without ever being one of them, they had managed to worm their way into their insane family and fix so many issues and disagreements, smoothing over problems half of them didn't even realise existed without ever trying. She watched as Harry smacked Finn up the back of the head and then look across and wink at her with a cheeky smile. She couldn't help but grin back, she hadn't been this happy since before 'baby gate' as they all liked to call it. Even back then she wasn't sure if you could truly call it happy, since she spent half her days bringing other people down with hurtful comments, acting like a bitch because it was what she had to do to stay on top. Now she was free to be whoever she wished to be and it felt great. Harry made her believe anything was possible, he'd even encouraged her to try diversifying her classes next year so her college applications would be better, he'd made her believe that she had a chance to go wherever in life she wanted to go. That having Beth hadn't ruined her life irrevocably, it wasn't a stain that would never leave her and damage anything she tried to succeed in. he made her want to be better just so he'd smile that proud, happy smile that made her feel like she'd just discovered the cure for cancer. His whole joyful, supportive and always caring personality just lit the room up and she loved that about him. That he could be quirky and strange and sometimes incredibly socially awkward and still be the person in the room she gravitated towards like the moon being pulled towards earth.

"Nationals is coming! We shouldn't be worrying about extraneous performances right now, we need to rehearse!" Rachel's foghorn exclamation knocked her out of her dreamy boy watching and she frowned in confusion.

"Yes well Jean deserves a good funeral too, Coach would really appreciate it and I think it's going to be really hard for her to go through alone. We should show her support right now, regardless of how she treats us. She's just lost a sister and she doesn't think anyone will be there" Kurt fired off looking ready to fly at Rachel and start a cat fight.

"Rehearsing one little song for a funeral is hardly going to impact your nationals performances Rachel. In fact the more practice you get the better I would have thought?" Harry suggested gently and Quinn couldn't help but smile at him warmly.

"Yes well, of course we all need as much practice as possible, I just think our effort-"

"Look hobbit, Coach needs us and I'm going to sing for her sister whether you like it or not. You need to stop being so single minded and smell the coffee" Santana burst out with a swish of her pony before she strutted over to Kurt.

"So what song did you pick Porcelain?" she demanded

"I'm in too" Quinn beamed skipping over and pulling Tina and Mercedes with her who both nodded.

"We're in!" Sam, Mike and Artie chimed.

"Me too!" Brittany waved linking pinkies with Santana.

"Finn and I chose Imagination, from Wonka, it was Jean's favourite show" Kurt beamed around at them.

"I'm going to miss you while we're in New York" Kurt murmured into Blaine's chest.

"It won't be so bad will it?" Blaine asked stroking his hair.

"Won't it, I haven't been away from you so long since we met" Kurt sighed plucking at his shirt.

"But it's Nationals! And New York, it will be amazing!" Blaine grinned poking his shoulder "You know your fashion conscience is going crazy at that thought" he teased

"Yeah but, it would have been so much better if you were there" he sighed forlornly.

""It would have been cool" Blaine agreed softly pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Blaine have you seen my-" Harry cut off as soon as he spotted them lying on the bed together.

"Uh never mind" he squeaked and backed out closing the bedroom door behind him.

"What was that about?" Kurt giggled

"You know, his aversion to S.E.X" Blaine sighed

"Oh...he thought?"

"Oh no, no, he knows the mechanics and everything, I mean he is practically a genius. No he knows this is innocent enough and we're nowhere near ready for that yet" Blaine assured him gently "he just gets uncomfortable around it, you know physical affection, he can kiss and cuddle with Quinn for hours, but nothing more. I'm sure it will be fine, she'll help him through it I think. But well, he doesn't want to intrude on our relationship, or seem judgemental about any of it either when he so assuredly is against that" Blaine grinned with a soft snort.

"So he'd disapprove if we ever...?"

"Huh, oh no course not, he just thinks its gross and some weird thing about germs and things, I'm not sure I understand myself what he has against it, but he's decidedly irrational about the whole topic. Never thought we'd find a subject he couldn't just learn all the facts about and compute into solid reasoning before now" Blaine laughed rolling onto his back.

"Does Quinn know?" Kurt asked propping himself up on an elbow

"Don't know, it may have come up?" Blaine shrugged

"Deal with it when it happens huh?" Kurt teased nipping at his collar bone.

"Exactly" he squeaked

"So what were we talking about before that untimely interruption?" he murmured trailing warm kisses down his shoulder and back up his neck.

"Uhn...uh...don't remember" he breathed tilting his head for better access.

"Hmm" Kurt agreed trailing up to his lips again and smiling into the kiss they shared.

The funeral left them all feeling a little drained and emotional. Seeing the Coach break down had been hard to take. But she'd been so grateful to see what they'd done for her sister, even Rachel had come around and stopped whining about lost rehearsal time.

But now the funeral was over she had gone completely insane about nationals preparation. Kurt and Quinn were jointly vocal in their disapproval for her idea of banning the Anderson brothers from coming over after school, as she extended their late rehearsals by an extra hour. Surprisingly Santana backed them up, she had taken a liking to Harry and was still grateful for his support when she was so confused over Brittany.

The fact that they were still trying to decide songs only a week before they were due to fly to New York should have been alarming, it apparently was to Blaine who looked at them like they were crazy. But they were way too used to last minute panicking and song changes to get too worked up about it. At least without a set list they couldn't be sabotaged. Or that was what they kept telling themselves as the days fell away like someone had put the week on fast forward.

"Are you sure writing original songs is still a good idea? None of us have come up with something yet" Quinn muttered scribbling away at a pad on her knee while Harry sat behind her seemingly braiding her hair.

"We just need to focus and keep at it, something will work soon I'm sure" Rachel chanted under her breath scowling at her own work.

"Well if something doesn't happen soon you're all doomed" Harry grinned trying off the braid and petting Quinn on the shoulder.

"Oh thank you fortune cookie of doom and gloom" Kurt snorted throwing a crumpled ball of paper at him.

"My pleasure" he mocked opening the paper and arching a brow at its contents

"Did you really just write a song about my brother's eyebrows?" he asked deadpan.

Blaine perked up like an eager puppy looking between them in confusion.

"No!" Kurt scowled trying to grab it back.

Harry laughed and threw it at Blaine who caught it reflexively and stared down at it for a moment.

"That's...uh" he looked at Kurt uncertainly and then giggled helplessly.

"Well sorry but you were just sitting there and all I could focus on was your thick bushy triangles" Kurt groused.

"It's better than my headband" Finn snorted peeking over Blaine's shoulder.

Rachel heard him and scowled but was too busy scribbling over her page to start a fight about it.

"You guys are all crazy, writing a song is way too hard to expect to happen in a week, and then get sorted in time for a huge competition." Blaine sighed but he grinned and leaned in on Kurt as he started to scribble something else.

"We're all insane anyway, that's why you love us" Kurt muttered distractedly

"Hmm I do love you" Blaine agreed kissing his cheek.

"Eureka I've got it!" Mercedes cheered.

"Go ahead then" Mr Schue beamed waving her onto the floor as it were.

The feisty beat and the funny lyrics of 'hell to the no' were quite catchy. But universally denied as what they were looking for in a song.

"Well I think it was genius" Mercedes sniffed

"It was quite good" Harry grinned at her "Very you, but perhaps not for a National competition though" he sympathised

"This is hopeless" Tina sighed throwing her pad to the floor.

"We just need to come up with something, something that is important to you, something that means something guys" Mr Schue tried to rally them as everyone sighed in weary agreement.

"What about some of our songs?" Blaine asked suddenly plucking at Harry's sleeve.

"Say what now?"

"Well you know, what about the songs we used to compose together, some of them were pretty good I think, maybe they'll inspire these guys"

Harry slumped in relief.

"Oh for a second I thought you wanted them to use our songs then!" he huffed giving him a shove.

"Never! They're personal" Blaine scowled playfully right back.

"So which one do you want to show them? I don't even remember half of them anymore" Harry snorted

"The one I wrote when I came out? Human, I've been wanting to sing it for Kurt for a while now anyway"

"You sure?" Harry asked gently with a sad sort of understanding

"They're our friends now right? Like Kurt said we love them, I can share it with them" Blaine replied nervously

"Ok then, I'll play piano backing to you singing then shall I?"

They both took their places and the perking interest of the group made Harry laugh slightly.

"So this is a song Blaine wrote when we were going through some pretty rough things back when he first came out. We've written songs together loads of times. But mostly just to entertain our family, or when we're messing around with rearranging other people's songs. We love music and it's how we express ourselves. Even me" He joked beginning to play a light tone on the piano while Blaine got a guitar to accompany him.

"It's not brilliant, but this song means a lot to me, Harry helped me polish up the music behind it, but well, it says a lot about how we both felt, before Dalton and acceptance and friends" Blaine mumbled not looking up from his guitar.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I've lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
>But believe me, I'm not helpless I just<br>Need someone to love  
>So my situation's rough<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

I feel like a shortstop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
>But believe me, I'm not hostile I just<br>Want to hear you laugh  
>When I'm sarcastic like that<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<p>

Why  
>Do I have this incredible need to stand up<br>And say "Please, pay attention?"  
>It's the last thing that I need<br>To make myself seen  
>Well, that ain't my intention<br>No

I feel like an artist  
>Who's lost his touch<br>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much  
>But believe me, I've got something<br>I just don't know how to say  
>That I'm just fine with the way<br>With the way that I'm moving  
>But that just makes me a dumb human<br>That just makes me  
>That makes me a human like<br>You

There was a still silence when the song finished and the last notes faded away. Then Kurt clapped and pulled Blaine into a hug squealing and complimenting him the whole time.

"Honey that was so great, so amazing and honest, I felt like I could see you, know exactly what you were going through back then, it was wonderful. You are amazing, I never knew you could write like that too, what else can you do I don't know about?" he demanded at last with a teasing laugh.

"You liked it?" he asked uncertainly

"It was great, amazing, brilliant. I can't believe you wrote it all by yourself"

"That really was a wonderful song Blaine, Harry" Mr Schue agreed with a happy smile

"Thank you" they both nodded

"Thank you for sharing that with us" he nodded back giving Blaine a supportive sort of nod that said he understood just what that song revealed about them both.

**AN: **So I left it here because I feel like the chapter with Nationals in it has the potential to be quite long if it goes right and I have the time to do it properly, also I think it may be the last chapter of this story. So if you've spotted any open plot points I need to wrap up nows the time to speak up :D hope you've enjoyed so far, you've all been amazingly supportive, I swear as soon as I have time I will get the next chapter done. I was going to get it all done in this one, but I just don't have time to write it up and I felt like you'd all been waiting way too long for this little bit. Thank y'all for being so awesome x


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! so last chapter :D ENJOY and all that

CHAPTER 23

Nationals soon arrived and with it a whole lot of nervous drama. Kurt and Quinn were both reluctant to leave their boyfriends in Lima for so long. Quinn mostly because their relationship was so young and new. She didn't want to risk it so soon. But Kurt just felt like someone was slowly pulling off a limb when they tried to part him from Blaine for so long, it was awful. But Harry and Blaine were both supportive about the whole thing. They encouraged them to enjoy their time in the Big Apple and to see as many sights as possible. It wasn't such a big deal to either of them having seen most of the world growing up, but to most of the New Directions this was the furthest they'd ever been from Lima their whole life.

Rachel was freaking out of song options and busily rifling through every music catalogue she could find for ideas. Mike was dragging Brittany into dance rehearsals as much as humanly possible to make sure they would at least have some form of amazing dance to front them with and make the group look good on that score, even if the rest of them were just swaying in the background. Everyone else was just muttering about arrangements and packing and all sorts of hyper enthusiasm for their trip.

On the morning they were due to leave, two days before the competition Blaine and Harry turned up at the bus to the airport and hugged their partners wishing everyone good luck and a good time. The nervous energy of still not having chosen a set list yet was making everyone slightly twitchy. But the overall energy was excitement for going to New York finally.

Upon arrival the other end of a pretty long plane ride the energy had dropped slightly and they'd settled into a sort of peaceful low buzzing energy. Mr Schue looked grateful that they'd finally settled down a little and stopped singing random travel songs. After three renditions of hundred bottle of beer he had developed a rather fixed smile and an eye twitch. Kurt was pretty sure Puck had started the last go through just to see if he would crack.

"Alright room assignments" Mr Schue called as they all piled into the rather grand and huge reception area of the Hotel.

It was a much nicer place than Kurt had expected them to get to stay, he'd been sure they'd end up in a dive Motel. But this place was fancy, with complementary fruit baskets and bath robes. They were all rather giddy at the prospect as they eyed up the other refined guests, moving around in business suites and all looking the height of New York chic.

"Can't we all just pair off or something?" Santana asked linking her pinkie with Brittany.

Mr Schue's lips twitched but he shook his head.

"No guys, you've all got room assignments, and groups to stay in, during the free time you have in the day, no one is allowed to go off alone or in anything less than a four. This City is huge guys, and your safety is important, I also however know it would be unrealistic to expect you to stay indoors the whole time and work. So room lists!"

There was a slight rustle and then the whole group formed a circle around him, ready and waiting to get grouped up, since Mr Schue did have a point they couldn't argue with, this place was way bigger and more chaotic that Lima, they would need to be aware and wary not to get lost or mugged most likely.

Kurt braced himself to leave the bathroom after laying out all his cosmetics, he expected the room to look like an explosion had gone off. But Finn had just thrown his suitcase in one corner and flopped onto his bed. Sam was sprawled face down on his bed with all his clothes neatly put away in an open cupboard and Puck was sitting on his bed sorting through shirts and underwear. Kurt was impressed that they hadn't managed to start a pillow war or something else crazy in his absence.

"Dude I totally didn't expect us to have so much room" Puck grinned up at him once he spotted him hovering in the doorway.

"I know right, this place is huge!" Finn grunted

"It's a family suite" Kurt offered lightly.

"Cool"

They all settled down pretty easily after that for the next hour before dinner was due in the Hotel restaurant with the entire group coming back together. They were supposed to be mind storming for ideas to share. But they were all pretty bogged down after the long day of travel.

Dinner was a chaotic affair. They had one big table and everyone was talking and laughing and planning things to try and do in their free time. Kurt and Rachel wanted to try the next morning for Tiffany's and the Gershwin theatre, only to look, but just so they could say they'd at least seen them. Finn was mumbling something about Rachel's birthday this summer and some sort of football mega store. Kurt wasn't too sure if he was combining both aspects which would be a train crash, or if he was just planning them both, he sure hoped so. Tina and Mike were planning on trying to visit a ballet that was going on a few blocks away, something they were both actually interested in.

Kurt was still in slight shock that he was actually in New York! He pinched his arm and winced and then grinned giddily at Rachel who was quite literally vibrating in her seat.

"There's a late night Ice skating arena around here somewhere, anyone want to go?" Sam called from down the table.

He had a whole map of New York out on the table, studying it with a serious frown.

"Ice Skating?" Quinn asked dubiously

"Yeah, sure a group activity, we need to get our team spirit on!" Puck cheered bumping fists with Mike and Artie.

"But skating?" Mercedes muttered arched her brow at her boyfriend.

"Well it could be kinda fun, it says here it's an open air thing with market stalls and a ferris wheel and stuff, like a mini carnival, it's only here for two months coming up to summer and then it travels from city to city every week all through the summer months" he read off with a shrug.

"Might be fun to have a look around, better than staying inside and trying to force out a song" Lauren shrugged looping her arm through Puck's.

"Yeah come on, if it's lame we can always come back and write some more rubbish none of us are going to use" Finn grunted dodging a reprimanding smack from Rachel.

The next morning Kurt woke up with a swooping feeling of dread in his stomach. Today was the eve of the competition, they were all supposed to have time booked in a rehearsal suite in the hotel. Where the stage area would be marked out and every choir got time to make sure they could move about and practice in that space ready for the real thing. Only the twenty competitors starting Nationals off tomorrow got real stage time in the theatre the Hotel also had arranged to have built in their largest meeting hall, which turned out to be rather like a real theatre, with a stage and everything, because it was used for business lectures and productions and even theatre groups on occasion. But that room was off limits to everyone not performing the next day. The timing of everything was down to a fine line. New Directions were singing on the third and last day of the competition. They got half an hour to run through their performances on the actual stage in the evening after the competition finished for the day the second day. Hopefully they would actually have something to rehearse by then.

There went his stomach with a great big lurch again, reminding him forcefully that being at a huge competition without any form of plan was like dooming yourself to failure.

"We have got to find songs today guys. I don't care what else happens. By dinner this evening we will have a set list" he stated loudly over the breakfast clamour.

"Of course we will Kurt" Rachel nodded looking just as panicked and failing to hide it as him.

"Yeah totally, and we've always got a whole slew of backups if we don't manage to write anything. We can sing something we all know we're great with. There are plenty of songs we've done this year that would be useable" Tina nodded looking slightly nervous.

"Agreed, we got this covered guys. By this evening no matter what you do all day, after dinner we have a space in the practice hall and we'll be going over a selection of potential songs." Mr Schue suddenly announced coming up behind their table.

"Yes Sir" they all saluted, and then broke up into suitable groups for the day.

"I know just where we can get inspired" Rachel commanded grabbing Kurt and Finn's arms before they could even step away from the table.

"We need one more person to make it ok to leave the Hotel" Kurt reminded her as she practically dragged them towards the main glass fronted doors.

She was unusually strong for such a small girl, even Finn was trundling along in her wake staring at his arm in confusion.

"I know we do, I'm sure we can grab someone to take with us" she muttered eyeing the scattering group like a vulture hunting a field for mice.

"Well well well look who's here!" a cheerful voice called and they all whipped around startled.

Blaine was leaning against a marble and glass reception desk casually while behind him Harry seemed to be arguing with the staff.

"Blaine!" Kurt almost shrieked at a decibel only dogs would hear.

"Kurt!" he gasped teasingly straightening up with a bright grin.

"Where's Quinn?" Harry demanded over his brother's shoulder seemingly ignoring the impatient clerk for a moment.

"She's over there somewhere, we just gathered to discuss plans" Rachel piped up with a happy smile.

"Oh good, I hope she's happy to see me" he fidgeted with his collar and smart business blazer for a moment.

"Of course she will be" Kurt snorted grabbing Blaine up in a hug, he looked right at Harry over his shoulder with an eye roll.

"What are you two doing here though?" Finn interrupted as Harry started scanning the lobby for Quinn totally ignoring the now foot tapping guy behind the counter.

"Business trip. Dad had to come last minute and when he found out it was New York he asked if we'd want to come along, since we'd been whining like little girls for the past week" harry muttered distractedly

"Harry!" Blaine blushed

"What? That's what he said and I quote 'I'm going to New York, would you to whiny little girls like to come so your mother doesn't have to put up with any more of that nonsense?' then he laughed and gave us tickets for the plane" Harry told them while constantly scanning his surroundings.

"Clearly you lost your filter somewhere up at 30,000 feet" Blaine muttered with an eye roll.

"Quinn!" Harry yelled totally ignoring him and waving over his head like a lunatic.

"Harry!" Quinn squealed and then she raced across the lobby leaving a bemused Santana, Brittany and Tina in her wake.

It was a little like watching one of those reunions at the airport. She flung herself into his arms and squealed holding him until his face went red and he gasped for breath.

"What are you doing here, oh my God this is amazing, I can't believe your here, did you follow us just for the competition, are you ok, nothing is wrong is it?" she sucked in a huge breath and released him grabbing his shoulders and inspecting him thoroughly for injury.

"No, nope nothing wrong, except missing my incredibly beautiful amazing girlfriend" he beamed dropping a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Oh Harry!" she giggled kissing his cheek right back and drooping back from her toes to grab his hand and swing it between them.

After they'd stared cow eyes at each other for a solid minute the guy behind the counter coughed pointedly.

"Mr Potter Anderson, your room key and file" he smiled slightly falsely.

"Ah thanks" Harry nodded waving a grasping hand in entirely the wrong direction behind him.

"Geez it's like getting caught in a really bad rom com" Santana sneered coming up beside them with the girls who were all giggling.

"Thank you Gareth" Blaine sighed taking the keys and rolling his eyes at Kurt with a brow waggle.

"I still can't believe your here" Quinn breathed and harry beamed.

"I called Potter Industries here in New York and got them to call dad with an 'urgent' business problem" he shrugged innocently

Blaine made a slight choking sound and gaped at him.

"You didn't?" he hissed.

"What? You wanted to come too, this was way better than your idea" Harry pouted finally tearing his eyes from Quinn as they slowly moved to the seating areas dotted about the lobby.

"What was your idea?" Kurt grinned

"Nothing" Blaine smiled a little too brightly with a nervous flicker of his eyes towards Harry.

"He wanted to spend our summer holiday spending money, which by the way has to last the entire six weeks, while we travel around and back home, paying for things like days out and food and trinkets, on plane tickets, then call the school and tell them I had caught mono and we were both in quarantine, bribe our sister who popped by for one of her random visits home for a ride to the airport, and then buy her silence with art supplies" Harry grinned smugly.

"You're idea is way better" Quinn cooed.

"Until dad finds out anyway" Blaine snorted.

"Oh please dad already knows, why else would he buy us tickets and excuse us from school. He just prefers it happen this way so we're not let loose in New York all alone with no supervision" Harry scoffed

"I fear the day you turn your genius to evil" Blaine muttered

"You should" Harry grinned smugly and then smiled around hopefully.

"So does anybody have plans for the day?"

"We were going to the Gershwin theatre, just to look, so maybe we'd be inspired" Rachel inserted immediately, obviously fearing for her plans.

"Oh cool! I love that place, remember when we went to see Wicked there a few summers ago!" Harry beamed excitedly.

"I am so unbelievably jealous of you right now" Kurt laughed.

"Oh come on, it'll be amazing, just you wait and see, I heard Wicked is still showing there, maybe we can catch a matinee" Blaine grinned bouncing to his feet.

"I can't afford-" Quinn began

"Oh please it's a date, a gentleman always pays" Harry grinned pulling her to her feet.

"Uh..well I don't know" Finn began nervously looking at Rachel's envious face.

"Come on, it will be fun, besides you can't come all the way to New York and not see a Broadway show" Blaine coaxed

"Yeah your right" Finn relaxed and they were on their way.

They stopped by Tiffany's where Harry bought them all a breakfast roll and coffee, and the girls went starry eyed over the jewels. Then they were walking to the Gershwin and Kurt clung to Blaine so hard he was sure he'd have finger bruises all around his hand later.

"This is so amazing" Kurt and Rachel breathed as they came up to the huge towering building.

"Come on lets go in and see" Harry cheered and lead the way inside.

They were just in time to miss a tour group leaving.

"What I wouldn't give to be up on that stage" Rachel sighed.

"What's stopping you, no one is here" Blaine grinned shoving her and Kurt forwards.

"What? We couldn't" he whispered fearfully.

"Of course you can" Blaine scoffed

"I can't believe I am standing on the stage in Broadway" Rachel whisper screamed

"Me either" Kurt breathed softly touching one of the props.

"Let's sing something Kurt" Rachel whispered hopefully.

"Sing sing sing" The rest of their group had settled into seats and were grinning up at them. Quinn was snuggled onto Harry's lap like a cat peeking up from under his chin.

"Go on honey sing" Blaine encouraged and began to hum a familiar song.

Rachel began and Kurt joined her.

Suddenly they were Elphaba and Glenda. It was the most entirely perfect moment in his life. Kurt soared through the song feeling his whole heart swoop, he felt like he was glowing and flying and everything was just as it was supposed to be. He was on a stage in Broadway with the man he loved in the audience and one of his best friends was beside him. It was like a snap shot of what he dreamed of in the future just coming true.

"Woohoo!" Blaine cheered and they were all on their feet clapping and cheering them as the final notes died away.

"Our first standing ovation on Broadway, by the most important people in our lives" Rachel grinned gripping his hand firmly.

"You know Rachel your completely right. I could live off this moment my entire life and be happy" Kurt grinned sweeping a teasing bow to his applauding audience.

They spent the rest of the day running around New York, seeing the sights, taking goofy pictures as a group and with the partners. They even went into a few of the huge designer stores, Kurt nearly had an embolism when Blaine just casually bought him a McQueen scarf. But Harry bought Quinn a pretty little pair of real diamond studs so he didn't feel too badly. Finn had looked at Rachel apologetically as he presented a pretty bead necklace from a vendor but she'd just beamed at him and let her put it on. They had a whole lot of fun trying to spot as many of the notable places as possible and even visited some hanging gardens. It was pretty strange to see a whole garden built up on a roof surrounded by a concrete jungle. But it was funny to see Harry freak out about some rare plant he found and almost attack the owner for information about its habitat and nursery coaxing.

By the time they returned to the hotel they'd almost forgotten just why they were in New York to begin with. But when they got dragged right into the practice room by a nervous looking Sam and Puck they jolted back to reality.

"We cannot come all this way to fall at the last minute" Mercedes was muttering to herself scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"I refuse to look like a Lima loser in front of all those people" Puck grunted

"There has got to be something we can do" Mike offered wringing his beanie in his hands.

"This sucks" Santana moaned flopping onto a sofa.

"Have you guys still not worked it out?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

"Blaine?"

"Harry too!" Harry waved cheerfully swinging Quinn's hand lightly as he beamed around at them all.

"Whoa!" Sam laughed hugging him and grinning.

"I know right, I'm so totally awesome" he mocked doing a hair toss and batting his lashes

"You're in a good mood" Sam grinned stepping back and eyeing him appraisingly

"I've just spent a whole day with the most amazing girl in the world in a wonderful city, of course I'm happy" he chirped.

"Nice" Sam laughed and smiled at Quinn who was blushing slightly from the compliment.

"So songs?" Blaine interrupted with a furrowed brow.

"This is a disaster" Mercedes screeched crumpling another sheet of paper with a glare that should have been able to set it on fire.

"We'll figure something out, even if we have to lock you all in here until your performance" harry laughed throwing off his coat and snatching up a pad of paper.

"Blaine and I do this all the time" he added with a calming smile

"He's right guys, come on a little focus and we'll get there" Rachel announced and plonked herself down on a bean bag to glare intensely at her sheet music.

The next day they were all locked away in a small conference room Mr Schuester had managed to get them assigned at the front desk. They didn't leave except for bathroom breaks, having deli lunches brought to them by the hotel staff. Everyone was tired, grumpy and a little twitchy by the end of the day. The first day of competition made them all realise just how close their performance was looming and all of New York's appeal couldn't stop the frenetic sense of doom descending. So no matter what happened none of them left that room working out a set list with a single minded determination that would likely have made even Coach Sylvester praise them if they were Cheerio's.

"Ok so one song down, two more to go" Rachel moaned once they all finally, finally agreed to use the fun upbeat song that they'd managed to create called Light up the world. It had parts for most of them to sing and it was bouncy enough to get the crowds moving. Another three hours later and they even had the workings of a second song done, with dancing sorted for both of them.

"We need one more song before we can relax guys" Harry warned them as everyone flopped down in relief as they ran through the two performances in a sketchy outline of what they could look like.

"I know, but hey we have tomorrow to get everything perfect at least so we're almost there" Finn moaned tiredly.

"This is a very good song Rachel" Harry praised running through her song on his guitar which he'd brought along that morning with a cheerful enthusiasm.

"I hope it's good enough" she whispered not at all as confident or boastful as she would usually be about it.

"I like it" he grinned at her.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from though, her and Finn were on a good footing in their relationship right now, but her song was pretty sad. Pretending as she'd called it was all about heart break and longing as far as he could tell.

"I don't think we could have come up with a better song Rachel" He offered softly, it was odd to see her look so uncertain.

"Thank you Kurt" she smiled with suspiciously wet eyes.

I have something you could use for the last one...if you wanted too" Blaine suddenly spoke up

"Ooh let's hear it" Mercedes beamed throwing her pad down eagerly.

They were all too tired and wrung out to even think about him not being an official member of their club right now. They'd take a guy on the street's lyrics just about then.

Blaine grinned and began to play gently on the little keyboard the hotel had supplied.

"I been alone, surrounded by darkness, I've seen how heartless the world can be, I seen you cryin', felt like it's hopeless I'll always do my best, to make you see-ee, baby your not alone..."

Once he was through the song he grinned slightly.

"it just seems it could be the perfect song with your two other choices, one about lighting up the world and one about heartache, this one is about giving love a chance" he rambled nervously.

"Oh thank God!" Santana huffed smacking down her paper. "There isn't a song in me to find, if we had to stay in here much longer I'd have given myself a lobotomy" she ranted

"So...we have our set list?" Kurt asked tentatively

"Yes!" Sam yelled making everyone laugh and nod along.

"Most definitely" Rachel giggled.

"Can we figure out the rest of the choreography tomorrow then, because I think I may collapse soon" Harry yawned and blinked owlishly

"Wow, its two am" Tina whispered.

"We've been in here all night too!" Quinn sighed

"I need my bed" Mike yawned setting off a whole chain of yawns and sleepy agreements.

"Dancing and staging tomorrow straight after breakfast guys, we need to perfect this now" Rachel commanded and wobbled to her feet.

"Aye aye capt'n" Kurt saluted her blearily suddenly feeling the exhaustion.

"Good night everyone" Blaine laughed lugging Harry to his feet, he just slung his arm around his shoulder and tottered unsteadily already half asleep.

"But I dun wanna dance like a fairy" he murmured and Blaine grimaced.

"Geez that was when he was five" Blaine muttered with an eye roll.

"Do I want to know?" Quinn giggled.

"Eh he was supposed to be one of the Angel's in the nativity, but he refused to do the 'fairy' dance" Blaine grinned nudging his almost comatose brother into action as he staggered out of the door following the mass exodus.

The next day passed in a whirl of last minute costume adjustments and a flurry of arrangements and rehearsing until they were literally muttering the lyrics under their breath in the lunch queue.

Then the day they were to perform came and everyone was a nervous wreck. They spent the entire morning doing repeated run through in the green room assigned to them and then it was time for their call up. Harry and Blaine conveniently disappeared two minutes before they were called up and went to get their seats. Kurt clutched at Quinn and Rachel for support and nervously wondered just why Blaine had demanded that he get a solo singing the song he'd written. But no one had argued, all quite happy for Kurt to get the spotlight. Now Kurt just felt like they did it on purpose so they wouldn't have to go through the sickening terror he was stood off to stage left waiting behind a curtain for their group to be announced.

Harry and Blaine met them at the doors and smiled at them encouragingly. The list of placements was going up soon and all groups had been called back to see it. Kurt and Quinn quickly latched onto them and both Anderson brothers were yanked unceremoniously into the group as they waited for Rachel to come back with the news. She walked up with Finn, who'd gone with her muttering about lifting her above the crowd if he had to.

"We got fifth place" she smiled brightly.

They all exhaled, that was a pretty awesome place to manage on their first performance at Nationals. Usually getting into the top ten was saved for groups who had been singing there for years.

"That's brilliant news!" Harry and Blaine chimed and they all laughed releasing the tension.

"Let's go out and celebrate, since it's our last night here, it should be memorable" Harry beamed bouncing energetically on his toes.

Mr Schuester walked up at that moment with the medium sized trophy and a grin.

"You did good" he laughed handing Rachel and Finn the metal sculpture to hoist to happy laughter and cheering.

"Let's go eat!" Finn yelled enthusiastically.

They all grinned and made a ragged march to the hotel doors.

Harry held on to Quinn with one hand and with the other he linked hands with his brother silently. Blaine was holding on to Kurt with the other and they shared a joyful glance. This was what it felt like to fit in, to have a place they belonged, and were accepted no matter what. This was what they had been struggling for their whole lives. Quirky musically inclined totally opposites, but entirely bonded brother's who never completely fit in to any group because of how different they were. Now here they were in a group of complete misfits, helping them celebrate, like they were part of the group, part of the victory even though they hadn't even performed. This was what it was like to have unconditional love. They shared a warm smile before turning to their respective partners and kissing their cheeks. Revelling in the 'normal' of it all. Both getting that little thrill of acceptance and warmth that having that bond, that friendship and affection from people who had no reason to put up with their oddities but did anyway.

The future was looking up for the Anderson brothers. They could finally look forwards to it without worrying about what lied around a corner. They had friends, support and love. There was nothing more they could ask for.

**AN:**

Well this is it, finally over, the longest story I have ever written, I could drag it on but as you may have been able to tell by my straggly updates, this is just hard to get done right now. I've lost my enthusiasm, I keep getting stuck and stalling updates because everything looks so bad. I hope this has been as enjoyable for you guys as it was for me anyway. You've all been incredibly sweet and supportive and for that Thank you soooo much. It made me keep going even when I hated the whole thing and was convinced it should just get deleted. So thank you all. I hope you've liked it and this ending wasn't too abrupt. It felt like I could end with the season finale and let it be naturally. Thank you all for reading and being so awesome.


End file.
